A Chlex Story
by MitchPell
Summary: What happens while Chloe is in the hospital during Kinetic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using them for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This is going to be a little AU, well maybe a lot AU. I have no idea really. I'm going to assume that Lex is 21 and that Chloe is 16. Since this is a Chlex story it is going to start during Craving, which is when Lex and Chloe first meet. I hope to cover most of the episodes that occur after Craving. Some will be done with more detail than others. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of two years, and maybe longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Tick, tick, tick.  
  
It was just too quiet. The only noise in the whole room was the constant ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner, which was driving him crazy. Usually, Lex didn't mind the silence. He usually embraced it, using it to help clear his mind of any fleeting thoughts that might distract him from the task at hand. But at other times, he needed to be distracted. He needed some outside influence to keep him from dwelling on things that were best not dwelt upon. Such as the lovely visit he had this morning with Dr. Vargas. What a wonderful way to start the day.  
  
Tick, tick, tick.  
  
After being poked and prodded, he had the joy of being put through a slightly rigorous workout. Which was preceded by the good doctor informing him that he had a high white blood cell count. After he had received that little piece of information he had retreated to a hot shower. And now he was sitting in his menacingly quiet study wondering whether or not his own body had decided to turn against him and destroy itself through leukemia. Yes, what a grand day indeed.  
  
Tick, tick, tick.  
  
The clock was taunting him, laughing at him.  
  
Tick, tick, tick. Sick, sick, sick. Tick, sick, tick.  
  
"Fucking clock. If you don't fucking stop that goddamned ticking, your going to have 150 pounds of pissed off Luthor up your ass."  
  
Sick, tick, sick.  
  
Lex pushed himself up and out of his desk chair and started stalking towards the old clock. "Sick, huh? Well, what if I am? I don't see why you're so happy about it. If I die who is going to take care of your ancient ass? That's right, no one. Do you think my father gives a damn about this place or anything in it for that matter? Funk, no! You'll just have a drop cloth throw over you, and be left to collect dust. How does that sound you piece of shit!"  
  
Tick, sick, tick.  
  
"That's it you fucker!" With that Lex lunged at the clock and with some effort managed to throw the thing to the ground. It landed with a deafening crash, as the door to the swinging pendulum shattered littering the floor with tiny shards of glass. "Yeah, that's what I thought! You're all talk. Thought you could laugh at me. Well who's laughing now bitch!"  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. "What?" He snapped. The study door slowly slid open as Lex's housekeeper, Ann, stepped into the room. "Mr. Luthor, Frank wanted to know what car you were going to be taking to the school, so he could bring it around front." Shit! He had forgotten all about the meeting he had scheduled with the high school principle that afternoon. Lex collected himself and sauntered over to Ann. He paused in front of her at the door, "the black Ferrari 348 Spyder." With that he turned and left the study, calling over his shoulder as he left, "call the antique dealer to have someone come and have that clock fixed."  
  
He jogged up the stairs to his room to change. Though he had no real desire to attend this meeting, it gave him an excuse to get out of the mansion, and thus protecting the rest of the antique furniture. Keeping his black slacks on, he slipped out of his Casmir sweater and into a form fitting black dress shirt. He grabbed his jacket, cell phone, keys, and wallet, then headed out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The meeting went rather quickly. Kwan brought up the need for a new computer lab, and had mentioned something about a lack of funding. Lex asked him if it had something to do with the fires that had plagued the school a couple of weeks ago, and the newly redone men's locker room. Kwan had started to say something about only having so much money to spread out over a wide variety of projects. But Lex interrupted him saying that he would fund the new computer lab, after all, somebody had to support the minds of the school rather than the muscle.  
  
After leaving the main office, Lex made his way to the Torch office. He had no idea what possessed him to go there. Maybe it was the article he had read on their web site this morning, or maybe he hoped that if he met his plant manager's daughter Gabe would stop finding it necessary to fill him in on every aspect of her life. The man could spend hours just rambling on and on about this girl.  
  
To his relief the halls were empty. The last thing he wanted was to have to dodge a million teenagers, in a hallway that wasn't wide enough to drive a car through. He finally found his way to the Torch. He knocked slightly on the door as he pushed it open. The office was empty, so he just went in. He glanced around the room, not finding anything to hold his attention while he waited for the teenaged girl to show up. He was about the leave, when he spotted a wall covered with newspaper clippings. His eyes roamed over clippings of 5 feet tall carrots, stories about Crater Lake, and men born with two left hands. "God, this town is strange," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Most of my friends are trying to get out of high school."  
  
Slightly startled, Lex turned to see Clark enter the room. "I was meeting with you principal. Apparently, you guys are in dire need of a new computer lab. I figured I could help."  
  
"They might even name a lunch special after you." Wow, what a privilege, Lex thought. It'll probably be something like Lex Luthor's Lethal Lasagna. "How'd you end up here?" Clark asked.  
  
"My plant manager, Gabe. He's always going on about his daughter, the reporter in the Torch. Thought I'd drop by and say hello. She wasn't around, but I was struck by this." He said while gesturing to the wall behind him.  
  
"That's Chloe's hobby. She thinks she can trace all the freak things in Smallville to the meteor shower."  
  
"Interesting theory."  
  
"Most people think it's crazy."  
  
"Maybe." But then again, how do you explain some of the stuff that happens in this town, Lex thought. He personally couldn't see how shape-shifting girls, and frozen football players could be the results of a 'crap factory.' After all, he actually had firsthand knowledge and experience in some of the effects the meteors could have. "Do you remember where you were when it fell?" He asked.  
  
"Not really. My parents hadn't adopted me yet." Lex decided to let the lie slide. He didn't know why Clark still didn't trust him. But he wasn't ready to delve into something he might not be around long enough to follow through with.  
  
"I do. I was right here in Smallville. My mother wanted me to spend some quality time with dad. He brought me here on a business trip-just a quick hop to Smallville to finalize a deal. Funny how one day can change your whole life."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was out in a cornfield when the first meteor hit. It was like a tidal wave coming at me. Then everything went black. Next thing I remember, I was waking up in Metropolis General completely bald."  
  
"Lex, I didn't know." Lex had to chuckle at that.  
  
"Not many people do, Clark. I should've died that day. Instead I walked away with this." As he said this he ran one of his hands across his smooth head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? It's not your fault. When I was younger, I thought it was a curse. Kids figured I was a freak or on chemo. Then I began to see it as my gift, the thing that defined me, that gave me strength."  
  
"Do you ever wonder what you'd be like, you know, if you hadn't come that day?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Clark. It happened. Personally, I think my future's gonna be brighter than that spoiled, rich brat who walked into that cornfield."  
  
"Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex turned once again towards the doorway. He had to smile at the sight before him. The young girl was short and thin with chin length hair that flipped out at the ends. Her pale blue eyes danced, and her thin lips accented her cute smile. She had an air about her that screamed of life and spunk. He had to admit that she was fairly attractive, for a high school girl of course. "It's Lex. Clark was just telling me your meteor theory. I like it. Especially since most people think my company is secretly behind everything that goes wrong in Smallville."  
  
Chloe couldn't keep the smile off her face as her eyes settled on the image that had graced her office. Sure she had seen pictures of Lex Luthor before, but they didn't do the man justice. He was gorgeous. Sure he wasn't Clark Kent gorgeous, but there was just something about him that grabbed her attention. She couldn't tell if it was the fancy clothes that had to be hiding an incredible body, the suave voice, the way he walked, or the baldhead. But something definitely about him demanded that she pay attention. "That's the reigning theory."  
  
"Are you the only one that blames the meteors instead of me?"  
  
"Pretty much. Well, there is Mr. Hamilton."  
  
"Except most people don't have too high a regard for a guy who sells plastic meteor chips to tourists."  
  
"Doesn't exactly inspire confidence." He turned back to the young woman beside him. "Call me when you're looking for a summer job. I've got friends over at the Inquisitor. I'll see you tomorrow. I hear you're escorting the birthday girl. Nice work." With that Lex turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"We're just going as friends."  
  
He paused in the doorway. "Sure you are. Hope you got her a nice gift." Lex left the Torch office, and headed towards his car. He couldn't help but smile. His little detour had proven to be quite advantageous. Not only did he have the joy of meeting Miss. Sullivan, but now he also had something else to keep his mind occupied while he awaited the test results from Dr. Vargas. He climbed into his car and headed back to the mansion. He needed to do a little digging on this Dr. Hamilton.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using them for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: I thought I might want to explain my version of Lex a little. I'm going with the idea that Lex is the cool, suave, ever calm character we see on TV. But that is just his public front. I imagine that in the privacy of his own home he is just like any other 21 year old. Also, I figured that Chloe would have had her 16th birthday sometime in September. I've decided that the episodes are going to take place on the week they were aired. So, since "Craving" aired 11/27/01, the events that deal with "Craving" in this fanfiction will take place during the week of 11/27/01. I'll try to let you guys know approximately what time of year it is. I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 5 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Faith: You're a great Beta. Thanks for all of your ideas, and helping me with my horrible grammar and numerous typos!!  
  
Leanne8582: Oh yes!! This is going to be a missing moments' piece and much much more.  
  
Lrnd, Markers, and mythirdeye: Thanks for the reviews. Isn't Chlex the best!! I'm glad you guys liked it.  
  
Deanz: Sorry, but I'm not giving away any spoilers!! You are just going to have to wait and see. Don't you just hate suspense!!  
  
adri: I'm glad you like!! Thanks for all of the advice, and listen to me babble on about it!! By the way that was one of my favorite lines as well!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After Lex left the Torch office, Chloe turned to face Clark. "Wow, I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark asked while furrowing his brow.  
  
"Well, Lex Luthor, a man I barely know, just offered me a summer job. That's rather pretentious, don't you think?"  
  
"Chloe, Lex was just trying to be nice. He was probably just trying to say thanks for not blaming him for everything that happens in this 'leafy little hamlet,' as you've so lovingly labeled it. Think about it, the guy bought me a truck and tried to pay off all my family's debt because I saved his life. Sometimes, I think that it's the only way he knows how to say thanks."  
  
"Or maybe he is just trying to get you in his debt. After all, if I accept his offer doesn't that mean I owe him something. I personally do not want that man having anything to hang over my head."  
  
"Chloe, come on, Lex isn't a bad guy. He's just a little misunderstood."  
  
"Whatever you say Clark." Chloe flashed him a big grin. "I wanted to thank you again for getting me into the Animal Control Offices today."  
  
Clark smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it. But remember, I'm expecting you to come through on your part of the deal. Lana's party is two days away, and I still don't have any ideas."  
  
"Don't worry Clark." Chloe said. She tried to sound cheerful, but ended up sounding a little snappy. What does Clark see in that girl any way, Chloe thought? She is the only person I know who can turn every conversation into something concerning her. "I'm sure we'll think of something."  
  
Clark gave her another megawatt smile. "Well, I've gotta go. I've got chores and stuff to do at home. I'll catch you later?" Clark grabbed his bag and headed out of the office.  
  
"Sure. Bye Clark," Chloe yelled over her shoulder not bothering to look up from the article she had started reading.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lex laid wake in his ridiculously large bed. Despite the softness of the mattress, and the smooth coolness of his silk sheets and pajama bottoms, sleep was eluding him. His mind continually wandered back to that morning's physical. Between researching and visiting the ever-impudent Dr. Hamilton (he still couldn't believe the man had called him a freak) and helping Clark get together Lana's birthday present (he had to admit the drive-in movie was an excellent idea), he had managed to keep his mind off the test results that were looming over him. But now, with nothing else to distract him, he found himself pondering his health. The physicals were meant to check for the heart disease that had claimed his mother's life. They weren't supposed to find cancer.  
  
No, this can't right be, he thought. I don't get sick. Ever. Sure when he was young he was always sick. He couldn't go outside in the winter without coming down with something. The combination of the colds and his asthma had actually caused him to spend a fair amount of his childhood in the hospital. But all that had stopped after the accident. He had traded his hair for the sickness. All in all it hadn't been a bad deal. Sure the kids had harassed him about his baldness, but his red hair had gotten similar reactions. Lex sighed as he looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was 3:00 am, which meant that he had been lying there awake for 2 hours. Giving up on the possibility of falling asleep, he headed downstairs to his study.  
  
Lex placed his favorite mix CDs into his sound system, and placed the setting on random. He plopped himself down in his desk chair, opened his laptop and began his search. After two hours of browsing through various medical journals and general info sites, he fell asleep to the sounds of Creed's "What's This Life For."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chloe hung up the phone. She always found it shocking how much information she could get out of people. Not that she was complaining. She was rather happy that the doctors at Smallville Memorial didn't seem to understand the fine details of doctor-patient confidentiality. She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her father sitting at the table. "Morning Dad," she said while leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Morning sweetheart," he replied before taking a sip of his coffee. He put his paper down, and regarded his daughter as she rummaged through the cupboards, retrieving everything that was needed to make herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. "Chloe, would you mind telling who you had to call at 7:00 in the morning," he asked.  
  
Chloe looked up at her father. She opened her mouth to say something, but failed to find any words that could break through the shock of her father knowing she had been on the phone. She looked down at her cereal, before replying. "Oh, uh, I called Pete to make sure that he didn't forget to bring in his article for the Torch. He's been so preoccupied with Jody that he has been a little scattered brained about everything else," she said not looking over her cereal bowel at her father.  
  
"Chloe, I don't appreciate being lied to." She looked up at him as he paused for a moment before adding; "you called the hospital to find out about that boy who was taken to the hospital yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," she mumbled, returning her gaze to the green colored milk that remained in her bowl.  
  
He sighed, and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Chloe, we talked about this. I don't want you going around and putting yourself in situations which might cause you to get hurt."  
  
"Dad, I'm not!" She protested.  
  
"Really. Someone or something attacked this boy, Chloe. You don't think that your snooping around might make you the next potential target." He lowered his voice and then added. "Listen, sweetheart, I understand your love of investigative journalism. I just don't want to see it put you in a situation in which you will get hurt."  
  
Chloe looked up and smiled slightly at him. "I promise dad, I'll be careful."  
  
"That's all I ask. After all, we wouldn't want anything to stop you from getting your Pulitzer." He added while shooting her a smile.  
  
Her slight smiled turned into a full-fledged grin, as she got up and put her bowl in the dishwasher. "Speaking of which," she said while pouring a cup of coffee, "did I tell you I met Lex Luthor yesterday?"  
  
"Really?" Gabe asked.  
  
"Yeah, he stopped by the Torch office. I can't believe I didn't tell you."  
  
"Well, you were rather busy last night ranting about self-centered girls, blind boys, and birthday gifts." He teased while trying to suppress his chuckling. She shot him a glare, to which he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Why'd he stop by?"  
  
"I don't know. He didn't say, and I forgot to ask."  
  
Her father gasped. "Chloe Sullivan, investigative reporter, forgot to ask Lex Luthor, billionaire's son, why he had taken time out of his day to visit the local high school newspaper office? I must say I'm rather shocked."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It must have been his job offer that caused it to slip my mind." She quipped.  
  
"He offered you a job?" Gabe asked in disbelief, his tone on the boarder between humorous and concerned.  
  
"Well, not a job, but the use of his connections to get a summer internship."  
  
"And what was your reply to that?" All of the humor had left his voice.  
  
"Actually, he didn't give me a chance to reply. Plus the way he said it didn't really require a response. It was as if he wasn't going to accept a refusal to his offer." She watched her father frown at this, so she quickly added; "don't worry, dad. I'm not going to make use of the offer. As much as I miss Metropolis, I don't particularly like the idea of spending my entire summer alone in the city. Besides, when I do get a summer internship, it is going to be because of my journalistic abilities and not because of Luthor's friends."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to here it honey. Just out of curiosity, which paper did his offer apply to?"  
  
"Ugh," She groaned. "The Inquisitor. Can you believe that? I mean, if he was going to get me an internship you would think it would at least be at a half decent paper. Even the Smallville Ledger is better than the Inquisitor." They both chuckled at that. "Well, I'm going to go finish getting ready for school. I'll see you when you get home from work."  
  
"Ok, sweetheart." She hugged him and placed another small kiss on his cheek, before bounding back up the stairs to her room. Gabe smiled as he watched his daughter leave. He was very proud of her. But what father wouldn't be. She was smart, feisty, confident, fun, and pretty. She was a complete package, and he dreaded the day when the males at her school figured that out. He let out a sigh, grabbed his coat off the back of his chair, and left for the plant.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lex was woken by someone lightly shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex cracked his eyes open to the sound of his housekeeper's, Ann, voice. His back and neck were stiff, and his legs were slightly numb. Still half asleep, he managed to mumble a barely audible, "hhmm," into the arms that cushioned his head.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, Dr. Vargas is on the phone. He says that he needs to speak with you."  
  
"What time is it?" His voice still slightly mumbled from sleep.  
  
"It is 7:00 in the morning."  
  
"God." He sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands, and then reached for the phone. "Thanks, Ann," he said in a way of dismissal. She nodded her head and walked from the study. He waited until she had gone before speaking into the phone.  
  
"Dr. Vargas, what can I do for you this fine morning?" Lex asked, his voice slightly on the sarcastic side.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, when was the last time you ate?"  
  
The question threw Lex off a bit. He thought for a moment. He had some Twizzlers while he was watching Conan, but that was the last thing he had eaten. Conan ended at 12:30, so that had to be the last time he ate. "Around 12:30, why?"  
  
"Perfect! I need you to come into the hospital. We want to run a couple more tests, to confirm what we've found. When is the soonest you can be here?"  
  
Lex's mind was racing. What could they have found that they needed to confirm? Or did they find nothing, and just wanted to run a couple more tests to be thorough. He suppressed his panic and spoke calmly yet somewhat condescendingly. "Who is we, and what kind of tests?"  
  
"'We' are a few of my colleagues and myself. We would like to obtain a bone marrow sample, and we would like to do it today." The hint of annoyance in the doctor's voice aggravated Lex. It was his health they were talking about, and he felt he had a right to ask questions. Especially when he was being order to give up his entire day to run to his least favorite place in the world, to perform a procedure that wasn't putting him at easy about what they found. "I can be there in three hours," Lex said.  
  
"Good! Don't eat anything, and have someone drive you. I'll see you in three hours." With that Dr. Vargas hung up the phone, leaving a slightly angered and panicked Lex on the other end. He immediately called the plant and informed his secretary that he wouldn't be coming in, and that he wasn't to be bothered unless it was an emergency. He called Frank on the intercom and told him to bring the limo around. He jogged upstairs, showered, got dressed, and headed out the door.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using them for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I know that these last two chapters have been lacking Chloe and Lex interactions. But don't worry, this is and always will be a Chlex fanfiction. But we have to remember, that these two just met. They aren't going to see a lot of each other to start off with. I promise though, that the next chapter will have them together. I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I've decided that the episodes are going to take place on the week they were aired. So, since "Craving" aired 11/27/01, the events that deal with "Craving" in this fanfiction will take place during the week of 11/27/01. I'll try to let you guys know approximately what time of year it is. I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 5 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc… Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
Adri: Thanks for catching the HoYay! As much as I love Chlex, Clex just sneaks in there. It demands to be present! LOL! Thanks for all of the help.  
  
Faith: Good luck with your exams, chickadee!! I can't wait for you to get back in the Beta-reading game!!  
  
Tanya: Thanks for the ideas, and catching all my grammar errors!! Yes, it is rather hard to drive a care?? LOL!!  
  
Leanne8582: I have no idea what type of music Lex would like. So, I figured he would like what I like. After all this is my fanfiction!! I'm glad you thought I did Gabe well. I was really worried about him.  
  
C.K.: I'm glad you liked it. I'm plugging them out as fast as I can. But this is finals time, so I might be a little slow.  
  
Scealai: I'm glad you like the use of the actually episodes as a background. I'm going to continue to do this until I run out of episodes. It is a relief to know that you think I'm doing a good job with characterization. I think that is the hardest part of writing fanfictions.  
  
SullivanLane: All right! I have attracted the attention of a non-Chlex shipper! Oh, don't worry this relationship is going to be very slow in building up. Of course, it only makes sense to put the two best-looking people on the show together!  
  
Lrnd: I know, don't you just love Lucky Charms! I personally like to eat all of the cereal type things first, and then eat all of the marshmallows!  
  
Markers: Don't worry; there will be plenty of Chloe/Lex scenes. But you have to give me some time to build up to them. I promise there will be Chloe/Lex interactions in the next chapter. Please, please, please hang in there!  
  
Deanz: LOL!! Yes, I can see how not seeing 'Craving' could have thrown you off. But don't worry; you aren't going to be clueless because you missed it. In fact this is the last chapter that deals with the events from 'Craving.' HURRY UP AND TELL ME THE CONNECTION BETWEEN LIONEL AND MERRIN ALREADY!!! Sorry, I just had to add that!!  
  
  
  
It was 10:15, and Dr. Vargas was late. It took all of his willpower not to pace around the small waiting room, but somehow Lex managed to keep himself anchored to his chair. He looked at his watch for what must have been the thousandth time that day. Between the limo ride and the waiting room, Napoleon must be thinking that Lex was seriously pissed at him. Lex chuckled to himself. Now that he thought about it, his choice of vehicle was rather absurd. He couldn't think of many people who went to doctor appointments in limousines. But then again, he hadn't had much time to think about it. Plus, he wasn't about to let Frank drive one of his sports cars.  
  
He checked his watch again. 10:20 a.m. Where is the Vargas anyway, Lex thought? The fucker wakes me up at 7:00 in the morning, scares the shit out of me, orders me not to eat anything, and then has the audacity to be late. Truthfully, he couldn't tell if the doctor's tardiness was making him more relieved or anxious. Lex was dying to know what they had found that required him to rush up here. But the fact that Vargas hadn't met him at the door was also giving him some hope that whatever it was, it wasn't that dire.  
  
The door leading into the examination rooms opened and an older looking nurse stepped out. She looked down at her clipboard, and ran her finger ever so slowly down a list of names. Lex was about ready to jump up and grab the board from her when she called out his name. Despite his eagerness, he still managed to slowly and calmly rise from his seat and glide over to her. He followed her into an examination room, where he was told to wait. You have to love these places, he thought. You spend hours moving from one waiting room to another, just to be seen by the doctor for no more than 15 minutes tops before you are billed and sent on your way. That was why he usually had his doctors come to him.  
  
The room that he was lead into was larger than the usual examination room. It was adorned with a typical examination table, a small counter that contained a sink, a small cabinet, a rolling stool, two chairs, and a hospital bed. Refusing to leap up onto the patient's table, he sat down in one of the chairs. After another 10 minutes of tolerant waiting, Lex lost the composure he had managed to gain in front of the nurse. He opened the room's door, grabbed his chart out of its little box, removed its contents, replaced the folder, and shut the door.  
  
He returned to his chair and starred at the file in his lap. The answer to the questions that had kept him up all night was right in front of him, yet he couldn't force himself to read the words. He bit the inside of his lip, and let out a sigh. "Fuck it," he said as he turned his attention to the document and began to read. He scanned the page until his eyes came to rest on the following line: WBC 12000 cells/mcl – presence of myeloid differentiation inconclusive, recommend immunophenotyping. "Fuck," he muttered. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and got up to place the file on the counter.  
  
They hadn't found anything. They couldn't tell whether or not the cells were cancerous. He walked over the window, and looked out over the city. It wasn't much of a view, but it was better than nothing. He had just leaned his head against the cool glass when the door behind him opened. Dr. Vargas entered the room followed by another doctor that Lex didn't recognize.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, how are you doing today?" Dr. Vargas asked. The question seemed rather daft to Lex and he was about to say so when Vargas interrupted him. "This is Dr. Gatemen, he's the head of the Oncology Department."  
  
Lex grimaced ever so slightly at the mention of the other mans specialty. He gave the doctor a half smile as he introduced himself. "Lex Luthor," he said while extending his hand. As they shook hands, Gatemen gave Lex what could only be considered a sympathetic smile. "Mr. Luthor," was all he offered as a response.  
  
"So, I see you've looked over you chart." Vargas said.  
  
"Yes, I have. Though, it didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. I gather that is why I'm here today."  
  
"Why don't you have a seat," Vargas said as he patted the top of the examination table.  
  
"I'm fine where I am, thank you." Lex replied shortly. "I would very much appreciate it if the two of you would fill me in on what's going on. I think I've been kept in the dark long enough." Lex said as he glanced between Vargas and Gatemen.  
  
"Mr. Luthor," Dr. Gatemen began, "Dr. Vargas asked me to look over your blood work from yesterday's physical. He said that you had some concerns, but that he didn't think there was anything wrong." After that comment Vargas made a disgusted snort, which caused Gatemen to shoot him a look.  
  
Lex chided himself for having missed the animosity between the two. Obviously Vargas doesn't like to be proven wrong, Lex mused. However, the joy of seeing Vargas's wounded pride was quickly erased as his thought hit home.  
  
"The increase in your WBC count caught my attention," Gatemen continued, "so I had the cells examined for any myeloid differentiation. However, no noticeable change was found."  
  
"Then why am I here?" Lex asked. He was quickly becoming annoyed with what he felt was obvious stalling on Gatemen's part. He couldn't figure out why the hell he was being force to pry the answers out of these two men. If they wanted to have a pissing contest they could do it at the cost of someone else's nerves.  
  
"Well, there are some types of leukemia which do not cause noticeable myeloid differentiation in WBC. Therefore, to rule out leukemia completely, I want to immunophenotype your cells. The best way to do this is to use a sample of bone marrow."  
  
"You must be fairly concerned if my presence was required immediately," Lex stated.  
  
"In situations like this it is always best to act immediately. Early detection is a major factor in recovery. Your WBC count is high enough to warrant enough concern to proceed with the tests, even without the appearance of any external symptoms." Gatemen paused for a brief moment before continuing. "So, if you have no other questions, we can get started." Lex didn't bother to voice a response, but this didn't seem to bother Gatemen. "Good. We just need you to sign a consent form and put this on." As Gatemen said this Lex was handed a clipboard and hospital gown that Vargas had retrieved while the two had been talking.  
  
The two doctors excused themselves, and then left the room. Lex skimmed over the form before scribbling his name at the bottom. He then turned his attention to the offensive garment in his hand. "God I hate hospitals," he muttered before beginning to change.  
  
  
  
Chloe plowed through the swarms of students to her locker. She never understood why the socialites insisted on talking in the middle of the hallway. On the inside she screamed at them to get out of her way; on the outside she plastered a fake smile on her face. After she reached her locker, she exchanged her books for the ones she needed for the second half of the day, and then headed to lunch. She stopped abruptly when she saw Clark waiting for her outside the cafeteria. It struck her that she had forgotten to come up with a gift idea for Lana. She desperately tried to think with something that the ex-cheerleader would want as she crossed the remaining distance between her and Clark. Unfortunately, she must have left her brain back at her locker because she was drawing a complete blank. All she could do was pray that Clark had already decided on something and wouldn't bring it up.  
  
"Hey, Clark." She said while grinning up at him.  
  
"Hey Chloe." He responded while flashing a smile of his own.  
  
"So…how's your day been going?"  
  
"Not to bad. Oh! Before I forget, we had a pop quiz in English today."  
  
"You're kidding right? Man! You know, it figures. The one night I don't do my English homework we have a pop quiz! I swear, Mr. Miller has it out for me!" She exclaimed. "Clark you have to give me a run down of what happened."  
  
"Oh, do I?" He teased.  
  
"Don't make me beg, Clark Kent. Trust me, it won't be pretty. And I'm certain you would die of embarrassment at the scene I would make." She replied.  
  
Clark consented, and the two spent the remainder of their time spent in the lunch line discussing the latest actions of Ralph, Piggy, and Jack in The Lord of the Flies. As they emerged from the line with their trays, the conversation turned to the events that took place yesterday.  
  
"I called the hospital this morning. Dustin's in a coma. His body went into shock from the loss of fat. He hasn't told the police anything." Duh, Chloe, she thought. Of course he didn't tell the police anything he's in a coma.  
  
"Time to revisit the fat-sucking vampire theory."  
  
"You know, if you hadn't been there, he probably would have died, Clark."  
  
"What I can't figure out is why anybody would want to steal body fat."  
  
"I know, it takes eating disorders to a whole new level." They scanned the crowd until they saw Jody. The three had planned on doing some last minute cramming before their Algebra test.  
  
"Jody," Clark said as a greeting. He and Chloe joined her at the table.  
  
"Hi, guys. What's up?" Jody asked.  
  
Chloe still couldn't get over how much weight Jody had lost. She was worried. She liked Jody and she didn't want anything to happen to her. "Uh, study group, remember?" She asked. She came off as snotty, and immediately regretted it. She decided not to bring it up, and hoped that Jody would let it slide.  
  
"Totally slipped my mind." Jody said.  
  
"So, no more veggie shakes, huh?" She was trying to lighten the mood, but failed miserably. She gave Clark a worried look, and he took the hint.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? Pete said you felt sick yesterday." Clark asked.  
  
"Oh, that. I'm fully recovered."  
  
"I guess it's safe to say that the diet's finally over," Chloe added. Maybe if I keep pushing the food issue she'll let something slip, Chloe thought.  
  
"Mmm, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day." She looked up to see both Clark and Chloe giving her strange looks. Self-consciously she added, "I'm just a little nervous about the party tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Chloe said in disbelief.  
  
"So, um, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jody said, as she got up and rushed out of the room, leaving her tray behind.  
  
"Okay, what was that about?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I don't know," Clark said. He looked thoughtful for a minute, but shook off whatever he had been thinking. "I gotta fly. We'll talk about this later?"  
  
"Okay. Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm still working on Lana's birthday gift."  
  
Chloe's breath hitched for a minute. Please don't ask, please don't ask, she prayed. After he didn't reply, she asked, "Any hints?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not a gift certificate."  
  
Chloe watched as Clark walked off. She really didn't care what Clark got Lana. Ok, so maybe she did, but only because she wanted to compare it to the gift he had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She was a little hurt that Clark was putting so much effort into Lana's gift, but it didn't surprise her. After all, Lana was the apple of Clark's eye. She just hoped he didn't choke.  
  
She spotted a snack pack on Jody's tray and picked it up. Then it hit her. It was Jody. Jody was the one who had attacked Dustin and the deer. Whatever had caused her to lose all that weight was also causing her to burn food at a pace that was too fast for her body to keep up. And Chloe had a pretty good idea that the meteor rocks were involved. She grabbed her bags and headed to the torch office. Algebra could wait, this was more important.  
  
  
  
Lex woke up as the door to the limo opened. He blinked his eyes as the afternoon sun poured into the car. He was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had fallen asleep, but he was tired and sore from the procedure. The sedative and anesthetic Gatemen gave him had worked wonders. He had barely been able to feel the doctor cut the two pencil-thick holes into his pelvis. Lex awkwardly lifted himself out of the car. He was looking forward to grabbing something to eat, maybe popping in a movie, and crashing on the couch. Looking around he was shocked to find several vans parked outside his home. He let out a groan as he remembered Lana's party. He had no idea what on god's green earth had possessed him to agree to let Nell Potter have her niece's birthday celebration at his house. As he slowly walked towards the door he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Hey, Lex! Wait up!"  
  
Lex turned to see Clark bounding up the driveway. Why is it that whenever I want company there is no one to be found, but when all I want is to be left alone it feels as if the whole world is knocking at my door. Lex thought. He gave Clark a half smile before asking what he could do for him.  
  
"Oh, I just stopped by to see if you've gotten the stuff for Lana's gift."  
  
"I don't know." Lex responded truthfully. "It was supposed to have arrived this morning. Come on in, and I can check."  
  
They entered to find the mansion bubbling over with various people arranging things for the party. Lex led them through the hordes and into his study. "Can I get you something to drink?" Lex asked as he walked over to his desk, which had a large package sitting on it.  
  
"No, I can't stay long. My parents don't know I'm here. But I thought I could stop by real quick on my way home from school. Thanks, by the way. I really do appreciate you helping me out with this."  
  
"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." He handed Clark the package, then the two said their goodbyes. After Clark left, Lex grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the windowsill and then headed upstairs to his room. If he couldn't crash on the couch, then his bed was the next best place.  
  
  
  
The party was raging on throughout several rooms in the house. After failing to cheer up Lana, Lex retreated to the sanctuary of his study. He immediately regretted it as his eyes fell on the letter sitting on his desk. It had arrived in the mail and had been sitting on his desk since early that afternoon. He used any excuse he could find not to open it. He had even pretended to oversee the festivities of Lana's party as an excuse to avoid it. He was planning on speaking with Clark to further divert himself from the letter, but alas Clark had failed to show up.  
  
Out of excuses and unable to hold out any longer, Lex slit open the envelope and removed the letter. He bit his lower lip as he held the document in front of him. After scanning the paper, he crumbled it up and stuffed it inside his desk drawer. He stared blankly at the wall for a minute, fighting to keep his breathing under control. A flood of emotions flowed through him. He wanted to scream, to cry, to hit someone, or throw something. He wanted to get out of that room, which seemed to have collapsed upon him. Grabbing his keys he bolted for the door.  
  
TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using them for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: SEE! I told you there would be a Lex/Chloe scene in this one! And now that the ball is rolling, these two are going to be spending a lot of time together. I'm so excited! A lot of people commented on Chloe's lack of clothing during Jitters, so I decided to use it in my fanfiction. I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I've decided that the episodes are going to take place on the week they were aired. So, since "Jitters" aired 12/11/01, the events that deal with "Jitters" in this fanfiction will take place during the week of 12/11/01. I'll try to let you guys know approximately what time of year it is. I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc… Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
Adri: Thanks again for all of the help! I really appreciate it!! Don't forget to post the next chapter of "Good Son!" The good people here at fanfiction.net deserve to read it!!  
  
Faith: I hope you exams and papers are almost done! I can't wait for you to get back in the Beta-reading game!!  
  
Tanya: I'm glad you liked the end to chapter #3. I had a hard time deciding how to end it. I have noticed that I end a lot of scenes with people going out doors. Even this one ends this way, but at least I don't actually write the word 'door!' Oops! Yes I did! Thanks for all of the beta help.  
  
Leanne8582: Yes, Lex is so hard to write. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I know and love the character, but he is still so hard to capture. I'm trying my best, and I hope I keep doing a good job!  
  
Lrnd: Oh yes! Cliffhangers are the best! They kept you guys coming back for more! I'm sorry you didn't like Lord of the Flies. I loved that book. Yes, the hallway situation was one of my pet peeves in high school!  
  
Anna: Hahahaha! I loved cliffhangers. Thanks. I really wanted to make this as accurate as possible with the medical stuff. I probably spent as much time researching as I have writing. But, I'm in to medicine and stuff like that, so it was no hard ship. Don't worry there is more Chloe/Lex coming up. I promise!  
  
Deanz: LOL!! Don't you just love cliffhangers! I know I do! Don't worry, the answer to you question lies in this chapter! So go read! Quick, faster, faster! Oh, before you go, you did say you weren't giving me anything until I gave you something. Well, here is your answer. So where is mine? I must know!  
  
mythirdeye: Thanks! I think that Lex really is 'so human.' But that he just hides it from the world. But that will all change!  
  
  
  
"Lex! What's this I hear about you going to some party tonight?"  
  
Lex looked up at Gabby from where he was dozing on the couch. "Clark's parents are out of town, and he's having a 'little' get together." He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I might stop by with a little party favor." He gave her a half smile, before adding. "Why, is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes, there is a problem! You haven't even finished your first week of treatment! Your blood cell counts are down, putting you at greater risk for infection. You should be avoiding crowds, not seeking them out!"  
  
"Please, I highly doubt that any gathering that Clark throws together could be considered a crowd. He'll need all the patrons he can get." Lex lured.  
  
"Oh, come on Lex. How stupid do you think I am?" Gabby shot back.  
  
"Why, Dr. Mai, I would never attempt to insult your intelligence."  
  
"Really?" She huffed. "You know, Lex, despite what you might think, I really do know what is best for you. And going to this party is far from it!"  
  
"Hmm, I'm afraid I must disagree with you." Lex said with a smirk. He found it quite amusing that Gabby was getting all worked up over spending a couple minutes at the Kent farm. Besides, that was all the longer he planned on staying. The idea of attending a high school party wasn't exactly tempting, but he needed an excuse to get out of house. And what better reason was there than adorning the party of his only friend in this little pea-hole of a town.  
  
Gabriella Lynn Mai sighed. She knew there was no use arguing with the man; he could be quite impossible. She figured that out shortly after they had first met a week ago. Last Sunday morning, Dr. Gatemen had called offering her a job as an in-home nurse to an acute myeloid leukemia (AML), subtype M0, patient. This man, she learned, was very rich and would only accept the best. And that meant that he wanted Gabby. While obtaining her PhD in Nursing, she had made quite a name for herself amongst her peers. She had worked with outpatients before, but she preferred the hospital environment. However, after seeing the salary she would be receiving, she couldn't refuse the offer.  
  
That day movers arrived at her house, packed up her stuff, and moved her into the mansion of one Lex Luthor. The size of the castle had left her speechless. She was given her own quarters inside the main house, which consisted of her own bedroom, an adjoining bathroom, living room, and study. Ann, Luthor's housekeeper, gave her a tour of the house that included a room that had been recently set up with all of the medical equipment that she could possibly need. The tour ended in the kitchen where Gabby was introduced to Jenkins, Luthor's burly cook, and Hans, his German mechanic.  
  
She was rather shocked at the size of the man's staff, which merely consisted of a housekeeper, a chauffer/gardener, a cook, a mechanic, two security personnel, and now a full time nurse. However, that didn't compare to her astonishment when she discovered just how little the staff was used. Aside from the bare minimum, they had relatively no duties. They were rarely even in the actual mansion, but spent most of their time in smaller house that could be found toward the back of the grounds. That made her wonder why she had been put up in the main house, and not with the rest of the staff. But she decided to file that question away until she could ask the man himself.  
  
She didn't have the privilege meeting Luthor, until later that evening. He had just returned from the hospital, where they had done a spinal tap to make sure that the cancer hadn't spread to his spinal fluid, and inserted a Hickman central venous catheter. The experience had left him in a fairly unpleasant mood, which had unfortunately carried over into their introduction. He wasn't overly rude, but certainly not friendly. Of course she hadn't expected a man, who had found out yesterday that he was inflicted with cancer, would be all smiles. They shared a brief dinner during which they discussed the fine details of his treatment and slight changes that would have to be make to his lifestyle. He had been quite compliant with all of her requests; however, there were some things that he refused to alter. One of those being what he did with his social life.  
  
"Look, you can't go. I mean you're still on a constant IV. You're so adamant about no one finding out that you're sick. How do you plan on hiding an IV pole?"  
  
He smirked at her. "I believe you informed me that this would be finished by around eight, which is hours before I even plan on leaving. So, you'll have to come up with something better than that."  
  
Gabby cursed under her breath. She had hoped that he would have forgotten about that little detail. But she should have known that it wouldn't have escaped his mind, nothing else did. "What about the nausea? I can tell by looking at you, that you're not feeling well."  
  
"I've been nauseous all week, it's nothing I can't handle. Also, you've never had the opportunity to see me at my best. So, I highly doubt that you can gauge my well being by my appearance." Lex calmly retorted. He watched with amusement as she struggled to come up with another reason for him not to go, and then added, "If you are so concerned about my attending this party, why don't you accompany me?"  
  
"Go with you?" She asked dubiously.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at that. "Unless you feel that being seen with a Luthor would be too scandalous." He stated with mock offense.  
  
Gabby couldn't help feeling guilty. She knew he wasn't truly upset, but she still felt bad. "Fine, I'll go with you. But, you have to promise me that if you feel sick at all you will tell me so we can leave."  
  
"Whatever you wish." He gave her a half smile, and then stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me." He grabbed his IV pole and left the room.  
  
  
  
Lex made his way upstairs, through his bedroom, and into the bathroom. After splashing some cool water on his face, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He looked just as terrible as he felt. His sweat-slicked skin was paler and drawn more tightly against his cheekbones. His blood shot eyes and the dark circles underneath them offset his ghastly facial features. He looked from his face to where his shirt was covering the exit site of the catheter that was located beneath his right collarbone. The insertion and exit sites were still tender, but not awful painful. His eyes traveled from his chest to the IV bag on the pole beside him. It had been his shadow, his over-looming shadow, one that he wasn't going to lose anytime soon.  
  
He hadn't really known what to expect. Sure Gatemen and Gabby had run down the list of possible side effects, but nothing can truly prepare you for it. For someone who hadn't taken any non-recreational drugs since he was nine, it was quite a change. Every five weeks, he would receive three doses of daunorubicin in three days, and a continuous dose of cytarabine over five days. Then over the following two weeks he would receive a dose of cytarabine every twelve hours, and finally two weeks of rest before it started all over again. Along with the chemo drugs came the allopurinol to protect his liver, the dexamethasone eye drops to prevent conjunctivitis, and ondastetron to ease some of the nausea and vomiting.  
  
At times Lex highly doubted the usefulness of the last one. In his opinion he had become much too acquainted with his bathroom floor. He had pretty much spent the last four days and three nights in this room. Eating had practically ceased as well during that time. Nothing wanted to stay down, and Lex had wanted to give up trying. If Jenkins was upset about the demand for his services before, he was furious now. Lex had overheard him shouting something about gourmet chiefs being paid to make broth and toast. Of course tonight, he had actually gotten to put vegetables and meat in the broth, and the toast was replaced with crackers.  
  
Lex sighed as he pulled his attention away from the mirror. He shut the bathroom door, and then turned on the warm bathwater. He pulled the shower curtain closed to make the air surrounding the tub steamier. He peeled his cut-off t-shirt over his head, and tossed it on the floor. After stepping out of his sweatpants, he looked down at his cloths. Gone were the silk shirts and dress pants. They had been replaced with old cotton t-shirts, which were mostly cut-offs, and flannel sweatpants.  
  
Truthfully, he didn't really miss his fancy cloths. Sure they were comfortable and showed off his body better, but they didn't provide the warm cozy feeling that the sweats did. The sweats were great for bumming around in, plus they didn't stick to him. He wondered how the fact that silk clung to the smallest bit of moisture had escaped him, especially since he owned quite a lot of silk. But it had. Now, even the thought of wearing it made him groan. Even the sheets had to go. He would never have thought that his silk sheets could be anything but comfortable. But after what little of Monday night he had actually spent in his bed, he had them replaced with flannel ones.  
  
Lex shut the water off, checked the seal of his catheter dressing, and then climbed into the colossal tub. The light showed through the black curtain creating a gray tint inside of the tub. The water was hotter than he had expected. He was going to be bright red when he got out, but it felt great. He leaned back against his tub pillow and closed his eyes. He considered staying there all night. However, after the argument with Gabby and the fireworks arrangements he had made, he figured that he better go to Clark's party. He smiled at that thought. The fireworks were going to be great. He felt that he was finally getting a hand of this friendship thing.  
  
  
  
Chloe strolled up the Kent family's driveway. She practically had to park her car on the road. Half the high school must have shown up. She was starting to think that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to put that flier up in the cafeteria. But, it hadn't been all her fault. Pete had practically forced her to do it. Peer pressure, it could be a real bitch.  
  
After she hiked up the drive, she managed to squeeze in the door. The house was literally overflowing with people, people who were doing a fairly good job at trashing the place. In the past five minutes, she had lost tract of how many glasses she had heard break. She finally spotted Clark making his way through the crowd towards her. She had to laugh at the site. He obviously couldn't see that it was pointless to try to clean up the mess while the party was still in full swing.  
  
"So…this is what you call a small gathering, right?" She teased. He had to suspect that it was Pete and hers doing that all these people were here. But he wasn't accusing, which didn't bother Chloe one bit. She didn't really feel bad about it, she was just afraid he would make her stay and help cleanup afterwards.  
  
"Do you even recognize half these people?" Clark asked. Truthfully, she knew less than that. "Hey, watch the glass!" He called as he rushed off to try and salvage the unsalvageable.  
  
Chloe shook her head. Poor, poor Clark, the boy had no clue what he was doing. He should have known to hide the glass, and whip out the paper products. Chloe wasn't a big partier herself, but even she knew to keep the breakables someplace safe. She caught site of Pete and made her way over to him.  
  
"Hey Pete!"  
  
"Hey Chloe. What took you so long to get here? I was starting to think that you weren't going to show." Pete asked.  
  
"I practically had to twist my dad's arm to let me come. He reminded me that at the last party I went to I came back with a homicidal love interest. But I was finally able to convince him." She said with a smile. She paused for a minute to take in the crowd around her. Then asked, "So…do you feel at all guilty about the way this thing turned out?"  
  
"The party? No! This is great. If we had left it up to Clark, it would have been me, you, Clark and Lana. And we all know how much fun that would have been. I don't know about you, but I prefer this much more than watching him pine over her all night."  
  
Well, Chloe definitely couldn't argue with that. Speaking of Lana, there she is, Chloe thought. I don't understand why Clark is so infatuated with her. Yeah, she's pretty, and she's smart and nice and all that other junk. But she really doesn't have much life to her. I would even go, as far to say that the girl is boring, but then I don't know her very well. Just then she heard fireworks going off. Fireworks? Who brought fireworks, she thought. She followed Pete, Clark, and a couple others out the door to get a better look.  
  
"Clark, man, how cool is this?" Pete asked.  
  
"Pete, why didn't you just call the cops? It would have been a lot easier."  
  
"Hey, I can't claim credit. It wasn't my idea."  
  
"It was mine." Lex walked up the group. He couldn't help but notice the slight glare that Pete sent his way. "Call it a party gift. I hope you like it."  
  
"It's great. I mean it's just…"  
  
"Don't worry about he police. It's covered. I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation, and I wanted to make sure yours was a hit." He looked around and noticed Lana standing on the porch, without her boyfriend. Wow, Lex thought, maybe she's finally come to her senses and ditched the jock. He turned back to Clark. "I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow."  
  
"It's a class field trip," Chloe said.  
  
Lex really looked at Chloe for the first time that night. Holy cleavage! Was the first thing that came to his mind. He had to wonder just who she was trying to impress tonight, because she was certainly doing a great job. He pushed that thought away, and turned his attention back to the discussion at hand. "What'd you do wrong?"  
  
"It's that bad, huh?" Clark asked.  
  
Lex suppressed a smile as he chuckled under his breath. Only Clark wouldn't consider a class trip to a fertilizer plant punishment. And to top it all off, they were going on a Saturday. He felt a pair of arms snake around him, startling him. He turned and found that it was Gabby. He smiled at her, she definitely was doing a great job of playing this evenings date.  
  
"Sorry I took so long. Someone overflowed the bathroom." Gabby said.  
  
Clark let out a groan, while dropping his head in defeat. "I'm officially dead." He sighed. "Any chance you think I can barricade the entrance?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Not alone, you can't." Gabby said. "It has almost turned into an all out brawl to get in there."  
  
Clark turned to Pete. "Pete! Since you thought it would be such a great idea to invite all of these people, I nominate you to help me."  
  
"What makes you think it was me?" Pete asked, a little exasperated.  
  
"Because I know you. You're the only one who would have thought this would be a good idea. So now you're stuck on bathroom duty. Come on, lets go." This said, Clark grabbed Pete by the arm and hauled him off in the direction of the house.  
  
"Lex, I'm going to head back to the car. You are coming right?" Gabby wined ever so slightly.  
  
Lex had noticed the guilt cross Chloe's face when Clark dragged Pete off, and had decided to tease her. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." After Gabby had left, he turned back to Chloe. "Why Miss. Sullivan, I would never have guessed you would let an innocent man take the fall for something you were obviously involved in."  
  
Chloe starred at Lex, her guilt and shock quickly replaced with a sly grin. She would never pass up a chance to banter, especially with Lex Luthor. "Who's to say he isn't guilty? He did sound like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar."  
  
Lex smirked at that. "Though I agree with you there, I couldn't help but notice the almost unperceivable blush creep up your cheeks. It seems as if he was stealing cookies for two."  
  
"Even if he was, it doesn't change the fact that he is guilty. Besides, one must remain free to reap the benefits of the heist, or the sacrifice of the other would be in vain." She quipped.  
  
"I admire your logic." He gave her a once over and went to leave. After taking a couple of steps he stopped and turned back to her. "Just be wary of the one sacrificing, for he will expect retribution." He smirked at her slightly worried expression, and then added. "It was a pleasure meeting you again Miss. Sullivan."  
  
A flood of images of Pete seeking revenge filled Chloe's mind so quickly that she barely registered what Lex had last said. She threw a quick, "you too," over her shoulder before running off to fess up to Clark.  
  
As Lex watched Chloe dash off his smirk turned into a real smile. He was looking forward to spending more time with Miss. Sullivan. He had a feeling that something very interesting was going to come out of this new relationship.  
  
TBC… 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using them for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long to plug this one out. But do you see how long it is! It is a whooping 35 pages long! I decided to reenact the entire hostage situation in Jitters. Why you ask. Because it was a great episode and it also aids in the development of the Lex/Chloe relationship. I hope it is not too boring or just me writing out what you guys already saw on TV. I tried my best to capture the thoughts of most of the characters and also added some scenes of my own. If you do decide just to skim through it though, you might miss some things that will be popping up in later chapters. There is also some foreshadowing you might miss. So bear with me and read this hopefully not too awfully boring chapter. I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I've decided that the episodes are going to take place on the week they were aired. So, since "Jitters" aired 12/11/01, the events that deal with "Jitters" in this fanfiction will take place during the week of 12/11/01. I'll try to let you guys know approximately what time of year it is. I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc… Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
Adri: I like Gabby too. She will be in most of the series, helping Lex combat cancer and various other things. I'm not quiet sure what all she will be doing, but she will be doing quiet a lot. I hope this chapter is all you wanted it to be. Thanks again for all the ideas, and beta work! You're awesome!  
  
Faith: I hope you exams and papers are almost done! I can't wait for you to get back in the Beta-reading game!!  
  
Tanya: I glad you had a great vacation. I hope I didn't miss too many grammar errors without your help!! I can't wait for you to get back to Beta-reading!!  
  
Lrnd: LOL! Yes, I think Chloe is almost as witty as Lex. Which is one of the reason I think that they are so good for each other. I'm glad to see that I'm leaving you waiting to see what happens next. I feel sorry for Lex too. Our poor baby! He really does need a hug! OH NO! Did I just give out a spoiler? I guess you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
Deanz: Nope! I actually didn't just make this chick up. Gabby is the spawn of the woman from Jitters and the masseuse from Drone. Lex said her name was Gabby, so I made up the rest. Oh, you better have the tissues ready. This fanfiction is, hopefully, going to make you cry tears of joy, laughter, and sorrow. Not in that order either! Don't worry there won't be any romance between Lex and Gabby. This is a Chlex fanfiction all the way! Thanks, I really worked hard on getting the medical stuff right.  
  
mythirdeye: Thanks! That banter was hard as hell to write. It is so hard to write witty characters when you are the non-wittiest person out there. But I'm trying.  
  
papergirl: As you know, I love Clex as well. But Chlex is definitely at the top of my list! I'm glad you like it. I love it when I snatch up the non-Chlex shippers. It makes me feel like I'm writing something that is actually worth reading. LOL! Yes the relationship will be slow in growing, but the smut will come. I grantee it!  
  
Irrel: Glad you liked it. Don't worry there will be plenty of Lex and Chloe goodness to come! I promise!  
  
vix: Like I've said before, this relationship is going to be built very slowly. I just can't picture Lex, or Chloe for that matter, jumping the gun in a relationship. Glad you liked it!  
  
NeeterDilly: Thanks! I love it when people tell me that I'm doing a good job with Lex. He is so hard to write. I'm updating as fast as my little fingers can type. If all of my thoughts could magically appear on paper, I would have a 1000 page fanfiction all ready for the posting! Ok, so maybe I exaggerated a little on the length. But, it will be a daisy!  
  
Trina Casey: Glad you like it! LOL! I'm going to keep writing for a while!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chloe sighed. Her father had been thrilled this morning about the tour. So thrilled, in fact that he had practically bounced out the door. He said that the tours exposed the students to the numerous employment possibilities the plant had to offer. He said it showed them that there was more to a fertilizer plant than manual labor. Chloe had said it was a waste of a Saturday afternoon. She would much rather be eating Lucky Charms and watching cartoons than touring a dingy factory with her father, who she was sure was going to embarrass her.  
  
"Hello, everybody! I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi, sweetheart."  
  
"Hi, Dad." See, Chloe thought as she hid behind Clark, I was right. It was times like these that she wished her dad was a little more like Mr. Summers.  
  
"Welcome to LuthorCorp, where we give a crap."  
  
"Okay, somebody kill me now." She groaned.  
  
"A little fertilizer humor there."  
  
"No crap, Dad," Chloe muttered. "Oh god!" She whispered after her words had registered. "It's contagious."  
  
"All right, before we go inside, I need you to remove all your cell phones, pagers, and jewelry. Anything that jangles, dangles, or rings has to go in these plastic trays. Any other questions?" Gabe saw Clark raise his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"I heard there was a third level to the plant. Is that true?" Though he didn't expect Mr. Sullivan to say yes, Clark didn't think it could hurt to ask.  
  
Gabe laughed. "Yeah, yeah, that's where we do the alien autopsies." Gabe liked Clark, but it was obvious that Chloe's fascination with the strange was rubbing off on him. Which might not be a good thing. "I think we better get started."  
  
"Don't encourage him." Chloe pleaded before following the rest of the students farther into the plant.  
  
"This way, everybody. Alright people, let's stay together." Gabe called over his shoulder.  
  
A little more than an hour later, Chloe found herself in a large room filled with computers. She had to admit that the tour hadn't been that bad. A lot more went on at the plant than she had realized. In fact, she could see a rather interesting Torch article coming out of this little trip. The headline would read: 'Fertilizer, a lot more goes into it than Crap.' She was sure that her dad would let her quote him, and if she was lucky, he might even get her an interview with Lex Luthor. Or, if her dad couldn't, maybe Clark could. The sound of her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"This is it, the plant's mission control. One hundred thousand tons of animal waste is processed here every year. Trust me, the results can be pretty explosive. So if any of you have had beans for lunch, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."  
  
Chloe groaned. Except for the episode at the beginning of the tour, her dad hadn't done any joking. He was doing so well, she thought. "Among his peers, he's considered witty." She told Pete, who didn't quite seem to be listening.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Where's Clark?" Pete asked.  
  
Chloe looked around. She hadn't even realized that Clark was missing. But now that she thought about it, he hadn't been around for most of the visit. She wondered if he was off looking for Level 3. She hoped that he wasn't. Despite the fact that she was curious about why Clark thought there was this mystery level, she didn't want her father to get in trouble. After all, he was responsible for the students, and it wouldn't look good if one of them started causing problems. She heard noises coming from a door in the corner of the room. It sounded like someone was trying to open it.  
  
"What the heck?" Anyone with the proper authority to be on the other side should have a key, Gabe thought. God, I hope it isn't a student. "Excuse me," he told the kids as he went over to the door. He reached out for the handle, but just as he was about to turn the knob, the door flew open. Before he could even register what happened, he was spun around and a gun was pressed to his head.  
  
"Don't move! You take me to Level 3." Earl demanded.  
  
Chloe watched as the large black man grabbed a hold of her father. "Dad!" She practically whispered. She had expected it to come out as more of a scream, but the sudden onset of panic stole her voice. She recognized Earl immediately. It was the same man she had taken Clark to see at the hospital last night. Images of Earl's violent shaking and Clark flying through a glass window flooded her mind. She looked to the gun pressed to her father's head. If Earl were to have an attack, he would kill her father. She fought back the tears that threaten to stream down her cheeks. She had to be strong, for both herself and her father.  
  
"Now!" Earl yelled.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Gabby looked up from her book, as there was a knock at the bathroom door. She stepped over the body lying asleep on the floor so she could open the door. She peeped her head out to see Ann standing on the other side.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but Mr. Luthor has a very important phone call." Ann whispered.  
  
"Who is it?" Gabby asked. She knew Lex would kill her if he found out that she was screening his phone calls. But she didn't see any need to wake him up, unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"It is someone from the plant. They said it was urgent." Ann replied.  
  
Gabby let out a sigh. "Alright, tell them he'll get it in a minute."  
  
Ann nodded her head and then left. Gabby turned back to look at Lex. This morning's treatment had hit him hard. It had been his first large dose of cytarabine. One hundred mg/m2 in twenty minutes was a big difference from 100 mg/m2 over one week. He had just spent the last three and a half hours either vomiting, or afraid that he was going to vomit. Now that he had finally fallen asleep, the plant was calling. He was lying in a semi-fetal position, with his head resting on one of his pillows and a blanket draped over him. She watched the slow easy rise and fall of his breathing. He looked peaceful, and she considered telling the plant people to fuck off at the sight of him. She bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. She didn't want to shake him for fear that it would cause him to throw up again.  
  
"Lex," Gabby whispered close to his ear. She didn't get a response, so she raised the level of her voice. "Lex." Again, she got nothing. She let out a sigh, causing him to shiver and reflexively pull the blanket tighter and higher around himself. Not wanting to yell, Gabby gently shook his shoulder as she called his name. That got an immediate response.  
  
"Don't do that again," Lex warned her. "What do you want?" His words came out as a sleep mumbled whine.  
  
"You have a phone call from the plant."  
  
"Tell them to have Gabe handle it," he mumbled.  
  
Gabby smiled. My thoughts exactly, Lex, she thought. "They said it was urgent."  
  
He groaned, and then stood up very slowly. Gabby went to help him, but he shrugged her off. He clutched his blanket close to himself and stumbled into his bedroom. After sitting on the bed, he picked up the phone on the nightstand. "Lex Luthor."  
  
Gabby was impressed that his voice didn't reflect his haggard appearance or state of mind.  
  
"What!" Lex exclaimed.  
  
She watched his expression change from disbelief, to fear, to anger, and finally settling on uneasy calm as he listened to the other person on the phone.  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Hanging up the phone, Lex jumped off the bed and into his closet.  
  
"Lex, what's going on? Why are you going to the plant?"  
  
He returned from his closet carrying a pair of black slacks, his favorite purple shirt, and his long black jacket. He threw the garments on his bed, and then started rummaging thru his dresser. She could hear him muttering under his breath from across the room.  
  
"Lex!"  
  
"What!" He snapped as he pulled a tie, belt, and pair of socks from the drawers.  
  
"What is going on? Why do you have to go to the plant?"  
  
"The students were taken hostage." By this time he had already stripped down to his boxers, and was pulling his slacks on.  
  
"What?" Gabby asked. "What are you talking about? What kids?"  
  
"The kids that were touring the plant were taken hostage by some disgruntled ex-employee." He explained while tying his tie and stepping into his black Kodaks. He pressed the intercom next to the phone and told Frank to bring a car around. Then he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "I have to go."  
  
Gabby ran after him. "Well, when will you be back? What about your treatment tonight?"  
  
"Look Gabby, I don't have time to discuss this with you. If I have to skip it, I have to skip it." He said as he opened the door. "Besides, I think this is more important don't you?" He asked then shut the door behind him before she could respond.  
  
"Fuck," she muttered. Then turned to go back to her room. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"We need to find out if they're all right," Jonathan yelled at the security guard on the other side of the gate. He couldn't believe it. He should have known better than to entrust a Luthor with his son's safety even for an afternoon. "When we send our kids on a fieldtrip, we'd like to believe that they're gonna be safe! If you can't do it, then we need to do it!" He bellowed.  
  
The crowd around him started to call out "Lex Luthor!" Jon turned to watch the black convertible approach the gate. If he could have, he would have punched Lex right then and there. But he decided against it as the security guard told him to get back.  
  
"Watch your hands. Stand back, stand back." The guard said as the gate was opened and Lex drove through.  
  
Lex cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe the news had spread so fast. How the fuck did all of these people get here before me? He wondered. I know I'm a little off my game, but Christ. He was going to have to do some serious reevaluation of the plants security personnel. As he got out of the car, he had to restrain himself from clutching at his rolling stomach. He glanced over to the crowd of concerned parents and nosey reporters. He could see Jonathan and Martha at the front of the group. He couldn't help but notice the daggers Jon was sending his way. Lex walked over to the gate and told the guard to let the Kents in. "Let these two in, just these two." He said.  
  
"Alright, what's going on here?" Jonathan demanded as he followed Lex into the temporary control center. He had thought about thanking Lex for letting them in, but decided that Lex didn't deserve it. He had let this mess happen, therefore, Jon wasn't about to kiss his ass just because he had given them special treatment.  
  
"There's a lunatic inside demanding to be taken to someplace called Level 3. We've managed to evacuate the plant, but he's taken the students hostage." Lex explained. He thought it was strange that Jonathan didn't already know what was going on. Then he realized that information about the situation hadn't leaked, but that the kids never returned from the fieldtrip. Maybe, he wouldn't have to fire anyone after all.  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" Martha asked. She knew that Clark was most likely okay, but she was still worried. There were other kids in there, kids she cared for as her own.  
  
"Not yet." Lex said while mentally thanking God.  
  
"What's his name?" Jon demanded.  
  
"Earl Jenkins."  
  
"I know Earl Jenkins. He used to work for us." Jon softened his tone at the mention of Earl. He couldn't help feel a little guilty about the situation. He had known that Earl was troubled, that the man was desperately seeking help. He felt as if he should have warned someone, or done something. But he hadn't done anything, and now his son and his classmates were being held at gunpoint.  
  
Oh really! Lex thought. In the business of hiring deranged terrorists, are we Mr. Kent? And here I thought only my father did that. Hypocrite. "Well, what's he doing in my plant?" Lex asked.  
  
"Well, he claims that LuthorCorp is doing some crop experiments on some secret Level 3, and that's what made him sick. He's convinced that it's the only place he can get a cure." Jon snapped in response to Lex's condescending tone.  
  
Lex snorted softly. "Then we've got a serious problem, because there is no Level 3."  
  
Martha watched the two men subtly go at each other. She couldn't believe Jon and Lex were trying to out do each other during a crisis situation. They should be working together, not against each other. She was about to say so, when a video monitor caught her eye. The monitor displayed the kids inside, all the kids, except Clark. "Where's Clark?" She asked, her maternal instincts overtaking her need to reprimand the two men before her.  
  
"I'm sure he's there," Lex reassured her. He wondered if that statement would be more reassuring or worrisome. Is it better that your son is being held at gunpoint or missing, he thought? "He's probably just in a corner of the room that the surveillance camera can't see." Lex knew he was lying; the cameras had been strategically placed to avoid that problem. But it seemed to calm Martha down, which was the purpose of the lie.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I swear, I don't know anything about Level 3," Gabe told Earl. He kept glancing up at Chloe, trying to comfort her by sending her little half smiles. The look on her face was one of pure terror. He didn't want her to worry about him. It was bad enough that she was held up with the rest of the students, but to have the man holding a gun to her father's head must make it that much worse. He just prayed that Earl didn't make the connection between him and Chloe. He didn't know what he would do if Earl threatened her to get answers from him. Answers he didn't have.  
  
"You're lying." Earl yelled.  
  
"He's not lying!" Clark called. "I found these blueprints. There is no Level 3." Clark stretched out his arm in order to distance himself as Earl snatched the rolls of paper out of his hands.  
  
Gabe was shocked to see Clark emerge from the hallway. He couldn't remember Clark leaving the group. What was he doing? Gabe wondered. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Jonathan about teaching Clark responsibility. The boy should know by now not to go snooping around were he didn't belong. Though, he had to give Clark credit. He was trying to help, even if his attempts were futile. Even Gabe knew that the blueprints weren't going to show anything. After working for LuthorCorp for eleven years, going on twelve, he learned that certain unwanted things could miraculously disappear.  
  
Earl spread the blueprints out on a table and scanned over them. "Every night, I go down to Level 2, I follow the red pipes down that long hallway…" Earl said as he picked up the plans and started to walk around the room. He stopped next to Pete and shoved the plans in his face along with the gun. "I go to the door, I open it, and I take the elevator down to Level 3!" He turned back towards Clark. "You're just like everybody else. Now, you get over there and you sit down!"  
  
Chloe watched as Clark went over and sat beside Lana and Whitney. She knew it was trivial, but she couldn't help but wish that Clark had come to her. Lana had Whitney to comfort her. Chloe glanced over at Pete. After having Earl wave the gun at him personally, he looked more shaken up than she was. Her eyes scanned over the group of students. Everyone looked nervous, some on the verge of tears, others with tear stained cheeks. Finally her eyes settle on her father. Earl was still standing behind him, muttering something that was inaudible. She tried to return her fathers halfhearted smile then turned her gaze to the floor.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Lex, Jonathan, and Martha had been watching the exchange between Clark and Earl on the monitor. Jon and Martha had both let out a sigh of relief when their son entered the room. However, their relief didn't last long as they realized that Clark was now at the mercy of the gunman. Lex wanted to know what in the hell Clark was doing snooping around the plant. He also wanted to know what he was going to do to resolve this situation. How do you meet the demands of a man who wants something that doesn't exists, Lex wondered. Or does it exist, he thought as he heard the approach of a helicopter.  
  
"Who's that?" Martha asked.  
  
Lex slowly let out a breath, causing his cheeks to puff out. "My father," he replied while trying to prepare himself for what was sure to come. Well at least I got here before he did, Lex thought as he distanced himself from the Kents. He didn't need them to overhear Lionel ripping on him.  
  
Lionel was pissed. He was used to cleaning up Lex's messes. But this was the first time the mess dealt with the company, and that was unacceptable. Of course, the real reason Lionel was particularly unhappy with the situation was because it wasn't entirely Lex's fault. He knew that Lex didn't know anything about Level 3, so he had been shocked when his assistant mentioned the failed project. I only hope that he didn't say anything foolish to the press, Lionel thought as he bounded up the stairs to the 'control center.'  
  
"Mr. Luthor, we have a hostage situation." A security guard informed him.  
  
"I was briefed on my way down." Lionel replied shortly. "Lex! How did you allow this to happen?" Lex might not have been responsible for this man's motives, but he had allowed him to get into the plant. And that was inexcusable.  
  
Lex's stomach was tied in knots. He didn't know if it was because of the chemo or his father. But he was pretty sure it had more to do with the latter. Despite his best efforts, Lionel still managed to rattle him. Lex hadn't done anything wrong, yet here he was letting the bastard fill him with guilt. "I didn't allow anything." He managed to say. In the short time it had taken his father to walk up to him, he had started to sweat and his breathing had become slightly ragged. Usually, he was better able to conceal his nervousness around his father. But, his fucking medication was making everything more difficult.  
  
Though his facial features remained stern, Lionel smiled internally at the effect he was having on his son. "Then how did this man get inside?" He demanded.  
  
Lex swallowed, as he searched for an answer. He didn't know what had happened, but he couldn't tell his father that. "I think…" He began, before his father cut him off.  
  
"You think!" Lionel practically yelled. "Why don't you know, Lex?"  
  
Lex was trying to think of something, anything to say that would make it seem as if he was in control of the situation. However, he knew it was impossible. Any chance of appearing in control had been abolished with the word 'think.'  
  
"Can we focus on the what's important?" Jonathan demanded. "We got innocent kids in there." Though, he enjoyed seeing Lionel put the arrogant little snot in his place, he felt there were more pressing matters at hand. He hated Lionel Luthor; everyone knew that. Yet he had to admit that Luthor was a very good businessman. This made him wonder why Lionel had put his son in charge of the plant. The kid obviously had no idea what he was doing. He was fairly certain that someone older, with more experience would have been able to prevent this. For pete's sake, Jon thought, the kid wasn't even here! What kind of management is that?  
  
Lex had never been more grateful for Jonathan Kent. Though Jon wasn't backing him up, he hadn't joined Lionel in his verbal assault. And that gave him just enough support to recompose himself. "This is Jonathan Kent," he told his father.  
  
Lionel looked the man up and down. It only took him a minute to place the farmer. "It's been a long time, but I never forget a face," he said while extending his hand. He had to smirk as Jon refused to take it. Very few people had the balls to decline anything from Lionel, and this man had done it twice now. He shot Lex a look, asking what Kent was doing there.  
  
"Kent's son is inside, and they know the gunman personally." Lex told his father.  
  
"What's you assessment of this lunatic?" Lionel demanded while making his way towards the monitors.  
  
"He's sick, he's desperate, and he blames your plant for his condition." Jon replied.  
  
"This Level 3 nonsense?" Lionel scoffed.  
  
"I've assured everyone there is no Level 3. That is the truth, isn't it?" Lex asked. He knew his father would say it was, but he was hoping that he would be able to catch Lionel lying. The man was so good at controlling himself, that after twenty-one years, Lex was just barely able to distinguish the truths from the lies.  
  
"Of course it is." Lionel calmly answered.  
  
Lex looked away while rolling his eyes, mentally cursing at himself. He knew that was the answer he was going to receive, especially since the Kents were standing right there. But he couldn't tell if the old man was lying.  
  
"People's lives are at stake, including my son's." Jonathan said. He was getting tired of the game between the two Luthors. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm going to let SWAT do their job." Lionel responded as if Jon had just asked the most ridiculous question he had ever heard. "When he makes a mistake, they'll move in."  
  
"What about the kids!" Martha exclaimed. "You need to get on the phone and talk to him!" She wasn't about to let this man just sit here safe and sound while these kids' lives were in danger.  
  
Lionel looked at Martha. "Mrs. Kent, I understand how you feel." He said, his tone not at all convincing. "I want every one to walk out of there alive, too, but I do not negotiate with terrorists." He was ridiculing her purposefully. These farmers needed put back in there place, in his opinion.  
  
"He's not a terrorist!" Martha shot back. Hell would freeze over before she let this man make her feel inferior. He can take his cockiness and money and shove where the sun doesn't shine, she thought. "He's sick, and he needs help! If you won't talk to him, then Jonathan will!"  
  
That didn't get much of a response from Lionel, but it did from Lex. He grabbed a hold of Jonathan, who had started to leave. "You're not the one he blames." He said, looking Jon in the eye. "Is he, Dad?" Lex had to give the Kents credit. Very few people dared to stand up to Lionel, even Lex rarely did. But as much as he appreciated their help, this was not there problem to solve. He was going to make damn sure that they didn't do anything that would put them at risk. And that included protecting them from Lionel. He looked at his father, daring him to object. The two held eye contact for a moment then Lionel reached for a phone headset.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Gabe jumped, along with everyone else, when the phone rang. He picked up the receiver and pressed it to his ear.  
  
"Gabe, it's Luthor." Lionel said into the other end.  
  
"Lionel Luthor." Gabe said as he handed the phone over to Earl. He let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want to give anyone false hope, but he figured that if Lionel was calling then they had a plan to get everyone out.  
  
Chloe heard her father announce that Lionel Luthor was on the phone. She was slightly troubled by this revelation. If Lionel was there, then he was running things. And though she was confident he could resolve the situation, she didn't trust him. She figured him for the type that would consider a 75% survival rate among the hostages as acceptable. She would have preferred that Lex was handling things. Though less experienced, he seemed to be able to talk his way out of most things. Plus, he also seemed more compassionate than his father.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, " Earl said, "I've finally got your attention, haven't I?" He asked while stalking around the room.  
  
"Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about." Lionel said.  
  
"Just tell me what you were using down on Level 3." Earl demanded.  
  
"You're sick, Earl. Let everyone go. We'll get you help." Lionel's voice was condescending, devoid of any sympathy.  
  
Gabe watched in horror as Earl started to shake. He had never seen anything like that before. His eyes widened as he saw Earl grab onto the methane valve. He tried to move. He wanted to help Earl, but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. He was frozen. He heard Clark call out Earl's name, and turned to watch the boy run up to the seizing man. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. His eyes followed the valve as it turned, releasing the gas. It continued forward, breaking off the pipes it was connected to. Finally it came into contacted with Clark's forehead, sending the boy flying backwards. He sat there, glued in his seat, not breathing. Oh God! He thought. Clark's dead. Clark's dead.  
  
"Oh, no." Earl muttered. Fucking Luthor, he thought. This is all his fault; I didn't want any of this to happen. He walked up to the cameras. "See what you made me do? See what you made me…see what you made me do?"  
  
Lex looked at his father. "Way to go, Dad. I see you haven't lost your touch." He smirked. However, he heard Earl saying something about gas, and turned his attention back to the monitor.  
  
"The gas valve just broke," Earl said, "this whole place is gonna go up."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Whitney watched as Earl spoke into the camera, turning his back on the students. He and Lana had gathered around Clark after he had been hit. None of the adults in the room were taking any action. "We need to do something." He said.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Clark replied. He couldn't get close to Earl, and he didn't want Whitney to get hurt.  
  
Whitney looked at Clark in disbelief. "The man's nuts!" He exclaimed. "He's not listening to the cops. That methane gas is gonna blow."  
  
"He's sick, but strong." Clark argued.  
  
"Whitney, I don't want you to get hurt." Lana said.  
  
"I'm not putting my life in that man's hands. Two of us can take him. How 'bout it, Clark?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I can't." Clark said, unable to look Whitney in the eyes.  
  
Whitney couldn't believe it. He was sure that Kent would have jumped at the idea. The guy took any opportunity he could to play hero, now all of a sudden he was chickening out.  
  
"It's okay." Lana said.  
  
That's it Lana, Whitney thought, don't try to help me out or anything. He watched Lana and Clark exchange a look, and then got up. He made his way towards Earl, ignoring Lana as she called out his name.  
  
"Luthor, I trusted you." Earl said into the camera. "You told me you were trying to help people."  
  
Whitney knew he had to act while Earl was distracted. He was just about to make his move when Earl turned around.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Earl yelled.  
  
Whitney lunged for the gun, successfully knocking it out of Earl's hand. Having rid the man of his weapon, Whitney let down his guard a little. Therefore, he didn't react in time to stop Earl for backhanding him across the face. He fell to the ground hard, cutting his arm on the rough floor. He heard Lana call out his name, and then felt himself being lifted off the ground by Clark. Whitney glared at him. Oh sure, he thought, now you try to help. We could have had him if you hadn't sat on your ass earlier.  
  
Earl retrieved his gun, then turned back to the camera. "It's all your fault, Luthor." He said before firing a bullet into the lens.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"We got shots fired, one hostage down. Full alert." A passing security guard said into his earpiece.  
  
"What was that boy thinking?" Lionel asked.  
  
"He wasn't." Jonathan shot back. "He's a teenager waiting for somebody out here to take the initiative. You've got a hostage situation, a potential bomb in there…Somebody's gotta do something."  
  
Lex was staring at the now fuzzy monitor. They had no idea what was going on now. Earl had taken away their only line of sight. For all they knew he could be killing everyone, Clark, Gabe, Chloe, Ross, the other kids and workers. Jonathan's words hit home. He was right; someone had to do something. He knew that his father wouldn't risk a hair on his head to help these kids, and he didn't want the Kents risking any of theirs. That left him. Well, he told himself, there is a thirty percent chance you're going to die of anyway. What difference does it make if it is by Earl's hand or cancer. "You're right." He told Jonathan. "I'm going in." He turned from the group and started heading towards the plant.  
  
Lionel jumped up and chased after Lex. He hadn't expected this. "Lex," he called, "don't be foolhardy. This is no time for mock-heroics."  
  
"You said this is my plant, then it's my call." Lex said without stopping. He was afraid that if he stopped know he would lose his nerve.  
  
"I won't allow it, Lex." Lionel said while grabbing a hold of Lex's arm, halting his departure. He wasn't about to let his only son sacrifice himself to this madman, no matter how much they disliked each other.  
  
Lex turned and looked at the offensive hand on his arm. He glared up at his father, praying that his fear didn't register on his face. "Don't ever do that again." He said sternly, daring his father to challenge him. He then turned to one of the security personnel. "Tell him Lex Luthor's coming to see him." He told the man.  
  
"I wouldn't advise that." The guard replied.  
  
Lex didn't stop. The more people who tried to stop him, the more determined he became. "Make the call." He ordered. "And give me your vest." He was going to do this. He could do this.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Lex walked slowly down the corridor. God he was nervous. He wiped the sweat that ran down the side of his face off on his shirtsleeve. He knew he could talk his way through this, he just didn't know where to start. His plan was to try to relate to Earl, to find a common ground between them. Then he needed to get Earl to see that the hostages hurt, rather than aided, his cause. No one sympathized with child-killers. Finally, he would offer to trade himself for the release of the kids. All he needed was to find a way to connect with Earl. He kept going over the things they had in common as he made his way towards the control room of the plant. However, by the time he reached the door all he had come up with was that they were both sick. Somehow he didn't think that was going to be enough to convince Earl to trust him. He just hoped that Earl spoke first, that way he could play off Earl's words. He took several deep breathes before opening the door. "God, what am I doing?" He muttered. He wished himself 'good luck', and walked through the door.  
  
As Lex walked up to Earl with his hands in the air in a sign of peace, he scanned over the kids sitting on the floor. Most of them were either staring at the ground or looking at him with eyes mixed with fear and hope. When Lex looked at Chloe, however, he saw something else. He saw concern. Her face pleaded with him not only to save herself but her father as well, the man who had been threatened the most by Earl.  
  
"What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?" Earl asked, his voice dripping with venom.  
  
"I'm no doing anybody's dirty work, Earl. This is my plant." Yes, Lex thought, my plant. He needed Earl to believe that he alone could help him, not his father. He wouldn't be worth much to Earl, if the man was stilling looking to Lionel for answers. He glanced down at Lana holding onto Whitney. "How is he?" Lex asked.  
  
"He needs a doctor."  
  
Lex looked back up at Earl. "What are we gonna do about these kids, Earl?"  
  
"I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me." Earl replied.  
  
There it is, Lex thought, this is how I can relate to the man. "I know the feeling," Lex said, watching the effect his words had on Earl. He seemed to soften a little bit, but his eyes were still wary. Lex knew he needed to show Earl that he could be trusted, so he started to take off the bulletproof vest. Though, Earl could easily shoot him in the head, Lex hoped the man would see the gesture as one of trust, belief in the fact that Earl wouldn't hurt him. "Earl," he said after removing the vest, "you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his P.R. firm will spin it, his insurance company will pay out, and you, Earl, will go down as the bad guy."  
  
"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better." Earl replied.  
  
"How you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids?" Lex asked. He could see the guilt spread across Earl's face. That is what he wanted, for Earl to realize his foolishness in harming the kids. It was time to swap hostages. He took a deep breath. No backing out now, he told himself. "If you let everybody go, I'll take you to Level 3."  
  
"You stop lying." Earl yelled, waving the gun at Lex.  
  
Lex didn't flinch. "Let them go, and I'll show you where it is." He could see the doubt written across Earl's face. "Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word." He just stood there as Earl looked over him, judging him.  
  
"Get out." Earl said. "Get out. Get out! Everybody, get out!"  
  
Lex swallowed and closed his eyes as the kids and employees started running from the room. He opened them just in time to watch Chloe run past him, her hand entangled with her fathers. She mouthed a 'thank you,' as she passed. Lex was started to slightly panic as he watched everyone leave. His breath was coming in short gasps, and his tie was choking him. He was loosing the offensive garment when Clark came up to him.  
  
"Do you really know where it is?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lex replied, "it's in his imagination." He looked at Clark. He wanted him to stay. Clark seemed to have an uncanny knack for getting out of impossible situations. But he couldn't do that; he couldn't be that selfish. "There is no level 3, Clark. Now get out of here." The two just looked at each other.  
  
"Clark," Earl called.  
  
Lex didn't watch Clark leave the room. He had done it. He had gotten everyone out alive. Now all he had to do was find some way of saving himself. Unfortunately, all he could think of was how Earl was going to react when he found out that he was lying. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, however, as two large hands shoved him forward and into the chair, which had been previously occupied by Gabe.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Go, go, go!" The guards yelled as they ran up the ramp.  
  
Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had held her father's hand. Right now, she held on to it as if her life depended on it. They soon emerged from the tunnel, and into the dwindling evening light. She spotted Martha and Jonathan, who took off in her direction after speaking to a guard. On her way past, Martha pulled Chloe into a hug and asked her if she was all right. Chloe nodded in response, still fighting back the tears that threatening to fall. Martha squeezed her tighter then ran off to where the remaining hostages were exiting the plant. Chloe felt her dad squeeze her hand. She followed him as he led her further into the 'control area.' She saw that they were headed towards Lionel Luthor. As they approached, Chloe overheard the conversation between Lionel and a guard.  
  
"We need to bring down the fire doors." The guard said. "The gas levels are too high. Your son will be sealed inside. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Do it." Chloe heard Lionel say. She was shocked. She understood that it needed to be done. She knew that they couldn't risk the safety of everyone outside, to save the lives of the two men inside. But what got to her was Lionel's tone. He didn't seem worried, or even saddened by the thought of locking his only son inside a bomb with a madman for company. He merely seemed thoughtful. Chloe hardly knew Lex Luthor; she had only met the man twice. But even if he had been a complete stranger, let alone her only child, she could not have made that choice so easily. Her mind went back to the words Lex had said inside the plant.  
  
'My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his P.R. firm will spin it, his insurance company will pay out, and you, Earl, will go down as the bad guy.' Chloe had thought that he was only saying it to make Earl think he couldn't win with the scenario he had created. She couldn't believe a man could have so little compassion. What a bastard, Chloe thought. She looked up at her own dad, and smiled at him. Gabe pulled her into an embrace before leading her up to the ass himself.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Clark, come on, man, we gotta go!" Pete called to his friend. He watched as Clark looked back towards Lex. He couldn't believe his best friend was considering staying behind to help a Luthor. In Pete's mind Lex deserved whatever happened to him. After all, he created the situation, so he should deal with the consequences. He grabbed a hold of Clark and started to pull up the ramp. However, right after they had passed underneath the door, Clark pulled from his grip and ran back inside in the plant.  
  
"Don't worry about me!" Clark yelled back to him.  
  
Pete wanted to go back and get Clark, but the door had already shut. Reluctantly, he continued up the ramp and out of the plant. When the parents came into view, he heard Martha call out to him.  
  
"Pete! Hey, Pete." Martha said as she drew him into a hug. She looked past Pete, back into the tunnel. She expected to see Clark emerge from the plant, but he didn't come. "Where's Clark?" She asked Pete. She already knew the answer, but she was hoping her son had just fallen a little behind.  
  
"He's back inside, Mrs. Kent." Pete replied, guilt and worry filling his voice. "I...I tried to stop him. I'm sorry. I…I'm sorry."  
  
Martha hugged Pete one more time, and then let him go off to his awaiting parents. She spotted Lionel Luthor and walked purposefully up to him. "You have to open the doors." She told him.  
  
He looked at her, suppressing his chuckles at her request. "They're safety- locked and can't be opened until the gas levels have gone down." He informed her.  
  
"My son is still in there." She said.  
  
"So is mine." He replied.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Lex could hear the blast doors closing, sealing him in the plant with Earl. He watched as Earl went over at read the pressure gauge on the gas valve.  
  
"We're running out of time." Earl told Lex as he walked to stand behind the sitting man. "All right, I've done my part. Now it's time for you to do yours."  
  
Lex leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He was glad Earl was behind him. Whatever Earl's reaction might be, it at least gave Lex a chance to protect his face. "Earl, there is no Level 3. It's all in your head." He had no more than said the words when he felt the hard handle of the gun connect with the back of his head. He screamed out in pain as he tumbled out of the chair and onto the cold hard concert floor. Lex saw spots. His vision became fuzzy and faded in and out to the point where he thought he was going to pass out. Earl grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him to his feet. Lex swayed, the only thing keeping him up was Earl's painfully firm grip on his arm.  
  
"I should have never trusted you." Earl barked at Lex. "You Luthors are all the same. A man of your word." The big man snorted. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He had nothing left to bargain with. He highly doubted that Lionel would listen to him now, even if he held the man's only son. He was thinking of what he was going to do, when Clark's voice came through on the intercom.  
  
"Earl! I found Level 3. They built a wall in front of the elevator, but it's still here." They heard Clark say.  
  
Earl dragged Lex over to the wall. "Stop playing with me!" He shouted into the little call box.  
  
Lex couldn't believe that Clark hadn't left. He was furious that Clark had come back in, giving Earl an opportunity to hurt someone other than himself. He was upset that Clark had found whatever this man was looking for. But most of all he was outraged that Clark was seriously pissing Earl off, and Lex was the only one around for Earl to take his anger out on. "Get out of the building, Clark!" He yelled into the intercom. His efforts, however, only resulted in getting him thrown back onto the floor.  
  
"Earl, it's here. Don't you want to see it? I promise." Clark said.  
  
Lex lay there on the floor. He didn't have any strength left. Between the chemo, his fear, and the crack upside the head, it had all been drained from him. He shivered from the cold of the concert on his sweat-dampened body. He barely felt the hand grip the back of his shirt, but he did feel his collar cut into his throat when he was, once again, forcefully lifted from the floor.  
  
"Come on," Earl spat at him. "I want you to see the truth."  
  
Lex let himself be dragged out of the room and down the hallway. He somehow managed to keep his legs moving, as he stumbled along side Earl. Earl was moving at a rapid pace, and Lex knew that the only reason he was keeping up was because Earl was forcing him to.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
All Chloe really wanted to do was go home, but her father had to stay.  
  
"I know you want to leave sweetheart. But I'm the plant manager. I need to stay and help out as much as possible. There probably won't be much for me to do, but I need to stay to make sure." He had said. "Listen, why don't you have Pete take you home. You're exhausted, and there is no reason for you to be here. I don't know how long it will take before this is over. But, I promise I'll call you as soon as anything happens."  
  
Chloe had disagreed. She didn't want to leave him or be alone. So she stuck by his side, never letting go of his hand.  
  
A security guard walked up to them, and addressed Lionel, who was speaking to some man named Dominic back in Metropolis. "Sir?" The guard said to get Lionel's attention.  
  
"Hold on." Lionel said into the phone before turning to the guard.  
  
"The gas pressure's beginning to drop." The guard told him.  
  
"How did that happen?" Lionel asked.  
  
He looked shocked to Chloe, shocked, but not relieved. In fact she would go as far to say that he seemed disappointed. Chloe was relieved. That meant that Clark and Lex only had to deal with Earl, and not a bomb. She still couldn't believe that Clark had gone back in after Lex. She couldn't understand why one of her best friends felt it was necessary to try and save everyone. If…no, when he makes it out of there I'm going to kick his ass. He has no right to scare the hell out of us like this, she thought while glancing over at the Kents. Both of them looked worried, which didn't make much sense to her. Why aren't these people happy that the gas pressure's gone down? She thought. These three people's sons are trapped in a building that used to be a bomb. And instead of being comforted by this, one is disappointed, and the other two seem unconvincingly baffled. Well, Clark, Lex, at least I'm rooting for you, she thought.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Lex felt like they had been walking for hours. The throbbing in the back of his head and neck was getting worse. If they didn't stop soon, he was going to collapse whether Earl was holding him up or not. Earl finally shoved him through a door, before jerking him to a halt. Lex forced his eyes to focus. He was in, what looked like, a small storage closet; only the far wall had been knocked down revealing an elevator.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Earl yelled. "How do you explain that?"  
  
"I can't," Lex panted. He really couldn't. He hadn't known about the elevator, hell he hadn't even known about this little storage room. Whenever he was at the plant, he spent most of his time in the offices upstairs. He never really ventured out into the work area. He had to wonder what other little dirty secrets his father was keeping. He lurched forward as Earl shoved him into the elevator. Lex looked at the buttons. "Two buttons, two levels. I'm sorry, all right?" He watched as Earl reached out and pressed his finger into an empty space in on the control panel. The little yellow light was like a slap in the face. Lex had figured that his father had lied to him, but it didn't take away from the sting. The bastard had let him walk in there with false information. Not that it would have made much of a difference if Lex had known the truth, but it was the principle of the thing. Lex was risking his life to resolve a situation that his father had created, and the ass hadn't even had the decency to give him all the facts. He could feel his shock turning to anger, anger fueled by his father's lies, the pounding in his head, and the shitty week he had endured before this even shittier day.  
  
The elevator dinged as it shut, laughing at him. Lex didn't like things that laughed at him, mocked him, just ask the grandfather clock in his home office. The elevator started to descend causing Lex's stomach to jump. The familiar sensation was too much for his already queasy stomach. He leaned over as much as he could with Earl restraining him and retched. He could feel the acid from his stomach burning his esophagus, the back of his throat, and even the tender passage between his mouth and nose. Earl's laughter penetrated his ears. The elevator doors added to Earl's gibe with its sweet little chime.  
  
Once the doors had opened completely, Lex once again found he was plummeting towards the floor. He put his arms out to catch himself, scraping his hands against the grated landing. His contact with the floor lasted just long enough to dislodge most of the skin from his palms. Then Earl pulled him to his feet again. Once Lex was on his feet, Earl turned on the lights, and then pushed past him.  
  
"I told you it was here." Earl said as he walked further out onto the catwalk.  
  
Lex was stunned. The place was huge and empty, completely empty. He couldn't believe all of this space was going to waste. He took a couple of steps out onto the catwalk, turning in circles to take in the vastness of the place.  
  
"Where is…where is everything?" Earl asked. "There used to be a…there was a field of corn with sprayers all over it. And every night they'd spray this green mist on it. What have you done with it?" He whispered the last part, and then yelled. "What have you done with it?"  
  
"I don't know." Lex replied. "They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here." He was wondering what Earl was going to do now that he knew everything was gone. Lex didn't see any way to escape. The only exit he knew of was the elevator, and if he didn't get shot on the way there, Earl was sure to catch him before he could get the doors closed. It wouldn't do him any good to head towards the lower portion of the level. It was wide open, plus he didn't know the area. He would only succeed in getting himself lost. He thought about attacking Earl, but Earl still had the gun. Not to mention the fact that Lex probably had a concussion and had been on chemo for the past week. The odds were definitely in Earl's favor. All Lex could do was hope the man came to his senses, and gave up.  
  
"Earl!" Clark called from the elevator. "Let's go back upstairs and talk about this."  
  
"It's all gone, Clark." Earl said. "How am I gonna get better if I don't know what poisoned me?"  
  
Lex looked at Clark. "I didn't know about this place, Clark. You gotta believe me." Lex could hear the pleading in his voice.  
  
"I believe you, Lex." Clark said.  
  
Lex let out a small sigh of relief; Clark believed him. He had been afraid that Clark would stand against him. That the boy would take to side of his father's trusty farmhand, over the spoiled rich brat that had just moved into town four months ago. But Clark didn't abandon him like so many others had in the past.  
  
"He's lying!" Earl yelled. "He is just like his father!"  
  
Lex first felt the shaking in the railing. He glanced towards Clark, then back to Earl. The man was convulsing uncontrollably. The whole catwalk soon started to shake, and Lex had to grab a hold of the rail with both hands to steady himself. He could hear the bolts coming loose, and he could feel the walkway shaking more and more violently. He knew he should have run, that he should have made a beeline for the elevator. But, he was rooted there by his fear. The whole catwalk twisted sideways. Lex was thrown into the rail. He couldn't slow his momentum. His chest just kept moving forward, over the rail. He tightened his grip and tensed his abdominal muscles, trying to will himself to stop. Despite his efforts, his legs soon followed the rest of his body over the side.  
  
"Clark!" He yelled, when he looked down at his dangling legs and the concert floor below, very far below. Lex panicked. He could feel his hands slipping on the rail, the mixture of blood and sweat on his palms loosening his grip. I'm going to die, he thought. His fingers lost their hold and he started fall.  
  
Lex didn't scream. He wanted to, but the sound didn't escape his lips. He saw Earl's legs out of the corner of his eye, and reached out for them. He clasped his arms around the big man's shins and clung to him with all the strength he could muster. "Oh! Oh, God!" He looked down one more time, and then clamped his eyes shut. Lex could feel the toe of Earl's foot digging into the catheter in his chest. He tightened his grip, until his chest ached. He figured as long as he could feel the pain, he wasn't going to fall. The pain was his gauge; as long as it was there he was going to live.  
  
After what seemed an eternity Lex felt Earl and himself being lifted. Lex forced his eyes open. Once it was in reach, he let go of Earl and grabbed onto the rail. He watched Clark pull Earl completely up. After Earl was up, Clark told him to "get to the elevator." Lex watched Earl move away from them, while Clark waited. Clark is waiting, Lex thought, he's not going to pull me up. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He knew Clark wouldn't do that. Hurry the fuck up, Clark, he thought as his grip started to slip. He felt the strong hand clamp around his right wrist, pull him up. Once his feet were on the rail, Clark let go and started to head towards the elevator. Lex followed him, excepting the offered hand Clark extended once he had reached safety.  
  
Lex rested on his knees, trying to get his breathing under control, when the shaking started again. He glanced at Clark, who pulled him up and helped him run towards the elevator. He hit Earl, and their momentum caused them to topple over one another into the safety of the small box. Lex turned and watched the catwalk fall to floor, smashing some barrels below. He turned to Clark. The boy had just lifted what had to be at least 350 pounds, easily with one hand. "Clark, how did you pull us up?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark looked back at him, and gave a small smile. "I don't know. Adrenaline, I guess."  
  
Lex looked back out to Level three. If he hadn't been in a slight state of shock and a little beaten up, he might have called Clark on his obvious lie. But instead he just stared blankly out the doors of the elevator. He was starting to wonder just how many lives he had. How many times would he be able to cheat death? He had no idea, but he knew that it probably wouldn't be too many more times. Somebody up there wanted him to die slowly. Much the way his mother had.  
  
"Lex?" Clark shook his friend's shoulder. Lex was starting to worry him. He had been just sitting there staring out into space for the past couple of minutes. Clark figured that he was probably trying to get a grip on what all had just happened. But, Clark needed to get away from Earl. He was starting to feel sick being crammed in this small space with the meteor infected man. "Lex?" He called again, finally getting his friends attention.  
  
"Yeah, Clark?" Lex replied, still looking out over Level 3.  
  
"What floor should we go to?" Clark asked.  
  
"Two," Lex said. "One will probably have a brick wall blocking it off like two did." Lex turned his head to look at Clark. "I don't know about you, but I can't tear down a brick wall with my bare hands."  
  
Clark looked away while shaking his head no. "Of course not, Lex." He weakly responded.  
  
"I didn't think so." Lex replied, his voice disparaging and tainted with sarcasm. Go ahead Clark, Lex thought. It's not like I haven't been lied to enough to today. What's a couple more to add to the mix? He watched the doors close in front of him, cutting off his view of Level 3; and heard the chime of the elevator bell, still mocking him. He was going to have to have that damned thing removed.  
  
Luckily, the ascent of the elevator didn't cause his stomach to jump. And Lex was spared the humiliation of retching in front of Clark. But now that he really focused on him, the kid looked like he was about to hurl himself. "Clark, are you alright?" He recognized the look on Clark's face. Yet he couldn't quiet place it.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Clark replied with another little half smile.  
  
Lex was about to say something, when the fucking elevator door dinged to announce that it was opening. "You know, I really hate that fucking chime." His comment rewarded him with a look from Clark that told him that he was crazy. Lex had to laugh a little at that. "Don't ask," he said before Clark could say anything. "Help me get him out of here." Lex said while getting to his feet. He swayed a little once he was upright, his head injury demanding to be recognized. He managed to push some of the pain away and steady himself. Bending down, he hooked his bloodstained hands under Earl's armpits and started to pull the huge man out of the elevator. He noted Clark's lack of assistance, but didn't comment on it.  
  
Lex was thoroughly winded by the time he had gotten Earl out of the elevator and small closet-like room. After gently lying the thankfully unconscious man down on the ground, Lex turned back to Clark. "Clark, do you think you can find your way back to the control room?" He asked. When Clark nodded a yes, he continued. "Good. When you get there I need you to call the guards and tell them that the situation is under control." He really didn't want to let Clark out of his site, but someone had to let the people outside know that things were resolved. Lex didn't have his cell phone, and he wasn't about to leave Clark alone with Earl. Though he doubted that Earl was going to wakeup, his last seizure seemed to have drained everything out of him; Lex wasn't about to take any chances.  
  
"Lex, why don't you go?" Clark asked. "Even if I find my way back, I wouldn't know what number to dial."  
  
Lex shook his head. "No, I don't want to leave you alone with Earl." Lex looked around him, trying to remember from which direction he and Earl had come from. "Look," Lex said, "if you follow this hallway, it should lead you to the control room. Do you remember which phone my father called Mr. Sullivan on?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, find that phone and use 'star 69.' It should work. Stay there until someone comes in then lead them down here. Make sure they send in the paramedics, alright?" Lex knew he was forgetting something, but he couldn't remember what. Then it struck him, the gas. "Fuck!" He yelled.  
  
"What?" Clark asked, the worry evident on his face.  
  
"The gas," Lex replied. "My father sealed the blast doors," he said, just catching himself from rubbing a bloody hand over his head. Lex turned to Clark. "I'm sorry Clark, but they can't be opened until the pressure levels drop." But now that he thought about it, the place should have gone up by now. He looked questioningly at the smile Clark was giving him. "What?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think it is going to be a problem, Lex."  
  
"What do you mean?" As far as Lex knew the only way to stop the gas flow, and decrease the pressure was through the busted valve back in the control room. Yet, Clark was still smiling at him.  
  
"Just trust me Lex." Clark called as he started to walk down the hallway.  
  
As soon as Clark rounded a corner on the far end of the hallway, Lex eased himself back down onto the floor. He leaned his back up against the cold wall of the plant and stretched his legs out in front of him. He was both mentally and physically exhausted. The Adrenaline that had been carrying through this ordeal was quickly depleting His head was pounding so hard he could hear it. He looked down at his hands, which were burning from the sweat that had entered the wounds. His right hand wasn't too bad. It only had a couple of little scraps that had drawn blood, most of which had dried up. But his left hand had a large gash cutting across it. The cut stretched from one side of his palm to the other, slicing his lifeline in half. Lex tried to rest his head against the wall, but it was too tender to be comfortable. So he pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his arms across them, and his head in his arms.  
  
Lex wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. But as soon as he started to dose off, he heard the sound of a gurney being rolled down the hallway. He rose to his feet, schooled his features, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He saw Clark first, leading the medics and security men towards him. Clark walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"See, I told you we didn't have to worry about the gas."  
  
"Yeah," Lex whispered as he watched as the paramedics loaded Earl onto the stretcher. One asked him if he was all right. He lied and said that he was fine. As they all made there way out of the plant, Lex wondered what he was going to say to his father. He had so many questions. What had they been doing down there? What had happened that the project was sacked? Why was Lionel letting all that space go to waste? Why had he lied to him? How could he seal his only son inside a bomb with a killer? When they emerged from the plant, Clark gave him another smile and a pat on the shoulder before running off to his parents. Lex tried not to grimace at the touch, but he was sore as hell, especially his head, neck, and shoulders. He watched Clark embrace his parents and then made his way over to his own father.  
  
"You lied to me." Lex stated, looking his father in the eye.  
  
"No, no, I didn't." Lionel replied. "I said Level 3 wasn't on any plans, and it wasn't."  
  
Lex had to look away. After all he had been through tonight, the bastard still had the nerve to lie to him, to call him on a technicality.  
  
"It's plausible deniability, Lex."  
  
Lex shook his head. Unbelievable, he thought. "What were you doing down there?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. It was a failure. We moved on."  
  
"You almost got me killed!" Lex exclaimed.  
  
"No, you almost got yourself killed. It was your call remember?"  
  
Lex just looked at him, trying to mask all of the emotions that were flowing through him. He couldn't believe what an ungrateful ass he had for a father. After twenty-one years it shouldn't be such a shock to him. But it was still hard to swallow the fact that the person standing in front of him was his father. He heard the press rush up to them and turned his gaze to the ground.  
  
"I'll handle this." Lionel told him.  
  
"What can you tell us about Level 3?" One reported asked.  
  
"I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant. Mr. Jenkins is a very sick man who desperately needs medical attention…"  
  
Lex listened to his father start to run off his spiel of lies. He couldn't let him get off clean for this. He had to smile when he thought of the perfect way to make sure that didn't happen. He stepped up, leaning close to his father, and making his presence known to the reports. "That's why my father and I have pledged to find Mr. Jenkins the best medical care possible. He was a LuthorCorp employee, and here at LuthorCorp, we always put family first." He turned to his father. "Isn't that right, Dad?" He tried not to smirk, but he couldn't help himself after seeing the look on his father's face. Lionel didn't show much of anything. But, the smallest grimace was enough to let Lex now that he had hit his mark.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, is it true the government is trying to shut you down?" Another reported asked.  
  
"No more questions, please. My son has been through quite an ordeal today."  
  
Before Lex knew what was happening, Lionel had wrapped his arms and him in the least personnel embrace in history. Lex felt himself stiffen like a board. He hated it when his father touched him, and Lionel knew it. All he wanted to do was jerk himself free of the pseudo hug, but he couldn't make a scene. He looked over at Clark and his parents who were still relieving in their happiness. It was like rubbing salt into an open wound, yet he couldn't look away.  
  
To Lex's relief, the embrace didn't last very long, and he was freed from his father's clutches. He backed away from his dad, as Lionel turned to address the press once again.  
  
"Though the crisis is over," Lionel said, "there are still pressing matters for us to attend to. Thank you." That said, Lionel placed an arm in the middle of Lex's back and led them back into the 'control area.' Lex was grateful for the hoards of people that were still loafing around. It spared him from having to listen to more of his father's speeches for the time being. However, the two bypassed the 'control area,' and made straight for the helicopter pad.  
  
Once Lex was aware of their destination he turned to his father. "Leaving so soon, Dad. I don't know if that's so good for your P.R. Don't you want to stick around and make sure your little dirty secret is properly reburied?" He said, with his little smirk in place, as the two went down the metal staircase leading to the awaiting copter.  
  
Lionel chuckled as he turned to look at his son. "Don't be ridiculous, Lex. You don't have to lie about storage space. I'm returning to Metropolis in order to get in touch with the shareholders, to calm any nerves that might have been frayed because of this little fiasco you got yourself into."  
  
"This was not my fault and you know it." Lex yelled back mostly out of anger and frustration, but also so his voice would carry over the starting helicopter. "If you would have informed me about what was going on down there, I would have been able to avoid this situation."  
  
"That information wasn't necessary for this to be prevented, Lex. You don't need to know about failed projects in order to keep unwanted people out of the plant. All that was required was the proper security measures, which you failed to meet." Lionel replied.  
  
"If you would have cleaned up your mess, Earl wouldn't have been down here in the first place." Lex snapped. He was having a hard time keeping his anger under control.  
  
His father grinned at him. "Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself in there, Lex? Because, I don't believe you're thinking properly." Lionel gibed.  
  
Lex looked away from his father and snorted in disgust. He wondered what would happen if he told his dad the truth. Probably wouldn't change things, Lex thought, I would just become his P.R. puppet. "Yes, Dad, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern." Lex replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I better not keep you from your hoards of lackeys and money worshippers."  
  
Lionel just laughed. He didn't say anything; a response wasn't needed. His mirth said more than a million words ever could. He simply turned and boarded the chopper, leaving Lex alone on the helipad.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lex watched the helicopter take off, before going back up the stairs to the control area. He spotted Gabe Sullivan and made his way over to his plant manager. "Gabe," he called, "I'm glad your still here." He went to glance down at his watch, only to find that it wasn't there. His eyes widened and he stuffed his hands further into his pockets to search for it. He would never forgive himself if he lost his mother's watch. Lex tried to remember the last thing he did with it. He recalled taking it off, but it wasn't in his pant's pockets. God I hope it is in my jacket, Lex thought. He turned to a nearby security guard and told him to go find his coat. He then returned his attention to Gabe, who was giving him a strange look. "Gabe, I'm going to need your help with a couple of things tonight. I understand that it is late, but the sooner we get things rolling the better."  
  
"Here you go, sir." The guard said, handing Lex his long black jacket.  
  
"Thanks," Lex replied, pulling his hands out of his pant's pocket, for the first time since the paramedics had arrived down in Level 2, to receive the coat. He heard a female gasp and turned to find a worried Chloe staring at his hands. "It's not as bad as it looks, Miss Sullivan. There is no need to be concerned." His voice adapted its usual suave tone. "Is the building secure?" He asked the guard while fishing through his coat pockets for his Napoleon-faced watch.  
  
"Yes, sir." The guard replied.  
  
Lex let out a sigh of relief when he found the object of his search. "Good," He said while strapping the watch on his left wrist. "Gabe, could you come with me please?" Lex asked as he started walking back into the plant. It really wasn't a question, and Gabe was quick to follow bringing Chloe along with him.  
  
Chloe really didn't want to go back into the plant. She had hoped that Lex would just tell her dad to go home and get some rest, or something like that. She hadn't expected him to request her father's personal assistance. Didn't he have someone else who could help him out besides her father? She wondered. She knew that he did, so why did Lex need her dad? That was when she remembered that it was Saturday, Saturday night to be more exact. Even though the plant still ran on Saturdays, the offices were closed. Which meant that Luthor's secretary and other office aides weren't there. Plus, her dad was second only to Lex himself, so he was probably the best man for whatever was needed. She heard Lex talking and listened to what he was saying.  
  
"Look, Gabe, I know it's late and that you and your daughter have been through a lot today, but you were there in the room personally. Therefore, you will be more helpful than anyone else in this matter." Lex never stopped walking as he spoke, as his work mentality kicked in helping to block out the screams of his aching body. "This is what I need," he continued, "I need a list of all the employees who were working today with the names of those personally involved highlighted. I also need a list of all of the students on the trip, and any chaperons that accompanied them. You're going to have to look at that busted valve down in the control room. I need to know the extent of the damage, and how stable the gas pressure is. I plan on getting it fixed as soon as possible, but I need to know exactly how much leeway I have. I suggest you look at the valve first."  
  
By this time they had reached Lex's office. He unlocked the door and the three of them entered the rather large room. It was furnished with a mahogany desk, two filing cabinets, two black leather chairs, a matching sofa, a mahogany coffee table, a fully stocked mini-bar, and a private bathroom. Chloe tried not to let her jaw hit the floor after she took in the room's lavishing fixtures.  
  
"When you get those lists, Gabe, you can just place them on my desk." Lex said as he rummaged thru one of the drawers in his desk. "I'll leave the door unlocked." He pulled a large key ring from the drawer and stuffed it in his pants pocket. He turned towards Chloe and her dad. "Miss Sullivan, you can wait here if you wish, or you may accompany your father."  
  
Gabe turned to his daughter. "Why don't you stay here sweetheart. I promise I won't be gone long." Normally, Gabe wouldn't worry about leaving Chloe alone. She was a very independent young woman, who was quite capable of taking care of herself. But tonight had been very traumatic for the both of them.  
  
"Alright," Chloe said, "I'll wait here." She had regained enough of her composure to feel she could be alone for a little while. Plus, being alone in Lex Luthor's office was sure to help her take her mind off today's events.  
  
"You may help yourself to anything in the bar." Lex said while grabbing his cell phone. He gestured for Gabe to exit the office. Once they were just outside the door, he turned and said, "We'll be back shortly."  
  
"Nothing alcoholic, Chloe." Gabe yelled in the door as Lex shut it.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chloe looked around the plush office. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She leaned against its back, sinking into it. Despite the comfort of the piece of furniture, Chloe found it difficult to just sit there. She got up and started wondering around the room. She peeked inside the bathroom and received another shock. Not only did the room have a toilet and sink, but it also contained a small shower and a linen closet. Curious, Chloe opened the closet. It will filled with soaps, washcloths, hand towels, full-sized towels, a couple pairs of black slacks, three dress shirts, a black suit jacket, socks, ties, and even a few pairs of boxers. Interesting, Chloe thought. I wonder just what Lex does around the plant that an extra suit or two might be necessary. Or maybe the better question would be whom Lex does around the plant. She thought, while trying to suppress her laughter. She didn't know when her dad or Lex would be coming back, and she didn't feel like explaining the cause of her amusement.  
  
Chloe poked her head back into the office, checking to make sure her father or Lex hadn't entered. After seeing that the coast was clear, she reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of the boxers. They were plain, dark gray, silk Calvin Klein's, size seven. "How very…boring, Lex." Though she commended the man's excellent taste in clothes, she also couldn't fail to notice just how uninteresting his wardrobe was. The two times she had seen him in person, he had on black slacks, a solid dress shirt, and that black coat. Which was the same thing she had found in this closet. In her opinion, he needed to spice things up a bit, get some clothes that actually had patterns on them. She couldn't help but imagine his reaction if she snuck a pair covered with hearts or lipstick kisses in amongst the plain ones. However, knowing Lex, he would merely smirk and make some smart- assed comment. It would still be worth it, she thought while making a mental reminder to do just that next time she came to the plant.  
  
Chloe absent-mindedly tossed the boxers over her shoulder, shut the closet, and walked over to the sink. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she noticed it had hinges. "This ought to be good," she said as she opened the cabinet. Sadly, she was mistaken. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, mouthwash, face-wash, hand soap, Q-tips, fingernail clippers," she muttered the contents of the cubby. "What? No razor, no shaving cream, no drugs?" The whole point of looking in people's medicine cabinets is to see what kind of medication they have, Chloe thought. "Lex Luthor is addicted to fluoride! How scandalous!" She gasped. Disappointed, she closed the cabinet and left the bathroom.  
  
Glancing around the room, Chloe decided to check out the mini-bar. The top portion of the bar contained an assortment of brandy, scotch, vodka, whiskey, and glasses. She opened the lower cupboard and looked at the contents. She had to laugh; at least half was filled with nothing but red Twizzlers. There had to be a minimum of twenty-five bags. "Geez, Lex. Like Twizzlers much?" The other half contained peanuts, various gourmet chips, mints, and thin crackers. She grabbed a can of peanuts then turned her attention to the fridge. Blue Ty Nant bottles lined the door, and filled the top shelf. There was also a bowl full of yellow delicious apples and a pitcher of orange juice. Chloe grabbed a bottle of Ty Nant, unscrewed the lid, and took a drink.  
  
Having thoroughly exhausted the rest of the office, Chloe turned towards the two large filing cabinets. She opened the office door and looked around the immediate area. There was no sign of her dad or Lex, so she shut the door and walked over to the cabinets. She grabbed a hold of a drawer handle and pulled. It was locked. She tried another and another; all of them were locked. "Damn," Chloe cursed. He locks the office door and the cabinet drawers. She glanced over to the desk. She didn't remember Lex using a key before he started rummaging through the drawer. So she decided to give it a shot. She sat down in the black leather desk chair, and placed her bottle of water and peanuts on the desktop. She leaned over in the chair and grasped a drawer handle. As soon as she started to pull, the office door opened and Lex Luthor walked in.  
  
Chloe jumped out of the desk chair. She tried to say something, anything, but all she could manage were a couple of stutters.  
  
"Looking for something Miss Sullivan?" Lex asked as he leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest. "I can assure you that you won't find anymore items to add to your ensemble in my desk."  
  
Chloe could feel her face turn bright red. She had just been caught trying to snoop around inside Lex Luthor's desk while sporting a pair of his boxers on her shoulder. She just stood there searching for words as she watched him stalk up to her. He didn't stop until he was right in front of her, infringing on her personal space. He brought his right hand up to her cheek and traced his finger down the smooth skin. Chloe's breath hitched. Despite his rumpled, almost haggard, appearance, the man was arousing feelings within Chloe that she didn't even know she possessed. "If you wanted these so badly, Miss Sullivan," Lex said as he finished tracing her cheek and moved on to her neck, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "all you had to do was ask." Lex's voice seethed with seduction. He grabbed a hold of the silk fabric, and slowly slid if off her shoulder. Chloe could feel his warm breath on her neck. After freeing the garment from its perch, Lex stepped back then abruptly walked into the bathroom, leaving a shallow breathing, aroused, and thoroughly embarrassed Chloe standing beside his desk.  
  
Lex had no sooner shut the door to the bathroom than Gabe entered the office. He had finished assessing the gas valve and had returned to the office to leave Lex a note. He looked over at his daughter, and his heart stopped. "Chloe?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice. "Are you all right?" He had thought that she was slightly traumatized by today's experience, but he hadn't thought it had affected her that badly.  
  
"I'm fine Dad," Chloe replied after she had found her voice. She got her breathing under control and managed to give her dad a small smile. She was more than willing to let her father think that her current state of dishevel was due to the day's events.  
  
"Are you positive sweetheart?" Gabe really hated forcing Chloe to stay here. But he really wanted to help Lex. He felt it was the least he could do for the man who had possibly saved his life.  
  
"Positive," Chloe assured him. She picked up her bottle of water, and went back over to sit on the couch. She watched as her father, starting writing something down on the post-it notes on Lex's desk. She considered telling him that Lex was in the bathroom, but then decided against it. She knew her face would become beet red all over again, if he were to enter the room. She needed a couple more minutes to compose herself.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Lex neatly folded his boxer shorts and returned them to their place in the linen closet. He laughed lightly at the reaction his little stunt had stirred up in Chloe. He had gone down to the disclosed entrance to Level 3 to lock the door. From the privacy of that little room he had called his home security provider and told them he needed a locksmith there tonight. All the janitors had access to this room, and he didn't want anyone knowing about the "redundant storage facility," at least not just yet anyway. He had never thought he would have caught Chloe the way he had. Her attempts to break into his desk didn't surprise him. But his boxer shorts flung over the young woman's shoulder had shocked him. He would have to process that little tidbit on Miss Sullivan later.  
  
Lex listened to the conversation between father and daughter. He immediately felt guilty about taking advantage of Chloe like that. He hadn't technically done anything, but his behavior had been inappropriate. But, then again, she had taken his underwear.  
  
Lex walked over to sink to wash his hands. The smaller scraps and cuts on his right hand were barely noticeable. But the large gash across his left palm was still bleeding. He opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed the soap. Using his right hand, he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until he could just place his hands in the water and not burn himself. The hot water stung, but he forced himself to keep his hands under it. He lathered them with the soap, before returning them to the hot stream. The water running down the drain was tainted pink with blood. He shut off the water and looked at his left hand. He needed something to dress it with, but he didn't have any medical supplies in the office. He didn't even have a first-aid kit. "Fuck," he muttered. He grabbed a clean washcloth from the closet and neatly folded it into a thin strip. He then wrapped the fabric around his palm, making a fist to hold it in place until he could get some tape.  
  
Chloe jumped slightly when she heard the bathroom door open. She watched Lex swagger over to his desk, and blushed when he gave her that all-knowing smirk. Her dad, who was standing behind the desk, moved to the side to give Lex access to his chair. She listened to her dad explain the gas valve situation to Lex, who was acting as if nothing had just happened between the two of them. She huffed in disgust, which caught the attention of both men.  
  
"You ok honey?" Gabe asked his daughter as he looked up from the note he had written. Lex gave her a sympathetic smile, but Chloe could see the laughter behind his eyes.  
  
"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed. "Would you please stop asking me that. I'm not some fragile little flower that is going to break any minute!" She hadn't meant to snap, but Lex was infuriating.  
  
Lex turned to Gabe. "Gabe, why don't you and your daughter go home? I can finish up things here."  
  
"It's alright, Lex. It shouldn't take me long to compile those lists you asked for." Gabe replied.  
  
"I insist." Lex said. "Go home, take care of your family, get some rest. I'm quite sure I can manage on my own." Truthfully, he had no clue where to find the things he needed. But he wasn't about to keep Gabe and Chloe here any longer than he already had. They deserved to go home, especially since he had pushed one to many of Chloe's buttons. Gabe looked hesitant, like he was about to protest. Lex looked at him. "Gabe, go home."  
  
Gabe knew there was no winning. Once Lex made up his mind, there was no changing it. "Thank you, Lex. Come on Chloe. If you need anything, feel free to call." Gabe took Chloe's hand when she walked up to him and led her out of the office, closing the door behind them.  
  
Lex waited for the door to close before letting out a sigh. He took the masking tape out of his desk and used it to secure the washcloth to his hand. He glanced at his watch, 11:00 pm. He rubbed his forehead; the dull thumping in his head was turning into a sharp pounding. This is going to take forever, he thought. He whipped out a pen and pad of paper and starting making a list of everything he wanted to get done.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lex yawned. It was 2 am. He was dead tired and had a killer headache. The locksmith had showed up around 11:30. Now, Lex had the only key to the little room that lead to the elevator. After checking schedules, security tapes, and fieldtrip permission slips he had finally put together the lists he needed. Of course it had taken him an hour and a half to find all of those things, but he had managed to do it. Everything was mapped out. He knew whom he needed to call, and the number to call them at. He placed his lists in a manila folder and stood up from his desk. He swayed on his feet a little and had to place his hands on his desk to steady himself. After the dizziness subsided a little, Lex put on his coat and headed for his car.  
  
It took him a little longer than usual to drive home. Lex hadn't driven at his normal speed for fear of getting into a wreck. He pulled up the drive, parking the car by the kitchen entrance to the mansion. He tried to be very quiet as he made his way through the house. He didn't know if Gabby was still up, but he wanted to avoid her at all costs. Just as he reached the stairs, he heard his office door open.  
  
"Lex!" Gabby called. She had been on her way to make some coffee from where she was waiting in his office. She expected him to try and avoid her, but she was almost certain he would stop in his office. Luckily, her caffeine levels needed a boost or he would have been successful in dodging her.  
  
Gabby took in the site of the man before her. He looked as if he could collapse at any minute. She noticed the makeshift bandage on his left hand and the discoloration on the back of his head, which she couldn't tell if it was due to the lighting or a bruise. "Lex, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Lex replied, the exhaustion showing in his voice. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Wait! What happened to your hand? You should let me take a look at it."  
  
Lex sighed. This is why he wanted to avoid Gabby. He didn't want to be fussed over. He wanted to go to sleep. "Gabby, I'm tired, I have a headache, and I have to get up early tomorrow. If you want to play nurse it is just going to have to wait. Alright." He had tried to sound stern and authoritative, but he couldn't pull it off.  
  
"There is no play to it, Lex. I am a nurse, your personal nurse. And I'm going to treat you whether you want me to or not." Gabby snapped. She walked up to him, grabbed a hold of his arm, and started pulling him down the hall. He tried to protest, but he didn't have any fight left. So he submitted himself to her wishes.  
  
Gabby dragged Lex into the 'medical room' as she liked to call it. She plopped him down in a chair then sat on a rolling stool. She pulled up a little table on wheels and told him to put his bandaged hand on it. He slouched down in his chair and placed his arm on table. She undid the tape and removed the washcloth. "My word, Lex. What happened?" She looked at the rugged cut. It was deep, almost to the bone. "This is going to need stitches." She told him.  
  
"Mmm-k." Lex muttered. He had leaned back, turning his head to the side so that minimal pressure was placed on the bruised area, and closed his eyes.  
  
Gabby got up to get the various things she would need to clean and suture the wound. As she past by she caught a glimpse of the back of Lex's head. She gasped. "Jesus! What happened to your head?" The usually pale skin was colored with a mixture of dark blue and purple, and there was obvious swelling. The coloration ran from the back of his head and down his neck to his shoulders. "Lean forward, Lex," Gabby ordered. After what could only be described as a whine, Lex complied. She wanted to poke and prod at the wound, but refrained for fear of causing him any more discomfort. "Are you dizzy or sick to your stomach?" She asked. "Did you lose consciousness or experience any memory loss."  
  
"No," Lex mumbled. He had been sick and dizzy, but didn't disclose that information. The last thing he wanted was to be woken up every couple of hours because Gabby thought he might have a concussion.  
  
"Well, I would bet money that you have a concussion." Gabby said, ignoring Lex's groans and protests to the contrary. "You're tired, you're mumbling, you were swaying a little on the staircase, plus your probably lying to me about the dizziness and sickness."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that all of that could be signs of fatigue? It is almost 3:00 in the morning." Lex asked, his annoyance breaking through his exhaustion.  
  
"Maybe," Gabby replied, "but I'd rather be safe than sorry." She went over to the cabinets and closets and retrieved a suturing kit, Betadine, and a cold compress. She placed everything on the table then activated the ice pack. "Here," she said handing him the cold pack. They sat in silence as she cleaned and sewed him. When she finished stitching up his hand she wrapped it using four-by-fours and gaze.  
  
Gabby followed him up his room making sure he didn't need assistance. When they reached the door he stopped and turned to her. "Thank you," Lex said.  
  
Gabby smiled. "Your welcome." She paused for a moment. "You'll have to make up tonight's treatment at the end of the two weeks, ok." At Lex's nod, she added, "I'll be waking you up in a few hours." He rolled his eyes then shut the door. Lex toed off his shoes and climbed onto his bed. He'd change later.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chloe didn't know what she was doing at Lex Luthor's mansion, but there she stood, at the front door. She had lain in bed last night thinking of how infuriating this man was. But the more she thought about him, the less angry she became and more thankful. If it hadn't been for him, she might not be there right now, staring at his doorbell at 12:00 in the afternoon. She remembered mouthing a thank you to him as she ran from the plant with her father. But he deserved more than that, he deserved to actually hear the words. She summed up her courage and was just about to ring the bell when the door opened.  
  
"Yes?" Ann asked.  
  
"Hi," Chloe said to the woman at the door. "I'm Chloe Sullivan. I was wondering if I could see Lex."  
  
Ann smiled sympathetically. Lex had said that he didn't want any visitors. She hated to send the young woman away, but she also wanted to respect her boss's requests. "I'm sorry, dear. But Mr. Luthor doesn't wish to be bothered at the moment."  
  
Chloe frowned. "Are you sure you can't make an exception." She asked. "I promise I won't be long. It is really important that I see him."  
  
Ann sighed. "Alright," she said, "follow me." After closing the door, she led Chloe to Lex's office. "He's in here." Ann went to open the door, but Chloe stopped her.  
  
"You don't have to announce me. I don't want you to have to catch the wrath that is sure to come." Chloe said with a smile.  
  
Ann smiled back then turned to go back to the kitchen.  
  
Chloe eased the massive door to the study open. She had expected to hear instant yelling about wanting to be left alone come from the room. But she heard nothing. She walked in the room and looked around. She furrowed her brow in confusion. The room was empty. She was about to leave when she heard what sounded like someone shifting on the couch. Chloe crept around the black sofa, and smiled at the site. Lex Luthor, dressed in black pajama pants and a grey long-sleeved t-shirt, head resting on a gray pillow, arms hidden underneath said pillow, bare toes stuffed between the arm of the couch and last cushion, body covered with gray blanket, was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Damn," Chloe muttered. "I wish I had my camera." She considered leaving. She didn't want to disturb him. But she knew that if she didn't thank him now, she might not do it later. Plus, the longer she waited, the less sincere it would seem. She knelt down beside his head, and gently shook his shoulder. "Lex."  
  
"Lex Luthor, 21, Smallville, June 11, 1980. And I swear to God, Gabby, if you wake me up one more time, I'll find some way to cause you bodily harm." Lex said, his pillow muffling his voice.  
  
Gabby had woken him up every two hours. Then at 8:00 Lex had gotten up and made the phone calls he needed to make. He had arranged to have both private and group counselors available at the plant and the high school for those involved in the plant incident. The counselors would be available for the next week. He had also given one week's paid break for the workers who Earl had held hostage. He had set up an appointment, for tomorrow, with a security advisor in order to improve the security at the plant. Lex had found out where they had taken Earl, and arrange for his medical bills to be paid for. He had also inquired about Whitney Fordman's injuries. While he was making his calls, Gabby gave him his morning treatment. After he had had semi-recovered, Lex had crashed on the couch, demanding to be left alone.  
  
Chloe laughed. "I'll be sure to relay the message to her, Lex."  
  
Lex's eyes shot open. "Chloe?" He asked as he sat up pulling the blanket around his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" He was going to have to have talk with Ann about admitting houseguests and demands to be left alone. Obviously she didn't seem to know how to differentiate between the two.  
  
"Don't be mad." Chloe quickly said. "I had to beg your housekeeper, maid woman to let me in." Ok, so maybe she hadn't begged. But she didn't want the woman to get in trouble on her account. She noticed the bandage on his hand. "What happened to your hand?" She asked. She figured he had been injured at the plant last night, but she wanted to change the subject.  
  
Lex looked at the bandage, then back at Chloe. "I cut myself." He rose off the couch and made his way over to the bar. "You still haven't answered my question, Miss Sullivan."  
  
Chloe stared at the back of Lex's head. Besides the cuts on his hands, she hadn't even noticed that he had been hurt last night. Lex turned from the bar where he had retrieved a bottle of Ty Nant. "Miss Sullivan?" He asked when Chloe didn't answer his question.  
  
She stuttered for a minute then said, "I wanted to thank you." She gave him a concerned look then asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." He replied a little to quickly. "You wanted to thank me?" He was shocked. He hadn't expected anyone to thank him for what he had done, let alone come to his house to do it in person. He was touched.  
  
"Yes, to thank you, for trading yourself for us. You took action when no one else would. And I wanted to make sure that you knew that I'm grateful for what you did."  
  
Lex couldn't help but smile, a true smile, not his usual smirk. "Your quite welcome Miss Sullivan."  
  
Chloe looked at the man before her. It was amazing how much a simple smile could change a person's appearance. Gone were the bags under his eyes and the hardness of his face. His features seemed to soften, and his icy blue eyes sparkled. She even noticed the small dimples in his cheeks. He looked...handsome. She grinned back, causing her face to scrunch up and her eyes to squint. Chloe was certain Lex didn't smile often, and she felt privileged to wittness it. "You should smile more often, Lex. It suits you." She said, her eyes detecting the slightest pinking of his pale cheeks. She blushed herself. She hadn't meant to embarrass him. "Well, I…I better go."  
  
"I'll show you out," Lex said while crossing the room.  
  
"Don't worry, about it." She said quickly "I can see myself out." She needed to get away from him before she did something foolish, like hug him. "Thank you," she said before walking over to the door. She stopped and looked back one last time. She smiled at him, and then left, closing the door behind her.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using them for a little bit of non-profitable fun. Authors Notes: I'm going to state for the record that I went against the advice of my beta reader, Adri, and that she should not be held responsible for my incorrect grammar. Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long to plug this one out too. But I'm finding it really hard to write these Christmas scenes in the middle of July!! I did research for the dance stuff. I do know how to swing dance, but I've never waltzed before. Let me know if I've made any major blunders. I've also done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I've decided that the episodes are going to take place on the week they were aired. So, since "Jitters" aired 12/11/01, the events that deal with "Jitters" in this fanfiction will take place during the week of 12/11/01. The Christmas party is taking place on Friday 12/14/01. I'll try to let you guys know approximately what time of year it is. I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: Oh yeah! Lex's smile is the best. I can see his little dimples now! *Sighs* So dreamy! Now that the Chlex magic has started I don't think it will end! Woohoo! Even I'm excited. Glad you liked it. Thanks for all of the Beta-reading help!  
  
Tanya: Hope you had a great vacation. Finally you're back! Yeah! Thanks for all the Beta help!  
  
Lrnd: LOL! Glad you liked it. Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of white ones with lipstick kisses, or bright yellow ones with a big smiley face on the ass. Hehehe! I'm going to have so much fun with this. *Gasp* Was that a spoiler?  
  
Trina Casey: LOL! You did not do that, did you? LOL! I laughed so hard when I read that. I'm glad you found it funny. Very few people ever find me humorous. I'm the one that everyone just stares at after I tell a joke. Yeah, I like it when authors write back to their reviewers. I can't remember when I first saw it, but I really liked the idea. So, I decided to do it myself. So, thanks for the idea, whoever that author was!  
  
Kristin: I'm glad you liked it. It is always nice to attract new readers. I hope you continue to read and review.  
  
Kista: Woohoo! I'm going to take that to mean that my writing has gotten better. LOL!! Well, one can wish can't they? I'm glad I caught your attention.  
  
Leanne8582: Glad you liked it! Oh my gosh was that long. It took me forever to write. I have to agree with you though. I like them long myself. I just wish the long ones did take so long to write!  
  
Suzanne: I'm glad you liked the end. I took a couple of tries to get it right. I'm happy to see that I picked the right turn of events!  
  
copper: I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry it is taking so long to get the chapters out. I had a slight case of what I guess you could call writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen, but it was a matter of getting it on paper. LOL! I can write chapter 30, but not chapter 6. But don't worry. I'm in full writing mode now!  
  
Markers: LOL! You know what, I actually had it written out that she did hug him. But, my betas and I decided that a hug was too much too fast. But don't worry the hugging will come. I promise!  
  
ann: Wow! You liked it so much that you reviewed twice! I'm speechless! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
RedWitch: Wow! You have no idea what a warm fuzzy feeling that gives me! Well actually it is more of a bouncing in my seat, trying not to squeal like the girl I am kind of feeling. But hey, it's all good! I hope I can continue to dish out that kind of caliber writing. It's going to be tough though. But I'm up for the challenge! Thanks again!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gabe Sullivan sighed as he hung up the phone. "Well," he said as he turned to Chloe, who was sitting at the kitchen table, "that's it." He plopped down in the chair across from his daughter. "I've called every single woman I know, and I still don't have a date."  
  
Chloe looked down at the coffee cup in her hand. "You know, dad, I was thinking. What if I went with you this year?"  
  
Gabe gave his daughter a puzzled look. "You want to go to the LuthorCorp Annual Christmas Party, this Friday, with your father?"  
  
"Why not?" Chloe asked. "You're always saying that I should expose myself to different things, different aspects of our culture. Shouldn't that include the recreational activities of the rich and famous? Besides, I'm going to need to familiarize myself with the workings of the upper class for when I become an award winning investigative reporter. After all, most scandals and cover-ups revolve around them." She said with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
Her eyes widened as if she just thought of something. "We could make a weekend out of it. Go to the party on Friday, stay at a hotel or at Uncle Sam's and Aunt Ellen's, then spend Saturday and Sunday Christmas shopping and looking at the lights downtown. Ew, we can even go ice skating at the park!" By this time Chloe was practically bouncing in her seat she was so excited.  
  
"I see, and just how long ago did you and Lois make these plans?" Gabe accused through his chuckles. He should have figured Chloe had other ulterior motives for attending the party, besides her journalistic well being.  
  
Chloe grinned at her father. "Last night! She was going to talk it over with Uncle Sam and Aunt Ellen today." At her dad's hesitancy, she added, "Please, Dad! It would be a perfect weekend!"  
  
Gabe sighed. "All right. As long as it is ok with Sam and Ellen I don't see a problem with it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it won't be!" Chloe exclaimed while jumping up to hug her dad. "This is going to be fantastic!" She took off towards the stairs as she told her dad she was going to go call Lois. She stopped at the base of the stairs and turned back to him. "Oh, before I forget, can I have some money to go shopping tomorrow? I'm going to need to buy a new dress for the party."  
  
Gabe rolled his eyes. "Is that really necessary? Don't you have anything you could wear?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What about your Homecoming dress? You looked good in that."  
  
"Dad!" Chloe groaned. "I can't wear my Homecoming dress. That would just be dumb. Plus, it is too cold for a short dress. I want to wear a long one."  
  
Gabe sighed once again. "Fine, but it has to be something I would approve of." Chloe always had, what he considered, a rather eccentric taste in cloths, and he wanted to make sure that she picked out something appropriate. Especially while attending a party of co-workers and company heads.  
  
Chloe was a little hurt by her father's comment. But since she had gotten her way in all other respects she decided to let him have this one. "Don't worry, Dad, I'm sure you'll love whatever I pick out." She smiled at him then ran up the stairs. She only had a day and a half till Friday, and a ton of stuff to do before then.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex rubbed his forehead. The Christmas Party was two days away. He was seriously considering staying home. He hated these parties. They were filled with nothing but boring rich assholes that simply stood around with their noses stuck in the air talking about their big houses, fancy cars, lavish art collections, and extravagant vacations. Then there were the few company managers that his father invited. They, very much like the rich, stood around and traded stories about fishing, family, and who knows what else. Therefore, he was either forced to feel out of place with the boring rich or the lower level managers. He didn't fit in with the rich, because though he possessed the objects of their discussions, he wasn't that conceited. And he didn't fit in with managers, well, because he was rich. Add in the fact that he is the son of the company owner, which shuns him even more from the partygoers, and one can see why he prefers to spend the evening in the coatroom.  
  
"Now I get to have all that fun, after having a round of chemotherapy." Lex told the newly restored grandfather clock in the corner of his office. "I can't possibly see how this evening can get any better." The sarcasm dripped from his voice.  
  
At that moment Gabby burst into his office carrying a dress in each arm. "Lex!" She called. "Which one do you prefer? This one," she said while holding up a short red dress with spaghetti straps and an open back. "Or this one." The other dress was black, long, and strapless with crisscrossed straps across the back.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, that would depend on where you're going. Is there something you've neglected to tell me, Gabby?"  
  
Gabby rolled her eyes and sighed. "The Christmas Party, Lex! I know you didn't forget. I don't want to look like a heel in front of your father."  
  
Lex smirked. "You won't have to worry about that, Gabby, because you're not going to the party."  
  
She was shocked. "What? What do you mean I'm not going?" She huffed. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was really excited about going to the party. She had never been to an event of high society, and she was looking forward to seeing what it was like.  
  
"I mean just that. Though you will be accompanying me to Metropolis, you will not be attending the Christmas party." Lex replied wirily.  
  
"And just why not," Gabby complained.  
  
Lex sighed. "Because, Gabby, to people outside of this house you are believed to be my personnel assistant. And though, most of the people who will be at this party screw their assistants, they don't bring them to social events." He didn't bother hiding the annoyance, as he explained this to her.  
  
She put her hands on her hips, letting the dresses touch the wooden floor, and pressed her tongue into the corner of her mouth. "Oh, I see. I suppose you expect me to just go with you to your apartment, cook for you, clean up after you, basically be at your beck and call, hold your goddamned hand while you puke your guts out in the bathroom, and yet I don't get to go the party! This is bullshit Lex!" She shouted at him.  
  
He got out of his desk chair and stormed over towards her. He could feel his blood boiling. "Don't confuse luxuries with necessities, Dr. Mai. Just because I have a cook and a maid at my disposal doesn't mean that I can't survive without them. Nor have I ever asked for your assistance other than to administer my medication. Your other endeavors, though appreciated, were done voluntarily. But don't think for one minute that I'm not in complete and total control here. With a simple phone call I can make or break your career. So don't fuck with me!" Having spoken his mind, Lex left the office.  
  
Gabby was a little taken back by his outburst. Though she believed that there was merit to her side of the argument, she had to admit that she had crossed the line. She ran after him, and caught up with him at the front door. "Lex, wait! I'm sorry. I was out of line, and I apologize."  
  
Lex didn't bother stopping nor turning around, but continued walking towards his car of the day, a blue-gray Porsche. "Apology excepted, Dr. Mai. Just don't forget your place here. Aside for issues dealing with my health, you will listen to me, and do as I say without challenging me."  
  
"But you also have to remember something, Lex. I'm not just another servant. I'm not here to abide by your every whim. I deserve respect, and I expect to get it." Gabby said sternly.  
  
"Of course, Gabby," Lex said with a smirk. "We're leaving tomorrow afternoon." He told her. "Be sure to pack two weeks worth of whatever it is we'll be needing." He opened his car door, lowered himself into the vehicle, and shut the door. He started the engine and drove off towards the Kent's. He needed to pick up some extra produce for the apartment. When he hit the main road, the radio started playing "My Way" by Limp Bizkit. He cranked up the volume and sped down the road.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chloe looked herself over one last time in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She had to say she looked pretty good. She was wearing a full- length black velvet dress with spaghetti straps, a high back, and a thin piece of chiffon that laid across the tops of her breasts, wrapped underneath her armpits, and ended at the zipper in the back, where the two ends fell in a short train. She pulled her hair up with a bunch of little black butterfly clips. A simple silver chain hung around her neck, and a silver ring with a small black onyx adorned her right ring finger. She had decided to take it easy on the makeup; therefore, she only put on pale pink blush, and matching lipstick and eye shadow. On her feet she wore three inch black heels with straps stretching around her ankle and the end of her foot. The only thing she had left to decide on was a coat.  
  
Chloe didn't really want to wear a jacket. In her opinion everything she owned was just too bulky or simply just not dressy enough. She wanted to wear the simple black wrap she had worn for Homecoming. But that was back in October and it was now December and a whole hell of a lot colder.  
  
"Hey," she said, "I'm going to be inside most of the time anyway, right? So, it really shouldn't matter." Having made up her mind she grabbed the wrap off her bed. Just as she was about to leave her room, she turned back and grabbed her big heavy knee-length winter coat. "Just incase," she said before heading down the stairs to join her patiently awaiting father.  
  
"You look very beautiful, sweetheart." Gabe told his daughter as she came down the stairs. "I'm going to make everyone envious with such a beautiful young woman by my side."  
  
Chloe tried to cover her blush by rolling her eyes. "It's a nice thought Dad, however improbable," she said with a slight frown.  
  
"You're gorgeous, honey." Gabe said. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He wanted to hug her, but he was afraid he'd mess up her hair or makeup. Which would only succeed in him having to wait another half hour to an hour for her to fix it. So, he settled for merely smiling at her.  
  
Chloe smiled back at him. "Thanks, Dad. You know, you don't look half bad yourself in that tux."  
  
"Well," he said while pulling on the coat sleeves, "it's getting a little small, but it'll do for tonight. I guess I'm going to have to break down and buy a new one for next year."  
  
"You still look good." She paused for a moment then asked, "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yep, I've already put our bags in the car. So all we have to do is go." He opened the front door, and gestured with his arm. "After you my dear."  
  
Chloe lead the way out onto the front porch. She waited for her dad to lock the door then the two walked to the car. Chloe got in the passenger side, making sure not to shut her dress in the car door. Her dad plopped himself in his own seat then started the car. As he backed out the driveway, he asked her, "So what did Clark and Pete have to say about you going with me tonight?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Pete did his usual 'you know what the Luthors did to my family' routine." She said as she opened the glove box and pulled out her CD carrying case. "Clark thought it was pretty cool that I was getting to go. Neither of them could understand why I wanted to go all the way to the city to spend an evening with a bunch of people I didn't know."  
  
"What did you say to that?"  
  
"I told them I wasn't going to be with strangers, but that I was going to spend time with my Dad." As she said this she pulled a CD out of the case and ejected the one already in the player.  
  
Gabe chuckled. "They must have really thought you had lost your mind after you told them that."  
  
"Well, Pete did try getting me to lie down, while Clark ran off to get the Nurse." Chloe joked. She put the CD she had selected into the player and turned up the volume, before sitting back in her seat.  
  
Gabe stopped laughing after he saw his daughter put the CD in. He sighed. One thing he and Chloe didn't share was their taste in music. "What god- awful music am I listening to this time?" He asked her.  
  
She grinned at him. "If I have to listen to classic music all night, you can withstand a little Remy Zero on the car ride over." Chloe said before she started to sing along with Cinjun. "Come on, Dad, you know you want to sing along. 'Somebody save me.let your warm hands break right through.somebody save me.I don't care how you do it.just stay.stay.come on.I've been waiting for you." She laughed at his expression, but just kept singing along.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex glanced down at his watch. It was 9:30. He had only been 'mingling' at the party for little over an hour and a half, but it felt as if it had been an eternity. He was bored out of his mind, not to mention slightly nauseated and thoroughly exhausted. He felt it was time to retire to the coatroom. Lex couldn't help but laugh at himself. It was rather pathetic actually. But he knew his father would never look for him there. The idea was so preposterous that Lionel wouldn't even think to consider it.  
  
Lex excused himself from the people he was chatting with, or more accurately standing beside while attempting to appear to be interested in their conversation. As he made his way through the crowd he was stopped by none other than Dominic's wife. Good Lord shoot me now, he thought, as he turned to her. He would have ignored her, but she had made it impossible for him to act as if he hadn't noticed her. "Good evening, Mrs. Senatori. Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm having a fabulous time. Your father does know how to throw quite the party." She answered in her heavy English accent.  
  
Lex tried not gag. If I ever get like this I hope someone puts me out of my misery, he thought. He re-plastered his fake half-smile on his face. "Yes, he does." He replied dryly. He looked around a little, before returning his attention to her. "And, where pray tell, is your husband? He should know better than to leave such a stunning beauty, as yourself, alone at such a function."  
  
She laughed. "Oh, he's off conversing with your father I'm sure. But really, you're too kind." She waved the first part off, but made sure to empathize the later. "Sadly, I can't say the same to you, Lex darling. You look as if someone mistook your head for a soccer ball. And what did you do to your hand?" She asked.  
  
Lex tried not to roll his eyes. He had been getting this all night. He had tried to cover up the bruise with a little makeup, but it was simply too dark. Yet, he couldn't tell what agitated him more, the fact that he wasn't able to conceal his injuries, or the false sympathy. Lex detested it when people would pretend they cared simply for a personal gain. He had experienced too much of it in his life already. He knew what it was like to think someone cared for you, and how much it hurt when you discovered it was all an act. It was the main reason he chose not to tell anyone about his illness.  
  
"Unfortunately, I was on the receiving end of a rather brutal attack," he told her. "Nothing to be concerned about, I'm sure it'll heal soon enough. If you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me out on the balcony." He let his eyes rake over her, not because he found her attractive. But simply to let her know he was well aware of what he was rejecting. "Say hello to your husband for me, won't you?" He added.  
  
"Of course, dear." She replied.  
  
Lex gave the best smile he could muster then continued making his way through the crowd. He really needed to get away from these people, either that or get some alcohol in him. Since he was slightly neutropenic, Lex wasn't allowed the latter. That left the former. He had almost made it to the coatroom, when he heard someone call out his name. He gave a longing look towards his destination then turned around.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As she stood in a corner of one of the large rooms, Chloe wondered what had possessed her to want to go to this party. If her father was around, she would have glared at him and demanded why he hadn't warned her these things were so boring. But he had gone to the bathroom roughly fifteen minutes ago and had yet to return. He probably was talking with another plant manager about who knows what, which is what he had been doing most of the night. Chloe wouldn't have minded her father chatting with his co-workers, if there were someone she could talk with. It wasn't that Chloe was apposed to or intimidated by talking with people she didn't know. It was simply the age difference. Most of the people attending the party appeared to be her father's age or older. Talk about a snooze fest.  
  
She scanned the crowd one last time. Looking for anyone remotely close to her age. That's when she spotted him. For some reason unknown to her, it never occurred to her that he would be there. I mean it makes perfect sense, she thought. It is the LuthorCorp Christmas Party. Why wouldn't he be there? She wanted to get his attention, but didn't think that screaming his name across the crowded room would be deemed appropriate. So she tried to catch up to him. However, the waters didn't part for her as they did for him. Screw appropriate, she thought before calling out his name.  
  
Chloe was relieved when he stopped and turned towards her. She didn't want to yell his name twice; the first time had earned them enough attention. Ducking her head, she closed the distance between them.  
  
"You're a hard one to catch up to." She said. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought the building was on fire."  
  
Lex smirked. "Why Miss. Sullivan, I can't believe you think me so cowardly, as to turn tale and run without giving the others ample warning?"  
  
"No!" She said with a little more force than necessary then repeated more calmly, "no. If anything, your actions earlier this week proved otherwise."  
  
They looked at each other for a silent moment, during which Chloe took in the man before her. In her opinion, he looked good in the tux, a little tired, but good. Though, she thought, he looked better in the sweats and t- shirt. She smiled at the image that popped in her head. Lex laid out on the couch, haphazardly covered up with a blanket. He had looked touchable then, peaceful, human. She shook herself out of her reverie to find Lex looking at her quizzically. She felt her face turn red, which only helped to give away the object of her thoughts. "So!" She exclaimed after clearing her throat. "Since the building isn't crashing down upon us, where were you going in such a hurry?"  
  
Lex grinned. "Always the reporter, Miss. Sullivan. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't mix business with pleasure?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
Chloe huffed and rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt you could call this pleasure," she said while gesturing around the room.  
  
"Not, having a good time, Miss. Sullivan? I can hardly blame you. These events are rather dull."  
  
"I think that's the understatement of the year."  
  
"Perhaps, I can change that." He stated while letting his eyes rake over her.  
  
She looked at him a little warily. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. After awhile she couldn't take it anymore. "What?" She asked, sounding uneasy.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" He wanted it to seem more like a demand than a question, but even he could hear the smallest bit of doubt in his voice.  
  
Chloe was shocked, to say the least. She simply stared at him for a while, before finally blinking. She stuttered a few times then shook her head and grinned up at him. She looked at him a little disbelievingly. "You, Lex Luthor, want to dance with me, Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
"Yes." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Here, in front of all these people, and to this music?"  
  
Lex gave her a bemused grin. "It's a waltz, Miss Sullivan." When her expression didn't change, he added, "The most popular dance of the 19th century, which, with the help of Johann Strauss, remained one of the most beloved dances in mainstream ballroom dancing."  
  
He spoke as if his words were common knowledge, which Chloe found quite humorous. Does he ever listen to himself talk, she wondered? She couldn't tell if it was just force of habit, or if he really meant to sound as condescending as he did. "Oh, well now that sounds familiar," she teased. "Unfortunately, as much as I would love to dance with you, Mr. Luthor, this poor deprived soul, unlike so many others, didn't have the opportunity to partake in today's mainstream ballroom dancing." Her voice was a mixture of teasing and sarcasm, and emphasis was placed on his name.  
  
Lex smirked. "Not to worry, Chloe, I'm told I'm a fairly accomplished dancer myself. I'm sure I can teach you enough basics to make it through one dance." He said wryly.  
  
Chloe could feel the smile on her face widen when he said her name. "Wow, Lex, for a while there I didn't think you knew my first name." She teased. "I guess you are just full of surprises."  
  
"Yes, I am." He deadpanned. "So, are you going to make me wait all night, or are you going to answer my question?" He asked lightheartedly. He didn't want her to think he was annoyed, because he was anything but. He was just anxious to know whether or not she would accept the offer. Which in itself worried him. He usually wouldn't bat an eye if a woman turned him down, not that it usually happened. When it did happen, though, he would merely spout off some smart-ass retort, and that would be the end of it. However, he thought he would be truly upset if she turned him down.  
  
"I'll probably step on your feet, ruin your shoes."  
  
Though he was able to keep his smile to a minimum, Lex couldn't help but laugh. "I think I can afford to buy new ones." He offered out his hand to her. "Shall we?" After a moment's hesitation, she took it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex led her out onto a part of the floor where a few couples where dancing. Chloe was relieved to see that there were others moving gracefully to the beat of the music. She hadn't seen them at first, and was afraid that Lex and herself would be the only ones partaking in the event. She let him guide her to an area of the floor that was out of the way of the others. She stopped when he turned to face her.  
  
"Now, the waltz is written in ¾ time. So, there are 3 beats per measure: '1-2-3' or 'quick-quick-quick.' Ok?"  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"Like most dances, the waltz has a basic step called the 'box step.' It consists of six steps, therefore two meters. In the first meter, you will start by moving your right foot backwards, and in the second meter, your left foot forward. So its right-left-right, left-right-left." After Chloe nodded again to tell him she understood, Lex stepped in close to her. Chloe unconsciously stepped back. She hadn't meant to, but being so close to Lex made her nervous.  
  
Lex grinned at her. "We have to be close if we are to dance, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Right. Sorry." She said, while unsuccessfully trying not to blush.  
  
"No need to apologize." This time he reached out and took her right hand in his left. He raised their joined hands and placed them out to the side, pulling their bodies close together. "Place your right foot between my legs," Lex instructed.  
  
Chloe blushed, but complied all the same, making their bodies become offset to the left by half a body length.  
  
"Now, put your left arm up on my shoulder so that your thumb rests on the inside of my upper-arm and your fingers drape over my shoulder." When she didn't get it quite right, he adjusted her hand with his. "Good, now you should apply a little bit of pressure with your thumb and fingers. It will help you follow me better." He took his right hand and placed it just beneath her left shoulder blade. Though, she was wearing a high-backed dress, he could still feel her soft bare skin underneath the fingers and palm of his cupped hand.  
  
After Lex had placed them in the proper closed position, he started showing her the basic steps. "First off," he said, "frame is important. Though I don't lead with my 'free hand'," he said while gently shaking his left arm to indicate what he was talking about, "it is still important that it stays in the proper position. You might feel some pushing or pulling with this arm, though you don't want to simply yield to this pressure. Keep your arm firm, not rigid, but firmly in place. The same goes for your left arm. Frame is essential for me to lead, and you to follow."  
  
"Got it," Chloe said.  
  
"Ok, we start on the first count. I start with my left foot, you with your right. So you go, right foot back. Now, place your left foot off to the side of your right then your right foot next to your left. Bring your left foot forward then place your right foot to the side of your left. Finally bring your left to the close position." As he instructed, he lead her through the steps. "That's it. Can you feel my lead with my right hand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. It helps to count the first few times, so you keep with the music. Most recommend you go: 'boom-tick-tick, boom-tick-tick-and lean. Ready to try this to the music?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess. Lead on."  
  
Lex waited for the count then started to lead. "Right foot back, left foot side, right foot close, pause, left foot forward, right foot side, left foot close, pause," he coached as they flowed with the music. After two successful box steps, Lex said, "very good, Miss Sullivan. You're a natural."  
  
Chloe grinned at him. "Why thank you, Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex frowned and looked away. "Please don't call me that. My father is Mr. Luthor. I'm Lex."  
  
"Alright. Thank you, Lex." Chloe thought about telling him that she would start calling him Lex as soon as he started calling her Chloe. But she kind of liked it when he called her Miss. Sullivan.  
  
They made it through the box step three or four more times without incident, so Lex decided to change things up a bit. On first count, he brought his left foot forward as usual. Except that he turned his foot at a ninety-degree angle instead of stepping straight forward, leading her into a left box turn.  
  
Chloe felt the gentle push of his palm, and followed his lead to the left. She couldn't help but smile at how easily she was able to pick up on the deviation. Even though she would have liked to take some of the credit, she knew that the ease of their motions had mostly to do with Lex.  
  
"That was the left box turn. And I have to say I'm quite impressed on how well you followed me. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He asked.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Positive." She knew she was grinning like an idiot. But she couldn't help it. She was having too good of a time.  
  
Lex led her through several left box turns and simple box steps with ease. He would have tried to move her further out onto the dance floor, but then thought better of it. He didn't want to accidentally disturb the other dancers. He knew the song only had a few more meters left. So he decided to try an under arm turn. On the first count of the second meter, he lifted his left hand and gently pushed her into the turn. However, when Chloe went to start her turn, she stepped wrong in her heels. In order to prevent twisting her ankle, she quickly took her weight off the foot. Though when she placed the foot back on the ground so she wouldn't fall, she placed it right on Lex's right foot as he was about to step backwards.  
  
Lex knew he was going to go down. He had already started moving backwards, when Chloe trampled his toes. Her weight had pinned his foot down, preventing him from placing it behind him to catch is weight. He let go of her, trying not to drag her down with him. But the uneven surface of his shoe caused her to lose her balance, and she toppled down on top of him.  
  
Somehow, he managed not to smack his head off the hard wooden floor. And as they lied there, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Chloe was mortified. She wished that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. She felt the body beneath her start to shake. Her eyes widened in fear that she had hurt him. She put her arms on the floor and pushed herself up so she could look at his face. Her concern quickly turned to irritation. Lex was biting his lower lip, obviously trying to keep his laughter to minimum. She couldn't believe it. "Lex!" She exclaimed while hitting him in the chest, with her right hand. "Stop it!" And to her disappointment, he did. As soon as her hand hit his chest his smile turned into a grimace. She reluctantly pushed herself off of him. She offered out a hand and helped pull him up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to hurt you." She was mentally cursing at herself. How could she be so stupid? It hadn't even been a week since the incident at the plant. And though she hadn't said anything, there was still a very noticeable bruise on the back of his head, and his hand was still bandaged. She wondered if he had other injuries she didn't know about. She had thought she had felt something underneath his shirt, but she didn't know what it was, something wiry though. "I'm really sorry, I didn't."  
  
He held up a hand to stop her. "I'm fine, Chloe. You just hit a spot that was still a little tender from this week's fiasco. But I assure you, I'm fine." He looked around at the crowd of people who were staring at them, then back to Chloe. "Would you like to get some air, Miss Sullivan?"  
  
Chloe also glanced around the room. She felt like sticking her tongue out, or flipping them off. Didn't people know it was impolite to stare? "It has become rather stuffy in here, hasn't it?" She asked while still glaring at the not so subtle gawkers. She looked back at Lex and smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
He offered her his arm, which she readily took, and lead them out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chloe had to wonder just where Lex was taking her. They had passed several of the balcony doors, and were still moving towards the elevators that had brought them up to the floor of the LuthorCorp building on which the party was being held. "Uh, Lex? Just where are you taking me?"  
  
"I told you, to get some air." He told her.  
  
"Oh. I know I'm no where near an expert in such things, but wouldn't that require going outside?"  
  
"It is a common misconception amongst people." He said while smirking down at her.  
  
Chloe just rolled her eyes, and continued to follow him until they finally stopped outside a door close to the elevators. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. If she remembered correctly, this was where her father and her had checked in there coats. She started to ask when Lex shushed her. Puzzled, she watched as he scanned the crowd. She followed his gaze, trying to see just what he was looking at, or looking for. "Lex, what are.?"  
  
With one swift movement, he pulled open the door and pushed her in. He followed close behind her then slowly pulled the door closed quickly, but latched it slowly to minimize the amount of noise it made.  
  
After dislodging herself from a coat rack, Chloe turned and glared at Lex, who merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I speak now?" She asked, not bothering to hide her irritation.  
  
"Of course." He said as he walked over to the only window in the small room.  
  
"What are we doing?" She demanded. "And don't tell me getting some air, because that is hardly something you can do in a coatroom."  
  
Lex opened to small window, and a cold winter breeze blew into the stuffy room. Then he turned and faced her. "Are we off the record, Miss Sullivan?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes!" She said, slightly exasperated.  
  
"I can't stand these tedious social events that my father insists on throwing. So, after I've made my presence known, I usually slip in here."  
  
Chloe had to take a minute to wrap her mind around that one. It wasn't easy picturing Lex Luthor hiding in a coatroom. "Why here? Why not another part of the building? Doesn't your father live here? Don't you have a room or something that you could go to? I mean this hardly seems like a fun way to spend the evening." She said as she watched him start to pull various fur coats off the racks and toss them unceremoniously in a corner of the room, across from the window.  
  
"Yes, my father does live here. And yes, I do have a private room; in fact I have several. But it hardly does one any good to hide out in a place where everyone expects you to go. You see my father would expect me to retire to my room, or another part of the house. But the coatroom is so far below him, that it probably hasn't even crossed his mind to look here."  
  
"Very clever. But, don't people notice you're in here when they go to get their coats before they leave?" She asked.  
  
"That would be the reason I venture back out into the boring masses approximately a half hour before the party starts to die down. Not only does that insure that my little safe heaven isn't discovered, but it also makes it appear as if I was at the party the whole time."  
  
"Wow. I have to admit it seems pretty fail proof."  
  
Lex looked her with his all-knowing smirk. "Well, I've only had 18 years to prefect the process." He had finished piling about 20 fur coats in the corner, and gestured to them while asking Chloe if she cared to sit down.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she took his hand so he could help lower her into the makeshift couch/chair/bed or whatever it was you wanted to call it. It's amazing how further away the ground seems when you're wearing 3 inch heels, Chloe thought. After helping her sit down in the pile of coats, Lex gracefully lowered himself down beside her. She watched him stretch his long legs out in front of him, and carefully rest his head against the soft fur. She wasn't sure, but she thought she might have even saw him grimace. "So, what is it that you do in here?"  
  
Lex looked away from her. He had told Lana about his little hide out, but he had never actually told anyone what it was that he actually did while there. He knew it was nothing to be embarrassed about. But he could still feel the ever-slight blush creep up his cheeks. Never one to blush, Lex noticed that this was twice now that Chloe had caused him to react this way. You hardly even know her, he thought. But, he shrugged it off, blaming the chemotherapy for throwing him off his game.  
  
Lex's hesitance only made Chloe even more curious as to what went on in the 'coatroom.' "Well?" She asked, making sure the draw the word out.  
  
"Depends on my mood." He told her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at that. "You know, you can either tell me what it is you do in here, or I can make something up. And I'll tell you right now, I have a pretty good imagination."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm almost afraid to ask what it is you're picturing."  
  
"You should be. You. Should. Be."  
  
Lex chuckled. "Ok, Master Yoda." He said as he watched Chloe's eyes light up with excitement.  
  
"You're a Star Wars fan?" She asked while sitting up and turning on her side to face him better.  
  
"Of course," he replied, "A man who is assumed to be the epitome of evil overcomes his own inner demons in order to kill the one person who started him down the path of death and destruction, ultimately becoming the savior of the entire galaxy and thus everyone who despises and hates him. What's not to like?"  
  
"What!" Chloe exclaimed. "Darth Vader was not the savior of the galaxy! How can you even say that? If anyone saved the galaxy it was Luke!"  
  
"Luke! What did Luke do? Nothing! If it hadn't been for his father the Emperor would have killed him, causing the entire mission to fail, the rebellion to be crushed, and the Emperor to continue his rein of terror."  
  
Chloe looked at him in disbelief. "Nothing, huh? You say Luke did nothing. So I guess destroying the first Death Star was nothing? Saving Han Solo and Leia was nothing? Helping his father come back to the good side was nothing? Well, then I have to say, he sure did a whole lot of nothing!"  
  
"I'm not saying that Luke didn't contribute to Vader's success. All I'm saying is that he wasn't the hero."  
  
"Well, that may be. But if it hadn't been for Luke, Darth would have continued down the wrong path." She paused for a moment then added, "You know, I find it amazing how much the faith of a single person can change everything. In Star Wars, everyone saw Darth. They didn't see Anakin. But, Luke did. He saw what no one else saw, not even Darth himself. He saw the good that was buried inside. And he showed that to Darth and helped him overcome his inner demons. He gave him the strength to defeat the Emperor. And that, is why I believe that Luke is the hero."  
  
"You know what Miss. Sullivan, I think you're right." He said as he looked at her. He couldn't help but think that deep down she was talking about him. And that perhaps she would be the one who could help uncover what he had been forced to bury so deep within himself.  
  
Chloe was getting uneasy by the way he was looking at her. It wasn't predatory, or threatening in anyway. But it was open, and that made her nervous. She didn't know how far she wanted to delve into the world that was Lex Luthor. Because she was afraid that once her toe touched those icy waters, there would be no turning back. Therefore, she cleared her throat to break the silence. "Well, I, uh, I better be getting back. My dad is probably looking for me." She struggled to her feet in the heels then looked back down at him. "Thanks for the dance, Lex." With that she turned and left him sitting there on the pile of fur coats.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She easily found her father who, as she had predicted, had been looking for her.  
  
"Chloe, where have you been? I've been looking for you for the past half hour." Gabe asked his daughter.  
  
"Oh, I was in the ladies room. I kind of embarrassed myself and had to escape for a while." She replied while praying that he hadn't checked there.  
  
Gabe laughed. "So, you've recovered?"  
  
"I think so." She looked around for a minute before asking, "Are you almost ready to go?"  
  
Gabe just continued to laugh. "Had enough of the rich and famous for one night?" He teased.  
  
"Something like that," she replied absently. "So, can we go?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me get our coats." He said then started to walk towards the coatroom.  
  
"You know what? Why don't I get the coats? I'm sure you want to say goodbye to a couple people anyway." She said while grinning up at him.  
  
Gabe looked at his daughter quizzically. Something was up. But he would push for an answer later. "All right. Meet you at the elevator?"  
  
"Sure thing." She watched her dad move off back into the crowd before going back over to the coat closet. She eased the door open and stepped inside. "Lex, it's just me so." She stopped herself short when she saw him. Lex had rolled over on his stomach, head facing the door. His eyes were closed, and he had that same peaceful expression that he had worn when she had walked in on him sleeping in his study. And just like before, Chloe couldn't help but smile at the site of him. She had to stifle a laugh when she thought about it. Two out of the four times that she had seen Lex, she had found him sleeping. She had to wonder how someone who slept so much could be known for having such a tremendous nightlife.  
  
"Oh well," she whispered, "I guess I'll just have to save that question for next time." She found her father's jacket and her wrap as quietly as possible. Then she snuck back out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long to plug this one out too. I really don't have a very good excuse. I can blame it on work, school starting back up, or my family. But I promise I will try to write faster. Ok, on to stuff you need to know about this chapter. Like I said before, the Christmas party took place on 12/14/01. So the morning scenes obviously took place the next day. But the dinner scene took place on Monday the 23. Almost one week after the Christmas party. I hope that helps you guys know when things are going on. Like I've said before I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I'll try to let you guys know approximately what time of year it is. I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: LOL!! Once again, thanks for all the help!! I couldn't do it without you!! I don't know why Star Wars. But hey, it's a classic, (Isn't it?) so Lex should have seen it!!  
  
Kristin: I'm continuing when I find the time. Man, I wish I didn't have to do school work. Stupid real life, it's always getting in my way!  
  
Leanne8582: LOL!! I'm glad you liked it. Well, you see, she has only seen him sleeping after the plant incident, during which he suffered a concussion. And from what I've read, concussions do make you very tired. So, if needs be Lex could explain it that way. More is coming soon!!  
  
RedWitch: Yep!! Finally another chapter!! Geez, I'm slow writer. But I'm going to try to speed it up. Glad to know I'm improving. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting worse. Thanks for the review!!  
  
NeoSerendipity: Oh yeah. I definitely agree. Lex would look beautiful when sleeping. I'm glad you like the story. And I hope you continue to read and review.  
  
mikhelle: LOL!! Glad you like it. I'm writing as fast as I can, but unfortunately that doesn't seem to be too fast. I will not leave it unfinished though. I will hack it all out, if it takes me forever.  
  
amber: Glad you liked it. I'm writing as fast as I can, whenever I find time. I promise.  
  
doroppu: Wow!! It's nice to see such enthusiasm. Like I've said before, I'm writing as fast as I can!  
  
iluvlexandchloe: First off, let me say, I love the name. I have to agree with you, they are my favorite couple as well! LOL!! Don't worry more is coming, lots more.  
  
Alicia: Thanks for the great review. I'm glad you like both the chapters with the episodes as a background and the chapters that are all my own. This is one of my favorite chapters as well. I'm thrilled you think so highly of my work. I hope you continue to read and review. And don't worry tons and tons more is coming ASAP!!  
  
Eraserhead: Woohoo!! *Does the happy dance!* I was put on somebody's favorite stories list!! Woohoo!! Thank you, thank you!! Glad you liked it!!  
  
Merrie: Glad you liked it. I know, the X-Mas party was my favorite scene too!! Don't worry, more is coming!!  
  
SyrDragon: Whoa!! I almost missed you!! Sorry about that. LOL!! I couldn't figure out how to word that. It was tricky. But now that I look at it, it was poorly written. LOL!! I'll have to go back and fix it. Thanks for the review, and pointing out the mistake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex woke to the sounds of the city outside his window. He groaned as he rolled over onto his side. He slowly peeled his heavy eyelids open and squinted at the light that reflected off his snow-covered balcony through the wall length glass doors. It was bright, too bright to be morning, he noted. He shifted his gaze from the balcony to the clock on his nightstand. He frowned in confusion at the numbers displayed. It can't really be 2 pm, Lex thought. He threw the covers off of himself, and sat up on the edge of the bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then looked at the clock again. But the numbers didn't change.  
  
He stood up and stretched, swaying ever so slightly from his grogginess. As he made his way into the bathroom he tried to remember what had happened last night. He didn't remember going to a club or taking anything. But of course this wouldn't be the first time his memory had failed him the morning afterwards. It was 2 in the afternoon, and he did feel like shit, which were both side affects of his wilder nights. Still something didn't fit.  
  
After using the restroom, brushing his teeth, and washing his face, Lex made his way into the kitchen. He couldn't help but groan when he saw Gabby sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, and eating what appeared to be a turkey, lettuce, and mayonnaise sandwich. "I was hoping it had all been a nightmare." He mumbled under his breath, however it wasn't quite soft enough for Gabby not to here.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Lex. Or should I say good afternoon?" Gabby shot back.  
  
Lex smirked at her. "I have to say that I'm thoroughly impressed with your truly original retort, Dr. Mai." He said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice then sat down at the table.  
  
Gabby pursed her lips as she watched him sit down and reach for the paper. "Well, I guess I could have said that one would think with all of that beauty sleep, you would look, well, better." She said as she pulled the paper out of his reach.  
  
"Much better, Gabby. However, snappy comebacks don't give you the right to steal my newspaper."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But there is this really interesting story on the front page of the Lifestyle's section. This is the second time I've read it today."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow. "Just what is this story about, pray tell." He was willing to go along with her little game, despite the sickening feeling that told him it was about him.  
  
Gabby just grinned at him then started to read the article.  
  
As everyone is well aware, Christmas is just around the corner. The stores are crowded with holiday shoppers. The streets are adorned with lights and other festive decorations. Franklin Park is once again home to the largest pine tree in the country. And last night the halls of the LuthorCorp Towers were filled with the sweet sounds of orchestra music and finely dressed members of high society.  
  
At the request of Lionel Luthor, company founder and CEO, the more prominent members of the LuthorCorp workforce, along with largest shareholders, gathered in the upper halls of the city's tallest building. There they enjoyed an assortment of exquisite foods, and danced the night away to the music of members of the city's finest orchestra.  
  
Many Metropolians feel that the event is merely another way for Luthor to 'show off' his money and power. When asked about this, Luthor laughed. "Of course they think that. They weren't invited." After a good-hearted chuckle, he continued. "All joking aside, this party is much more than a display of my companies continued success. These people see each other everyday. However, I will be the first to admit that demands of an international corporation don't allow time for 'socializing.' This function not only aids them in maintaining non- work related relations, but it also allows them to enjoy the luxuries that their hard work has provided."  
  
Of course, one would expect no less to come from the mouth of the host. Yet, this reporter couldn't help but notice the jovial atmosphere of the rooms set aside for the event. Even the heir to the empire, Luthor's only son, Lex Luthor (seen above) seemed to be enjoying the evening. Lex, though always present yet ever absent, made his appearance more apparent this year by stunning the crowd with his dancing abilities. Continue F2.  
  
Lex snatched the paper out her hands and glanced at the colored picture of Chloe and him on the cover. He had to admit that it was a nice shot. It was taken off to the side, so that neither of their backs were facing the cameras. They were looking at each other. Chloe was grinning up at him, and he was sporting his all to familiar smirk. It could be seen as innocent enough, but he knew that any and all implications would be exploited by the less respectable press. Frowning, he turned the page and continued to read.  
  
Young Luthor and his partner, whose identity couldn't be determined, were seen 'waltzing' off to the side of the dance floor. The two got off to a rough start, dancing offbeat to the flow of the music. However, things seemed to improve towards the end of the song, until disaster struck and they were sent tumbling to the floor. The pair disappeared shortly afterwards, and weren't seen for the remainder of the evening. A word of advice, Lex, you better stick to the club scene where the dancing doesn't require grace or skill.  
  
After finishing the paragraph he glanced over at the other picture. This one was a black and white of him lying on the floor with Chloe on top of him. The picture was taken from afar, but the reader could still make out Lex's amusement, and Chloe's embarrassment.  
  
Lex rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache. He could handle the tabloids, and the thought of having his picture strewn all over the city. But he was worried about Chloe. He had dragged her into this soon to be mess by offering a simple dance, something that should have been short and simple, over and done with. But, because he was Lex Luthor, playboy son of a billionaire, those 10 or 15 minutes were going to last for months. She would become his wife, his secret lover, the mother of his illegitimate child, or who knows what else. The pictures would get back to the plant, and rumors would spread about the possibilities of Gabe Sullivan being a brownnoser, or worse. And to top it all off there was Gabby smiling at him from across the table, like this article was the cutest thing she'd ever read.  
  
"Go on, Lex. Finish it."  
  
He tossed the paper back on the table and rose out of his chair in response.  
  
Gabby sighed as she reclaimed the paper then finished the article.  
  
After the crab puffs were eaten, the champagne drunk, and the band retired, this reporter reflected on the evening. Despite the skepticism surrounding the actual purpose of this 'little' shindig, one can't deny that it was fun. The food and music alone made the experience well worth it. Therefore, I must agree with Lionel. All of the fuss over the party by the public revolves around the fact that "they weren't invited."  
  
She chuckled. "I love this article, and these pictures, priceless. I wish I had been there to see it." She pouted.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Lex replied in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lex. It isn't that bad. So the guy made a crack on your dancing skills, or should I say lack thereof. It isn't the end of the world."  
  
Lex crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against a kitchen counter, and glared at her. He could feel his anger bubbling inside him, and he tried to contain it. "I don't give a shit about what this dumbass thinks about my dancing capabilities. Don't you get it, Gabby? This is what they wrote in the Daily Planet. Can you even begin to imagine what kind of stories the tabloids are going to fabricate? Because believe me, I can." His tone was harsh, yet he somehow managed not to yell.  
  
Gabby stared at him in shock. This was the second time that Lex had had an outburst in her presence, and quiet frankly, it scared her. "I'm sorry. I just thought you would be used to it by now. You know, get a little rise out of the absurdity of it all."  
  
"If I was the only target, maybe. But, I'm not. Have you even considered Chloe, and the repercussions this could have for her?"  
  
"No." She answered truthfully. "Because I don't know who she is. Lets face it, Lex; aside from your staff I don't know anyone else in your life. There's Clark, but he rarely comes around, and when he does it's only for a few minutes. I'm starting to think that maybe he's the only other person in your life, besides your father." She paused for a minute then added, "And if that's the case, well, quiet frankly I feel sorry for you."  
  
Lex shot her an icy glare. "Do not pity me, Dr. Mai. You know nothing about me or my life. So I strongly suggest that you don't make assumptions based on knowledge you don't have."  
  
"That's exactly my point! You are the most emotionally closed off person I know! It is almost as if you are afraid to let anybody in. Think about it, Lex. Who knows you're sick? Huh? Does she know?" Gabby asked while holding up the picture of Chloe and he dancing at the party. "Does Clark know, or your father? No, they don't. Don't you think this might be easier to get through if you had their support, if you didn't have to hide behind this façade of indifference?"  
  
Lex gave her a self-depreciating smile. He walked over to the table and picked up his orange juice. "I seem to be managing just fine so far. Don't you agree?" He gestured to the newspaper on the table. "I'm glad you enjoyed the article, Gabby." He then turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Gabby sighed in frustration as she watched him walk out the door. She hadn't meant for their conversation to turn out the way it had. She had simply wanted to tease him a little with the article. Yet she failed to remember that things were neither simple nor little when it came to Lex.  
  
She knew that this had to be hard for him, no matter what he said. Gabby had been working with cancer patients for 13 years now. She had watched as some tried to fight their disease alone. How they pushed their loved ones away, claiming that they didn't need them or that they didn't want to be any more of a burden than they felt they already were. She had also seen how much easier things had gotten for all involved when the family had reconciled.  
  
Though he hid it very well, Gabby knew that Lex needed someone to help him through this. She was trying, but she didn't know him very well. She felt as if she was playing a giant game of Chutes and Ladders. Every time she felt she had made any leeway, something would happen that would send her careening down a chute and she'd have to start all over again. As frustrating as this was, it was also dangerous to get too involved with a patient. She wanted to help, but she knew better than to get emotionally attached. In past cases, her role had been to bring family and patient back together. In Lex's case, what really worried her was that he didn't have anybody. She feared that there were no broken bonds for her to repair, because there hadn't been any to begin with.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chloe woke to the sound of light taping on Lois's bedroom door.  
  
"Girls!" Sam Lane's voice called through the door. "It's 11 o'clock. Don't you think it's time you two got up?"  
  
Both girls groaned. "Alright, Dad. We'll be out in a minute." Lois mumbled.  
  
"Girls!" Sam called again.  
  
"I said we'd be out in a minute! Geez!" Lois yelled, somewhat exasperated. "God, my parents can be so annoying sometimes." She mumbled to Chloe, after she heard her father's retreating footsteps.  
  
Chloe merely grunted in response.  
  
Lois chuckled. "I thought you would agree with me." She sighed then threw her covers off. "Well, I'm going to go jump in the shower." She jumped out of bed, grabbed her bathrobe, and went off to the bathroom, allowing her cousin to drift back to sleep.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Chloe was reawakened when Lois returned from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Sully, showers free if you want one." Lois called towards her sleeping cousin. When Chloe didn't respond Lois lightly kicked the mattress she was lying on. "Come on, Sullivan. Get up. I'll go make sure there's fresh coffee downstairs."  
  
The mention of coffee perked Chloe up a little. But she still waited until Lois left the room before she threw the covers off and sat up. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she hoisted herself off the makeshift bed and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
She didn't know how Lois could wake up so quickly, after only five hours of sleep. The two had been up all night, watching their favorite movies and just talking. They spoke to each other regularly, but there were still plenty of things they needed to catch up on. Needless to say, filling Lois in on the most recent meteor freaks had kept the girls up till six in the morning. Yet, this didn't seem to put a damper on Lois's morning cheeriness. If one could call Lois cheery that is.  
  
Chloe could be a morning person as well. But she needed at least seven hours of uninterrupted sleep and then a good cup of strong coffee to pull it off. And since the former of the two requirements wasn't meant, it was going to take awhile for her to become her usual energetic self.  
  
After her shower, Chloe dressed then joined the rest of her family downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Uncle Sam, Aunt Ellen, and her dad appeared to be discussing plans for the afternoon, while eating a light brunch. Lois was having coffee and a bagel, while reading the paper.  
  
Chloe took a minute to look over them. It was kind of sad that practically her entire family could fit around one table. Her dad only had one sibling, her Aunt Ellen. Her mom, who had died giving birth to her, was an only child. In fact, the only person missing was her Grandma Sullivan, who lived in Edge City. She had never known either of her grandfathers, and her Grandma Carter had died before she could remember. That only left her aunt and uncle, Lois, her dad, and her grandma. They were a small group, but very close knit.  
  
"Are you going to stand in the doorway all day, or are you going to come in and join us, Chloe?" Lois asked.  
  
"Actually, I was considering whether or not I should turn and run while I still can. But seeing as how the opportunity has past, I might as well take my place amongst you." She quipped as she sat down and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios. She would have preferred something sweet, but Lois didn't eat cereal, and Sam and Ellen only ate the healthy crap. So, Cheerios were her only choice.  
  
Her uncle laughed. "Please accept our apologizes Miss. Sullivan. We know how hard it must be for someone of your stature to associate with us meager commoners."  
  
Chloe laughed along with him, even though she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. Plus, the fact that her father wasn't looking too amused, didn't help to calm her uneasiness. She stopped laughing and looked pointedly at him. "Ok, what am I missing?"  
  
Gabe didn't want to be angry about this. But he was finding it difficult not to be. Chloe was probably going to say he was making a big deal out of nothing, which was true. But that didn't mean he had to pretend to like it either. Lex Luthor was his boss after all, his rich, spoiled, notorious, play-boyish, arrogant, sophisticated, brilliant, very capable, twenty- something-year old boss. He was someone who was not supposed to be dragging his fifteen-year-old daughter into his dysfunctional world, no matter how innocent it might seem. "Would you mind telling me, Chloe, why you suddenly had the urge to run out of the party last night?"  
  
Chloe was confused. There was no way her dad could know about Lex and their dance. Plus, he wouldn't be making such a big deal about that, she thought. Her dad was one of the few people she knew who didn't actually think Lex was the spawn of Satan, sent to Smallville to practice wreaking havoc amongst the mortals of earth. "I told you. I kind of embarrassed myself, and I was getting bored as it was." She grinned at him then, in an attempt to lighten the mood, added, "A girl can only take so much of listening to her father talk to his co-workers, Dad."  
  
Gabe frowned. "What happened that made you embarrassed?"  
  
Chloe could feel her checks turn bright red from embarrassment. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Really?" Gabe asked her. "I don't see why not. The whole city is probably talking about it right now. You might as well join them." He said while handing a section of the paper to her.  
  
She looked at the picture of her sprawled all over Lex on the ballroom floor. She felt her blush grow, and had to wonder whether or not her face looked like a big tomato. The picture did leave much open to the imagination of the observer. Which is probably the reason her father was so upset. "Dad, it's not what it looks like." She smiled a little when she saw her dad's face get a little pink as well.  
  
"Well, I sure hope not!" He exclaimed. "Because it looks like you and my boss were getting pretty frisky out on that dance floor!"  
  
"What! Dad, he was teaching me how to dance! That's it. We went to do this turn, and I stepped wrong in my heels, lost my balance, and knocked Lex over in my very ungraceful plummet to the floor. Geez! Except for the fact that it ended up in the paper, I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"It's a big deal because not only does Lex Luthor have a rather questionable past, but he is also my boss."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm also your daughter. A daughter whose judgment you used to trust." Chloe snapped.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you, Chloe. I don't trust, Lex. I don't want him dragging you into something that you can't handle."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "It was one dance, Dad. It's not like we're dating or anything. I barely know the guy. I wouldn't even call us friends." Not yet anyway, she thought. "Besides, I thought you said you like Lex."  
  
Gabe took a deep breath and reined his anger under control. "I said I like the way he runs the plant." He said calmly. "He has made a lot of improvements over the past five months that will most likely result in the plant actually turning a profit this year. But, that doesn't mean that I like him personally. There are a lot of things about him that make me uneasy, which is why I don't want you getting mixed up with him."  
  
"Do you know him personally?" Chloe asked. When her dad didn't respond she added, "Huh?"  
  
"No, I can't say that I do."  
  
"Then I don't see how you can judge him." She stated matter-of-factly. "Look, Dad. I've heard all of the rumors you have. But I'm not about to judge someone when I can't decipher the facts from the fiction. You told me to always give someone the benefit of the doubt, unless they give me a reason not to. Well, so far Lex hasn't given me any reason to not trust him."  
  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt, sweetheart."  
  
"I know, Dad. And I'm lucky to have a father that looks out for me the way you do. And I promise you, that I will be careful, and hopefully keep the pictures to a minimum." She said with a toothy grin. "Because that is definitely not the way I want my name to appear in the papers."  
  
Gabe couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't think so." He looked at his daughter and smiled. She never ceased to amaze him. She was trusting, yet not overly so. And her judge of character was usually pretty good. However she did have tendency to pick up a bad apple or two. Such as Sean Kelvin. But all in all, she knew who to stay away from. If she felt that Lex was worthy of a chance, then he wasn't going to forbid her to partake in his company. He laughed a little more. Not that I could forbid her to do anything if I wanted to, he thought.  
  
Chloe looked quizzically at him. "What?" She asked warily.  
  
"Nothing," he said while shaking his head. "Come over here and give your old man a hug."  
  
Chloe got out of her chair and embraced her dad. She hated fighting with him. But, they were family. They were destined to butt heads every now and then.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see the family feud is over." Lois said from the doorway. The Lanes had snuck out of the room when the shouting had started. But since it had died down, they figured that the argument was over.  
  
Chloe grinned at her cousin. "Yep, we worked it out."  
  
"Good. Because I would like to go shopping sometime today." Lois joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Chloe replied. "Like you can't go shopping downtown whenever you want. Remember, we are the ones from Smallville."  
  
Lois laughed. "Don't worry, Sullivan. Someday I'll get you back to the city."  
  
"I don't know." Chloe said while putting on her coat and shoes. "I don't think I'm ready to come back just yet."  
  
Lois just rolled her eyes and followed her cousin and uncle out the door, with her own mom and dad trailing behind her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lex sauntered down the streets of downtown Metropolis. After his argument with Gabby he had to leave the small apartment. Well, it's not really small, Lex mused. It was a two-bedroom apartment, and each bedroom had its own bathroom. There was a living room, a small office area, and a kitchen/dining room as well. It wasn't excessive, but it certainly wasn't moderate. However, Lex found that certain levels of animosity could make anyplace, no matter how large, have a claustrophobic feel to it. Hell, he even found the mansion to be suffocating whenever his father was around.  
  
He sighed as he thought about what Gabby had said. Maybe he was too closed- off, too distant. Yet, that was how he was brought up, wasn't it? Wasn't that what his father had ground into him since he could remember? "You can't be ruled by your emotions, Lex. People will exploit them as weaknesses!" Or, "Don't become attached, Lex. It only makes it harder to take what you want later." Those had been his father's words, his lessons.  
  
Lex knew that there was some truth behind what his father had said. And that was part of the reason he had put up that barrier between himself and the rest of the world. But he had his own reasons for closing himself off. He didn't want to get hurt again. Every time, he had truly let someone in, they had abandoned him. He couldn't really blame his mother, or Julian. It wasn't as if they had wanted to leave this world. But Pamela, Pamela had no excuse. When she left, it was the first time he had ever wished he had listened to his father.  
  
Despite his previous misfortune, he had to admit that it would be a comfort to have someone else to turn to besides Gabby. Though he appreciated all she had done for him, she didn't understand him. Well, he wasn't sure if anyone really understood him. He barely understood himself at times. But he still felt that he had other acquaintances, possibly friends, who knew him, better than she did. The questions was whom could he confide in?  
  
There were few, if any, people Lex felt he could trust. There was Clark. They hadn't known each other for very long, but Lex found that he could trust Clark for the most part. But he still had his doubts, mostly because of the stream of constant little lies and half-truths that flowed from his mouth. Lex hated to be lied to, especially by people who were supposedly his friends. It wasn't something he expected from Clark, his father definitely, but not Clark. Lex, himself, rarely flat-out lied to anyone. He would leave out details, or dodged the question. But, he avoided telling out-right lies. Because he knew that if the truth ever got out, the deception could never be easily explained, or forgiven.  
  
Of course there were other reasons Lex didn't think he could tell Clark about his illness. He had a feeling that if he confided in Clark, the focus of the situation would change from him to Clark. People would want to know why Clark was so upset, and then they would try to comfort him. Not to mention the fact that Clark would probably tell his parents. And quite frankly, Lex didn't need nor want, Jonathan Kent beating down his door demanding to know why he felt the need to further disrupt the Kent's lives by burdening Clark with the news that he could die of cancer. Of course, that was all based on the assumption that news of Lex's illness would upset Clark. He was pretty sure it would, but one couldn't be too certain. Either way though, Clark would not be Lex's confident.  
  
But if he didn't turn to Clark, then whom could he turn to. Chloe? Despite his growing interest in the young blond, he knew her even less than he knew Clark. Plus, there was the fact that she was a reporter in the making in everyway possible.  
  
Lex rubbed his temples, as he walked down the crowded streets. He could feel another headache coming on. He was still recovering from the ever pleasant pistol-whip to the back of the head that Earl was kind enough to have dealt him. He would kill for an Aspirin, but it would counter the effects of his chemo. Therefore, he was forced to grit his teeth and bare the pounding in his head.  
  
There was only one other person that he would consider confiding in. And it was this thought that had spurred his headache. There were two things he could see his father doing if Lex told him he had cancer. One would be to use Lex's illness to his advantage. He would make an announcement to the media, donate money to research, demand Lex make public appearances to discuss his experience, and other such public displays. All of which would be spun around LuthorCorp, promoting its good PR. Or, his father would tell him to suck it up, and bare his illness with dignity. He would tell him that Luthor's had gotten thru worse, and that he shouldn't let this stand in the way of progress. Either way he would probably insist that Lex move back to Metropolis, so he could assist in his treatment. But Lex knew it would just be so he could keep a better eye on him.  
  
Lex sighed, blowing out a puff of breath. He didn't have a lot of options, and none of them presented promising results. But, as much as he despised his father, he could best predict his reaction. Well, that's it then, Lex thought. I'll tell him. He won't be much support, but it'll be better than nothing.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chloe sunk further down into her heavy winter coat as a cold burst of wind assaulted Lois and her as they walked along the streets of downtown. They had gotten their first major snowstorm last night, and the temperature had dropped significantly. Yet, that didn't seem to deter the swarms of holiday shoppers that decided to brave the freezing weather.  
  
Chloe looked at the snow-laden city. She found it disappointingly unattractive. The snow along and on the roads had either turned to slush, or had been blackened by the steady stream of passing cars. It made the city seem dirty, polluted. Even the snow clinging to the streetlights seemed to add to the dinginess of the city.  
  
"So, Sullivan, now that I have you alone, what's going on with you and Luthor?" Lois asked.  
  
Her cousin's question startled Chloe back to the here and now. "Nothing's going on between us." Chloe shot back. She knew her cousin was going to pry, and she had prepared herself.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. I swear I won't try and steal your story."  
  
Chloe glared at her cousin. "What makes you think I'm onto a story. Is it so hard to believe that his company is enjoyable?" In all honesty, Chloe really did like hanging out with Lex. He was quick, witty, charming, and could definitely be labeled as eye-candy. But, she knew Lois wouldn't believe her. She knew that all Lois could see in Lex was a story, and therefore, she wouldn't expect Chloe to see anything else either.  
  
"Yes!" Lois exclaimed. "From what I've heard he is a spoiled brat. Which is not someone I would put in the friend category. So, out with it Sullivan! I want to know what the scoop is, where you received your information, and how you were able to get so close to Luthor."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. But if this gets out before I have a chance to write my article I will never speak to you again do you here me, Lois Lane?"  
  
"Got it. Not a word. My lips are sealed."  
  
"Alright." Chloe leaned closer to Lois, as if to prevent passersby from overhearing her. "Last week, I over heard a girl in my English class talking about how a friend of hers told her that Lex Luthor was engaged, and that he was planning on making an official announcement sometime in early January. Well, apparently this girl's friend's father works at the plant. And he overheard part of a conversation about the matter between Lex and his father. Well, I thought it would be really cool if the Torch had an article about the engagement before the official announcement was made. So, I convinced my dad to let me go to the party as his guest. Once I got there, I found the supposed groom to be. Fortunately, he recognized me from Smallville, and therefore didn't object to sharing a dance with me. Unfortunately, my dancing skills were lacking, and the mishap that you undoubtedly read in the paper took place. So, I didn't get to ask him about the engagement. But, I'm determined not to let this little set back stand in my way of releasing that article. I'll just have to find a way of cornering him once I get back home." Chloe said this last part as if she were seriously considering how to go about coercing Lex into an interview.  
  
Lois gaped at her cousin. She couldn't believe that Chloe wasn't going to share her good fortune with her. "Wow. I can't believe it. Do you realize how lucky you are? Do you need me to help you think of how to corner him? We can even use your friend, Clark. He and Lex are friends right?"  
  
Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Which earned her a dirty look from Lois.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chloe just laughed even harder at Lois's confused expression. Of course she couldn't be blamed for cousin's inability to tell that she was lying, could she? "Nothing," she squeezed out between laughs. "Nothing." After a few more chuckles, she asked, "Um, what were we talking about, again?"  
  
Lois glared at her. "We were talking about Lex Luthor and how you are going to find out who is unnamed fiancé is. What is wrong with you Sullivan? Any reporter, no matter what level, would kill to know what you know. Or have the connections you have. But you're acting like its nothing! I just don't get you sometimes."  
  
Chloe grinned at her cousin. "Good. After all, I find it beneficial to remain somewhat of a mystery to everyone." She watched with a satisfied grin as Lois rolled her eyes. "Now. Lets drop this whole Lex Luthor thing, and do some Christmas shopping."  
  
"Fine," Lois all but pouted. "Who all do you have left to buy for?"  
  
"Um.just Clark and Pete."  
  
"You're sure? Because I don't want to drag my ass all the way back uptown because you forgot to get a gift for someone." Lois shot a little snottily.  
  
Chloe ignored her cousin's tone. She knew Lois was still a little pissy about the whole Lex thing, so she was going to let it slide. "I already got something for Dad, Uncle Sam, Aunt Ellen, you, and Grandma Sullivan. That only leaves Clark and Pete, so yes I'm sure." She retorted.  
  
Lois perked up a little at the mention of her gift. "So, Chloe what did you get your Dad?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, Lois." Chloe scolded.  
  
"What?" Lois asked in her most innocent voice.  
  
"I know what you're up to."  
  
"Chloe, I swear I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Whatever. You're going to ask me what I got Dad, then your mom, and then your dad, and then somewhere along the line you're going to sneak your name in there and try and catch me off guard. So don't even try it, Lois. I know all you're tricks."  
  
Lois grinned at her. "You know, Chloe, sometimes I think you're too quick for your own good."  
  
"I know," Chloe replied. "I know."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lex waited patiently at the bar. He had poured himself a scotch, and he had already drained most of it. He knew he shouldn't have indulged in the alcohol, but he figured that he could risk it. He had finally finished his first round of chemo Friday night, so his cell counts would be going up. Besides, Gabby had left on Saturday morning to spend the next five or six days with her family. She had extended him an invitation, but he had refused. He didn't think he could stand spending Christmas with a bunch people whom he didn't know, and who knew he was sick. Besides, depending on how this dinner meeting with his father went, Lex might be forced to pass his Holidays with his own family.  
  
He checked his Napoleon-faced watch. His father was officially fifteen minutes late. Lex had to wonder just what was keeping him so occupied two days before Christmas. Of course he knew that his dad was just baiting him, reminding him of just where he stood in the grand scheme of things. The sad part was that Lex had scheduled this meeting under the pretenses that it was about business. He didn't even want think about how late his father would be, or if he would have showed up at all, if he had said it was a social call.  
  
Five minutes later, Lionel burst into his penthouse office. "Lex! You'll have to excuse my tardiness. I was tending to a personal matter." He explained.  
  
"Putting yourself before business, Dad? I guess Santa must have come to the Luthor Home a little early."  
  
Lionel chuckled. "Yes, well, I believe Linda has prepared a splendid meal for us tonight. So, I suggest we eat then discuss this matter that you needed to speak to me about."  
  
Lex merely nodded in response and followed his father into the dinning room. Contrary to the stereotype, the Luthor's didn't have an enormous dining room table. It only sat six people, one person on each end and two people on each side. However, Lionel did insist that they sit at the two heads of the table.  
  
Lex had mixed feelings about the distance between his father and himself when they ate together. At times, the empty space was welcoming. It provided a separation that Lex needed. Then during other occasions, it was an unwanted barrier, a barrier that Lex tried in vain to break down. Tonight, though, the span of the table was welcomed.  
  
Shortly after they had sat down, Linda, Lionel's petite cook, emerged from the kitchen with two prepared plates. She served Lionel first, then preceded to place a dish adorned with filet minion, russet potatoes, and artichokes in front of Lex. To accompany the artichokes, a small well of melted butter was served along side the meal. The quantity of food alone made Lex's stomach churn. Even though his last treatment had been three days ago, he still wasn't up to consuming large portions of rather heavy food. Linda must have noticed the slight blanching of his face because she immediately asked if he was all right. "Perfectly well, thank you." He replied. She nodded then after seeing if she could get them anything else, she left them to their dinner.  
  
The two sat in what would be uncomfortable silence, to anyone else, for the next ten minutes. Until, Lionel broke the quiet. "What's the matter, Lex? Have you spent so much time consuming the hearty meals of the country that you've lost your taste for the finer cuisines?"  
  
Startled, Lex snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up from his barely touched plate at his father. He had been trying to figure out how he was going to break the news of his illness. He needed it to be short; he needed to be precise; he needed to be straightforward; he needed a place to start. He looked down at his plate again, and poked at some of the food there.  
  
"Lex?" Lionel asked with as much patience as he could muster. He hadn't seen his son so distraught in quite sometime. "What is happening at the plant that prompted you to schedule this meeting, Son?" He asked, carefully keeping the worry in his voice concealed.  
  
Lex snorted. Of course he thinks this is about the company, he thought. He cleared his throat. "This isn't a business meeting father. I have something personal I need to inform you about."  
  
Lex laughed. "So that is what this was, another ploy to get my attention? These childlike actions are becoming very tiresome, Lex." He chided.  
  
"Well, I knew that if I claimed to need to speak to you about business, you would set aside the time. You're getting predictable in your old age, Dad." Lex retorted.  
  
Lionel chuckled. "Well, I'm here now. Please don't keep me in suspense any longer." He said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Lex stuttered for a brief moment, which only added to his father's amusement of the situation. "As I'm sure you're aware, I had a physical around mid-November with Dr. Vargas."  
  
"Of course, I know about the physical, Lex. I'm the one who requested you have one for the next five years. I'm also well aware of the fact that you're blood results showed an elevated white blood cell count, and that you had further tests done."  
  
Lex looked at his father, unable to keep the stunned expression off his face. He was speechless. He couldn't believe that Vargas and Gatemen had informed his father of his situation. Well, he could believe Vargas had, which is why he had threatened the man. After a few minutes, Lex was able to speak again. "Yes, well. It was the results of those tests that I wanted to speak to you about."  
  
"There's no need. I already know the results."  
  
If Lex was shocked before then it didn't even compare to his current state. His father knew. He knew and yet he hadn't said anything, or done anything. He had just continued on as if everything was perfectly normal. Lex was furious. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Lex, I have far more important matters to worry myself over than your health."  
  
"Then I suppose you are well aware of Gabby, and the personal hell I've been subjected to over the past three weeks as well." He asked in an accusing tone.  
  
"You're relationship with your assistant is none of my business. But I recommend you replace her if her inadequate capabilities are causing you such grief."  
  
Lex closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He slowly reopened and stared at his father. "What did Dr. Vargas tell you about the results?" Lex practically whispered.  
  
"He informed me that the increase in your cell count didn't warrant any concern. Apparently, he thinks it's another side effect of the meteor blast, nothing to be alarmed about." By this time, Lionel had resumed eating.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Hhmm."  
  
"Dr. Vargas li." Lex sighed when the shrill ringing of his father's cell phone interrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me one moment, Lex." Lionel said as he opened his phone to take the call.  
  
"Of course." Lex said, his voice lacking any emotion. He had almost been relieved when he thought that his father had already known. It would have meant that Vargas and Gatemen had betrayed him, but at least he would have been spared the agony of telling his dad.  
  
"I'm sorry, son. But I'm needed back at the office." Lionel said as he rose from his seat.  
  
Lex looked at his watch. It was 6:30 at night, on the 23rd of December, and his father was adjourning there meeting to go the office? Lex couldn't believe it.  
  
"We'll continue this later, Son. Have a good Christmas." And with those parting words, he left the room.  
  
Lex dropped his fork on his plate and ran a hand over his smooth scalp. "Fuck!" He stood up from the table, knocking his chair over in the processes. "Un-fucking-believable!" He cursed as he retrieved his coat from the rack by the door. Without looking back, he stormed out of the penthouse, and down to the parking garage, throwing on his jacket, scarf, and cap as he went.  
  
He couldn't believe he had been so foolish as to think that he could have confided in his father. He threw himself in his car once he reached it, and peeled out of the parking garage. Never again, Lex swore. He would go through this alone. Never again would he even think about telling anyone else. It wasn't worth it. He slammed his Staind mix CD into the player, and sped down the streets while listening to the songs that seemed to tell the story of his life.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks go out to Adri! The best Beta Reader ever! Finally I posted within a decent amount of time! Go me go! This wasn't a planned chapter. But I needed to establish more of Chloe/Lex friendship in order for the next chapter to work. This chapter takes place right after they get back from Christmas Vacation, so Wednesday the 2nd. It is also still within the two weeks in which Lex doesn't receive chemo. Gabby is still away visiting her family. I hope that helps you guys know when things are going on. Also, I think I covered all the major dances, I hope I didn't leave any out. If so, them I'm sorry. Like I've said before I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: Thanks so much for all the Beta work! I don't know what I would do without you! I'm sorry there was no Gabby in this one, but she will be back! Thanks for the review, and again for all the help!  
  
Alicia: Wow! Your review was definitely a boast to my ego! I'm thrilled that you like the story so much! I'm glad you think that my independent chapters are my best, but unfortunately I'm going to have to use the episodes. It is just how my story is set up. But I'm going to try not to just copy from the episodes as much as I did before. If you are interested, I have a short mailing list that I use to email people to let them know as soon as I post. This might save you the time of having to check back so often! But I know what that is like! I do the same thing for my favorite stories. Just send my your email if you are interested in being put on the list. Thanks for review, I hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Eliza: I'm glad you like the story. It is always nice to attract new readers. Here is your new chapter, and I'm happy to say that there is a lot of that beautiful Chlex magic! Thanks for the review!  
  
Michelle: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Phoenix II: Thanks so much for the honest review. I really appreciate it when readers tell me what they didn't like. Unfortunately, I'm going to use all of the episodes as the backbone of this story. But I will try to make those chapters more of in between the scenes than actual scenes in the episodes. I'm sorry they're so long! I just can't seem to write short ones! Thanks for the review, and for pointing out what you didn't like. I'll try to do better!  
  
j: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
RedWitch: LOL! Yeah, I hate Lionel too! But he is fun to hate! Oh don't worry Lex will be comforted. I'm not going to tell you how. But he will be. Thanks for the review!  
  
Mikhelle: I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry there is plenty of Chlex in this one! I'm glad you like it even though it is gradual. And it is going to continue to be gradual, very gradual actually. LOL! I'm sorry, but I can't tell you when they're going to kiss. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kate: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'm going to post more right now! Yes, I'm going to stay episode related until the end of the first season. Thanks for the review! And don't worry I won't stop until it is finished!  
  
Kista: LOL! I know. I love Chloe! I love Lex! And I love to hate, Lionel! Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And thanks for the review! Now go get some sleep!  
  
Len: Wow! Thanks for putting my FIC up there with all the other great ones! I'm writing as fast as I can. I swear I am. Oh yes! That is one thing I don't really like, "instant and undying love!" Ugh! I just can't see that happening for either character. Don't worry, I will continue. I usually write a little every night! (Note the word little there!) As for you questions, I can't tell you, and I would gladly do it, but unfortunately I'm not a character in the story! Thanks for the review!  
  
Leanne8582: Woohoo! I'm on another persons favorites list! *Does happy dance!* Don't worry. I swear I will not quit, no matter how long it takes! I will not walk away. It will be finished. But definitely not soon! (It is already 106 pages long, and I'm not even done with 1/3 of it!) You will get your closure! Thanks for the review!  
  
Merrie: Easy, easy! Just calm down, and take deep breaths. Don't worry he will get a Chloe, I'm not sure when, but he will. (Ok, so I know, but I can't tell you!) I agree with you though, no one should go through that alone. Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you like it!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chloe sighed as she shuffled into the Torch office. It had been a very long day. Of course the first day back to class after a month long vacation was always rough. Her only consolation was that it was only a half-week, and she could get back to the Torch. It was the only thing worth coming back for. Because lets face it, she thought, I can see Clark and Pete outside of school just as easily as I can in class.  
  
As she tossed her bag on the ground, she noticed a shoe-sized box setting on her desk. It was neatly wrapped in green wrapping paper that had little red cartoon Santa Clause's on it and long white and red curly ribbon. There was a little envelope attached to the box, with her name on it, as well. Chloe freed the envelope from the box, and pulled the card out. It was a simple white card with a gold outline of a small Christmas tree on it. She opened the card, and read the short message.  
  
Miss Sullivan,  
  
For Next Time.  
  
Merry Christmas, Lex Luthor  
  
P.S. I recommend you start with these shoes.  
  
Chloe groaned. She was getting a bad feeling about what exactly she was going to find in the little green box before her. She took a pair of scissors out of her desk drawer and cut the ribbon, making sure to keep the curled pieces in tack. Then she proceeded to rip off the green wrapping paper. Tentatively, she removed the box lid and looked inside.  
  
She shook her head and laughed at what she saw. Off to one side of the box, she found a pair of felt-soled black and white saddle shoes. On the other side, there was a package of those little cutout feet that you place on the floor in order to teach yourself basic dance steps. The package contained feet for the Waltz, the Fox Trot, East Coast Swing, Lindy Hop Swing, the Tango, and Salsa. There was also a mixed CD included with the songs labeled with their names, composers or band, and to what dances to use them with.  
  
Chloe bit her lower lip. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gift, but it was making her feel guilty. She hadn't expected anything from Lex; therefore she hadn't gotten him anything in return. And she had no idea what she was going to do about it. She didn't get to ponder her predicament long, though, because she heard Pete and Clark coming down the hall. She quickly stuffed the wrapping paper, ribbon, and card into the box then slammed the lid on top, and shoved it underneath her desk.  
  
Chloe sat up just as the two walked in.  
  
"Hey Guys!" She called out to them.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Clark replied.  
  
"Hey Chloe, did you happen to notice the latest addition to the Wall of Weird?" Pete asked as he plopped himself down into one of the chairs beside her.  
  
Chloe gave him a funny look then turned to Clark.  
  
"Don't ask me." Clark said. "He didn't tell me anything."  
  
With a sigh, Chloe hoisted herself out of her chair and made her way over to the Wall. Clark and Pete followed close behind her.  
  
"Now," Pete said, "I haven't been able to link it to the meteors yet. I'm almost positive they were involved. Because, there is no way this could have happened under normal circumstances."  
  
Chloe scanned the Wall looking for the new clipping. She was just about to ask Pete where he stuck it, when she spotted it. Large red letters spouted off the words: 'Luthor Heir Makes Scene with New Bride at Annual Christmas Party.' It was the same picture that had appeared in the Daily Planet, the one with Lex and her lying on the floor. But it was from the front page of some tabloid she didn't recognize. Chloe turned and glared at Pete. "What the heck is this?" She demanded.  
  
Pete smiled. "I got it while I was in Metropolis with my brothers during New Years. Isn't it great."  
  
"No, Pete! It isn't great! I can't believe you would put this up here! Do you know how much crap my Dad gave me about this?"  
  
"Yeah, well that's what you get for associating with Luthor." Pete shot back.  
  
"Don't even try to blame this on Lex. I'm the one who tripped over my own feet. It wasn't like Lex pulled me down on top of him."  
  
"Yeah, but if it weren't for Luthor, you're face wouldn't be strewn all over the Tabloids." Pete countered.  
  
"You know what, Pete. I don't need this." She reached up and pulled the clipping off the wall. "Here," she said as she shoved the picture at him. "If you like it so much, I suggest you keep it."  
  
Pete snatched up the clipping and hung it back up on the wall, just out of Chloe's reach. "That's ok, I already have one at home." He said. Pete walked back over to the chairs, snatched up his book bag. "See you later, Clark." He called over his shoulder as he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
After Pete had left, Clark reached up to remove the clipping.  
  
"Just leave it, Clark." Chloe said as she went back to her desk.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Chloe said.  
  
When Chloe wasn't looking, Clark plucked the clipping off the wall, folded it up, and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he joined her over by her desk. She was just kind of sitting there, starring off into space or lost in thought, he wasn't sure which one. "Are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, my Dad gave me enough grief about that picture already. And I didn't need Pete adding to the mix."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I know." With that Chloe turned on her computer, and started to bring up different articles she was working on. Clark followed suit, and the two worked in comfortable silence for a while, until Chloe spoke up. "Clark, what do you do when you receive a gift from someone you didn't get anything for?" She asked him.  
  
Clark looked up at her from his computer. "I don't know. I can't say that has ever happened to me." He told her.  
  
"It's never happened to you?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Not really. I mean, we usually send a family gift to anyone we know. It's usually just baked goods and a Christmas card. But everybody loves my mom's chocolate fudge and pies." He said. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I got a gift today from someone I didn't get anything for. And it's eating away at my conscience."  
  
"Who was the gift from?"  
  
"I can't tell you that!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Sure you can." He said while grinning at her.  
  
Chloe couldn't resist that smile. Damn that Kent Charm, she thought. "Fine. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."  
  
"Scouts honor." Clark said.  
  
"And you can't laugh." She added.  
  
Clark merely held up the Scout's sign as a response.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at him then took a deep breath. "It was Lex."  
  
"Lex!" Clark said in a manner that earned him a glare from Chloe. "Wow, I didn't know you guys were that good of friends." He said.  
  
"Yeah, well neither did I. I mean, its not like I wouldn't mind being better friends with him or anything like that. I just didn't think we were at the gift giving stage yet. And now I don't know what do to. It's not like I can just go out and get him something. Because, that would only make it seem like I only got him something because he got me something. And two, because what do you buy someone how already has everything they want. I thought about sending him a thank you card, but that just seems too impersonal. Then I thought, why don't I just go over and thank him personally, but all I would have to say is thank you. And I can picture this big moment of uncomfortable empty silence, which would be a very bad thing. So as you can see, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do about this." After finishing her rant, Chloe took a large much needed breath.  
  
"Yeah," Clark said, "I understand you're predicament."  
  
"Clark!" Chloe whined. "You have to help me."  
  
"Well," Clark said after a minute. "Was it more of a personal gift, or a generic gift?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it a personal gift, but it definitely wasn't generic." She told him while blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"You could always just go over and spend the evening with him, as a way of saying thank you."  
  
"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Clark asked, generally confused. He thought about his words then his face turned about ten shades redder. "Geez, Chloe! That's not what I meant. I meant that you should maybe watch a movie or something."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but laugh, but she stopped once she received the glare from Clark. "I don't know, Clark. I wouldn't want to intrude on him."  
  
"You won't be. Trust me. Lex is really cool about stuff like that. At least he is when I go over. Plus you should see his entertainment system. It's awesome."  
  
Chloe sighed. "I don't know. I'll think about it."  
  
"Ok, well, I got to go. My dad needs me to fix the fence over in the south field. So, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok." Chloe replied. "Oh, Clark, wait! Do you have Lex's number?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you give it to me, please. If I decide to go over, I just don't want to show up."  
  
"Sure." Clark scribbled Lex's number on a post-it note real quick. "Bye, Chloe."  
  
"Bye, Clark. And thanks."  
  
"No, problem."  
  
After Clark left, Chloe retrieved her gift from underneath the desk, and tucked the post-it note in it. She smiled. She kind of liked Clark's idea. She was definitely going to call Lex. She even knew what movie she would take. I could even take a certain pair of dance shoes, she thought. Chloe grinned as she shut down her computer and rushed to gather up her stuff. She would have to hurry up and get a hold of Lex, before he made plans for the weekend.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chloe sat on her bed, staring at her cell phone. She had called Lex's number twice already, but had hung up on the first ring each time. She knew it was immature, but she felt stupid. "It's Lex Luthor," she told herself, "millionaire-playboy, your Dad's boss. You just can't call him up and offer to spend an evening watching old movies and eating popcorn. He's going to think I'm a complete idiot."  
  
Sighing, she picked up her phone again and dialed his number. She fought the urge to hit the disconnect button after the first ring, and actually allowed the phone to ring once more. Instead of a third ring, however, she heard a familiar voice say, "Lex Luthor." In a panic, Chloe quickly hit the end-call button. She flopped back on her bed, smacking herself in the head with her cell phone. "Idiot!" She yelled at herself. She heard a knock on her door, and sat up.  
  
"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Gabe called from outside her bedroom door. He had been on his way downstairs and had heard his daughter burst of frustration.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Chloe called back.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.  
  
"No, that's ok. But thanks for the offer." She replied.  
  
"Alright. But if you need me, I'll be downstairs."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Chloe let out a big sigh as she lay back down on her bed. Well, you can't call him back now, she thought. You already called three times, and he actually picked up on the last one. And he probably has caller ID, so he'll know it was the same number all three times. So it's not like I could lie and say it wasn't me. "Yeah, like I said before, Idiot." She mumbled.  
  
She lay on her bed for a while, staring at the ceiling as if it held the answers to her dilemma, when her cell phone rang. Without looking at the number, she answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Miss Sullivan, is there something I could assist you with this evening?"  
  
Chloe leaped up at the sound of his voice. "Lex!" She exclaimed. "What did you, I mean how did you."  
  
"I have my sources." He said, interrupting her stuttering. "Now, is there a specific reason you attempted to contact me three times tonight? Or was this some sort of teenage game of which I happened to have the honor of being privy?"  
  
"No!" She exclaimed. "Nothing, like that." She paused for a moment then asked. "Would you believe me if I told you I was having phone trouble?" She could practically hear him smirk on the other end.  
  
"Not particularly." He replied.  
  
"Ok, well, what if I said I was intimidated?"  
  
"Intimidated?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, intimidated. Because lets face it, Lex, you don't exactly send out the call-me-up-to-hang-out vibe." Chloe replied.  
  
"The call-me-up-to-hang-out vibe? Miss Sullivan, are you saying that you endeavored to call me because you wanted to spend an evening in my company?" He asked, allowing some of his amusement to show in his words.  
  
"That all depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On your response."  
  
"My response?"  
  
"Geez! What are you, a broken tape player? Yes, your response!"  
  
"In that case, I believe my answer is yes." When he received no reply, he asked, "Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"Right, sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to say yes." She admitted, then added quickly, "Not that I didn't want you to say yes. It's just that.Well, never mind. Are you free this weekend?"  
  
"I am available this weekend, yes."  
  
"Then, what do you say about me coming over Friday evening? Say around six?" She asked with uncertainty.  
  
"That should be fine."  
  
"Alright, then I guess I'll see you Friday at six. Oh, and don't worry about food, because I've got that covered."  
  
Lex hesitated for a minute then asked, "May I ask the purpose of this get together?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "You'll just have to wait and find out on Friday. Bye, Lex." And with that she hung up. Chloe lay back down on her bed. "Well that didn't go as badly as I thought it would," she mused. "Now all I have to do is clear things with my father."  
  
With a sigh, she hoisted herself off her bed and made her way downstairs to the living room. She found her dad sitting on the sofa watching "The West Wing." "Dad." She said while leaning over against the back of the couch. "Do you care if I go to a friend's house Friday night to watch movies?"  
  
Gabe looked at his daughter quizzically. Chloe never said a friend's house unless she didn't want him to know where she was going. "Whose house are you going to?" He asked her.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "Lex's house." She told him.  
  
Gabe frowned. "Lex Luthor's house?" He asked in order to clarify.  
  
"The one and only." Chloe said, trying to be humorous.  
  
He sighed. "I don't know, Chloe."  
  
"Why not? I thought you decided you were ok with Lex and I being friends?"  
  
Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose. "Chloe, it's one thing to meet up with Lex by accident in a public place, but it is a totally different thing to make plans go to his house."  
  
"Come on, Dad. Nothing is going to happen. All we're going to do is watch some movies. That's it." At her father's hesitancy she added. "Please, Dad. Just trust me."  
  
Gabe sighed. "Alright. You can go. But, I want you to know that I'm only allowing this because I agreed to trust you where Lex is concerned. However," he added, "I do not want this to become a regular thing. Got it!"  
  
"Got it." She said then kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Dad." She called as she headed back up towards the stairs in order to do her homework.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Lex glanced at his watch. It was a quarter after six, and Chloe still hadn't shown up. He was starting to worry that she wasn't going to come at all. It really shouldn't surprise me if she doesn't, he thought. The girl couldn't even bring herself to call me. What makes you think she will be able to force herself to come over? He sighed, and opened up a file containing the plants financial records. His father wanted an update on Monday, and Lex still hadn't finished reading over the reports. It certainly wasn't what he had planned on doing this evening, but he didn't see any reason to sit around wasting time.  
  
Lex frowned as he looked over the reports. Now that he thought about it, maybe Chloe's father wasn't going to let her come. Since, Lex wasn't currently receiving chemo, he had been going into the plant. And on Friday afternoon, Gabe had confronted him in his office. He had seemed rather unhappy with the situation.  
  
"Just what exactly are you're intentions towards my daughter, Lex?" He had demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Gabe." Lex had told him. He had been somewhat awed at the extremely pissed look on his plant manager's face.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now just why are you so interested in my daughter?"  
  
"Gabe, my interest in your daughter is purely one of friendship. Nothing else, I assure you."  
  
Gabe had given him an assessing look. "You may be rich and powerful, Mr. Luthor. But if you harm one hair on her head, your money won't be able to protect you."  
  
Lex had merely smirked at him. "I'll keep that in mind." He had told him. Gabe had grunted then left the room.  
  
Lex sighed, shaking away the memory, and returning to his work. He had just got himself settled, when there was a knock at the study door. "Come in," he called.  
  
Ann opened the door, and stuck her head inside. "Mr. Luthor, Miss Sullivan is here." She informed him.  
  
Lex suppressed his smile, and instead raised an eyebrow and made a small gesture with his hands. "Well, show her in." He said.  
  
Ann hesitated a minute, then nodded.  
  
Lex shook his head, when Ann left the room, and began putting his work away. She had been giving him funny looks ever since he had informed her that Chloe was coming over for the evening. Apparently, she didn't approve. And she wanted to make sure that he knew where she stood on the matter. Personally, Lex didn't give a shit what she thought. He finished filing away his paperwork, and started heading towards the door, when Chloe walked in carrying an open box.  
  
"I have Chinese food and the Star Wars Trilogy." She announced as she walked in the door. "Oh, and I'm sorry I'm late, but the guy at Chef Wu's was really slow. Then I ran into Pete in town, and we had this whole make up session. So, sorry, about that."  
  
"It's quite alright." He gestured towards the box and asked, "Would you like me to help you with that?"  
  
"That's ok. I got it. It's not very heavy."  
  
They stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence, until Lex cleared his throat. "Well," he said. "I suppose we should move this into the entertainment room."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Lead on." She told him while gesturing with the box.  
  
Lex smirked at her before exiting the study, and heading down the hall towards the entertainment room. Chloe followed right behind him, taking in the various pieces of art, and the shear grandeur of the mansion. It was amazing she thought, but it was dark, kind of damp, and cold. She shivered a little. "Geez, Lex. It's freezing in here."  
  
Lex chuckled a little. "Well, this is a castle, Miss Sullivan. Albeit, a smaller one, it's a castle nonetheless. Therefore, it doesn't exactly come with central heating." He said as he pushed open a set of oak doors and led Chloe into a large room.  
  
"How do you.?" Chloe trailed off when she entered the room Lex had led her to. The first thing that caught Chloe's eye was the large flat screen TV that hung on the wall opposite a tan leather couch. The TV was connected to an impressive surround sound system, and DVD/VHS player. As she continued to scan the room, she noticed an identical couch setting in front of an equally large TV, which was connected to an X-box, and a Play-Station 2. That TV was also hooked up to the surround sound, as was the 24 disk stereo she saw. "Wow!" She said as she took in the room. "Clark wasn't kidding. You do have an awesome entertainment room."  
  
Lex just smirked at her. "You can set your stuff down over there." He said as he gestured towards the glass coffee table that sat in front of the couch over by the TV with the DVD/VHS player.  
  
Chloe did as he said then plopped herself down on the couch, and started to situate various takeout boxes. Lex sat down beside her on the opposite end of couch, and picked up her Star Wars collection. "You know, I have these on DVD. If you're interested." He told her.  
  
"Is it the original or special addition collection?" She asked.  
  
"I have both."  
  
"I would prefer to watch the originals." She said with a smile.  
  
"Of course." Lex said. He picked up one of the remotes on the coffee table and pointed it at the wall. The wooden panels folded back to reveal a whole wall full of DVD and VHS tapes. He smirked at Chloe's wowed expression, and then went over to the shelves of movies.  
  
Chloe shook her head then said, "Um, I think I have everything we need but drinks."  
  
"I think I can handle that," Lex said as he set his Star Wars collection on the table. "I'll be right back." He told her. He walked over to another section of wall, and opened it.  
  
Chloe stared at him while he removed a bottle of Ty Nant from what she figured was a fridge. "Would you like water, Coke, or Mountain Dew?" He asked her.  
  
"Water is fine." She replied. "Though I don't picture you as much of a pop drinker."  
  
"I'm not." Lex told her. "I just keep those around for when Clark comes over.  
  
She watched as he walked back over to the couch. "So, you can hook up all this," she said as she gestured around the room, "but you can't get a decent heating system put in here?"  
  
"Actually, Miss Sullivan, I did have a heating system installed in the most frequently used rooms in the house. But unfortunately, this place is so drafty, that the system almost has no effect. Which, is why, I usually light a fire as well. It doesn't do much, but it helps."  
  
"I see." Chloe said then fell silent.  
  
Once again, Lex broke the silence. "So, Chinese food and Star Wars." He said in an amused tone, to which Chloe just nodded. "You know, you still have yet to tell me the nature of this little get together."  
  
Chloe blushed a little. "I got your gift." She told him.  
  
"I was wondering about that." He said. "You hadn't said anything, and I was concerned that the janitor I left it with had failed to leave it on your desk."  
  
She smiled at him. "No, I got it. Oh! Before, I forget." She said. "This is for you."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her, and took the card Chloe handed him. His name was written neatly on the front of the red envelope. Lex easily opened the unsealed envelope and removed the card. It had a picture of a big cow standing in a green field on the front of it. And the outside read, 'Sorry, to have missed your birthday." Lex looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You know, it isn't my birthday." He told her.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "I figured it wasn't." She said. "But you'd be surprised how hard it is to find a decent Christmas card almost two weeks after Christmas. So, this is the best I could do."  
  
Lex chuckled lightly then opened the card. The inside read, 'But I couldn't get things Mooving.' There was also a small note from Chloe as well.  
  
Lex,  
  
Yes, I know it probably isn't your birthday. But you'd be surprised at how hard it is to find a decent Christmas card so long after Christmas. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for the gift. It was an unexpected yet pleasant surprise. So, in order to express my gratitude, I thought we could spend an evening indulging in our love for Star Wars. Plus, that's the only thing I know we have in common.  
  
Thanks again, Chloe  
  
P.S. I hope you like Chinese food!  
  
P.P.S. Do I even want to know how you knew my exact shoe size?  
  
Lex looked back over at Chloe and smiled. "You're quite welcome Miss. Sullivan, but you didn't have to do this." He told her, trying not to sound ungrateful.  
  
"I know," Chloe said as she grinned at him, "but I wanted to." She watched Lex close the card and place it back in the envelope. "So! I wasn't sure what you would like, so I just got the basics. You know, fried rice, chow mien, sweat n' sour chicken, teriyaki chicken, egg rolls, and of course fortune cookies." She paused for a moment and looked at him worriedly. "You do like Chinese food, don't you?" She asked.  
  
Lex laughed. "Yes, Chloe, I like Chinese food."  
  
"Good." She picked up one of the boxes of chow mien and some chop sticks then gestured towards the TV. "Well," she asked, "are we going to watch Star Wars or not?"  
  
Lex looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I thought this was my gift." He said. "Therefore, I don't believe I should be the one responsible for getting up and putting in the movie."  
  
Chloe looked up from her chow mien and said. "True, but I'm sure that your stuff is so high tech, that I wouldn't know what I was doing. Therefore, you'd have to get up, anyway, in order to assist me. So, you might as well do it yourself, since you will have to remove yourself from the couch either way."  
  
He couldn't help but smile, though he tried hide it by standing up and walking over to the TV. Chloe was one of the few people he knew, who was brave enough to order him around. And in a way, he found it refreshing. Lex turned on the TV and DVD player then popped the first disk in. Returning to the couch, hit a few buttons on a remote to start the movie, grabbed a box of fried rice and teriyaki chicken, some chopsticks, and leaned back into the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.  
  
******************************************************  
  
While watching the movies, they each sat in their respective corners of the couch. Lex sat at one end, reclining into the back of the couch with his feet still on the coffee table. And Chloe sat at the other, leaning up against the arm, with her knees bent, and her feet on the unused cushion between them. They were chatting amiably, providing their own commentary to the film, while nibbling at the various containers of Chinese food.  
  
About halfway through the second movie, Lex produced a bag of Twizzlers from what seemed out of nowhere.  
  
Chloe looked at him for a minute then asked, "Aren't you going to at least offer to share your Twizzlers with me?"  
  
"No." He said never taking his eyes off the TV. "I don't share my Twizzlers." He deadpanned.  
  
Chloe huffed in disbelief. "The greedy rich boy finally shows himself. And here I thought he was just a rumor." She said while crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at the TV.  
  
Lex stole a glance at her from the corner of eye, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. He cleared his thought. "I'm sorry, Miss Sullivan. But if there is one thing I refuse to share it's my Twizzlers. It's nothing personal."  
  
"It's all right." Chloe said, the irritation obvious in her voice. "It's not like I really wanted your stupid not-so-pleasantly-tasting candy anyway."  
  
"If you didn't really want any, then why did you insist that I share them with you?" He asked.  
  
"Because!" She exclaimed. "You're eating them." When he just looked at her, she continued. "Of come on, haven't you ever seen someone eating something, and then want to have the same thing simply because the other person had it?"  
  
"No," Lex told her, "I can't say that I have."  
  
Chloe huffed again. "Whatever." She mumbled.  
  
Lex couldn't hold it back anymore. He tried to keep laughing silently, but failed miserably. He turned his head away from her, trying to hide his amusement.  
  
Chloe heard him laughing and somehow stopped herself from kicking him. "You're such a jerk!" She said starting to laugh a little herself.  
  
Lex merely smiled at her then offered her her own bag of Twizzlers, which she readily accepted.  
  
"You really are a jerk, you know that don't you?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lex smirked at her. "Yes, Miss Sullivan. I'm well aware of that fact.  
  
******************************************************  
  
It was 11:30 pm by the time the second film ended. "I think we need some dessert." She announced.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her. "Just what did you have in mind?" He asked.  
  
Chloe grinned her squinty-eyed smile. "How about sundaes?" She asked.  
  
"Sundaes it is then." Lex replied as he got of the couch. "Follow me."  
  
Chloe followed Lex through several halls of the mansion, before they arrived in the kitchen. Chloe wasn't the least bit surprised at how modern it was. There was a huge stainless steal fridge setting beside a matching stove and the walls were lined with white ceramic counters, and wooden cupboards. There was also a wood furnished island in the center of the room with a few matching stools surrounding it.  
  
"Have a seat." Lex said as he motioned towards one of the stools at the island.  
  
Chloe sat on the stool and watched as Lex retrieved everything they would need in order to make the sundaes. "I'm surprised you know where to actually find things in here." She said in a teasing manner.  
  
"As I said before, Miss Sullivan, I'm full of surprises." Lex said as he set vanilla ice cream, Hershey's Chocolate Syrup, Redi Whip, and Maraschino Cherries on the island. He then retrieved two bowls and two spoons.  
  
They continued to build their sundaes' in comfortable silence. After applying her chocolate syrup, Chloe reached for the Redi Whip. She shook the bottle then compressed the trigger. However, little pieces of the foamed whipped topping flew everywhere. Chloe looked at Lex, whose shirt was sprayed with whipped cream. "I'm so sorry, Lex." Chloe said through her laughter.  
  
"Yes, I can see just how sorry you truly are." He replied, slightly annoyed with the young girl. Which only seemed to amuse her even more. Lex decided two could play at this game. He reached over and picked up a fairly large chunk of whipped cream and smudged it across Chloe's forehead.  
  
Chloe eye's went wide when felt the cold topping on her forehead. She narrowed her eyes at Lex, who was smirking at her. "This means war!" She declared and began to spray Lex with the Redi Whip, laughing at the expression on Lex's face.  
  
After he recovered from the initial shock of the Redi Whip bombardment, Lex sprung at Chloe fighting her for control of the can of whipped cream.  
  
"No!" She shouted through her bouts of laughter.  
  
Eventually, Lex managed to wrestle the can from her grasp and began to extract his revenge.  
  
Having been stripped of her weapon, Chloe grabbed the first thing her hands found on the counter. The cherries. She grabbed a big handful of cherries and started throwing them at him. One cherry hit him square in the eye causing him to stop his Redi Whip assault. Having gained the upper hand, Chloe took her chance and sprung for the can.  
  
The two wrestled for control, before falling to the ground, and their contact with the floor knocking the Redi Whip out of their battling hands. Lex got to his knees and scrambled for the can. Chloe grabbed a hold of his sides and tried to pull him back. However, as soon as she touched his sides, Lex collapsed on the floor and tried to remove her hands.  
  
Chloe recognized that reaction immediately. Taking her chance, she straddled him. Lex was momentarily stunned when Chloe climbed on top of him. He looked into her eyes, to see her looking at him positively evilly.  
  
His eyes widened in what could only be described as horror. "You wouldn't dare." He told her.  
  
But Chloe just smiled and dove in, attacking his rib cage with her figures.  
  
Lex immediately started laughing. He tried to fight her off, but to no avail. He was laughing so hard, his eyes started to water. "Chloe! Please!" He managed to squeeze out between gasps of breath. "Stop! Please! Stop!"  
  
"Never!" She declared triumphantly, and then proceeded with her onslaught.  
  
Just then the door to the kitchen burst open, and Lex's two bodyguards came rushing in, guns drawn. As soon as he heard the door burst open, Lex pushed Chloe off of him and rolled over on top of her, shielding her body with his. He heard the two men call out that everything was clear, and then risked looking up at them.  
  
"Are you alright, Mr. Luthor?" Mr. Rains, Lex's head of security, asked.  
  
Lex stood up and glared at them. "Of course I'm alright! What the fuck were you thinking?" He demanded.  
  
The men holstered their guns then Rains started apologizing. "I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. But we heard all the commotion, then you were telling someone to stop. I'm sorry sir. It was a mistake."  
  
Lex couldn't help but blush a little bit, but figured that the cherry juice on his face probably hid it well. "Just get out." Lex told them coldly.  
  
"We are very sorry, sir." He started to say, but stopped when Lex gave him a pointed glare. "Sorry, Sir." With that the two existed the kitchen.  
  
Lex turned back to Chloe who was sitting on the floor. "Are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she said, looking up at him. "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that."  
  
Lex made a slight snorting sound. "Yeah, me neither." He extended a hand to Chloe and helped her up off the floor. "I suggest we abandon the sundaes." He said.  
  
"Agreed." Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Come on," he said. "I'll show you a place were you can wash up."  
  
"Ok," Chloe said. "She started to follow him back out in the recesses of the mansion when she glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "It's midnight! My father told me to be home by eleven. I have to go! God, I'm surprised he hasn't called already!"  
  
Lex nodded. "Of course." He said, hiding his disappointment.  
  
They went back to the entertainment room, and Chloe picked up her videos then Lex walked her to the door. "Thank you, Chloe. It was a very nice evening."  
  
"You're welcome, Lex." She said before she started towards the car. "I'll see you around." She said as she opened her door.  
  
"Most definitely, Miss Sullivan." He replied.  
  
She smiled at him then got in her car and drove off.  
  
Lex watched her drive off, before turning back and going inside. He walked back to his study and sat down at his desk. He wasn't tired, and planned on working on his report until Conan came on. His phone rang, on the business line. It was Gabe. Lex sighed then picked up the phone.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chloe got home about 15 minutes later. She came in the door to see her father sitting at the kitchen table, with the phone beside him.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Lex. He told me that you had lost track of time, and were on your way home." Gabe turned and looked at his daughter. "What the heck happened to you?"  
  
Chloe blushed. "We kind of had a food fight."  
  
Gabe looked at her unconvincingly.  
  
"It's a long story." She mumbled. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late. We really did lose track of time. I'm sorry."  
  
"You know, Chloe, I wasn't too thrilled about you going over there in the first place. Your breaking my rules isn't going to help matters."  
  
"I know, Dad. And I really am sorry. It won't happen again."  
  
"Yes, well of that I'm most certain."  
  
"Dad! You're not going to forbid me from going over again are you?" She asked in disbelief."  
  
"Chloe, my rules were very simple. Be home at eleven. That was all you had to do."  
  
"I said I was sorry. You know, you never act this way when I miss curfew at Pete's or Clark's?"  
  
"We're not talking about Pete or Clark, Chloe. We're talking about Lex."  
  
"I don't see any difference." She told him.  
  
"Well, I do." Gabe sighed. "Look, I'm tried of fighting you about Lex Luthor. Now, I'm your father. And whether you like it or not, I make the rules. If I say you can't go see Lex, then you can't see Lex. End of discussion."  
  
Chloe couldn't believe it. She was shocked. She sighed. "Fine, Dad." Fighting back tears, she turned and left the room, heading up the stairs.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks go out to Adri! The best Beta Reader ever! First off let me say thank you to who ever nominated me for the Most Realistic Storyline over at the Fire and Ice Network Truth-Seekers Fanfiction Awards. I really appreciate it! That means so much to me. Also I want to take a poll. I've noticed that my author feed back section is getting rather long. So, would you guys prefer me to move it to the end of the chapter, or keep it here at the beginning? Just let me know in a review. Ugh, sorry I went back to my old ways and took forever to post. I really am trying. Ok, this is obviously the start of the Rogue part of the story. So it takes place on the week of the 15th. Gabby is back from visiting her family. I hope that helps you guys know when things are going on. I decided that Metropolis was 195 miles away, because I heard that it is roughly 3 hours away. Three hours times 65 miles/hour gives you 195 miles. For those of you who don't know, SQ means subcutaneous. Which means that Gabby will insert a needle just beneath the skin, and then let the drugs follow. It sounds painful to me. Like I've said before I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I'm going to using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: LOL! Yeah right! I know you'll change your mind again! Thanks for all the beta help! I couldn't do it without you! And don't worry! This chapter is packed full of Gabby. Ok, so maybe it isn't packed full, but she's in there! Thanks again!  
  
Alicia: Woohoo! I'm glad I rock! You can repeat it as much as you want! There are a lot of chlex interactions in this chapter. Well, at least I think there is. Yes, I can't see a true romance sprouting from at least some basis of friendship. Thanks for the review. And you are now officially on my update list!  
  
Michelle: Yes! Somebody noticed it! I didn't think anybody else caught on to the fact that Lex shielded her with his body! That was one of my favorite parts too! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Dark Phoenix II: I know! I'm so mad at Gabe! Glad you liked the food fight, and the bodyguard part. I don't think anyone has ever done that before! I'm glad you liked this chapter! So, how did I do with the episode related stuff? Is it more interesting? Is it more original? Please let me know! I'm trying! Thanks for the review!  
  
RedWitch: Ok, calm down. Take deep breaths! Wow! Thanks for the compliment! You're going to make my head swell! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. Stupid midterms. They are a pain in my butt! Thanks for another great review!  
  
Len: Wow! Glad I could make your day! I know; I could so see Lex like that! All that suave stuff is just a façade! This is chapter is still upbeat, but not as much so. I hope I don't depress you! Thanks for the review!  
  
Leanne8582: AGH! What is Ty Nant? It is the water that Lex drinks! Those little blue bottles that he drinks out of are filled with water, Ty Nant water. They have a website and everything. You should check it out! Glad you liked the food fight! Sorry, this one took so long to get out! Thanks for the review!  
  
Merrie: *Sighs in relief.* Whew! I was worried there! Yep, I'm giving you guys more and more of that Chlexy fun! I told you that it would start to flow after the first couple of chapters! Glad you liked the food fight. I wasn't too sure about it. I thought it might have been a little too much! Thanks for the review!  
  
shwellme: I'm glad I was able to draw you in! I agree with you, there just isn't enough chlex. Which is sad because they make such a great couple. I'm still writing! Thanks for the review!  
  
muhammedallia: I'm glad you like it! I'm updating as soon as a possibly can! Thanks for the review!  
  
JessFaith: Thanks for reading and for the review. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Corinne - Chlex: Continued I have! Thanks for the review!  
  
muhmammedallia: *Rubs head in confusion.* I don't know if you reviewed twice, or if it is just another person with the same name. Weird. Oh well. LOL! I love the Twizzlers too! I think they are going to keep popping up every now and then! I'm glad you found it funny. I'm never sure about the comedy stuff. I'm not funny in real life. Trust me! *Hands over a tissue.* This is for the drool! Thanks for the review!  
  
Costas1998: OMG! That is like one of the best compliments I have ever received! I'm just wowed. Totally and completely wowed! Thank you so much! I hope that by now you have started watching Smallville. It is really good. It is my favorite TV show! I'm glad you like the slow climb in their relationship as well. Thanks so much again for the ego boast!  
  
NeeterDilly: I know! Gabe better see that light! Shesh! LOL! Don't worry we all know this is a chlex fic. I mean just look at the title. But the only question is whether or not, Gabe approves of the relationship. Only time will tell! Thanks for the review. And trust me, the work is worth it!  
  
Ellidyay: Thanks for the review girlie! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer. I try really hard. Don't worry about my beta reading. I enjoy helping out! Here is your next chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
  
ClingingToSanity: Thanks for the review. Like I've said before, this is going to be a very gradual relationship climb. I hate those love-at-first- site fics! Well, I don't hate them; I just don't find them as believable. Yeah, Gabe is going to protect his only daughter. Woohoo! You like Gabby. Her and Lex have an interesting relationship. I'm not going to tell you how it turns out. But she'll be around for a while! Thanks again!  
  
Stephanie: I know! LOL! It was just an idea I had. And I don't think anyone had ever written that happening. So I figured what the heck. Besides, something had to break those two up! I needed an out dang it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Gemini: I know, stupid Gabe. He is just so irrational sometimes! Glad you thought it was funny; the comedy always worries me! Thanks for the review!  
  
shelly: Thanks for the review! Don't worry; I know all about the grinning like a fool thing. I do it when I read my favorite it fics! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Dontia: I know! Stupid Gabe! Don't worry; things will get better. I promise!  
  
Queen of Tact: I'm glad you like the story. Yes, she is going to be able to see, Lex again. I mean, just read this chapter. Well, I can't give out any hints about her finding out he's sick. I'm keeping that all locked inside my little head. And written on my notes! Boy I bet you guys would love to get your hands on my notes. Thanks for the review!  
  
mythirdeye: LOL! I know! I wish that were me instead of Chloe! Yeah, I thought Gabe should overreact. He still isn't too sure about this whole Lex and Chloe friendship deal. Thanks for the review!  
  
snarky808: Thanks! I'm glad you find it believable. That is one of the most important things to me! I want the story to be realistic. Warm and fuzzy is good; warm and fuzzy is very good! Thanks for the review!  
  
SSD: Whoops! Thanks for pointing out the grammar error! I appreciate it! Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!  
  
scifichick774: Thanks for the review, thanks for waiting, and thanks for the compliment. It is nice to know that my work is appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Gabe was about at the end of his rope. The tension between Chloe and him hadn't died down during the past week as he had hoped. He had barely even spoken to his daughter since their argument last Friday. And it was all because of Lex Luthor.  
  
Gabe couldn't understand the attraction Chloe had for his boss. Or rather, he didn't want to understand. But despite his dislike for the rapidly growing situation, he had to admit that he had come down rather hard on her. Forbidding her to see Lex had been too much. "I should have just grounded her." Gabe mumbled as he trudged down the hall of LuthorCorp's Fertilizer Plant #3's Level One towards Lex's office. "But of course that is the beauty of hindsight."  
  
"What's that Gabe?"  
  
He looked up at Jackie Wakefield, the plant secretary, who was sitting behind her desk, which was situated between Lex's and his offices. Gabe sighed as he dropped the files he was carrying on top of Jackie's desk. "Oh, it's nothing, just a little parental problem. I believe Chloe has officially hit the 'I'm a teenager, hence I know more than you do' phase."  
  
Jackie chuckled. "Your lucky it didn't happen earlier. I believe Brandon's been in that stage since he was ten."  
  
Gabe smiled at her. "He's what, thirteen now?"  
  
"He will be in May." Jackie replied. She smiled at Gabe and asked, "So what has Chloe done that's got you so worked up?"  
  
Gabe chuckled a little as he considered the ridiculousness of it. "She broke her curfew." He told her.  
  
Jackie raised a quizzical eyebrow. "And that has you so upset? A simple grounding should solve that problem easily."  
  
"Well, it wasn't so much that she broke her curfew, but who she was with when she did it." He clarified. "That and the fact that I over reacted, and told her she couldn't see this person anymore."  
  
"Ah. I see." She replied.  
  
Gabe sighed in frustration. "I just don't see why she wants to befriend this person. I mean, as far as I can see they have nothing in common."  
  
Jackie nodded. "Well, Gabe, I hate to state the obvious. But Chloe is going to see things in other people that you won't see. And unless this kid is part of the bad crowd, I think you're just going to have to accept the friendship."  
  
"I realize that. But what I want to know is how to revoke my pervious punishment without Chloe getting the idea that she doesn't have to follow my rules."  
  
"I don't know. Far be it from me to tell someone how to raise their own kids."  
  
Gabe laughed. He gestured to the folders he had laid on her desk. "I need those faxed to Lex. Unless he actually came in today?"  
  
"No." Jackie said through a sigh. "He didn't. But then he had called on Monday and said he wouldn't be in at all this week." She paused for a minute then asked, "Don't you find it strange? I mean, for the first month or two he was always here. Then all of a sudden he just stopped coming."  
  
"Well, as long as the plant continues to make a profit, and the workers are happy, I guess we can't complain." Gabe replied. "Thanks for faxing those for me, Jackie."  
  
"No problem, Gabe." She said with a smile.  
  
Gabe smiled back then headed into his office. He sat down at his desk to check and see if he had any messages or any new email. It only took a few minutes to confirm that there was nothing new. After shutting down his computer, he grabbed his jacket and his briefcase before leaving his office. As he closed the door, he locked it behind him.  
  
"Good night, Jackie." He called to her as he started to make his way down the hall.  
  
"Night, Gabe." She called back.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chloe didn't get home from school until around 5:30. She just hadn't been able to get the layout for Monday's paper right. That and the fact that she really didn't want to go home. There was still too much animosity between her father and herself. With a sigh, Chloe got out of her car, and grabbed her bag out of the back seat. She trudged up the steps onto the porch then through the front door. She could hear her dad in the kitchen, and decided to just head for her room. Her dad called out to her once she had reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, Dad?" She called back.  
  
"Could you come in here please?"  
  
Chloe sighed as she turned around and headed back towards the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Come sit down." Gabe said while gesturing towards Chloe's chair.  
  
Reluctantly, she plopped herself down in her seat.  
  
"We need to talk." Gabe began. "I know you, Chloe. You're not one to dwell on things unless they are very important to you. And you've been sulking about my decision all week."  
  
Chloe started to say something, but Gabe cut her off.  
  
"Please, let me finish." He said. "Now, I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose the close relationship we share because of Lex Luthor. Therefore, I'm going to apologize."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but smile. She knew that if she didn't back down, her dad would come around.  
  
"Don't get too excited just yet," Gabe told her. "It was wrong of me to not allow you to see Lex, as a friend." He added that last part, just for his own sake. "But you did break your curfew. So, as of tomorrow you're grounded until next Monday. And I don't mean the Monday coming up, but the following one."  
  
"What! That's like nine days! You've never grounded me that long before for breaking curfew!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"I realize that, Chloe. But I'm going to tell you right now that the rules are going to be tougher when it comes to Lex, because unlike Clark or Pete, whom I trust, I don't completely trust Lex Luthor"  
  
Chloe glared at him.  
  
"Well, at least not yet anyway." He added.  
  
Chloe sighed. "Fine. I understand. But what about the Torch, am I going to be allowed to stay after school and work on it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Gabe replied. "You can stay after school and work on the torch. But then I want you to come straight home. That means no stopping at the Beanery for a cup of coffee. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Chloe replied.  
  
"Good." Gabe said as he got up from the table. "Now, what do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking spaghetti, with meat sauce and garlic toast. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good." Chloe replied. "I can still go to the Beanery tonight? I mean you did say that my grounding didn't start until tomorrow, so technically I can still go. Right?"  
  
"Yes, Chloe, you can still go to the Beanery tonight." Gabe said as he bent down to pull the spaghetti pot out from underneath the sink. "Oh, by the way, you got a letter in the mail today."  
  
"Really? Where is it?"  
  
"I think I set it on the coffee table in the living room." He replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." She said as she got up and headed into the living room. The letter was where her dad said it was. She reached down to pick it up then carefully opened it with her index finger. She pulled out a small slip of paper and what looked like a formal invitation. She scanned over the small note first.  
  
Miss Sullivan,  
  
Please forgive the late notice. I was otherwise preoccupied.  
  
Sincerely, Lex Luthor  
  
Chloe smiled. She was beginning to realize that this was Lex's style, short and to the point. As she started to read over what was indeed an invitation she began to make her way back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Dad. When you say I'm grounded for the next nine days or so, does that mean I can't go to a showing at the Metropolis Museum?" She asked.  
  
Gabe glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yes, Chloe, it does. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I got a formal invitation in the mail for Chloe Sullivan and One Guest for the opening this Monday. And I thought since it would make a really good article for the torch, you might let me go."  
  
He turned and looked pointedly at his daughter.  
  
Chloe held up her hands. "Alright, alright, fine. No going to the Museum." She stuffed the invitation and the personal note from Lex into the envelope and tossed it on the table. Then began to help her dad with dinner.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Lex was almost glad Victoria had showed up. Chloe's inability to accept his invitation had cause a slight hiccup in his plans for the evening. He had had it mapped out perfectly. Chloe was invited as an escort of sorts for Lex himself. Through the little time they had spent in each other's company, he had grown quite fond of the young girl. She seemed to almost have total disregard for his name, social stature, or the past that created his reputation, more so than Clark in some aspects. But apparently she had been unable to attend due to the fact that she had broken her curfew. Lex couldn't help but feel guilty about that. For some reason he didn't think that Chloe would have been grounded for two whole weeks if she had been at Clark's or their friend Pete's.  
  
Disappointed in not being able to partake in the young journalist's company, Lex had hoped to entertain himself with a little match making. He had invited Clark and Lana with the intent of pushing the two together throughout the evening. But she had brought Whitney along. And Clark, being the goody-two-shoes that he is, had run off at the first site of his rival. Therefore, he was almost grateful that Victoria had shown up. He was curious to know why she had come back. Plus, Clark tended to be extremely depressing when Lana, Whitney, and himself were forced to be in the same room. And Lex couldn't do depressing tonight.  
  
Lex allowed himself to indulge in a little champagne as he led Victoria out of the Luthor Wing of the Museum and into the lesser-occupied rooms. "So, Victoria, what brings you back to Metropolis?" Lex asked as they walked down one of the long dark hallways lined with various artistic masterpieces.  
  
"Oh, Lex." She cooed. "Why don't we skip the pleasantries for now. There are other ways I would like to get reacquainted." Victoria said as she circled in front of him, wrapped her free hand around his neck and pulled him down to meet her for a kiss. Her tongue circled his lips, asking for admittance, which he reluctantly granted. She drove her tongue into his mouth, re-familiarizing herself with his taste and feel.  
  
Lex gently sucked on the moist intruding muscle. She tasted like a mixture of sweet champagne and.shrimp. It was making him sick to his stomach, and he hastily ended the kiss. "Not here." He said, making his voice a little husky. "Come back with me to Smallville, where I can give you a proper welcome."  
  
"Alright," Victoria said as she leaned back in to reclaim his mouth in another kiss.  
  
Lex deepened it, in order to maintain the façade of desire, all the while hoping he wouldn't get any mouth sores from her. Gabby had lectured him thoroughly about the importance of oral hygiene. Apparently, infections of the mouth were quite common in chemo patients. Victoria pulled back from the kiss, pulling on Lex's lower lip with her teeth as she did.  
  
He drowned the rest of his champagne before taking her hand and leading her towards the main entrance of the Museum. They picked up their coats, and slipped out the door, paying no heed to the crowd that had gathered outside.  
  
Lex thanked whatever god had made him decide to drive himself, rather than take the limo, as he helped Victoria into the car. It would be an awkward drive home, but at least he would be spared from having her hanging all over him. He slid into the driver's side, and started the engine.  
  
"I can't believe you don't have the limo tonight, Lex." Victoria whined. "I was looking forward to making use of its soft leather seats."  
  
Lex hid his smirk as he backed out of the parking lot. He considered dropping the top of his jet-black special edition 550 Maranello, but decided the January air would be too cold. Instead he revved the engine and glanced over at Victoria. "Oh, I'm sure I can make this ride very interesting for you." That said he peeled out of the parking lot.  
  
True to his word, Lex had made the trip quite entertaining. Well, at least he thought so. He had pushed his car the entire 195 miles between Smallville and Metropolis. They hadn't gone under 125 miles/hour on the highways. And he had even pushed it above 70 on most of the back roads of Smallville. But Lex knew his cars. He knew precisely to what extent they could safely handle any turn and still cause a rush of adrenaline.  
  
After he had brought the car to a screeching halt outside the Mansion, he turned and looked at Victoria. He smirked when he saw her slightly paled face. "Why, Victoria, you look a little flushed. Is everything alright?"  
  
She turned and glared at him. "What the hell was that, Lex? I was just waiting for the part where you purposefully drove us off a bridge to our deaths."  
  
Lex chuckled as he got out of the car. "What's the matter? Losing your edge?"  
  
Victoria got out of the car as well, and made a show of slamming the door. "You know, Lex, you haven't changed. You're still the reckless teenager I knew back in boarding school."  
  
He smirked at her as he circled the car to stand in front of her. "I wouldn't say that." He said as he leaned in to claim a kiss. He had convinced himself that in order to find out what Victoria was after, he would have to play her game. That meant he would most likely have to sleep with her. And though she wasn't necessarily a bad fuck, Lex really didn't relish the idea. But he figured he could concentrate on the physical pleasures. After all, he mused, we all have to make sacrifices.  
  
Lex deepened the kiss, and plunged his skilled tongue into her inviting mouth, causing her to let forth a moan of pleasure. He broke the kiss only for the lack of oxygen then began to trail kisses down her neck. Biting and teething her flesh as he went until he reached her slightly exposed collarbone.  
  
The wind picked and Victoria shuddered against it. "As much as I'm enjoying this, Lex," she said through her slightly heavy breathing. "I would rather we continued this inside."  
  
"Of course." He said as he pulled away from her and led her into the house, heading straight for his bedroom. He ushered her inside then shut the door behind him. Lex watched as Victoria turned to face him. She made a show of unbuttoning her jacket then tossed the garment off to the side. Reaching behind her, she unzipped the back of her dress before slowly sliding the straps off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She edged backwards towards the bed then lowered herself onto it. She bent down and slipped off her heels, giving Lex a full view of her satin covered breasts. She then lain down and propped herself up on her elbow. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and asked, "Aren't you going to join me, Lex?"  
  
Lex couldn't help the increasing tightness in his slacks. Contrary to her personality, he had to admit that she had a fabulous body. Pushing himself off the door, he removed his coat and tie as he made his way over to the bed. Placing a knee between her legs, he positioned himself above her, using his arms to support himself. He leaned down to nibble on her ear, slowly making his way around her jaw towards her lips. He felt her hands move up and begin to unbutton his shirt, when it hit him. The catheter.  
  
He quickly sat up and redid the two buttons she had undone.  
  
"What's wrong, Lex?" Victoria whined, as she crawled over and onto his lap. While rubbing his chest with her left hand, she slid her right into his slacks.  
  
"I can't do this." Lex said through his heavy breathing. God, it had been months since someone had touched him like this. But then again, he hadn't quite been feeling up to any extracurricular activities.  
  
"Sure you can." Victoria purred as she began to suck on his neck. She slid her hand down his chest to pinch his left nipple. She continued to move her hand down his body. She tugged his shirt out of his slacks and snuck her hand underneath his shirt.  
  
Lex knew he had to stop her. But the hand that was surrounding him, stoking him with an almost unbearably slow motion, was clouding his judgment. He felt her starting to ease him back onto the bed, and let her push him down.  
  
Victoria sat on Lex's upper thighs. She pulled her hand out from underneath his shirt and moved it down to his slacks, where she began to undo his belt.  
  
He heard the sound of the zipper being undone. He had to stop this. It was too much of a risk. If there was one person who could not know about his illness it was Victoria Hardwick. He let out a groan of frustration. Then, before he lost his resolve, Lex grabbed her hands and removed them from his body. He pushed her off of him and quickly got off the bed.  
  
Victoria watched in shock as he redid his pants and straightened out his clothing. "What the hell, Lex?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Victoria. But I just can't do this. At least not tonight, anyway." He went into the bathroom and opened his medicine cabinet. He grabbed the bottle of ondastetron, the only oral chemo drug he took, and the dexamethason eye drops then shoved them in his pants pockets. He then made his way back into the bedroom and out into the hall, without even sparing Victoria a second look.  
  
Lex made his way down the hallway to Gabby's suite, making sure that Victoria didn't follow him. He knocked on her living room door, but got no answer. So he entered the room, hoping to find her in either her study or bedroom. The study door was opened so he took the liberty to look inside. She was sitting at her desk, reading. Lex knocked lightly on the door to get her attention.  
  
Gabby frowned when she saw Lex standing in the doorway to her study, looking.slightly disheveled. She glanced at her watch. It was only 9:30. She hadn't expected him to get back from the Museum until at least midnight, considering the opening didn't end until ten. "What is it, Lex? Are you all right?" She asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.  
  
"I need you to remove the catheter." He told her.  
  
"Why? What happened?" She got out of her chair and started to make her way over to him. "Do you want me to take a look at it?"  
  
"No. Nothing happened. I just need you to remove it."  
  
Gabby snorted. "Are you going to give me a reason why? Or am I just to assume that this is some crazy notion you had to make our lives even more difficult?" She asked.  
  
"An friend of mine is going to be staying with us for a while. And some of the activities we are going to be engaging in will require that I not have several tubes hanging out of my chest."  
  
Realization dawned on her as she reassessed his appearance. The rumpled cloths and the sucker bite, she had initially missed, on his neck helped put all the pieces together. Gabby rolled her eyes. "So let me get this straight. You want me to remove a perfectly good catheter so you can have sex with this woman without her finding out that you have cancer. Is that right?"  
  
"Is there a problem with that?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, there is a problem with that!" Gabby exclaimed. "First off, Lex, do you even know how long she's going to be staying here? I mean is it going to be worth it to go all the way to Metropolis to remove the catheter only to have it replaced a week later? Because, it's not like we can go downstairs to our little medicine room and take it out. You have to go to the hospital and have a doctor there remove it. Then if you do have it removed, I'll have to give you the rest of your cytarabine treatment SQ, which isn't going to be too comfortable." She said.  
  
Gabby circled back around her desk as she ranted, and plopped herself back into her chair before continuing. "And even if we go by the assumption that she'll be here for an extended period of time, don't you think she'll suspect something when you're not feeling well after you receive your morning and evening treatments? Not to mention the fact that the daunorubicin has to be given by an IV. So if she's still here by the time you go back on it, you're going to have to have the catheter replaced anyway."  
  
Lex merely smirked at her. "Dr. Mai, I want the catheter removed. Call Dr. Gateman, or who ever you need to call and make an appointment for tomorrow morning. And I'll worry about the rest." With that he turned to leave her office. He heard her mutter something under her breath and couldn't help but smirk. "Good night, Gabby." He called over his shoulder then left the room.  
  
Lex made his way downstairs to his study, and plopped himself down on his couch. There was no way he could return to his room with Victoria still there. He figured that if she were still here in the morning, he would get the catheter removed. After all, she came all this way to see him, so he doubted she'd leave after only being turned down once. He toed off his shoes then pulled the blanket lying across the back of the couch down on top of him.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Gabby parked the car in front of the Smallville Pharmacy. She glanced over and looked at her passenger. Lex was lying back in his slightly reclined seat, his hands resting on his thighs, his head tilted back and turned towards her, and his blue eyes closed as he slept off the remaining effects of the anesthetic they had given him. Gabby smiled. She could only imagine Lex's reaction at being caught sleeping in her car in the middle of downtown Smallville. Oh well, she thought, he deserves it after dragging me to Metropolis this morning.  
  
Gabby chuckled a little as she quietly opened her door and got out of her Chevy Caviler. Once she was out, she reached behind her seat and grabbed her purse. She then shut the door, barely allowing it to click shut.  
  
Lex snapped awake, the change in the atmosphere and motion of the car jarring him from sleep. He winced as the jolt caused his chest to ache a little. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his surroundings, and cursed under his breath as realized where he was. As he proceeded to get out of the car, he let out a large sigh, puffing his cheeks out as he did so. He resisted the urge to stretch in the middle of the street. And instead he straightened out his shirt and jacket then made his way over to the Beanery.  
  
Lex walked into the coffee shop and glanced quickly at the patrons. He caught the site of a young blond sitting alone at one of the booths and he made his way over to her. She was just sitting there, lost in thought, with what could only be described as a morose expression on her face. Lex couldn't help but feel sympathetic, even if he didn't know why she was so upset.  
  
"Not that I've ever been grounded before," Lex said. "But I don't think it could be that bad, if you're allowed to hang out at the Beanery."  
  
Chloe jumped. She was wallowing so much in her own self-pity that she hadn't even noticed that Lex was standing there. She looked up at him and made an attempt at a smile. "Lex, I didn't notice you come in."  
  
Lex smirked. "So I gathered." He gestured towards the seat opposite of her. "May, I?" He asked.  
  
"Be my guest." Chloe replied before she unknowingly slipped back into sulk mode. She just couldn't believe that Kwan had taken the paper away from her. She had been so upset that she had to leave the Torch. But since he father wasn't expecting her to be home until later, she figured it would be safe to stop at the Beanery in order to drown her sorrows in bad coffee.  
  
Lex frowned at the girl in front of him. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Chloe. She always seemed to have so much energy, to be so full of life. It was depressing to see her like this. "Chloe," he asked softly, "what's wrong?"  
  
Chloe let a big sigh. She held back the tears that were threatening to surface. She couldn't believe she was letting herself get so upset about this. She let out a little self-depreciating laugh and looked at Lex. "You'll probably think this is stupid." She said.  
  
Lex leaned forward in his seat, resisting the urge to reach out and lay his hand on top of hers. "Tell me anyway." He said. "Maybe I can help."  
  
Chloe looked back down at her coffee cup. "Principle Kwan took away my position as the Torch editor. Apparently, he thinks my stories would be better suited for a tabloid, and not a school paper." She laughed again as she looked back up at him. "Maybe I should rethink your offer for that Inquisitor internship. Because it appears that it would fit me perfectly."  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry. I know how much the paper means to you." Lex said sincerely. "But I have to ask, why are you sitting here in a coffee shop and not convincing Kwan to give you your job back?"  
  
She diverted her gaze, turning her head to look out the window. "Yeah, well, what makes you think I deserve to get it back?" She asked.  
  
Lex smirked at her. "Please, Miss Sullivan, don't be ridiculous. I've read your work." He told her. "And though Kwan may not like the topics of your articles, he can't overlook the quality of your writing nor the general outlook of the paper. Only an idiot couldn't see that you are prefect for the job." Lex chuckled a little. He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. "But then again, this is Kwan we are talking about."  
  
Chloe glanced over at him. She grinned despite herself. It was just impossible not to when he was looking at her like that. "Thanks, Lex."  
  
Lex allowed his smirk to turn into a true smile. "My pleasure Miss. Sullivan." He glanced out the window and saw Gabby exiting the pharmacy. He stood up and looked down at Chloe. "Talk to Kwan, I'm sure you two can work out a compromise."  
  
"I will." Chloe replied. "Thanks again, Lex. I needed that little pep talk."  
  
"Have a good day, Chloe." He said before heading to the counter. He picked up a cappuccino then made his way towards the door, only to stop when he heard someone call out his name. He recognized that voice, and it filled him with apprehension. Nothing good could come out of Victoria and Phalen reentering his life at the same time. Lex stole himself up before turning around to face the cop. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he did know that these two would regret it if they tried to fuck with him. ************************************************************  
  
He was hiding; hiding from Gabby and her torturous needles filled with poison, Victoria and her corporate mind games, from Clark and his never- ending tirade of lies, and Phalen and the unwanted memories his presence had drudged up. Lex Luthor was hiding. He knew it was really immature, and that he probably should have felt quite stupid. But he didn't. If anything, he was relaxed. If he had it his way he would just sit there on the dusty floor, leaning up against the cold wall, with his legs stretched out in front of him all night.  
  
A draft crept into the room causing him to shiver. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and crossed his arms on top of them. He pulled the ends of his sweater over the ends of his fingers in an effort to protect them from the cold. Chloe was right, he thought, this place is too fucking cold. Of course it wouldn't be so cold if he were downstairs in the heated areas of the house, and not hiding in some unused room on the fourth floor, or if he had been smart enough to bring up a blanket. He wondered if he called and asked Ann to bring him up a blanket she would rat him out. "Probably," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Lex let out a sigh. He watched his breath as it hung in the air in front of him. As he gazed at the white cloud of breath, he wondered why life felt the need to continuously kick him when he was already down. Wasn't it enough that he was trying to fight this disease? Why did Victoria and Phalen have to be thrown into the mix as well? He wasn't quite sure what Phalen wanted, or even if it had to do with him. But he did know that Phalen was after Clark, and that the cop would never have found Clark if Clark and he hadn't been friends.  
  
Lex dropped his head down on his cashmere-covered arms. He couldn't understand why being close to him had to be so complicated. It was almost as if being cared for by him meant being cursed. Just look at poor Amanda, he thought. Her whole world had been turned upside down in the span of no more than ten minutes, because of him. And now Phalen was after Clark. Or was Phalen after Clark? Lex wondered. Maybe he's using Clark to get to me. But what could he possibly want? And what did Victoria really want? What if Phalen and Victoria are working together? And where is my father lurking in all of this? He wondered. Or what if I'm just really paranoid?  
  
He growled in frustration. "Life just isn't fair," he mumbled into his shirtsleeve. He snorted at himself and his melodrama. The only thing I need to make this little wallow in self-pity complete is a little alcohol, he mused. This is definitely not healthy, he thought. He chuckled a little. But then again, neither is sitting in an unheated room in a stone castle during the middle of winter, while merely wearing a cashmere sweater, black trousers, and a pair of thin socks. Especially just after receiving a dose of chemotherapy.  
  
He needed something to take his mind off his current thoughts. He reached in his trouser pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had grabbed it out of habit when he had fled his office, and consequently Victoria's company, an hour and a half ago. Lex hit the power button and watched the small screen light up. He had turned it off once he had gotten upstairs, he really didn't want any distractions. He thumbed through his phone book, trying to decide whom to call.  
  
Normally he would just head over to the Kent's when he felt this way. But the usually relaxing atmosphere had seemed rather tense lately. While letting out a sigh, he continued to scan down the list of acquaintances he had. He smiled when he stopped on her name. He figured it wouldn't hurt anything to call her. So, Lex pressed the call button and waited. After the third ring, he had almost hung up. But he stopped when he heard Chloe's voice call a 'hello' into the phone.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Sullivan." He replied.  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked, unable to keep the shock out of her voice.  
  
"You sound surprised, Chloe. Were you expecting someone else?" He teased.  
  
"No, no. I just figured it was Clark or Pete." She told him.  
  
"I see." Lex said. A long pause followed his reply, and he was beginning to regret making the call.  
  
"You know, Lex, as much as I enjoy hearing you breathe over the phone, I'm a little busy. So, was there a reason you called?"  
  
"Not particularly, no."  
  
Chloe wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "So you just called me to, what, talk?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Is that so unbelievable, Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, Lex, but yes, it is. I mean you just don't seem like the type of person who would do anything without a purpose."  
  
"Well, we can just add this to my list of surprises, shall we?"  
  
"Alright." Chloe answered.  
  
"So, what exactly are you busy doing?" Lex asked. The question seemed forced, even to his ears.  
  
"Struggling through my math homework. In my opinion Algebra could classify as cruel and unusual punishment." She said seriously.  
  
Lex chuckled. "Surely it isn't that bad."  
  
"Believe me, it is." She let out a sigh of frustration. "How about you?"  
  
"How about I what?" He asked.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
Lex thought about lying, but then decided against it. After all, Chloe was well aware of the fact that he tended to hide from people. "Hiding." He told her, totally deadpan.  
  
"Hiding?"  
  
"Yes, hiding."  
  
"Ok." She paused for a moment then asked, "From what?"  
  
"Unwanted house guests." He told her.  
  
"Why don't you just tell them to leave?" She asked, using a tone that said he was an idiot for not thinking of the idea himself.  
  
"It's complicated." He told her.  
  
"I don't see what's so complicated about it." She said. "It is your house right?"  
  
"Yes, it is. But as much as I despise this individual, I still might require their assistance."  
  
"What ever."  
  
Lex chuckled a little, his teeth chattering as he did so. "You know, Chloe. I have to agree with you. This place is freezing."  
  
"I told you!" She exclaimed. "I think even Clark would be cold in that castle. Just make sure you don't catch your blankets on fire as you get closer to the fire place."  
  
"That won't be a problem, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Look, Lex. Accidents happen, even to you. I just don't want to see a friend of mine turned into a toaster strudel because he caught his blankets on fire."  
  
Lex couldn't help but laugh. "A toaster strudel, Chloe?"  
  
"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of." She said feeling slightly embarrassed. "Plus, I'm eating one right now."  
  
"I see. But like I said before, that won't be a problem. Because there is no fire, and there is no blanket."  
  
"Oh, well that's good to know. Halleluiah!"  
  
"I'm going to take that as a sign of homework completion."  
  
"Nope, I just finally got this problem right." She replied. "Only five more to go!"  
  
"Would you like some assistance?" He offered.  
  
"As much as that is appreciated. I can't talk math. I have to able to see it, here in front of me."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Thanks any." She stopped talking when she heard someone from Lex's side of line call out his name.  
  
"Hold on one moment, Miss Sullivan." Lex said before placing her on hold. He looked up at Gabby, who was standing in the doorway. "Yes, Gabby?" He asked, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here? It's freezing!" She exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
"No," was all he offered as a response.  
  
Gabby huffed in disbelief. "You are impossible, Lex Luthor. You know that? Impossible!"  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her. "Gabby, it seems like every time we talk to each other anymore all we do is fight."  
  
She glared at him. "What are you doing up here, Lex?"  
  
"I don't believe that is any of your concern, Gabby." He replied.  
  
"Oh, I think it is, Lex, and not just because you're sitting there in the corner of this freezing room. But, also because your 'house guest' has been annoying the hell out of me since you disappeared. I am your nurse, Lex! I'm not you're butler or assistant or whatever pseudo title you want to give me. Therefore, I refuse to wait on Victoria Hardwick. If you want to sit in here and catch a cold, which you're body can't fight off, then by all means go ahead. Just make sure you take that woman with you. God! I don't know how you can stand her!"  
  
Lex smirked at her. "Years of practice, Gabby." He watched her role her eyes then added. "I apologize. I didn't think Victoria would cause you so much trouble."  
  
Gabby thought he looked sincere enough so, she decided to accept his apology. "Yeah, well just don't let it happen again."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you threatening me, Dr. Mai?"  
  
"Why I believe I am, Mr. Luthor." She said in a mocking tone.  
  
"With what pray tell?" He asked.  
  
"Needles," she replied. "Remember, Lex, you don't have a catheter anymore. And that means I get to stick you with needles. Long, wide, needles." She gave him a smug smile. "See you downstairs, Lex." With that she turned and went back out the door.  
  
A slightly stunned Lex took Chloe off hold, and spoke into the receiver. "Chloe?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah!" She replied. "I'm still here. Only 3 more problems to go."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our conversation short."  
  
"You were found out, huh?"  
  
"How perceptive of you, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"I try." She quipped. "Talk to you later, Lex."  
  
"Bye, Chloe." Lex terminated the call then pushed himself off of the floor. He really was cold. He made his way downstairs to the second floor, where his room was. He was hoping that Victoria was still downstairs. He wanted to sneak into his room and take a hot bath. And he didn't want a cold fish in there with him.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks go out to Adri! The best Beta Reader in the whole wide world!!! First off let me say thank you to who ever nominated me for the Most Realistic Storyline over at the Fire and Ice Network Truth- Seekers Fanfiction Awards. I really appreciate it! That means so much to me. Also I want to take a poll. I've noticed that my author feed back section is getting rather long. So, would you guys prefer me to move it to the end of the chapter, or keep it here at the beginning? Just let me know in a review. Ugh, sorry I went back to my old ways and took forever to post. I really am trying. But this time I actually have an excuse. I was suffering from major writers block. It was so frustrating. But luckily that has come and gone, and the writing is once again free flowing. Ok, this is obviously the end of the Rogue part of the story. So it takes place on the week of the 15th. Gabby is back from visiting her family. I hope that helps you guys know when things are going on. Like I've said before I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I'm going to be using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: Thanks so much for all the help! You know my story would be crap without ya! Did you see the being of my author's notes? I took you're suggestion! LOL! Thanks again!  
  
Michelle: Thanks! I'm glad you find it realistic! That is definitely what I'm going for here! Thanks for the review!  
  
RedWitch: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Wow! I have to calm down myself a little! I'm glad you still love the story! I wasn't sure about the phone conversation so it's good to know you liked it! I'm glad you like Gabby too, since she is my personal creation! Thanks again for the review and the nomination!  
  
Leanne8582: LOL! Wow! It gives me goose bumps when people thank me for writing the story! Thanks so much for the review! Sorry it took me so long to post.  
  
Merrie: LOL! I'm glad you're still enjoying it! I'm trying to keep my work up to par, and post ASAP! Thanks for the review!  
  
Corinne - Chlex - Bremma: I'm glad you're still enjoying it! Thanks for the review!  
  
muhmammedallia: Wow! Thanks! It is really hard to pull that off! I'm sure you can imagine! So it is wonderful to know that I'm doing it somewhat successfully! Thanks for the review and the compliment!  
  
Costas1998 (mandy): Woohoo! I have converted someone into a Smallville fan! Woohoo! Of course I agree with you wholeheartedly. Lex is the main reason I watch the show as well! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!  
  
Queen of Tact: LOL! Sorry about that, but unfortunately I can't leave Victoria out. She won't play a big role. In fact there probably won't be much written for 'Shimmer' and 'Hug.' So she won't be there long. There is some good Chlexy goodness in this chapter though! Thanks for the review!  
  
Gerb: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it and the way I have used the episodes as a backbone.  
  
braeden: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
swimmin'fool: Wow! Thanks so much for the compliments! I've always been interested in illnesses and injuries, which is one of the reasons I've always wanted to be a doctor. But I'm glad you like the spin that Lex's illness puts on the story. I will try to keep the writing up to par! Thanks for the review!  
  
K.C.: Thanks! I'm always glad when people like the fact that the relationship is slow building. I just can't believe that love at first sight or instantaneous love stuff. Thanks for the review.  
  
doroppu: Wow! And I mean wow! I think my head has just grown about 5 inches! LOL! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. Woohoo! You like Dr. Mai! I'm glad you like her because she'll be sticking around. I'm sorry it takes me so long to post. I really am writing as fast as possible! I'll try to do better! Thanks again for the wonderful review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Nicky Jean: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chloe wasn't really sure how she had ended up at the plant. When she had ran out of the Torch, after her little outburst, she had just jumped in her car and drove off. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, thoughts of both Lana and Clark's betrayal. She really hadn't been shocked when Clark had taken Lana's side. If Lana went and jumped off the top of the Sears Tower, Chloe wouldn't be surprised to see Clark go off with her. Still, she couldn't believe that Lana had actually stabbed her in the back. Chloe had believed Lana when she had said that she was going to talk to Kwan about giving Chloe back the editor's position. But in reality, Lana had wanted it for herself.  
  
Chloe wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks and climbed out of her car. She figured since she had arrived at the plant that she subconsciously wanted to see her dad. And she wasn't about to argue with her subconscious. So, she entered the plant and made her way up to Level 1 and her dad's office. She saw Jackie sitting at her desk typing furiously on her keyboard, while speaking into headset, and waved to her. She went over to her dad's office and knocked on the door. When she got no answer she opened the door, only to find the office empty. Chloe sighed then headed back over to Jackie's desk.  
  
Chloe waited patiently for her to finish the phone call before addressing her. "Hey, Jackie." Chloe said in the most cheerful tone she could manage when the plant secretary hung up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Chloe. What can I do for you, Sweetie?" Jackie asked.  
  
Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes at the woman. She hated it when people she barely knew called her nicknames like that. She found it degrading, to say the least. "I was looking for my father. Do you know where he is, or when he'll be back in his office?" She asked.  
  
Jackie glanced at her watch; it was 4:30 in the afternoon. "He's probably downstairs, on Level 2, checking the end of the day production numbers, and making sure all of tomorrow's shipments are ready to go. But he should be back in a few minutes though. If you want you can either wait here, or in his office."  
  
Chloe sighed. She really didn't want to just sit around and wait for her dad, but she didn't want to go home either. Mostly, she just wanted somebody to rant her problems too and Jackie wasn't an option. "Thanks, I think I'll wait out here." She said before taking a seat on one of the couches that was set up against the wall. She figured that if she sat out in the small waiting-room-like area at least she might be able to eavesdrop on some phone conversations. Not that she thought she would overhear anything interesting, but it would be better then sitting all alone in her father's office.  
  
She looked around the somewhat familiar area; looking at the plants and pieces of art she had seen a couple of times since her father had taken the management job here in Smallville. She glanced at the entrance to Lex's office, and idly wondered if he was in there. Then, as if summoned by her thoughts, his door opened and he sauntered out. His eyes immediately fell on her, but if he was surprised to see her there he didn't show it. She watched as he redirected his gaze to Jackie then made his way over to her desk.  
  
Lex handed the folder he was carrying to Jackie. "I need this faxed to Head Quarters before five." He told her.  
  
She nodded her head, and placed the folder on top of another stack of papers that Chloe figured needed to be faxed as well. "Will you be needing anything else today, Lex?" Jackie asked.  
  
"No," he replied, "that should be all." He then looked back at Chloe. "Miss. Sullivan." He called. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
  
"Hi, Lex." Chloe replied. "I was just waiting for my, dad." She told him.  
  
"I see." He said. "Well, in that case why don't you wait with me in my office."  
  
"Oh, that's ok. I wouldn't want to bother you." She said in response.  
  
"You won't be a bother," he assured her. "Besides, your father is supposed to meet with me when he gets back anyway."  
  
"Ok," she said through a grin. Chloe got up off the couch, and grabbed her bag before entering Lex's office.  
  
Lex followed close behind her then closed the door. He walked past her and gestured to one of the black leather chairs across from his desk. "Can I get you anything, Miss Sullivan?" He asked.  
  
"Water, would be fine." She replied. Chloe watched him bend over and retrieve a blue bottle from the mini-fridge. She then quickly looked away to hide her blush as she realized that she was checking out Lex Luthor's ass, his very skinny ass. It is almost too skinny, she thought. In fact, she found him to be too skinny all together. Yes, he is definitely too skinny. Therefore I can't find him attractive; she rationalized. Because, I'm attracted to muscular guys like Clark and Pete. So there you have it, I'm not attracted to Lex Luthor. She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Lex asked as he handed her the bottle of Ty Nant.  
  
"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." She said, failing to hold back another blush.  
  
Lex quirked an eyebrow at her as he sat down behind his desk. He looked at her for a minute, and Chloe shifted under the weight of his gaze. "Are you alright, Chloe?" He asked, allowing his concern to show in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," she lied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Your eyes look a little puffy." He told her. "And after what you told me yesterday, I just thought something else might have happened."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Yeah," she said. "Something did happen today."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"Kwan made Lana the editor of the Torch." She blurted out.  
  
Lex furrowed his brows in confusion. "How did that happen?" He asked.  
  
Chloe let out a humorless laugh. "She went to talk to him for me. You know, to try to convince him to give me my job back. And according to her, he said that if she had that much passion she should be editor. Can you believe that? When has Lana ever showed any amount of passion for the Torch?"  
  
Lex was about to respond, but Chloe cut him off. "Never! Sure she writes a few articles every now and then, but that's about it. And she hasn't even been doing that for very long. I'm the one that does all the work on that stupid paper! I'm the one who makes sure that the articles get written, and are properly edited. I'm the one who takes most of the photographs and spends all my evenings working on the layouts. I'm the one who is responsible for making sure that the latest edition is out on time, and that the website is kept updated. Me, not Lana! But you know what gets me the most?"  
  
Again, before Lex could reply, she answered herself. "Clark. That's right! Clark, my best friend, took Lana's side. I mean can you believe that?"  
  
"Truthfully?" Lex asked, jumping in before he missed his chance. "Yes I can." And after the look Chloe gave him, he continued. "As I'm sure you're aware, Chloe, Clark is quite infatuated with Lana. Therefore, it doesn't surprise me at all that he would agree with her."  
  
Chloe just snorted in disgust.  
  
"However," Lex continued. "Clark isn't an idiot. Which leads me to believe that there had to be some benefit in Lana becoming the editor of the paper."  
  
Chloe looked at him in disbelief. "I don't believe this! Don't tell me you're taking her side as well!"  
  
"Chloe, calm down." He said before leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his desk. "I'm not taking anyone's side." He assured her. "I'm merely trying to view the situation from all possible angles. Now, are there any immediate advantages to Lana becoming the editor of the Torch?"  
  
"The only possible advantage is that the next edition of the paper can be released without delay."  
  
Lex nodded his head in understanding. "Well, here is what I propose you do." He told her. "The first thing you should do is talk to Kwan. Having Lana speak to him for you was probably your worst mistake. If he doesn't reinstate you, then I suggest you wait it out."  
  
"Wait it out?"  
  
"Yes, wait it out. Write a few articles here and there, on material that Kwan would deem appropriate and wait for Lana to fail. If she is as inadequate as you say then it shouldn't take her long to run the paper into the ground. Once Lana has sufficiently made a mess of things, you should go to Kwan and restate your case."  
  
"So you're saying that I should allow Lana to ruin all my hard work, just to prove a point."  
  
"No, I'm saying that you should plead your case to Kwan. Attempt to come to a compromise in terms of what subject material the paper should cover. And, if that doesn't work then it may be necessary to allow Lana to cause some damage in order to make Kwan see the error of his ways."  
  
"I don't know, Lex. It just doesn't seem very smart to purposely sabotage the paper." Chloe said with a frown.  
  
"I believe you'll find that the sacrifice would be well worth it. Not only will it prove Lana's incapability, but it also provides a means for you to further prove how qualified you are. Especially if you are able to repair any damage made in a significantly short period of time." Lex looked at her with a sly smile. "Trust me, Chloe. I'm very efficient at getting what I want."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, this coming from the guy who would rather freeze himself to death than get rid of a couple of unwanted houseguests. You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little skeptical."  
  
Lex narrowed his eyes at her. "Those are two completely unrelated circumstances. Victoria may not be welcome, but it is necessary that I keep her around."  
  
"And why is that, Lex?" Chloe asked, slipping into reporter mode.  
  
Lex smirked at her. "I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you, Miss Sullivan. It's," he paused a moment for an added effect, "rather complicated."  
  
The two just stared at each other for a minute, until there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lex called, not taking his eyes off Chloe until he heard the door open.  
  
"Lex," Gabe called as he opened his boss's office door. "I have," he trailed off when he saw his daughter sitting across from Lex. "Chloe? I didn't know you were here." Gabe said, his voice showing his confusion, concern, and wariness.  
  
"Hi, Dad. Jackie said you were downstairs finishing up some stuff."  
  
"You could have just waited for me in my office." He told her.  
  
"It was my idea, Gabe. I figured since we both needed to see you we could catch up while we were waiting. Do you have a problem with that?" Lex asked almost daring Gabe to disagree with him, more out of habit than anything else.  
  
"No, there's no problem. I just didn't expect to find Chloe here, that's all. Now, Lex, I have the production numbers for the end of the day." Gabe said as he sat down in the chair beside Chloe's. He handed Lex a clipboard then slightly reclined in his seat. "We are already about fifty pounds behind schedule for next week's shipment."  
  
Lex looked at the numbers on the sheet Gabe had given him. In the grand scheme of things, fifty pounds wasn't that much. However, if they were to let things continue on the way they were, they would just fall further behind. Lex was starting to get concerned. This was the third week in a row that they had been behind on production, and had needed to play catch up. And it wasn't because the crewmembers were slacking off, but because they had started to sell more fertilizer than they could produce.  
  
Lex had been able to acquire a few more small time buyers. And their other larger corporate clients were demanding more product, canceling orders from LuthorCorp's other plants and replacing them with the now more efficient Fertilizer Plant #3. They needed to find a way to increase production, hopefully without requiring the crew to work overtime, because even though they were currently making a profit, it was just by the skin of their teeth. Lex sighed and looked over his desk at Gabe. "Well, what do you propose we do?"  
  
Chloe watched in fascination as Lex and her dad worked out a way to solve the plants current dilemma. And the more she observed, the more she thought that her dad and Lex worked well together. Both were able to give and take ideas, easily. Which, given some of the previous things she'd been told about Lex, she found very surprising. She would have expected him to be the type of person who didn't take suggestions from anyone, but preferred to make all the decisions on his own. But apparently that wasn't true.  
  
About ten or fifteen minutes later, the two had reached a temporary agreement about what was to be done. But, Lex was going to rerun the previous three weeks' numbers and find a more permanent solution.  
  
Gabe stood up and retrieved his clipboard from Lex's desk. "Alright," he said, "I'll make sure the crew are notified about the changes tomorrow morning. Have a good evening, Lex." He then proceeded to usher Chloe out of the room.  
  
"You both do the same." Lex replied. "Oh and Miss. Sullivan."  
  
"Yeah, Lex?" Chloe called back, stopping in front of the door.  
  
"Be sure to consider what I said earlier." He told her.  
  
"I will." She replied, fully meaning to.  
  
With that, the two turned and left his office. But before they shut the door, Lex caught the suspicious tone of Gabe asking Chloe what he had been talking about.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It was Thursday when Lex once again found himself sitting in the Beanery, trying not to fall asleep while reading some magazine he had found on the table when he sat down. He stifled a yawn as he leafed through one of the horror stories on the "Why Me?" page. It wasn't his typical reading, but it was better than doing nothing while he waited for Clark to walk by.  
  
To say he had been shocked when he heard that Jonathan Kent had been arrested for murder was beyond an understatement. In fact, he had actually choked on the piece of toast that Gabby was shoving down his throat. After he had successfully recovered, Lex had tried to contact Clark or Martha with no success. Deciding that they had probably gone down to the police station with Jonathan, Lex had headed to the Beanery in hopes of seeing them in town. Therefore, when he saw Clark moping down the street, he jumped out of his seat and quickly made his way over to the door.  
  
"Clark!" He called out to get his friends attention. "I just heard about your dad. Is he alright?" Lex asked.  
  
"He's hanging in there." Clark responded bleakly.  
  
"This is." Lex was at a loss for words for a few seconds. He tried to think of something to say that would console his friend, but nothing came to mind. So, he decided to do the only thing he could, offer his help. "This is crazy. Your father didn't kill anyone. Give me five minutes, I'll get you the ten best lawyers in the state." He would like to give him the ten best lawyers in the country, but he didn't think he could pull that off. If he was his father maybe, but it still wasn't a guarantee.  
  
"I don't think lawyers are going to help." Clark responded.  
  
It was at that moment that Lex knew Phelan was involved. The thought infuriated him. It infuriated him because someone from his past was fucking with his friends. It infuriated him because Clark wasn't going to let him help. But most of all, it infuriated him because Phelan had something against Clark. And Lex would bet his life that that something was Clark's secret. "It's Phelan, isn't it? What's he got on you, Clark?"  
  
"Look, just stay out of it. All right? Please." Clark pleaded.  
  
"Listen to me. You may think that you know how a guy like Phelan works, but you'd be wrong." Lex warned him, trying to make Clark understand that he was way out of his league.  
  
"It sounds like you're an expert." Clark accused. He was getting tired of Lex's constant prying and meddling in his affairs. Especially when it had to do with his origins.  
  
"I understand his world." Lex admitted, slightly taken aback by Clark's tone.  
  
"Yeah, he told me you have secrets."  
  
Lex scoffed. Clark was acting as if Lex had ever denied his dark past. He had never given Clark the impression that the rumors of his youth were false. Of course he hadn't given Clark a play-by-play account either, but some things you just didn't want to relive. "There are parts of my life I'm not proud of, Clark. But I don't want to see you or your family hurt. Now, let me help."  
  
"You can't, Lex. I got to handle this on my own." With that, Clark turned and continued walking down the street.  
  
Lex sighed as he watched him go. The encounter hadn't gone as he had planned. But then he shouldn't have been surprised. Clark rarely ever accepted anything from him. So why he thought that Clark would accept his help in this matter was beyond him. He decided to chalk it up to wishful thinking. A shudder coursed down his back as the cool drizzle of rain continued to hit him. Pulling his coat tighter around him, Lex decided that he wasn't going to let Clark refuse his help. Phelan was obviously using Clark for something and knowing Phelan they wouldn't do anything until tonight. And Lex was going to make sure he would be there. He would call his lawyers and get them to help Jonathan, and he would follow Clark. He would be there for his friend if and when he needed him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chloe tried not to bounce as she followed Ann to Lex's office, but the woman was just walking too slowly. She had tried to convince the housekeeper that she could find her own way. But Ann had insisted that she escort her. So, Chloe was doing her best to contain her excitement. When they finally reached the office, Chloe said a quick thanks to Ann before rushing into the room. It didn't take her long to spot Lex. He was sitting in one corner of the black leather couch that faced the fireplace, covered up with a gray blanket, and his knees pulled up to his chest.  
  
"Hey, Lex!" She called as she bounded over to the couch and plopped herself down.  
  
"Miss. Sullivan." Lex replied after clearing his throat. "I'm going to assume by your jovial demeanor that you are once again the editor of the Torch."  
  
Chloe smiled. "You're assumption would be correct." She told him.  
  
"Congratulations, Chloe. It is good to know that the local high school paper is once again under the control of the qualified and deserving."  
  
"Thanks!" She replied, while smiling so much her cheeks were hurting.  
  
"You're quite welcome." Lex said, unable to resist smirking at her failed attempts to restrain her excitement.  
  
"No, I didn't mean for the compliment. I mean, not that I'm ungrateful for the compliment, it's just that I wanted to thank for you something else." Chloe took a deep breath. "Ok, let me start over. I wanted to thank you for the advice. Even though I didn't really get a chance to use it, it was still pretty good advice."  
  
Lex raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Only 'pretty good advice,' Miss Sullivan? I happen to believe that it was more than simply 'pretty good advice."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to thank you for the unbelievably mind blowing advice, for the advice that the President himself would have been privileged to have received."  
  
Lex looked at her pointedly. "Your sarcasm is duly noted, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Well, that's good to know, Lex. Because if you'd have missed it, I would be a little worried about you."  
  
Lex smiled at the young girl, no woman, sitting in front of him. He couldn't help it. She was refreshing in a way he didn't know how to describe. For some reason he relaxed around her, dropped some of his barriers and let his true self out. He did it almost unknowingly. And the fact that she was a reporter didn't even seem to matter, because for some reason he knew he could trust her. "You're concern is appreciated." He replied with his own sarcasm, though he meant it sincerely.  
  
Chloe watched as Lex shivered ever so slightly and cleared his throat again. She looked at him critically, as he tried to discreetly huddle further underneath the blanket that was covering him. "Tell me something, Lex."  
  
"What's that?" He asked, a little unnerved at the way she was looking at him.  
  
"Is my concern warranted as well as appreciated?"  
  
Lex's eyes became guarded. "No, Miss Sullivan, it isn't." He told her.  
  
"Ok," Chloe said as she held up her hands in defense. "I was just asking. I just thought the fact that you're shivering underneath a blanket, while trying to dislodge a lung might be an indication that you aren't feeling well. Sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."  
  
Lex pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes for a minute. "I'm fine, Chloe. I just have a slight headache. And if it will help put your mind at ease, I don't get sick." Which was true, he wasn't sick. He didn't consider having leukemia as being sick, well at least not in the conventional sense. Having the flu was being sick, catching the common cold was being sick, having an immune response to some bacteria or virus was being sick. Leukemia was his body's way of trying to kill itself. Therefore, the dull ache behind his eyes, the tickling in the back of his throat and the chill he had had to be side effects from this morning's chemotherapy. It didn't matter those symptoms usually dissipated around noon, because Lex Luthor didn't get sick.  
  
"If you say so, Lex." Chloe replied. "Anyway, I have to go. I need to get home before my father starts to get suspicious. I'm still grounded you know."  
  
"Of course." Lex said. "I'll walk you out." He threw his blanket off of himself, revealing a pair of black pajama pants, before he stood up. He stretched a little then turned to face Chloe.  
  
Chloe watched as Lex stretched in front of her. She saw the slightest bit of pale stomach as his outstretched arms pulled his shirt up. She couldn't help but notice his slightly toned abs. But more than that she noticed his relaxed demeanor. Sure, he had tensed up a bit when she had asked about his health. But other than that she found that he was more open. During the first two months that Lex was in town, he had seemed so distant. Clark had always insisted that he wasn't. That if she took the time to get to know him, Lex wasn't really that uptight. Over the past couple of weeks, she found that Clark was right. There was a side to Lex that most people didn't get to see. And she was pretty sure that she was seeing that side right now.  
  
Chloe followed Lex through the mansion and up to the front door. "See you later, Lex." She said before heading out to her car.  
  
"Bye, Miss Sullivan." Lex replied. He watched her get into her car and drive down the driveway, before he closed the door and went back to his study.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lex was awakened in the middle of the night with a coughing fit, and a dull burn in his chest that was steadily getting worse as he continued to cough. It took several minutes, but the fit finally subsided, leaving him fighting to catch his breath.  
  
Victoria stirred beside him and ran a hand up and down his back. "Are you alright, Lex?" She asked.  
  
Lex shrugged her off before swinging his feet off the side of the bed. "I'm fine," he said breathlessly. But it was far from the truth. His body was one giant dull ache, and he was still chilled from earlier. Plus his cough was no longer dry, as it had been earlier. It was now very much wet, if the mucous he had coughed up was any indication.  
  
Lex got out of bed and went into his bathroom. He turned on the light, squinting as he did so until his eyes became adjusted. He looked at the yellow-green mucous in his hand before quickly washing it off. As he turned off the water, he was hit with another coughing fit that left him clutching the sink for support.  
  
He was starting to get worried. He had developed a cough a few hours after Chloe had left. But he still hadn't wanted to believe that he was sick. So, he had taken a cough suppressant and prayed that he didn't have a fever or any other symptoms that Gabby would notice before giving him his evening round of chemo. He had been relieved when she hadn't, but now as he stood there wheezing in front of his bathroom mirror he wish she had.  
  
He made his way back into the bedroom. Victoria had already fallen back to sleep, so he didn't have to worry about explaining things to her. Lex exited the room and headed towards Gabby's as quickly as possible. He knew she was going to be pissed beyond belief, and frankly that frightened him a little.  
  
Lex entered her room without knocking. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, and called out to her.  
  
"Hhmm?" She mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"Gabby." Lex called.  
  
Gabby groaned and sat up in her bed. "What is it, Lex?" She asked, her annoyance clear in her voice.  
  
"Gabby, I." Lex paused for a minute. "I don't feel well." He told her.  
  
Gabby was immediately out of bed and at his side. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "God, you're burning up. Come on," She said as she grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the room.  
  
With determined and professional ease, Gabby led Lex downstairs to the small 'medical room' and moved around the room with a speed Lex had never witnessed her to use before. She reached over to one of the many counters and grabbed her stethoscope and a thermometer. Sticking the thermometer into Lex's ear, Gabby asked him with a worried voice, "When did you start feeling sick?  
  
"I didn't start feeling sick until I woke up." He told her. "But I did have a headache, and the chills earlier. And.I also had a slight cough." He confessed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" She asked him.  
  
"I just thought it was the regular side effects. At least until I developed the cough."  
  
There was a beep as the thermometer indicated it was done. Gabby removed it from his ear and read it. "One hundred and three." She told him. She put on her stethoscope and breathed some warm air onto it before lifting up his shirt, and listening to his chest. "Take a deep breath." She told him. After thoroughly listening to his lungs, Gabby dropped his shirt. "Well, as if the wheezing wasn't evidence enough, your lungs are congested. I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."  
  
Lex looked at her, the nervousness clear in his eyes. "Is that really necessary?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." She told him. She got up off the stool she was sitting on and went back over to the counter to pick up Lex's file. "I'll be right back." She told him before going back upstairs to get her purse and jacket. She then returned downstairs to retrieve Lex.  
  
She helped him shrug into his coat and went to open the door when he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gabby." He told her through his labored breathing.  
  
"I know, Lex." She replied before guiding him out to her car.  
  
TBC. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun. Nor do I own any of the poems. They all belong to their respective authors and publishers or whatever.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks go out to Adri, the best Beta Reader in the whole wide world, and the one who has helped me since the get go!!! And to my new Beta Reader, Gravity, as well. First off let me apologize for the extreme delay in posting. But after quite a few things have interrupted the writing of this chapter, including: finals, a family member being extremely since the 13th of December, work, another fic I was writing, and a little writers block. All in all, it hasn't been a good month for me. And I apologize. I'm still waiting for some feedback for my poll. As I've said I've noticed that my author feed back section is getting rather long. So, would you guys prefer me to move it to the end of the chapter, or keep it here at the beginning? Just let me know in a review. This is taking place shortly after Rogue, right were chapter 10 left off. And just as a little review, chapter 10 ended with Chloe getting the torch back and Lex going into the hospital. I hope that helps you guys know when things are going on. Like I've said before I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I'm going to be using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: LOL! I thought you would like the change up in the Author's Notes! Sorry, I left it were I did and then didn't post of a like a century. But hey at least you get previews. Thanks so much for all the help! You're continued help and support mean a lot. I couldn't do it without you!  
  
Gravity: Thanks for offering to help in all my grammar blunders! You're help is greatly appreciated!  
  
RedWitch: Woohoo! I can't believe I made your week! Hehe! I can't tell you how sick Lex is, I'm sorry. It is part of the suspense. But I think this chapter will put you at ease! Wow, thanks. Realism is very important to me, especially between Lex and Chloe. So that means a lot, thank you. LOL! I'm sorry; I came really close to written a real conversation between Chloe and Gabby. Maybe next chapter! Thanks for all the kinds words and the review. And I apologize of the delay in posting.  
  
Leanne8582: LOL! I'm sorry! But I can't contact the writers! If I could, I would definitely true to get some of these scenes in the actual episodes! Thanks again for another kind review! I'm glad you're still enjoying my work!  
  
Merrie: Oops. Sorry about the long delay, especially after the cliffhanger! I hope you don't feel that this chapter is anticlimactic. And even if it is, I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for all the kind words and compliments!  
  
Queen of Tact: LOL! I can't tell you if or when Chloe will find out about Lex. Hehe! Though, that part about her killing him is true! Thanks for the review! Sorry for the delay in posting!  
  
Gerb: Here it is at least! The long lost update! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! And thanks for taking the time to read and review!  
  
swimmin'fool: Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm glad you're still enjoying it though. Or at least I hope you still are! And don't worry, I'll keep writing! Thanks for the review!  
  
mina: Thanks! I love Chlex too! LOL! As if you couldn't tell. I can't tell you anything about when or if Chloe will find out about Lex's disease, but I'm glad you like the spin. Thanks for the review!  
  
Otisbregresident: LOL! Wow, you read it all in one session? Wow! I'm sorry, but I refuse to say what will come of Lex's illness. You'll just have to keep reading! Thanks for the review!  
  
perejil_tuk: LOL! If you think it is long now, just wait! I haven't even touched the surface of this puppy. But thank you for the compliment! I'm sure you could write something like this. It just takes time patients, and lots of help! Thanks for the review, and the kind words!  
  
lil: Of course there will be more! I couldn't end it like that if I wanted to! Nope this baby is a long ways from done! But I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Rebecca Anne: Oh man! I can't wait to write the Chloe kidnapping part either! I'm glad you like the story and my use of the actual episodes. Sorry again it took me so long to post!  
  
Kista: Hey! I've promised you guys to see this through to the end. I won't stop writing no matter how long it takes! So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Stephanie: Well, I won't really call it making up. Lex pretty much was just admitting that he had screwed up big time for not heeding Gabby's warnings. And now he's paying the price! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
snarky808: LOL! Thanks for the review! I'm glad I could help fill the void that the writers and producers of the show are leaving! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Gabby could hear the crackling in Lex's chest beneath his wheezing. She took her eyes off the road in order to glance over at him. He was leaning back in the seat beside her with his eyes closed, concentrating on breathing. Gabby quickly looked away and glared at the road in front of her. She should have caught this earlier. She should have noticed something was wrong. But she hadn't. She couldn't even remember what she had been doing all day. It was probably something trivial, something that held no significance whatsoever, something that merely took her attention away from what was important, her job. She was always so short with Lex when she felt that he was doing something that would put him at risk. But this time it wasn't Lex who wasn't doing what they were supposed to, it was her. Her mental berating was halted, however, when Lex's pained voice cut through the silence.  
  
"God, this hurts worse than an asthma attack." Lex told her in a raspy breathless voice.  
  
"Just concentrate on taking deep breaths." She said. "In and out, in and out."  
  
"I know how to fucking breathe, Gabby!" Lex snapped, his outburst making his breathing more strained.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."  
  
"You can help by getting us there faster. I know this isn't a European sports car, but it has." He was cut off by another violent coughing fit, which lasted for a minute or two. "God, that's disgusting." He muttered. "Do you have any Kleenex?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the glove box. Did you cough something up?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, hence the need for a tissue." He replied.  
  
"What color is it?"  
  
"A dark yellow-green color."  
  
"There's no sign of blood right?" She asked.  
  
"No, no blood." He said. Lex sat there looking down at the junk he had just wiped off his hand. He couldn't shake the intense fear that had suddenly gripped him. He knew that the majority of leukemia patients died from infection. He knew the risks, yet he had ignored them. He had ignored them because he didn't want to change certain things, he didn't want to face the truth. Now he was sick, and that fact wasn't sitting to well. "I think I'm going to throw up." He told her.  
  
Gabby immediately pulled over to the side of the road, and got out of the car. She ran around to the passenger's side to help Lex. They took about two steps before Lex bent over and threw up onto the berm. Gabby held on to his arm with one hand while she rubbed soothing circles on his back with the other.  
  
"This is going to kill me isn't it?" Lex asked her, while keeping his gaze fixed on the ground.  
  
"No." She assured him. "Infections can be serious but you're strong, Lex. And I know you'll pull through this." When he didn't say anything she lifted his chin up to face her. "You're not going to die, Lex. Not while you're under my care. I promise. Now, come on." With that she helped him back to the car.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The rest of the ride passed quickly and quietly. Once they arrived, Lex followed Gabby over to triage. The triage unit of Smallville Memorial Hospital was small. In fact, it was the size of a small cubicle, with barely enough room for a desk, a couple cabinets, and two chairs. The middle-aged nurse behind the desk motioned Gabby in, once she saw her standing in the doorway. Gabby entered the office and sat in the chair that was off to the side leaving Lex, who trailed in behind her, to sit in the chair that was setting along side the desk. Without looking up from where she had started a fresh chart, the nurse asked for a name.  
  
"Lex Luthor." Lex replied.  
  
At the mention of his name, the nurse snapped her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor, I didn't see you come in. I thought we were going to be treating this young woman here."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Lex leaned toward the desk to read her nametag, "Marie." He tried to use his usual suave voice, but wasn't quite able to pull it off through his wheezing.  
  
"Right, well what seems to be the problem?" She asked after recovering from her initial shock.  
  
"Well, he's having trouble breathing, his upper respiratory tract sounds congested, and before we left the house he had a temperature of one hundred and three. He's coughing up yellow-green mucous, and he also threw up on the way here." Gabby informed her. She glanced over at Lex and found him giving her a strange look, which she ignored.  
  
"Alright, Lex, I need to get your blood pressure, and take your temperature. So I need you to take off your coat, pull up your sleeve, and place your arm up here on the desk." Marie told him as she turned to pull an electric thermometer out of one of the cabinets.  
  
Lex shrugged out of his coat, and pulled the sleeve of his long sleeved t- shirt up as high as it would go before setting his arm on the desktop. Marie turned back around and shook her head. "I'm going to need better access to your upper arm, so if your shirt won't go any higher you're going to have to take your arm out of that sleeve." She said as she reached over and stuck the thermometer in Lex's ear.  
  
Lex rolled his eyes as he removed his arm from his sleeve and pulled it out from underneath the hem of his shirt. Marie was starting to grate on his nerves.  
  
The thermometer in his ear beeped, and Marie sat back down at her desk. "Almost one hundred and three." She informed them, strapping the pressure cuff around Lex's upper arm. "Blood pressure and pulse are normal." She then came around the desk and waited until Lex had put his arm back in his sleeve before instructing him to lift up his shirt. She blew a little warm air on her stethoscope and began listening to his breathing. As she took in his pale torso, she caught sight of the small bandage in the center of his chest. "What happened there?" She asked.  
  
"He just had a central line removed." Gabby said, which earned her a glare from Lex.  
  
After Marie was finished listening to his chest, she returned to her desk. "So, I take it there have been some recent medical problems." She said.  
  
"Actually, until tonight, things have been going quite smoothly." Gabby replied as she handed Marie Lex's medical files. "That's a record of the past two months."  
  
Marie's scanned over the file quickly, her eyes widening when she did so.  
  
Lex narrowed his eyes at the woman who was currently reading a very detailed description of something that he had kept hidden for the past two months. The look on her face was making him nervous, as if she might not be able to keep what she had just learned to herself. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you about patient confidentiality, Marie." Lex said, the warning clear in his voice.  
  
Marie cleared her throat. "Of course not, Mr. Luthor. I think that's all the information I need. So, you both can head over to registration then have a seat in the waiting room, and the doctor will be right with you."  
  
The stop in registration went quickly, and Lex and Gabby soon found themselves sitting in a corner of the waiting room. Lex chose to sit as far from the other occupants of the room as possible, for several reasons. He didn't want to be close to anyone who was sick, in order to limit the risk of exposing himself to something else. And he didn't want to draw attention to himself. But despite his efforts, Lex could still feel several pairs of eyes on him. He ran a self-conscious hand over his naked scalp before turning to glare at Gabby.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, Lex." Gabby told him as she sorted through a stack of magazines. "They need to know your medical history in order to treat you properly."  
  
Lex sighed as he slumped down in his seat. "I understand that, Gabby. I just have this sickening feeling that the whole town of Smallville is going to be aware of my situation by morning."  
  
Gabby turned away from the copy of "People" she had picked up and looked at him. "Would that be such as horrible thing?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, it would." He replied, completely deadpan.  
  
"And why is that, Lex? Please tell me."  
  
"It just would be, Gabby. Trust me." With that Lex leaned his head back on his chair and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Frustrated, Gabby went back to her magazine.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lex wasn't sure how long they had been waiting. All he knew was that he was exhausted, and that the plastic chair he was sitting on was digging into the back of his neck. He still couldn't breathe properly, there was a dull throbbing in his temples, and the rest of his body was just one giant ache. He sighed as he continued to stare at the ceiling tiles.  
  
"Lex, your sighing isn't going to make the time pass any quicker." Gabby said as she returned from the vending machine and plopped back down in her chair. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but I brought you a water. You should have some fluids."  
  
Lex took the offered water bottle and set it in the chair beside him. "My neck is killing me." He informed her.  
  
Gabby chuckled. "Really? I wonder if it has anything to do with the way you've been sitting for the past hour?"  
  
He sat up and began to massage his neck, just before a coughing fit hit him. "God, what is taking so long?" He asked once the fit had subsided. "Don't they realize that I'm dying here? I'm Lex Luthor for Christ's sake. I should have been treated as soon as I walked in the door." He muttered.  
  
Gabby raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Are you saying that just because you're rich, you should be more of a priority?" She asked, slightly mocking him.  
  
"No!" He said a little to loudly, causing the few people in the waiting room to glance over at them. He lowered his voice, before continuing. "No, I just.I just feel awful." He all but whined, while looking at her with what could only be described as a desperate expression. Somewhat embarrassed, he dropped his head onto his knees.  
  
"I know, Lex." Gabby said, as she rubbed circles on his back. "It shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
He let out a groan, which turned into a little giggle. "I'm wearing my bedroom slippers."  
  
"What?" Gabby asked.  
  
Lex looked up at her with a stupid grin on her face. "I'm wearing my bedroom slippers." He repeated.  
  
Gabby rolled her eyes. "Here, Lex, lie down." She said as she patted her thigh.  
  
Lex looked at her for a minute then, to her surprise, he curled up on the neighboring two chairs and laid his head on her lap.  
  
Gabby laid a hand on his fevered head, causing a small shiver to travel down his body. He didn't feel any warmer, but then her hand wasn't the best thermometer either. She was getting a little worried. Of course she had be worried earlier, but some of her concerns had subsided once they had reached the hospital. Gabby cast an eye around the room. There were only a few other people who were waiting, all of whom had been there before them. None of them seemed to be in too bad of shape, and no emergency had come in after them. She had to wonder what the hold up was. Of course, she thought, this is a small rural hospital that most likely has a very minimal night staff. This is probably pretty busy for them.  
  
With a sigh, she picked up yet another magazine. If they weren't seen in half an hour she would start making a fuss. She figured Lex would be all right for at least another hour. But she thought it best to start pushing a little sooner. Until then she'd brush up on her reading of old celebrity magazines.  
  
As she opened the cover, she idly wondered if Lex had ever been featured in one of them. She knew that he had been the victim of many tabloids, but she was curious if he had ever been featured in "People" or some teen magazine like "Jane" or "Teen Magazine." But then knowing him, even if an offer had been made, he would have denied it. She'd never seen someone quite as secretive as Lex Luthor. It seemed to be his life's mission to remain aloof. Ok, so maybe his life's mission was to destroy his father, or at least that is what she had gathered after living with him for almost two months. But aloofness was right up there on the list of his life's ambitions, that and generally wanting to take over the world.  
  
Gabby laughed to herself. She had to say one thing about Lex, though; he refused to let anything stand in his way. He was a fighter through and through. If anything, the past two months had revealed that much.  
  
She glanced up at the clock on the wall. Only fifteen minutes had passed. She leaned over a little and looked at the man lying on her lap. It appeared that he had fallen asleep. Fifteen minutes, she thought, I'll give them fifteen more minutes.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later, a nurse stepped into the room and announced Lex's name. Gabby sighed with relief. "Finally," she muttered. Her plan to go harass the hospital staff was aborted when she couldn't bring herself to wake Lex. "Wake up, Lex," she said as she gently shook his shoulder. Lex merely groaned and turned slightly away from her. She shook his shoulder a little harder. "Come on, Lex, wake up. They're ready to see you."  
  
"Gabby, you are one of the cruelest people I know." Lex mumbled.  
  
Gabby could help but grin. "So you've told me, on several occasions. Now get up."  
  
Grudgingly, Lex pushed himself into a sitting position. He couldn't believe how tired he was. The short doze had done nothing to improve his mood either. He still felt like shit.  
  
"Mr. Luthor." The nurse called again.  
  
"We're coming," Gabby called as she stood up and picked up her purse.  
  
Lex groaned as he got up, every muscle in his body protesting. He followed Gabby and the nurse out of the waiting room and into the examination room. The nurse gestured to an empty bed, and Lex gladly sat down on it. The nurse handed him a hospital gown then began to draw the curtain closed around them.  
  
"Put that on," she said, "and the doctor will be right with you."  
  
Lex glared with all his strength at the offensive garment that was setting beside him on the bed. He hated those things with a passion. They were by far the most embarrassing clothes on the face of the earth. A shudder ran through him at the mere thought of putting it on. With a sigh, Lex slowly shrugged off his coat and pulled off his shirt. The warm hospital air was cold against his fevered skin, and he shivered. He slipped the hospital gown on then reached around to tie the two ties in the back. He flipped his slippers off and folded his jacket and shirt, before lifting his legs up onto the bed and leaning back into the pillow. "Much more comfortable," he whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"They'll probably want you to take your pants off you know, Lex?" Gabby said from the seat she had taken by his bed.  
  
"I don't care." Lex replied. "I'm not taking them off. I'll freeze to death if I do."  
  
Gabby grinned. "There are blankets you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. But I'm still not taking them off."  
  
"You're not wearing anything underneath them are you?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. And I'm not going to have my bare ass blowing in the wind."  
  
Gabby chuckled. "Alright." She replied as the doctor pulled the curtain back and entered the area.  
  
"Mr. Luthor," he said, quite jovially. "I'm Dr. Brummel." He scanned over the chart in his hand for a minute then approached Lex. "How are you feeling, tonight?" He asked as he brandished his stethoscope and began listening to Lex's chest.  
  
"Wonderful." Lex replied dryly. "Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Hhmm, good to see you still have a sense of humor." Brummel said. "Lean forward for me please." After listening to Lex's breathing, he announced, "you sound quite congested." He then took a look in both of Lex's ears. "Well, first we're going to put you on some oxygen to try to help you breathe a little. Then we'll run a few tests, and get a chest x-ray. Alright." And with that the doctor left the room.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Lex muttered.  
  
Shortly after Dr. Brummel left, the nurse came back and took a sample of Lex's saliva and drew some blood. He was then put in a wheelchair and shipped off to get a chest x-ray, after which he was returned to the bed and placed on oxygen. Then they were left to wait, once again.  
  
"I hate waiting." Lex said. "It's one of the perks to being rich. You don't have to wait for anything. You just flash a little money around and, voilà, instant service. But here, everyone waits and waits and waits and waits some more. It's annoying."  
  
Gabby stifled a yawn. "Yeah, well it takes time to run the blood work and develop x-rays whether you're rich or poor. Don't take it personally, Lex."  
  
"I'll try not to." He said before he was hit with a coughing fit. After it subsided, Lex took the little oxygen tubes out of his nose and rubbed it thoroughly.  
  
"Would you stop taking that off?" Gabby scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's tickling my nose." He scratched his nose one last time then replaced the little tubes.  
  
The curtain was drawn back, and Dr. Brummel stepped into the curtained area. "Well, Mr. Luthor, it appears that you have a pretty severe case of bacterial bronchitis."  
  
"Lovely." Lex replied.  
  
"As I'm sure you're aware, for someone in your condition there's a greater chance for this to escalate into pneumonia. So, we feel it's for the best to admit you for a few days, until the infection subsides." He told Lex before turning towards Gabby. "You're Mr. Luthor's personal physician, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Dr. Gabriella Mai." Gabby replied as she stood up to shake the man's hand.  
  
"Mr. Luthor's in the middle of his second round of chemo, correct?"  
  
"That's correct. He's scheduled to have a dose of cytarabine tomorrow morning." Gabby told him.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to suggest that we hold off on any chemotherapy until we can get a hold of his Oncologist." Brummel told her.  
  
"I agree with you there. Dr. Gateman will probably want to stop the chemo until his infection is under better control. Then he'll probably put him on a decreased dose." Gabby said.  
  
"Alright. Well, we'll get you set up in a room shortly, Mr. Luthor. Dr. Mai, could you come with me and fill out some admissions forms?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back, Lex."  
  
"Don't rush on my account." Lex replied, his voice laden with fatigue. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Gabby patted his arm, before standing up and following Dr. Brummel out of the curtained area.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chloe was bored out of her mind. It was Saturday and she was stuck in her house because she was still grounded for breaking curfew. Currently, she was lying on her bed, counting her ceiling tiles. "Only two more days to go," she told her ceiling. "Then I'll be free." She let out a sigh. There was absolutely nothing to do. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There were plenty of things to do, but nothing that could be considered fun.  
  
Then it hit her. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten all about them. She hoisted herself off her bed and dropped to the floor. She flipped up the dust ruffle and the curtain of blankets hanging over the side of her bed then pulled a small box out from underneath it. After removing the lid, Chloe removed the pair of black and white saddle shoes. She considered putting them on, but then decided just to remain in her socked feet. Therefore, she slid the shoes back under her bed, before pulling out the package of cutout feet and the CD's.  
  
Chloe opened the package of feet and pulled one out. She took one look at it then her floor and decided she'd have to move this party to a non- carpeted area. So, she shoved everything back in the box, grabbed her small portable stereo and headed for the basement.  
  
Once downstairs, she plugged in her stereo the proceeded to look over the different dances. After choosing the Tango, she followed the instructions in the manual that came with the feet and got to work. It took her a few minutes to set up the cutouts, but soon she was well underway. She started out without the music, using the manual as a guide to follow the imaginary beat. Then after she felt she had gotten the basic steps down, she turned on the CD.  
  
She was so engrossed in what she was doing, or maybe it was just the volume to which she had the music set, that she didn't hear the phone ring. Nor did she see her father came down the stairs. However, she did notice when he turned off her radio.  
  
Gabe looked quizzically, yet bemusedly, at his daughter. "Chloe, what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Chloe grinned up at him. "Teaching myself how to dance." She replied.  
  
Gabe picked up one of the CDs setting by the stereo; he recognized the handwriting on the three-by-five card that accompanied it. "Where did you get all this stuff?" He asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to see whether or not she'd tell him the truth.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Lex gave it to me as a Christmas gift." She told him.  
  
Gabe looked at his daughter and frowned. "You didn't tell me that Lex got you something for Christmas."  
  
Chloe walked over to her father and took the CD he was holding out of his hands. "Well, that's because you didn't seem too thrilled with the fact that Lex and I were becoming friends. And I didn't want you to make me give it back." She replied. Chloe watched as her dad frowned over the pile of CDs. She then noticed the phone in his hand and asked, "Is that for me?"  
  
Startled out of his thoughts, Gabe handed her the phone. "Yeah, it's Clark."  
  
Chloe took the phone from her father and placed it by her ear. "Clark," she said into the receiver. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey, Chloe." Clark answered. "Are you doing anything today?" He asked.  
  
"No." She replied. "I'm still grounded. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I just got back from Lex's." Clark told her. "And his housekeeper, Ann, told me he was admitted to the hospital last night."  
  
"Is he alright?" Chloe asked, her voice laced with concern.  
  
"I don't really know. All Ann would tell me is that he got sick last night and that his new assistant, Gabby, took him to the hospital."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes in disbelief. That liar, she thought. "I don't get sick my ass," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Nothing," she quickly replied.  
  
"Right, well anyway, my mom and I were thinking about heading over to the hospital and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'd love to. Just let me check with my dad first." Chloe placed her hand over the receiver and turned to her dad. "Dad, would it be alright if I went in to the hospital with Clark and Mrs. Kent? Apparently, Lex was admitted last night and they're going to stop by and pay him a visit."  
  
Gabe was slightly shocked. He figured something was up when Chloe had asked if someone was all right. But he never would have guessed it was Lex. It was kind of hard to imagine someone like Lex Luthor ever being sick. He figured it had to do with the air of confidence and superiority that Lex gave off. Gabe looked down at his daughter and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, you can go." He told her. He might not totally agree with this friendship with his boss, but he wasn't about to begrudge the man a little company in his time of need. "And you might as well consider this an early termination of your grounding." He added.  
  
Chloe grinned. "Thanks, Dad." She then put the phone back up to her ear. "Yeah, I can go. Are you going to come pick me up, or did you want me to meet you guys there?" She asked.  
  
"Um, why don't you meet us there." Clark said. "That way if my mom wants to leave before we're ready, she can and I'll still have a way home."  
  
"Sounds good. When and where did you want to meet?"  
  
There was a pause for a minute, before Clark said, "Well, it's almost one now. So how about 1:30 in the main lobby?" He asked.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye, Clark." With that she hung up. "Well, I'm going to go get ready." She told her father as she started heading up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, Sweetheart." Gabe replied. "Did you want something to eat before you go? I was going to make some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. But I don't think you'll have time for that. But how about a ham and egg sandwich?" He asked.  
  
"That would be great." Chloe said. "Thanks a lot, Dad."  
  
"No problem." He told her as he followed her up the stairs. "You go get changed and I'll work on lunch."  
  
"Alright." She said then quickly climbed the stairs up to her room. Once there, she grabbed her bathrobe before heading to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she threw on her long denim skirt, a red long-sleeved shirt, and her knee-high black boots. Once she was dressed, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where her dad had lunch ready.  
  
"Wow," he said. "You're a little dressed up for a trip to the hospital, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Chloe merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to wolf down her sandwich.  
  
"Or does this have something to do with who you're going to the hospital with?" He teased.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad. I'm trying to woo Mrs. Kent away from her husband. What do you think; do I have a shot? Or am I just fooling myself?"  
  
Gabe chuckled. "Well, you certainly got your work cut out for you, Sweetheart." He told her. "Personally, I think you might have a better chance winning Clark."  
  
"Yeah, if you say so." Chloe replied, trying to mask the hurt she felt at the impossibility of that ever happening. "Well, Dad, I got to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, Sweetheart. Tell Lex I hope he feels better." Gabe told her.  
  
"Will do. See you later." She called before going out the door.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chloe arrived at Smallville Memorial Hospital a few minutes before Clark and Mrs. Kent, so she checked at the desk in the lobby and found Lex's room number. She then headed over to the gift shop and picked out a get-well card, before returning to the lobby to wait. She had only been waiting for a few minutes when Clark and Martha showed up.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Chloe called as she walked up them.  
  
"Hi, Chloe." Martha said. "I hope you weren't waiting long."  
  
"Nope, not at all." She replied. "In fact, I just had enough time to find out where they're holding Lex, and pick up a card for him."  
  
"Well, then lead on." Clark said as he gestured her on.  
  
The three of them started to make their way towards the elevators when Martha said, "Chloe, I didn't realize you and Lex were friends."  
  
Chloe smiled at her. "Yeah, it's kind of strange. But after the whole hostage situation at the Plant in December we've run into each other a few times. He's actually seems like a normal guy once you get past the Luthor exterior."  
  
Clark raised an eyebrow at her. "A normal guy?" He asked as they got off the elevator.  
  
"Ok, so maybe normal isn't entirely accurate." Chloe admitted as she walked down the hall of the hospital. "How about pleasant?" She asked.  
  
Clark chuckled. "I guess pleasant fits."  
  
Martha merely rolled her eyes at the two. "Well, with friends like you two it's no wonder the man isn't normal."  
  
"Gee, thanks mom." Clark replied before stopping behind Chloe.  
  
"This is it," Chloe told them. She knocked lightly on the door, before easing it open and sticking her head in. She took a quick look around then opened the door wide and entered. She furrowed her brow in confusion. The room was empty. The obviously slept in bed was vacant, and none of the chairs were being occupied.  
  
Martha and Clark followed her into the room. They all kind of just hovered in the doorway for a minute before Clark spoke up. "I wonder where he is?"  
  
Martha shrugged. "They might have him out for testing or something."  
  
"Well," Chloe asked, "should we just leave or do you want to wait a few minutes to see if he comes back?" Her question was never answered, however, because at that moment a side door to the room opened and Lex shuffled out of the adjoining bathroom.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lex opened the door to the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. His previously vacant room had almost been filled to capacity in the few minutes he had been gone. He just stood there for a while, grasping the IV pole that was attached to his right hand, in shock. He hadn't expected anyone to show up, let alone Chloe, Clark, and Mrs. Kent. He was touched and slightly embarrassed. At that moment, he wished he had a bathrobe or something else to wrap around himself besides the hospital gown he was wearing. He just thanked god that he still had his sweatpants.  
  
"Hi, Lex!" Chloe called out to him.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, Mrs. Kent, Clark." He rasped, if you could even call the pitiful state of his voice a rasp. In fact, he barely had a voice left because of all the coughing he'd done. A few hours after he had been admitted to the hospital, the coughing fits had gotten significantly worse. They lasted longer and occurred more frequently. The doctors had refused to give him any cough suppressants, however, because they claimed that he needed to clear out his lungs. They didn't seem to care too much about what was happening to his vocal cords. Lex cleared his throat. "You'll have to excuse me, I kind of lost my voice." He told them, the simple act of speaking irritating his throat, causing him to cough.  
  
Martha started to rush over to his side, but Lex held up a hand and waved her off. After the fit subsided, he shuffled over to the bed and lowered himself down onto it. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Well, we were visiting a friend down the hall, and we overheard someone say you were here. So we thought we'd stop by on our way out." She deadpanned.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed. "Ann told me you were in the hospital and we decided to drop by and see how you're doing."  
  
Lex nodded his head. "I've been better." He told them.  
  
"Do they know what's wrong?" Martha asked.  
  
Lex lifted his feet into the bed and leaned back into the mattress. "Bronchitis." He told her. "Apparently I have a very severe case of bronchitis." He paused a moment to clear his scratchy throat. "They're concerned that it might escalate into pneumonia."  
  
The room was quiet for a moment; no one really knowing what to say until Chloe finally spoke up. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Here," she said as she handed him the card she'd bought. "A little something I picked up at the gift shop."  
  
Lex took the card from her hands and opened the envelope it was in with his index finger. The front of the card depicted a cartoon man in a hospital bed with his leg done up in a cast and a surprised look on his face. The words going across the top read, "I'm not going to wish you a speedy recovery."  
  
Lex furrowed his brow ever so slightly before opening the card. The inside showed the same cartoon man, but this time his face wore a knowing smile. Also, in the picture, there was a scantly dressed nurse attending to him. Across the top the card read, "Because I know how much you enjoy being NURSE-ED back to good health." And written across the bottom it said, "All joking aside, I hope you feel better soon." Finally written in Chloe's neat scrawl were the words, "Get well soon, Lex. Smallville needs its billionaire playboy back!" then her signature.  
  
Lex's light chuckle at the card quickly turned into a cough. After the fit passed, he gave Chloe a bemused look. "You obviously haven't met my nurse."  
  
Chloe grinned. "You mean she isn't a skimpily clad beauty?" She teased.  
  
Lex smirked at her. "Not exactly."  
  
"Really?" Chloe mock gasped. "I would have sworn that Lex Luthor would have demanded the best looking nurse in the hospital."  
  
"In situations as these, Chloe, I tend to be more concerned with their intelligence rather than their looks." He replied. "But, thank you for the card."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So," Clark asked, feeling the a little left out and needing to cut in. "How long do they think they'll make you stay?"  
  
Lex stifled a yawn. "Excuse me." He apologized. "I'm not sure, Clark. But I'll probably be here for a couple of days."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Martha asked. "Can we get you some things from the mansion?"  
  
Lex was contemplating the question when Gabby walked into the room. "Lex." She started, trailing off when he saw Martha, Chloe, and Clark. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had visitors."  
  
"Everyone," Lex said. "I would like you to meet Gabriella Mai, my assistant. Gabby, this is Martha Kent, her son Clark, and Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mai." Martha said, while extending her hand.  
  
"Likewise, Mrs. Kent." Gabby replied, shaking Martha's hand. "But please, call me Gabby."  
  
"Have we met before?" Chloe asked Gabby.  
  
"I don't believe so." Gabby replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chloe asked. "You look familiar."  
  
Gabby smiled at her. "I'm sure."  
  
"Was there something you needed to tell me, Gabby?" Lex cut in.  
  
"Yes, actually there was. But it can wait." She said as she walked further into the room. She frowned as she made her way over to the bed. "Though perhaps you can tell me why you aren't wearing your oxygen."  
  
Lex closed his eyes and sighed. "I just took it off for a minute."  
  
"Really?" She asked sternly. It seemed like every time she came in he had removed the oxygen tubes from his nose. "Why did you take it off at all?"  
  
Lex gave her a very pointed look. "I had my reasons, Gabby."  
  
"Well, put it back on." She told him.  
  
Grudgingly Lex reached slightly behind him, retrieved the tubing that was hooked to his bed, and slipped it over his ears and into his nose.  
  
Chloe wasn't sure what she felt as she looked at Lex lying there in that hospital bed. In a way it was quite amusing to watch Mrs. Mai bossing him around. She didn't think she'd ever see anyone telling Lex Luthor what to do. In fact, just the other day she'd been surprised to see her father giving him mere suggestions. But here was this little Asian woman calling all the shots. And that was almost enough to put a smile on her face.  
  
However, that smile was kept at bay by the other thoughts running through her head. Lex looked so small and sickly lying there, with those plastic tubes sticking out of his nose, and the IV in his arm. It wasn't a sight that one could easily associate with him. Sure his skin was pale, but it wasn't supposed to be clammy or practically transparent. His icy blue eyes weren't supposed to be outlined in red, and his voice wasn't meant to be anything but silky. It was hard to believe that the person lying there was Lex Luthor.  
  
But then she had to remember that despite what he tried to make people think, Lex was only human. And just like any other person, he was bound and determined to get sick.  
  
She was jarred from her thoughts when Gabby announced that she would be back in a little while. Obviously, yet politely leaving Lex to his company. Chloe gave her a smile as she walked past. She could really get to like that woman. She heard Lex yawn and turned back towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he rasped. "I really appreciate you all coming, but I didn't get much sleep last night. And truthfully, I'm exhausted."  
  
Martha smiled and nodded. "It's ok, Lex. We understand." Parental instinct taking control, she walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets up and tucked them around the thin man.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't anything you need from the mansion, Lex?" Clark asked.  
  
Lex frowned, straining to keep his eyes open under the weight of his eyelids. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."  
  
Martha placed a hang on his shoulder and continued to smile at him. "It won't be any trouble." She assured him. "Now what can we get you?"  
  
"My bathrobe?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
Martha chuckled. "Ok. What else?"  
  
"There are some files on my desk that I need to look at, and if you could bring my laptop that would be great."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Martha scolded. "You need to be resting. Not worrying yourself with work."  
  
Lex sighed and allowed his eyes to drift shut. "Could you ask Ann, to pack me a few sets of clothes?" He asked, forcing his eyes back open.  
  
"Sure. Anything else?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yeah. There's a large book of poetry in a glass case right inside my office door that I would really like to have."  
  
Martha smiled. "Of course," she said as she patted his shoulder. She stepped away from the bed and pulled on her coat as Clark and Chloe did the same. "We'll be back later on. You try to get some rest."  
  
Lex gave his three visitors a half smile, but didn't bother to reply. He listened as Clark and Chloe said their goodbyes before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The car might as well have been silent as Chloe followed the Kents to Lex's mansion. The radio was playing idly in the background, but she wasn't listening to it. She was too busy trying to place where she had seen Gabriella Mai before. She kept thinking back to all the places she had seen Lex recently. However now that she thought about it, Lex was rarely seen in town anymore, well except for that time she had run into him last week at the Beanery. But, he used to be more of a regular in town, especially whenever Clark was around.  
  
Chloe frowned. She didn't recall Clark mentioning that he and Lex had had an argument. But then she had been grounded for a while, and was a little out of the loop. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. No, there probably hadn't been any fight. She was probably just reading too much into things. Besides, this had nothing to do with finding out who Gabriella Mai was, which was her primary mission. Well, that and gathering up some stuff for Lex's stay at the hospital.  
  
She parked her car behind the Kent's, after they'd pulled up the mansion's paved driveway. The three got out of their cars and walked up the front door. Clark reached up and rang the bell, and they waited for someone to answer the door. After a few minutes, Clark rang again, but still no one answered.  
  
Chloe glanced over at Clark. "I thought you said you talked to Ann earlier today."  
  
Clark shrugged. "Yeah, well that was this morning, when she was still doing housekeeper stuff."  
  
Chloe sighed. "So how do we get in?" She asked.  
  
"I suppose we'll have to just wait and come back later." Martha told them.  
  
Clark cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a little. "I know the key code for the kitchen entrance." He mumbled.  
  
"Why do you have a key to Lex's house?" Martha demanded.  
  
Clark shrugged again. "I don't know, because he wanted me to have it."  
  
"Wow, Clark." Chloe teased. "You must be pretty high up on Lex's list of favorite people."  
  
Clark grinned at her. "Yeah, I must be." He said. "Jealous?"  
  
"No!" Chloe quickly replied. "Why would I be?"  
  
Clark shrugged yet again, before heading off to the servants' entrance. "I don't know. Maybe because he's one of the most interesting people in Smallville, and you haven't been able to land an interview with him."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Please. I've had more than four different chances of getting an interview with him. I simply haven't wanted one."  
  
"Really?" Clark asked, obviously not believing her.  
  
"Yes, Clark, really. I mean, in all honesty, he hasn't done anything particularly worth writing about." She explained.  
  
"You don't think that freeing our class from a hostage situation is worth writing about?"  
  
"Clark, I was there, remember? I didn't need Lex's insight, I had my own." She said. "Besides, the big mystery there isn't why Lex went in after us, but whether or not Level Three really exists. And if so, then what were they doing down there."  
  
Clark frowned as he entered the key code into the kitchen entrance door. "Do you actually think Lex would have the answer to those questions?" He asked.  
  
"To the first one, definitely." Chloe replied, following Clark into the stone house. "To the second, I'm not so sure."  
  
"Well," Martha interjected. "I don't believe that it matters either way, as long as no one else is hurt." She told them. At the looks her son and his friend gave her, she continued. "Corporations like LuthorCorp, have a need to keep developing new products. In order to do that, they'll need to do some experimenting. And you have to remember that every new product they make and test isn't going to be successful. In some cases, it may even produce negative or harmful results. Now, the fact that Lionel tried to cover up and hide from the public what he was doing at the Smallville plant makes me a little suspicious about what was going on. However, as long as no one else is harmed, I don't see any sense in worrying about it." She paused for a minute to let her words sink in. "Now, lets see if we can't find these few things Lex needs."  
  
The three fell into a comfortable silence, each busy with their own thoughts, as they headed through the kitchen, dinning room, and the main corridor. Clark led them into Lex's study. And upon entering the room, Chloe spotted the glass case Lex had told them about. She reached in and pulled out the large, red-leather bound book, and ran her hand over it. She opened the front cover and read the inscription.  
  
Lex,  
  
May these simple words bring you peace in your hour of need.  
  
Love always, Your loving mother, Lillian Luthor  
  
Chloe smiled at the inscription, before closing the cover and tucking the book under her arm. "I think this is the only thing we needed from his study." She said. "Do either of you know where his bedroom is?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It took a while before any of them were able to locate Lex's bedroom. Eventually, though, Clark triumphantly called out that he'd found it. Chloe followed Martha into the room Clark had called from and stopped to take in her surroundings.  
  
The size of the room was absolutely overwhelming. There was an enormous bed with its headboard pressed up against the right wall. It was covered with a light blue comforter. A dark blue blanket was neatly folded at the foot of the bed. And the head was littered with matching dark blue pillows. Beside the bed was a nightstand that held an alarm clock and a small lamp.  
  
There was a large armoire against the center of the far wall. And to the right of the armoire there was a door. Chloe walked over to the door and opened it. The room was dark, so she ran her hand up and down the wall just inside the door to find a switch. Her hand brushed over the light switch, illuminating the room. "Holy cripes!" She exclaimed as she disappeared into the walk-in closet. "Clark, come look at this!"  
  
Clark poked his head into the closet and looked around. "Um, it's a closet." He said, obviously not getting what Chloe found so important.  
  
"Yeah, one almost the size of my bedroom." She pointed out.  
  
Clark shrugged. "Well Lex has a lot of clothes."  
  
Chloe snorted. "Yeah, a lot of the same clothes. Look at all these pants." She said while gesturing to multiple pairs of neatly hung black slacks. "I bet if we looked closely, they'd all be exactly the same." She let her eyes scan further around, and gasped at what she discovered. "Check out all the shoes!" She exclaimed. "He's worse than a girl."  
  
"Chloe!" Clark scolded.  
  
"Clark, come on. You have to admit that that is a lot of shoes. I don't even have that many shoes. And I bet your mom doesn't either."  
  
Clark just sighed, and pulled Chloe out of the closet.  
  
"Wait! We didn't pick out any clothes for him." She protested.  
  
"I don't think Lex will want his designer suits while he's in the hospital, Chloe." Martha commented when the two reemerged into the bedroom. She had already laid out three pairs of sweat pants, a couple of long sleeved t- shirts, a few pairs of boxers, and some socks on the bed. She walked back over to the armoire, where she had retrieved the clothes and shut the drawers. "Did you two find any bags in there by any chance?" She asked.  
  
"Let me go look." Clark said. "I don't think we can trust Chloe not to drool all over his stuff."  
  
"I wasn't drooling." Chloe protested.  
  
"Sure you weren't, Chloe." Clark replied as he slipped back into the closet.  
  
Chloe shook her head as she wandered around. There wasn't much more in the room. There was a large flat screen TV, like the two in the entertainment room, which was setting above of a small cabinet, which was against the wall across from the bed. There was also a small mini fridge stuffed in one of the corners.  
  
As she continued to scan the room, she noticed another door along the left wall and went over and opened it. This second door she discovered led into Lex's bathroom. Chloe entered the room and looked around. The only word to describe the tub was massive. Besides that, it was just like any other bathroom she had been it. Well, except for how big it was. Unable to resist, Chloe checked to see if there was a medicine cabinet behind the large mirror that was hanging above the sink. And she couldn't keep the grin off her face when she discovered that there indeed was one.  
  
She looked over the contents of the cabinet, and frowned. There was nothing interesting. In fact, there were pretty much the same things in this cabinet as in the one she had snooped in at Lex's plant office. But as she looked over the shelves, something dawned on her.  
  
Clark walked into the bathroom and found Chloe staring into Lex's medicine cabinet. "Chloe, what are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
Chloe turned to face him. "Have you ever wondered if Lex was bald everywhere?" She asked.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed, his face bright red with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, think about it." She said. "Every time you see him, he's always very clean shaven. He always keeps most of his body hidden under his clothes. And there are no razors." She told him, while gesturing towards the cabinet.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "Chloe, what's gotten into you today?" He asked. "First the thing with the closet and now the razors."  
  
"Come on, Clark, aren't just a little bit curious?"  
  
"No, Chloe." He told her. "I happen to find Lex's other qualities much more interesting."  
  
Chloe grinned at him. "Oh, really? Just want kind of qualities are we talking about here?" She teased.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
Chloe just laughed. At that time Martha entered the room. "How long does it take to grab a toothbrush?" She asked her son, as she opened the cabinet, did a quick look, and grabbed the two items she wanted. She gave them both a knowing look before grabbing the bathrobe hanging off the back of the door and leaving the room, Clark and Chloe trailing behind her. She stuffed the toothbrush, toothpaste, and bathrobe in the bag Clark had found in the closet and zipped it shut. "I think that's everything." She told them. "Let's go."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Martha hadn't accompanied them back to the hospital, saying that though she was sure Lex appreciated her concern; he would rather just have Clark and Chloe there. The two returned to Lex's room around 3:30 in the afternoon. Once again, Chloe gave a small rap on the door before sticking her head in. She smiled when she saw that Lex was indeed in his bed this time. She slipped into the room, Clark following behind her with the bag they had brought for him.  
  
Clark set the bag down in one of the chairs then turned towards Chloe. "Is he asleep?" He mouthed while gesturing toward the bed.  
  
Chloe quietly walked up to the bed and nodded.  
  
"Do you think we should wake him up, or just go?" Clark whispered.  
  
Chloe left the bed to join Clark on the far side of the room. "I don't think we should just leave. I mean, it seems kind of rude to just drop off his stuff without at least saying hello." She frowned. "Though, I'd hate to wake him up."  
  
"Well, maybe we should leave him a note." Clark suggested.  
  
"Why don't we just wait for a few minutes? See if he wakes up soon?"  
  
Clark ran a hand through his hair before consenting. "Ok."  
  
The two pulled two chairs close together and sat down. "So," Clark asked, "what did you end up doing to thank Lex for the gift?"  
  
Chloe grinned. "I went over to the mansion and we ate Chinese food and watched Star Wars."  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Lex likes Star Wars?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't see why that would surprise you." Chloe replied. "After all, Clark, just about everyone likes Star Wars."  
  
There was slight cough from over on the bed, and the two turned to look at their friend. "Lex?" Chloe half whispered, half called across the room. When she got no response she furrowed her brow and turned back to Clark. "Have you ever known anyone to be hospitalized for bronchitis?" She asked him.  
  
Clark frowned. "No, but Lex did say that it was a pretty bad case, and that it might turn into pneumonia." He glanced over at his friend then added, "Plus, he hasn't looked to well recently."  
  
That caught, Chloe's attention. "What do you mean?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. He's just seemed off. You know. He seems to be tired all the time. He looks a lot paler, and I swear he's lost an awful amount of weight."  
  
"You know, it's funny that you said that about him being tired all the time." Chloe said. "Because the past couple of times I've seen him, I've caught him sleeping."  
  
"Maybe he's been sick for a while." Clark suggested. "And just didn't do anything about it until it got serious."  
  
"Maybe, if it was something besides bronchitis." Chloe replied. She frowned as she looked at Clark. "You don't think it's drugs, do you?" She whispered.  
  
"No!" Clark denied.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Come on, Clark. I've enjoyed hanging out with Lex, just as much as you have. But we have to admit we don't know him very well. Who knows what he was into while he was in Metropolis?"  
  
"Or maybe he's just strung out from work?"  
  
"I might agree with that if there was a problem at the plant." She argued. "I mean, I think they were having a problem meeting their orders. But that's only been recently."  
  
Clark gave her a funny look. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I don't know Clark. It's not like my father's the head manager of the plant or anything."  
  
Clark ducked his head and blushed. "Right. Sorry."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "It's ok." She glanced back over at the bed when she heard rusting. She was almost amazed at how quiet Lex was when he slept. He didn't snore, or breathe loudly. He barely even seemed to move. And as she as once again took in his sleeping form she realized that she liked seeing him this way, peaceful. She frowned as she turned back to Clark. "Do you think we should confront him?"  
  
Clark sighed. "We're probably just making this into a bigger deal than it is. There's probably nothing serious going on. And if there were, I'm sure he would have told me."  
  
"Clark, I don't think Lex would come out and tell you if he's taking drugs."  
  
"No, but he'd tell me if there was a problem."  
  
Chloe looked at him skeptically. "If you say so."  
  
The two continued to sit there and chat for a while about various things, mostly school and the paper. Eventually, Clark glanced down at his watched and frowned. "It's already four o'clock." He told her. "I should go home. I still have all my chores to do, and my mom will be making dinner soon."  
  
"Ok." Chloe replied. "Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"That's ok. I'll walk." He said, knowing that Chloe didn't really want to leave quiet yet. "Just tell Lex why I left."  
  
Chloe grinned. "Sure."  
  
"See you later, Chloe." Clark called as he headed for the door.  
  
"Bye, Clark." Chloe watched as Clark left the room before letting out a sigh. She didn't know what she was going to do. She considered watching TV, but didn't want to risk waking Lex. She glanced around the room for something to occupy her time, when she spotted the book of poetry setting beside Lex's bag on the chair. She smiled as she walked over and picked up the book. She settled herself in a chair closer to the bed and began to skim the large volume.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she had been reading various poems throughout the book, when her eye caught on one particular poem by Judith Minty.  
  
"The onion in my cupboard, a monster, actually two joined under one transparent skin: each half-round, then flat and deformed where it pressed and grew against the other.  
  
An accident, like the two-headed calf rooted in one body, fighting to suck at its mother's teats; or like those freaks, Chang and Eng, twins joined at the chest by skin and muscle, doomed to live, even make love, together for sixty years."  
  
When another slightly raspy voice joined hers she nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"Do you feel the skin that binds us together as we move, heavy in this house? To sever the muscle could free one, but might kill the other. Ah, but men don't slice onions in the kitchen, seldom see what is invisble. We cannot escape each other."  
  
Lex finished, as he looked up at his guest with sleep-laden eyes and a small smile.  
  
"Sorry," Chloe apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you. But my teacher keeps telling us that poetry is meant to be heard, so I thought I'd read aloud."  
  
"It's ok." Lex assured her. He gestured towards the book setting in her lap. "I see you found my book."  
  
Chloe grinned. "Yep. It was right where you said it would be." She told him. "We also brought you a few pairs of clothes, your bathrobe, your toothbrush, and some toothpaste."  
  
"Thank you." He replied, so quietly Chloe almost missed it.  
  
"No problem." She said, as she stood up. "Clark asked me to tell you that he had to go home to do his chores. He felt kind of bad about leaving."  
  
"I'm surprised you stayed." He said, suppressing a yawn. "I'm sure I wasn't the best of company."  
  
"Well, we didn't want to just drop your stuff off and leave. So I thought I'd stay at least until you woke up." She frowned as she looked at her watch. "But it is getting kind of late, so I should probably be going."  
  
Lex reached out and grabbed her hand. "Stay." He paused, as he looked up at her. "Just for a little while."  
  
She looked down at him. His eyes were practically begging her to stay and it saddened her to see him so openly vulnerable. She couldn't resist. "Ok, I'll stay." She said with a grin, trying to keep things light.  
  
He gave her a warm smile then began to adjust the bed so he could sit up. When he was once again upright, he reached out and took the book from her. He skimmed the poem, running his eyes over the lines. "Conjoined always reminded me of my father and I. Two people forced together against their will." He gave her a self-depreciating smile. "It just seems to fit."  
  
"Is it really that bad?" She asked.  
  
Lex turned back to the book and started leafing through the pages. "Usually." He absently replied. His eyes brightened as he turned the page and he smirked up at her. "Listen."  
  
"Whenever Richard Cory went down town, We people on the pavement looked at him: He was a gentleman from sole to crown, Clean favored, and imperially slim.  
  
And he was always quietly arrayed, And he was always human when he talked; But still he fluttered pulses when he said, 'Good-morning,' and he glittered when he walked.  
  
And he was rich-yes, richer than a king- And admirably schooled in every grace: In fine, we thought that he was everything To make us wish that we were in his place.  
  
So on we worked, and waited for the light, And went without the meat, and cursed the bread; And Richard Cory, one calm summer night, Went home and put a bullet through his head."  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked, her voice showing her wariness.  
  
Lex just continued to smirk at her. "Relax, Chloe. It's just a poem." He paused for a minute. "One that I happen to find slightly comical."  
  
"Comical?" She asked in disbelief. "I found it to be rather sad. In fact, I have to say that I feel sorry for the poor man."  
  
Lex's eyes darkened slightly. "Richard Cory doesn't want you to feel sorry for him. He doesn't want pity. He just wants acceptance."  
  
Chloe frowned, as she lowered her gaze to look into her lap. "Lex?"  
  
"Yes?" He replied, once again starting to skim the large volume.  
  
"Would you tell Clark if there was something wrong?" She asked. She had said Clark because she knew that Lex had known him longer, and would probably trust him more.  
  
He looked up at her with a guarded expression. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"  
  
"It's just." she paused for a moment, trying to figure out a way to tell him the differences Clark and she had noticed. "You've just seemed off, lately. And now here you are in the hospital because of bronchitis of all things."  
  
Lex sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Chloe, there is nothing wrong." He looked over at her. "Stress does tend to have negative affects on the body."  
  
"Stress?"  
  
Lex gave her an impatient look. "Yes, Chloe, stress." After his response, he turned back to the book.  
  
"The whiskey on your breath Could make a small boy dizzy; But I hung on like death: Such waltzing was not easy.  
  
We romped until the pans Slid from the kitchen shelf; My mother's countenance Could not unfrown itself.  
  
The hand that held my wrist Was battered on one knuckle; At every step you missed My right ear scraped a buckle.  
  
You beat time on my head With a palm caked hard by dirt, Then waltzed me off to bed Still clinging to your shirt."  
  
"Geez, Lex. These are quite the uplifting poems. First the one about deformed onions then suicide, and now child abuse." Chloe remarked. "I can't wait to see what's next."  
  
Lex chuckled. "My apologizes, Miss Sullivan. Let me see if I can't find something more appropriate." He flipped through the pages for a minute before looking back at her, grinning mischievously.  
  
"she being Brand  
  
-new;and you know consequently a little stiff i was careful of her and(having  
  
thoroughly oiled the universal jointed tested my gas felt of her radiator made sure her springs were O.  
  
K.)i went right to it flooded-the-carburetor cranked her  
  
up,slipped the clutch(and then somehow got into reverse she kicked what the hell)next minute i was back in neutral tried and  
  
again slo-wly;bare,ly nudg. Ing(my  
  
lev-er Right- oh and her gears being in A 1 shape passed from low through second-in-to-high like greasedlightning) just as we turned the corner of Divinity  
  
avenue i touched the accelerator and give  
  
her the juice,good  
  
(it  
  
was the first ride and believe i we was happy to see how nice she acted right up to the last minute coming back down by the Public Gardens i slammed on  
  
the internalexpanding & externalcontracting brakes Bothatonce and  
  
brought allofher tremB -ling to a:dead.  
  
stand- ;Still)"  
  
When he was finished, Lex glanced over at Chloe to find her fighting down a blush. "Was that more to your liking, Miss Sullivan?"  
  
Chloe cleared her throat, before meeting his eyes evenly. "Well, it's a start."  
  
Lex laughed, before breaking into a coughing fit. After he recovered, he smiled at her, humor twinkling in his eyes. "The first time I read this poem I think I was around six years old. It hadn't made sense to me, so I showed it to my mother, to ask her what it meant." He paused for a minute, before continuing. "You should have seen the look on her face. Though, like any mother would, she told me it was about a man taking his new car out for its first drive. I'd always had a love for cars. And I just thought it was the best poem I'd ever heard. Of course imagine my surprise when I was old enough to catch the not so subtle undertones."  
  
"I'm sure your world was crushed." Chloe teased.  
  
Lex shrugged. "Yes, but then I turned fourteen and all was well in the world again."  
  
"I'm sure." She replied wirily. She paused for a minute then asked, "Um, Lex? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"That depends. Are we off the record?" He teased.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
"What does the inscription from your mother mean?"  
  
Lex paused for a minute, studying the page in front of him. "When I was younger, I was sick quite often." He told her. "And when things got really rough, my mother used to sit with me, and we'd read poems from this book together." He looked up at the woman in front of him. "She said that medicine would heal my body, but poetry would heal my soul."  
  
"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, unsure of what else to say.  
  
He smiled softly at her. "There's one more poem I would like to share with you, Chloe."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lex coughed a few times, before clearing his throat, trying to rid his voice of some of its raspy-ness.  
  
"I wandered lonely as a cloud That floats on high o'er vales and hills, When all at once I saw a crowd, A host, of golden daffodils; Beside the lake, beneath the trees, Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.  
  
Continuous as the stars that shine And twinkle on the milky way, They stretched in never-ending line Along the margin of a bay: Ten thousand saw I at a glance, Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.  
  
The waves beside them danced; but they Out-did the sparkling waves in glee: A poet could not but be gay, In such a jocund company: I gazed-and gazed-but little thought What wealth the show to me had brought:  
  
For oft, when on my couch I lie In vacant or in pensive mood, They flash upon that inward eye Which is the bliss of solitude; And then my heart with pleasure fills, And dances with the daffodils."  
  
Lex didn't tell her, but Chloe didn't have to ask. She knew whose favorite poem it was. And she could clearly see the beauty behind the words. She watched as Lex closed the large red book and placed it on the tray beside his bed. "I'll be right back." Chloe told him as she stood up and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Chloe looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. "What's wrong with me?" She muttered at her reflection. All they had been doing was reading poetry. Yet, she couldn't stop this feeling that was spreading through her. She wasn't even sure how to describe it. Sure she wanted to be friends with Lex. But looking at him, lying there against those stark white sheets, caused something else to stir in her. She shook her head, dismissing the crazy thought that just entered her mind. She splashed a little could water on her face then reentered the hospital room, the scent of soup hitting her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.  
  
Lex turned to look at her, from where he was flipping through the channels on the TV. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I was afraid you might have fell in or something."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "That sounds like something my dad would say."  
  
Lex tilted his head. "Well, I have been spending quite a bit of time with your father. He might be rubbing off."  
  
She groaned. "God help us."  
  
Lex chuckled and motioned towards the tray of food. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Chloe was practically drooling, but she wasn't about going to steal a sick man's dinner. "I'm fine." She lied.  
  
Lex simply shrugged. "Alright. Just let me know if you change your mind." He said before going back to his channel surfing.  
  
"Stop!" Chloe suddenly shouted, startling Lex enough to initiate a coughing fit.  
  
"What?" He asked through his coughing.  
  
"Go back! I think I saw The Return of the Jedi." She watched with frustration as Lex continued to flip through the channels. "No, you have to go back!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It doesn't go back, Chloe." Lex snapped, still coughing from earlier. "You have to go all the way through." Eventually, he did manage to get it back to the indicated channel, and The Return of the Jedi was indeed playing. "We never did watch this one, that night, did we?" He asked.  
  
"No." Chloe replied. "I believe we opted for a food fight instead."  
  
Lex smiled. "Ah, yes. It is coming back to me now." He turned to Chloe. "Such fond memories."  
  
The two slipped into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the movie. About halfway through, Chloe's stomach growled rather loudly and Lex simply moved the tray of untouched food in front of her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When Chloe still hadn't come home by eight o'clock, and Martha said she wasn't at the Kent's, Gabe Sullivan jumped in his car and headed for Smallville Memorial Hospital. He easily found his daughter's car in the almost empty lot. After a stop at the front desk for a room number, he made his way upstairs to Lex Luthor's hospital room. He gave a quick rap on the open door and walked in the room. However, he found it hard to remain angry at the site before him.  
  
His young boss was leaning up against the upright bed, eyes closed, undoubtedly asleep. And sitting in a chair beside the bed was his daughter, snoring ever so softly. The TV was on in the background, and he glanced up to find some movie he didn't recognize playing. He made his way over to his daughter and gently shook her shoulder. "Chloe." He called. "Wake up, it's time to go home."  
  
Chloe groaned as she peeled her eyes opened. Startled she quickly sat up. "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"A little past eight." He replied.  
  
She rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Gabe laughed. "I don't know, Sweetheart. I just got here."  
  
Chloe yawned and stretched. "Sorry. I must have dozed off during Star Wars."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Star Wars again?" He asked, backing away from the chair.  
  
Chloe shrugged as she stood up. "It was on." She told him, pulling on her coat. "Just let me say goodbye, and I'll be ready."  
  
Gabe furrowed his brow. "You're going to wake him up?"  
  
"Yeah." She leaned over the rail and shook Lex's shoulder. "Lex." She said rather loudly.  
  
"Hhmm?" was the reply she received.  
  
"I'm leaving now, ok?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"See you later." With that, she followed her father out of the room and to their awaiting vehicles.  
  
TBC. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun. Nor do I own any of the poems. They all belong to their respective authors and publishers or whatever.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks go out to Adri, the best Beta Reader in the whole wide world, and the one who has helped me since the get go!!! Again, I want to apologize for the delay in posting. But my grandfather passed away recently, and that was really rough. So, I apologize. Sorry about the lack of Chlex in this chapter. It definitely isn't my best stuff, but it does have some good qualities. I'm still waiting for some feedback for my poll. As I've said I've noticed that my author feed back section is getting rather long. So, would you guys prefer me to move it to the end of the chapter, or keep it here at the beginning? Just let me know in a review. This is taking place during Shimmer. I hope that helps you guys know when things are going on. Like I've said before I've done a lot of research about the medical stuff, but if I've made any huge errors let me know. After all, I'm not an expert. I'm going to be using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: Woo-hoo! It's 4:10 am, and I'm finally ready to post! Thanks so much for all your help. You know I can't do it without you! Now go to bed! You need your rest! And so do I! Thanks again!  
  
RedWitch: LOL! Don't frighten you workmates! Whew! *Wipes brow* I'm glad you're not mad at me! LOL! Yes, poetry is fun! Sorry, one of these days Chloe and Gabby will actually have a conversation. I don't know when, but I'll work it in somewhere. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
  
Merrie: LOL! Don't hurt yourself with the excitement. Please, the story isn't worth it. Thanks! I'm always afraid people won't find my humor funny, so I'm glad you did. I tried to update quickly! Did I do a good job? LOL! Thanks for forgiving me. And thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
  
Queen of Tact: LOL! I'm sorry; I still refuse to divulge any info about how, when, or if Chloe will find out about the cancer. But yes, she might be putting a few things together. LOL! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are still enjoying!  
  
Gerb: Sorry, you miss the updates Gerb. But I don't really mind when you review, just as long as you do! Again, I can't say when, how, or if she'll find out about Lex's cancer. But thanks again for the review!  
  
swimmin'fool: Um, ok. To be completely honest, your post confused me. But I'm glad you think the relationship is coming along nicely. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Thanks again for the review!  
  
mina: LOL! Why is that suspense? I don't understand why she needs to know! Just kidding! LOL! Good grief I hope it doesn't take me seven years to write it! I mean that the entire story will take place over the span of seven years. Though me and my beta were joking the other day about how I'm going to still be writing this when Smallville is long since off the air. Let's hope not, though! Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
  
lil: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Soldiering I am!  
  
Kista: *Recovering for hugtackle* LOL! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it! Woo-hoo! Go Star Wars!  
  
Alicia: I know! I'm really sorry about how long it took me. But hopefully you read my author notes and understood. LOL! I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot things that happened in the fic. I know I do, and I wrote the thing! But I'm glad you are stilling enjoying the story! And I'm happy to give your day a boast! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Whoops, found another review from you. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter too!  
  
doroppu: Holy Cripes! What a review! *Blushes profusely at all the compliments* I'm really glad you are enjoying the fic so much. LOL! I think we've all wondered if Lex was bald everywhere. Wow! Thanks for the compliments on Clark. I'm the same way you are. I can't stand Clark half the time anymore. So the fact that you liked him in my fic wows me! Thank you so much! I hate cliffhangers, and I'm glad that appreciate that I don't do that to my readers. Again, I'm glad the medical stuff is believable. I try really hard. Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Victoria next! Thank you. Thank you, for the wonderful review. I'm so glad you like the story so much!  
  
Len: Aw. I'm glad you like my Lex. I really worry about characterization. So that means a lot. Hey, don't worry about the lack of reviewing. Better late than never is my rule. And sorry, but I still can't tell you about when or if Chloe will find out about his cancer. But thanks again for the review!  
  
Becky: Wow! You read the whole thing! You realize that like 162 pages? LOL! Though I have to say, I'm flattered that you were hooked. Thanks so much for all the compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying my story!  
  
Kudelko: LOL! Yes, it is a long fic. And this is just the beginning. Thanks for taking the time to catch up on it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Allegra: Thanks! LOL! Yes, I know you meant funny. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Delaney: Thanks! I'm glad you took the time to get caught up. Yes! Lex is borrowing her strength! Sometimes I wonder if people get that, even though Chloe doesn't actually know he's sick. Thanks again for the nice review!  
  
Erryn: LOL! Thanks for taking the time to catch up. Sorry, but you'll find that it takes me forever to update. I'm a slow writer. I apologize. LOL! More than 5k words! LOL! This puppy is 184 pages long! LOL! And that is less than ¼ of it. I hope I can maintain the characterization though! Thanks for the review!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lex was in the hospital for a week before Dr. Gatemen and Dr. Brummel released him. After pumping his body full of antibiotics for about four or five days, they were satisfied that the bacterial bronchitis that had invaded his lungs was dead. It was at that time that Gatemen decided to start him back on his chemotherapy. However, they felt that he should remain in the hospital for another two days in case the chemo enabled the bronchitis to return.  
  
Though, he had to admit, his stay hadn't been too terrible. Clark and Chloe had stopped in once or twice to say hello. Clark never stayed too long, but Chloe's visits were pleasantly longer. They didn't do much, but her mere presence was enough to make the afternoon more bearable. In fact, he actually found himself looking forward to her dropping in. But alas, all things have to come to an end. And after seven days of mild torture, Lex was finally able to return to the sanctity of his cold stone home.  
  
He sighed as he stepped out of Gabby's cavalier. He grabbed his book and bag out of the backseat then headed up to the house. Just as they reached the front door, Lex heard an unfamiliar voice call out his name. With a small sigh, he turned to see Ann's daughter jogging up to him. He quickly racked his memory, trying to remember the young girls name.  
  
"Lex," the young girl said again once she had reached them. "It's good to have you back." She told him. "We were really worried about you."  
  
Lex smirked down at the girl. "Thank you, Miss Palmer."  
  
Amy smiled nervously up at him. "You can just call me Amy."  
  
"Alright, Amy." He replied, mentally thanking the girl for revealing her name, which had been eluding him. "I'm going to go in the house now."  
  
"Oh, ok." She said, while fidgeting with her hands. "Is there anything you need, because I could let my mom know?"  
  
"I'm fine." Lex told her, as he opened the door. "Have a good day, Amy." He called as he entered the house.  
  
"Thanks, Lex!" The girl called. "Bye, Gabby."  
  
Gabby smiled at her. "Bye, Amy." She said before following Lex inside the house and closing the door. "Was it just me, or was that a little weird?" She asked as the two made their way to Lex's study.  
  
"It wasn't just you." He replied as he placed his book back in its place within the glass case. He took a quick glance at his desk and groaned as he saw the stack of mail and faxes awaiting his attention. He ran a hand over his newly throbbing head and turned to Gabby. "Am I scheduled to get a treatment tonight?" He asked.  
  
Gabby nodded her head. "We didn't get your counts far enough down before you got sick. So you're probably going to need a couple more treatments before we can get back on schedule."  
  
Lex frowned as he looked down at his watch. It was already five o'clock, so he only had about three hours before his treatment, which wasn't much time. He sighed as he made his way back out into the hallway and up the stairs.  
  
"Do you want me to call Jenkins and have him make something for dinner?" Gabby asked, as she continued to trail after him.  
  
"If you're hungry, then by all means. But I won't be joining you." Lex replied.  
  
"You need to eat something, Lex." Gabby told him, as she stopped outside the door to her suite.  
  
"I'll eat later." He replied.  
  
"Lex."  
  
"I can't right now, Gabby." He shot back a little hotly, before retreating into his room and shutting the door. He hadn't really meant to snap at her. But he was tired and he had the beginnings of a headache, which the mounds of work setting downstairs on his desk wasn't going to do anything to help with. With a sigh he tossed his bag onto his bed then made his way into the bathroom. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he went back to his office.  
  
The first thing he did once he was at his desk was turn on his computer. As it was booting up, he started checking the multiple voice mails left on his phone. Lex half listened as Victoria's English accent played in his ear.  
  
"Lex," the message played. "I'll be in Metropolis until you're well enough to return to the mansion. Give me a call."  
  
Lex suppressed a groan before moving onto the next message. He had practically forgotten all about Victoria while he had been in the hospital. And he wasn't really looking forward to having her back in Smallville. The woman was a nuisance. But they weren't finished playing their little game, so he'd call her in the morning.  
  
He cringed as the next message began to play, and his father's stern voice rang in his ear. "Lex!" Lionel's voice bellowed. "I'm still waiting for your proposal on how to fix the problem you're having reaching your weekly quota. This temporary solution you've come up with isn't going to work much longer. I expect to find you're proposal on my desk no later than tomorrow morning."  
  
Lex rubbed the bridge of his nose as the message ended, and another picked up. "Lex! I thought I made it perfectly clear that that the proposal was to be on my desk this morning. I'm starting to seriously doubt your abilities to handle things at my plant. Now, I want that proposal by lunch."  
  
Lex was slightly apprehensive as the message clicked off and the next started to play. "Son, Sullivan informed me of your little excursion to the hospital." Lex listened to his father chuckle. "If you needed a break that badly you could have simply told me. I sent you a list of reports that need to be written up. I expect them, as well as your proposal, the morning following your release from the hospital. Recover from your 'illness' promptly."  
  
Lex sighed as he opened his email to find several messages from his father, as well as a few from Gabe and Nixon. Resigned, he ignored the few Nixon had sent and set forth on fulfilling is his father's long list of demands. He could already tell it was going to be a long night.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lex startled awake, jerking his head up from where he had fallen asleep at his desk, the eerie feeling that someone was watching him creeping down his spine. He looked cautiously around his dark office, but found nothing. He let out a long sigh as he scrubbed his hands over his face. It was almost 3:00 am, according to the clock on his computer, and he'd only finished about three-fourths of what his father wanted done. Then again, his evening chemo treatment had taken up several hours of his time.  
  
Lex took a drink from the open Ty Nant bottle setting on his desk, and grimaced at the taste of the now warm water. He set the bottle down and leaned back against his chair, stretching out his cramped legs. He let his eyes fall shut under the weight of his eyelids, seriously considering just letting himself drift back off to sleep right there. A low grumble erupted from his stomach, signaling it had other things in mind and reminding him that he hadn't eaten since earlier that morning. So, he saved his files and the grabbed bottle of water from off his desk before heading to the kitchen.  
  
As he walked down the hall, he still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. The smallest shiver ran down his spine, causing Lex to tightened his grip around the glass bottle in his hand, preparing to use it as a weapon if need be.  
  
A floorboard creaked behind him, and Lex spun around, raised bottle in his hand. But once again, he found himself alone in the dark. "Great." He muttered. "On top of everything else, I'm going crazy."  
  
He glanced down at his slightly damp leg and the small puddle on the floor where the remaining water from his bottle had fallen when he'd upended it. He gave a quick look around, just to be sure no one was watching, then used his shoe to spread the puddle out on the floor. Satisfied that the water would now evaporate much faster, Lex turned and continued down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Lex flipped on the kitchen light as he entered the large room. He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out the rest of the soup that he didn't eat for dinner. He heated the bowl in the microwave then sat down on one of the island stools. As he sat there, slowly eating as to not upset his stomach, Lex thought back on the night Chloe had come over and the food fight they had had. A smile crept across his face as he pictured her covered in whipped cream and cherry juice. And though he hadn't really had the time to think of it then, he'd had plenty of time to think of it as of late. She was beautiful.  
  
She'd been stunning in that long form fitting dress she'd worn to the Christmas party. She'd been breath taking sitting there on top of him, with bits of cherry stuck in messy blond hair. She'd looked striking in the simple long denim skirt and red shirt she'd had on the other day at the hospital. And along with her looks, she had a personality to match. In fact, if the circumstances were a little different, he might even consider pursuing her. But the circumstances weren't different. She was still only fifteen or sixteen years old. She was still his plant manager's daughter. And therefore, she was still off limits. Well, at least for now.  
  
Having finished off the soup, Lex got up and rinsed out his bowl before putting it and his spoon in the dishwasher. He then grabbed a bottle of Ty Nant out of the fridge, turned out the lights, and headed back to his office. Once back at his desk, he opened the top draw and retrieved a bottle of caffeine pills. After downing one of the pills with his Ty Nant, Lex put the bottle back and got back to work, hoping it wouldn't take long to finish his father's reports.  
  
It was almost five in the morning before Lex sent the remaining reports to his father. Beyond exhausted, he shut down his laptop then slowly made his way up to his bedroom. He didn't bother to brush his teeth or change his cloths. He merely put his cell phone on the nightstand kicked off his shoes before collapsing onto his bed and pulling his covers up over his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After checking his study, Gabby made her way back up to Lex's bedroom and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes, before knocking again. When she still didn't receive an answer, Gabby knocked once more as a warning then eased the door open. She glanced over at the bed; the slow rise and fall of the mound of blankets the only evidence that Lex was indeed buried in there.  
  
"Lex." Gabby called as she made her way over to the far side of the bed. "It's time for your treatment." She sighed when she still got no response. Another thing she had learned about Lex Luthor was that the man could sleep like the dead, and that during those times it was nearly impossible to wake him. Gabby placed her hand on the pile of blankets and shook it roughly. "Let's go, Lex. It's eight o'clock, your favorite time of day."  
  
The mound shifted and one of Lex's shirt covered arms emerged from beneath the covers.  
  
Gabby furrowed her brow, slightly confused by the gesture. "Come on, let's get downstairs and get this over with."  
  
"I'm not moving." A very sleep and pillow mumbled voice replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Gabby asked.  
  
"I'm not getting out of bed." Lex replied. "Bring the drugs to me."  
  
Gabby rolled her eyes. "All my lab equipment is downstairs, Lex." She complained.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not moving."  
  
"You know, sometimes I think you do this crap just to be difficult." She snapped before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
After hearing the door close, Lex reached out and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. He flipped through his address book until he found the number he was looking for then hit call. After four rings, her voice mail picked up. "Victoria, it's Lex. I'll be home later this afternoon. So be here for dinner." With that he hung up and put his phone back on the nightstand.  
  
A few minutes later, Gabby returned carrying a small bag and an IV pole. She sat on the edge of the bed, placing her bag on the floor. "Give me your right arm." She instructed, as she pulled out a bottle of ondansetron.  
  
Lex rolled over onto his back and pulled the covers off his head. He then pulled his right arm out of his shirtsleeve, in order to give her full access, and laid it on top of the blankets. Gabby handed him two of the pills. "Take that." She said.  
  
Lex sat up and swallowed the two pills dry. He then watched as Gabby put on a pair of gloves, and cleaned the inside of his elbow with alcohol and Betadine. After thoroughly cleaning the area, she inserted a needle into his vein and collected one tube of blood. Then, as she removed the needle, she placed a cotton swap over the small puncture hole and Lex bent his elbow to stop the bleeding. Gabby then set a catheter kit on his dresser. After opening the kit, trying to keep everything as sterile as possible, she took Lex's wrist and straightened back out his arm. She re-cleaned the area then proceeded to insert the catheter. She taped the end to his arm then stood up.  
  
"Alright, Lex." She said, as she cleaned up what remained of the catheter kit. "Let me go run a CBC and we'll get started."  
  
"Great." He replied as he lay back down.  
  
He had almost drifted back off to sleep when Gabby returned. She checked his temperature and blood pressure real quick then hooked the bag of cytarabine solution to the IV pole, and connected it to his catheter. She adjusted the drip before pulling a book out of her bag and sitting down in the chair in the corner.  
  
Lex rolled onto his side, making sure not to kink the tube running out of his arm. He was hoping to simply sleep through this. He took several deep, calming breaths, trying to push back the apprehension he felt. Eventually, exhaustion beat out his anxiety and he fell back to sleep.  
  
He slept peacefully for about an hour, not even waking as Gabby disconnected the empty bag of chemo from his catheter, when he started to feel chilled, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. He cocooned his blankets tighter around him, trying to ease his shaking. As he shivered beneath the comforter and sheets, a wave of nausea rippled through him and Lex clutched a pillow to his stomach. He lay very still, hoping it would pass. But the next wave hit him full force, and he had to scramble to free himself from his covers. He managed to get his head over the side of the bed before throwing up the little bit of soup he had eaten late last night.  
  
Gabby had jumped up as soon as she noticed him fighting to get out of bed. She helped him free himself from the bedding then wrapped an arm around his waist as he struggled to get to his feet. Once he was standing, she pulled his arm around her shoulder and guided his shaking form into the bathroom. She lowered him down to the floor, leaning him up against the wall next to the toilet. "I'll be right back." She assured him before going back into the bedroom to grab the comforter, the blanket that was folded at the base of his bed, and one of the pillows.  
  
By the time she made it back to the bathroom, Lex was already gripping the edge of the toilet seat, vomiting. Gabby crouched down beside him and helped him to hover over the ceramic bowl. After his stomached stopped convulsing, Lex remained perched over the commode for a few minutes then leaned back against Gabby. "I think it's passed." He told her.  
  
Gabby sat against the wall with Lex resting against her, reaching out and grabbing one of the blankets she'd abandoned to assist her patient. She pulled the comforter over to them and wrapped it around Lex's still shivering form.  
  
"I don't want to be sick anymore." Lex whispered so quietly that Gabby barely heard him.  
  
"I know." She replied. "But you're responding so well to the treatment." She reached over and grabbed the other blanket. "You're beating it." She told him, as she draped the cover over him. "It's not going to win."  
  
"That's good." Lex muttered a little wryly. "I wouldn't want to have gone through all this hell for nothing."  
  
Gabby chuckled softly. "I promise, Lex. I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
Lex closed his eyes. He pulled one of his shaking hands out from underneath the blankets and laid it on top of Gabby's. "Thanks." He whispered. He squeezed her hand once then drew back into the warmth of his covers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex wasn't sure how long he had stayed in the bathroom, but eventually Gabby had made him get up and get back into bed. He had noticed that Ann had already been there to clean up the vomit beside his bed, and made a mental note to apologize to her later. Now, he was just lying there, unable to do anything more than fade in and out of sleep because of the small waves of nausea that swept through him. He must have been in a little dose for a few minutes, because he was startled when his bed dipped.  
  
"Lex," Victoria pouted as she crawled across the bed. "When your staff told me you were in bed, I thought you'd be here all ready for me."  
  
Lex pushed back a shudder when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Victoria." He warned, as he remained lying on his side, his back turned to her. "I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"Come on, Lex." She purred. "Why else would you still be up here when you were expecting me?"  
  
Lex sighed as he pushed his blankets off himself and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." He informed her, as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"If you make that a bath, I'll join you." Victoria said, climbing off the bed and sauntering towards him.  
  
Lex fought back the urge to roll his eyes and settled on shutting and locking the bathroom door in her face. It was extremely rude and would seriously piss her off, but he just couldn't deal with her right now. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, wincing when his sleeve caught on the catheter that was still in his right arm. He paused briefly, wondering if he should check with Gabby before getting the site wet. After all, he'd had to be very careful to not get his central line wet. But he simply shrugged off his concern, not wanting to risk running into Victoria while trying to find Gabby. So, he turned on the hot water, stripped off his sweats and boxers and climbed into the stall.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes, relishing the feel of the water pounding into his back, before washing quickly. When he was done, he adjusted the shower head then eased himself down until he was sitting up against the back of the tub. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He then dropped his head into his arms and just let the hot water wash over him.  
  
Lex stayed there until the water started to cool. He then quickly got out of the shower and dried off. After checking to be sure Victoria was no longer in the bedroom, he slipped out of the bathroom. He dressed in a pair of nice slacks and a button down the front shirt. It wasn't the attire that he would prefer to wear right now, but something told him that he should dress more appropriately in front of Victoria. He glanced at his mother's watch setting on his armoire, and slipped it onto his left wrist. He then picked up his cell phone and dialed Clark's number as he left the room. He could shake the need to apologize to Victoria. So, he decided to buy his way back into her good graces. He listened as the phone rang three times before someone picked up.  
  
"Kent residence." Martha answered.  
  
"Mrs. Kent. It's Lex. How are you doing this afternoon?" Lex replied.  
  
"Oh, hi Lex. I'm fine, thanks. How about yourself?"  
  
"I'm fine." He lied. "You sell flowers, don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Some. What did you need?"  
  
"Two to three dozen white tulips." He replied.  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do. Anything else?" Martha asked.  
  
"No, that's all. If it's possible, just have Clark drop them off at the mansion sometime tonight."  
  
"No problem, Lex."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"You're welcome, Lex."  
  
At that Lex ended the phone call and entered his office where he found Victoria talking on the phone to her father. Lex went over to his desk, and called down for Ann to bring up some drinks. He then took down a pool cue, content to let the games begin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It wasn't until later that evening that Lex realized his watch was missing. Victoria had been in the process of starting what he feared was going to be quite a long make-out session. And he had glanced down at his wrist, hoping that by some small miracle it was late enough for Clark to be showing up. But it wasn't there. His mother's watch was missing. Now, almost three hours later, he still hadn't found it.  
  
He'd looked everywhere, had retraced all his steps, but there was still no sign of it. And he was becoming desperate. He was checking underneath the furniture in one of the dens that he and Victoria had been in for the third time when a shiver crept down his spine. It was the same feeling he'd had last night, the eerie feeling that someone was watching him. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when he found Clark standing there.  
  
"Looking for something?" Clark asked as he smiled over the crate of flowers he was holding.  
  
"My watch." Lex replied as he sat down on the couch. "The tulips look great."  
  
"Yeah, you cleaned us out." Clark said, setting the crate down on the glass coffee table. "Mom said if you want some more you have to call Holland."  
  
Lex grinned as he plucked one of the flowers and breathed in its sweet scent. "They're Victoria's favorite." He explained. A peace offering, he silently added, for my slightly childish behavior earlier. He had no sooner finished the thought than the crate of flowers seemingly jumped off the table. Lex starred wide-eyed at the flowers and slowly rose to his feet. "What was that?"  
  
Clark grimaced as his stomach cramped, but the pain passed almost as quickly as it arrived. He furrowed his brow in confusion, unsure why he was feeling the effects of meteorites when there didn't appear to be any present.  
  
"Clark?" Lex asked, concerned from having noticed his friend's discomfort. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Clark replied before kneeling down to pick back up the flowers. "You and Victoria must be getting pretty close."  
  
Lex gave one more cautious look around the room then knelt beside Clark to help him. "You seem surprised."  
  
"She just doesn't seem like your type."  
  
Lex smirked. "Relationships aren't always about love, Clark. Sometimes they're about mutual goals. Not every girl is Lana Lang."  
  
Clark frowned. "Yeah, sorry. It's none on my business, really."  
  
Lex bit back a smile. "It's okay." He assured him. "I admire your standards. Don't lose that." After the flowers were placed back on the table, Lex began looking for his watch again.  
  
"You know, I decided to fight for Lana." Clark informed him.  
  
Lex turned to look back at his friend. "Good for you. Why the new attitude?"  
  
"I decided to take the advice of a friend." Clark replied; a smile plastered on his face. Though the smile was quickly replace by a frown as he watched Lex continue to scour the room. "Don't you have another watch?"  
  
Lex sighed before he got up off the floor. "I've got hundreds." He said. "This one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she died." He watched as Clark quickly glanced around the room then announced that he hadn't seen it. Lex fought back the urge to make a smart-ass comment about Clark's lack of actual searching, but instead asked, "What are you, part bloodhound?"  
  
Clark fumbled to answer Lex's question for a minute, before lamely saying, "No, I.I live on a farm. I'm pretty good at finding needles in haystacks. How about I go check the library?"  
  
Lex shook his head as Clark left the room then continued his search. He couldn't believe he'd lost his mother's watch. He rarely wore it for that exact reason. He was always paranoid that he'd lose it, or that someone would steal it. But it had just been a horrible day all the way around, and he'd wanted that little bit of extra support. It was something that he did almost unconsciously. Like the day Earl had taken Clark's class hostage at the plant, he'd slipped his watch on without even realizing it. Now, it was lost. And he'd never forgive himself if he didn't find it.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts when a large crash sounded from upstairs. Lex froze for a minute, fear rooting him to the spot. But his thoughts soon turned from his own well-being to Clark's, causing him to jump up and hurry out of the room. He met up with Clark at the stairwell, and let out a small sigh of relief before following his friend up to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, one of the closed doors to a guest bedroom was shaking and rattling, and a bright light was shining through the space between the door and the frame.  
  
Lex stood there beside Clark, his eyes riveted on the door. He nearly jumped when Victoria came up behind him and asked what was going on. "Wait here." He told her, before moving past Clark towards the door. He took a deep breath as he slowly reached out and grasped the doorknob. But as soon as his hand touched the cold metal, the shaking stopped.  
  
If he were being completely honest with himself, Lex would have admitted that he was a little freaked out. Though, after last night, the sinking feeling he'd had in the study, the incident with the flowers, and now this independently rattling door, he felt he had a right to be.  
  
He took another deep breath then slowly turned the knob. He had no more than felt the bolts slide back when the door flew open and something brushed past him. Instinctively, he turned away and ran smack into Clark, who grabbed a hold of him. Slightly embarrassed for practically jumping into Clark's arms, Lex quickly composed himself and stepped into the room.  
  
It was dark and Lex really couldn't see much except for the disheveled bed and the white feathers that were floating thought the air. He heard the faint click of the light switch before being rooted to the floor by the writing the black light illuminated on the walls. As he took in the crude cruses and threats, he couldn't help but be relieved that they weren't directed towards him. He turned slowly and smirked at the gapping Victoria. "I'd say someone isn't too keen on you being here." He told her. "You've only been here a couple of days and you've already managed to annoy one of the locals. That's quite impressive."  
  
Victoria glared at him. "I'm glad you find this so amusing, Lex. But I hope you know that I won't stay somewhere I feel threatened."  
  
Lex smirked at her. "I'm sure they just haven't warmed up to your charm yet." He said somewhat sarcastically. "You just need to give them some time."  
  
She narrowed her eyes even further, deepening the glare. "Or maybe you should hire some real security." She snapped at Lex before looking pointedly at Clark. "It seems as if any hick can just walk right in." With that she turned on her heel and left the room, almost running into Gabby as she did so.  
  
Gabby hesitated in the doorway as she looked around the room. "Wow." She muttered. "What happened?"  
  
"The obvious answer would be that the room was vandalized." Lex replied. "But as for the matter of who or why, I'm don't know." He sighed as he scanned over the room one more time. "I have to call Rains and Jackson." He said as he pushed past Gabby on his way out of the room. "Don't touch anything." He called over his shoulder as he made his way back to his study.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It didn't take long for Rains and Jackson, Lex's two security personnel, to find their way up to the vandalized room. The two looked around the room for a few minutes, before Rains turned back to Lex who was leaning against the doorframe. "Have you contacted the Smallville Police, Mr. Luthor?"  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at the man. "You're my head of security, Mr. Rains. I thought it best to get your opinion on the matter before involving the authorities. But if you feel their assistance is necessary then by all means call them."  
  
Rains nodded towards Jackson, who pulled out a cell phone, apparently calling the local sheriff's office. Satisfied that his partner was doing as he was told, Rains turned back to Lex. "I'm going to go look over the security tapes. See if we caught the person who did this on tape."  
  
"You do that." Lex replied as he pushed himself off the doorframe. "I'll be in my office, if you need me." With that Lex once again returned to his study.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had been pretty late by the time Sheriff Waid and his Deputy, Ethan, had left the mansion. They had taken pictures, dusted for prints, taken Lex's, Clark's, and Victoria's statements, and then announced that it was the work of vandals. Lex had been less than impressed. Yet he had somehow managed to keep that opinion to himself.  
  
Along with the local law enforcement's less than stellar assessment was his own securities force's. Apparently the culprit or culprits had not only managed to actually make it into the house, but the security cameras had failed to capture their entrance and exit from the mansion. Yes, it was always nice to know what services you were actually paying for, Lex had mused.  
  
Then of course after the police had left, Lex still had to deal with Gabby. He was just glad that Victoria was too busy reading the false files he'd created and stored in his computer the previous night to notice his absence. And she had apparently found something she'd thought was of interest, if the way she was attending to his stiff neck was any indication.  
  
Lex relaxed into her hands as they massaged away knots that the stress of the last few days had left. He couldn't hold back a groan, and leaned in to reward her for her efforts. As he turned to deepen the kiss, he couldn't help but think that he'd like to carry this further. He didn't care for Victoria, but she had been patient. She hadn't pushed him too much when he'd turned her down again and again, while he'd been sick on chemotherapy. But he was done with treatments for a few weeks, and if he to be honest he needed some release. He was a twenty-one year old male after all. He did have his needs.  
  
Though, just as things were starting to heat up a little, his father came bursting into the room. "Lex.you have disappointed me."  
  
Lex sighed as he pulled away from Victoria and turned to face his father. "Hi, Dad. It's good to see you, too." He replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what she's doing here?" Lionel asked.  
  
Lex smiled. "Right now?" He asked, fanning innocence. "Working on my neck. But knowing her, I think that's just a start."  
  
Lionel chuckled. "Could this be a ploy to get my attention?" He asked, making sure to over emphasize 'ploy.' "Well done. It worked."  
  
"I know this is going to come as a shock, but not everything in my life revolves around you." Lex shot back, making sure to keep his tone light.  
  
"I understand." Lionel said as he moved over to the bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. "So you're simply being swindled." He turned back towards the two sitting on the couch, disgusted by the way Victoria was rubbing her hands up and down Lex's chest. "Would you excuse us, Miss. Hardwick. My son and I are going to have a little chat about family loyalty."  
  
"It's all right." Victoria replied. "I'll run us a bath." She whispered to Lex before giving him a somewhat chaste kiss and getting up off the couch.  
  
"I'll be there shortly." Lex said, fully intending on joining her.  
  
"I'll send Sir Harry your regards." Victoria told Lionel as she passed him on her way out the door.  
  
"Swell." Lionel replied, not giving one damn whether she actually did so or not.  
  
Lex looked over at his father. "This is hardly business." He said.  
  
"Generations of Luthors would beg to differ. It's always business, especially where the Hardwicks are concerned." Lionel informed him. "Lex, can't you see she was sent to distract you?" He took in his son's nonchalant attitude and found himself raising his voice in response. "Sir Harry has been nipping away at LuthorCorp for months!"  
  
Lex shook his head in disbelief as he rose off the couch. "LuthorCorp is your company." He told his father. "I'm just one of its many expendable employees, as you made abundantly clear when you exiled me to this charming cow town."  
  
"Empires are not brought down by outside forces. They are destroyed by weaknesses from within!" Lionel bellowed, before getting his emotions under control. "Lex, I've told you this. Smallville is your test. Right now, you're failing."  
  
"Thanks for the update, but I know exactly what I'm doing." Lex replied.  
  
"No, you don't. She is playing the only card she's got and you are falling for it hook, line, and sinker."  
  
"My personal life is my business." Lex said, before turning and walking away. The man was giving him a headache, something he really didn't need nor want to deal with.  
  
"Not when it affects my company!" Lionel called after him. "Then it's my business." He watched as Lex stopped his retreat and slowly approached him. "Lex, listen to this. If you sell out your family then you will truly be alone in the world." He said as he offered his son the glass of alcohol.  
  
Lex looked down at the offered glass, before stepping away from his father. He could really use the drink, but wasn't going to risk his health because his father had pushed a few buttons. Instead he turned and looked at the older man. "I'm already alone, Dad." He said. "The only thing I stand to lose is my social status."  
  
Lionel chuckled. "The same social status that funded whatever binge you went on last week?" He asked, his mirth quickly dissipating.  
  
Lex shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't go on any binge, Dad. I truly was sick." He paused for a minute, trying to decide how much he should divulge to his father. "Sick enough to spend seven days in the hospital." He said, his tone slightly accusatory.  
  
Lionel snorted. "Now, Lex, we both know that you haven't been sick since you were caught in the meteor shower."  
  
"I'm well aware of that fact, Dad." Lex replied. "So, you can imagine my surprise when I woke up and was unable to breathe. Not to mention the fact that I had a temperature of 103 degrees."  
  
"If that was the case, Lex, then why didn't you inform me of the situation? Why did I have to find out about it second hand from your plant manager?" Lionel demanded.  
  
Lex shrugged, appearing as if his father's lack of concern for his welfare didn't bother him as much as it truly did. "I did want to worry you." He replied, somewhat smugly.  
  
"You know, Son, these episodes of self-pity are becoming far too frequent for my liking." Lionel commented rather condescendingly.  
  
Lex closed his eyes as he looked away from his father. "It isn't self- pity, Dad. It's simply a statement of the facts." He said. "Besides, isn't it a mute point?" He asked. "I'm alive. I'm out of the hospital. I'm." He paused for just a second, before forcing out the rest of his statement. "Healthy. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"  
  
Lionel looked critically at his son. Lex's decline in appearance hadn't gone unnoticed by him. He'd seen it weeks ago, starting with the incident at the Plant. It hadn't been as prominent then. But now, one would have to be blind to miss it. Dark circles surrounded the boy's bloodshot eyes, and he was pale, too pale. His finely tailored clothes were hanging off of his frail frame. And he bet that if he pulled up one of those sleeves he'd find track marks.  
  
Lionel watched as Lex winced, almost imperceptibly, at his harsh appraisal. "What are you on?" He demanded.  
  
Lex scoffed. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. His father didn't reply; he simply kept his gaze fixed on him. "I'm not taking anything!" Lex exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, Dad, I just got through telling you that I've been in the hospital for a week!"  
  
"Was it drug related?" Lionel asked. "Is that why I wasn't informed of the situation? You didn't want me to know you started using again?"  
  
"I don't have to put up with this." Lex stated before turning away from his father and heading towards the door.  
  
"I'm giving you one week to kick whatever you're on, Son." Lionel called after him.  
  
Lex paused in the doorway; it was so tempting to tell his father everything. But he had promised himself that he wouldn't. So, he didn't turn back, but just kept walking out the door, making sure to shut it behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The days following Lionel's visit seemed to have flown by in a blur. After his father left, Lex and Victoria had spent the remainder of the evening and most of the next morning furthering their re-acquaintance. Which must have pissed off the castle's newly acquired ghost, because that evening someone or something tried to drown her in the bathtub. Fortunately, they only succeeded in giving Lex yet another reason to be thankful for having Clark Kent as his best friend.  
  
After the attack, Victoria had insisted on going to Metropolis until the situation could be sorted out. Lex hadn't argued. Despite the fact that he didn't like her he still needed her alive in order for his plans on Hardwick Industries to go through. So, she'd left. And instead of wasting the little time he actually felt halfway decent lying around the castle, Lex had taken to the Beanery.  
  
So earlier that afternoon, as he was sitting there nursing a bad cup of coffee, Clark had showed up. It had been nice to relax around his friend without having to worry about anything, such as haunted castles, the games between him and Victoria, and his father's ridiculous accusations. Though, their discussion of Clark's latest Lana woes was interrupted when Amy had come in. The girl had stuttered something about things going back to normal with Victoria gone and then made a hasty retreat when she learned the other woman was expected back at the mansion.  
  
Lex would have preferred to return to Clark and his chat, after that short and slightly uncomfortable conversation. But Clark had mentioned that he'd noticed the girl was wearing a man's watch.  
  
Lex had been somewhat skeptical at first. He'd known the Palmers for years, since Ann and Frank had started working for his father when Lex was only fifteen. But Amy had been acting somewhat strangely recently. And Lex had found her wandering around the mansion on several occasions, claiming to be helping her mother. Now, when he thought back on it, her change in behavior did seem to have started around the time he'd been diagnosed.  
  
That was when she started having problems in school. That was when she'd started shutting herself up in her room. Ann had thought she was just having problems adjusting to the move from Metropolis. And since Lex had been diagnosed only a few weeks after the move, no one had seen the connection. In fact, no one had even suspected that a connection existed until Clark had noticed the watch. Then, the shrine they'd found in her room had confirmed it. The girl not only had an unhealthy obsession with Lex Luthor, but she was also willing to harm others who she felt threatened her place in his life. All of these events were the reason that Lex was now standing on his doorstep watching his housekeeper, his chauffer, and his gardener pack up the back of their SUV.  
  
Lex let out a sigh, watching his breath disappear into the cold night air. He felt bad for the Palmers, he really did. But their leaving, though probably best for all concerned, was a major hassle. He had neither the time nor the energy to find and hire replacements. It wouldn't be that difficult to get another chauffer or gardener. But a new housekeeper was a different matter. A new housekeeper would probably have to be informed of his situation; therefore he'd have to find someone he could trust to keep their mouth shut.  
  
He watched as Amy came up to him, her nervousness obvious by her constant fidgeting. "I just wanted to feel close to you." She said.  
  
He gave her a thin smile, unsure of what to say to the young woman, who was for lack of a better word, stalking him. As Amy walked away and climbed into their car, Lex couldn't help but think that it was a shame. He caught the sight of Ann approaching him and turned to face her.  
  
"Jeff is going to pack up anything else." Ann explained. "My husband will be back in the morning to pick it up." She paused for a minute, out of both uncertainty and embarrassment. "Again, Mr. Luthor, I."  
  
"It's okay." Lex interrupted, stopping the poor woman from apologizing yet again. "It's okay. Drive safely."  
  
Ann nodded her head then turned and climbed into the awaiting car.  
  
Lex watched as two thirds of his staff drove off, and sighed. Once the car pulled out of the drive, he turned back to the house while pulling out his cell phone. He waited until the desk clerk picked up then said, "Yes, I'd like to leave a message for Victoria Hardwick." The words had no sooner left his mouth than the cell phone was jerked out of his hand. Startled, Lex spun around only to find no one behind him. He swallowed, trying to push down his fear. "Who's there?" He demanded. "Come out and show yourself."  
  
He never saw the blow coming, but he felt it. He felt the fist connect squarely with his jaw, the force of it knocking him off his feet. He had tried to catch himself, but only managed to slightly slow his decent. The side of his head smacked off the concrete patio, leaving him dazed. His vision blurred and before he faded into unconsciousness, he felt two strong hands wrap around his wrists, dragging him into the castle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The first thing Lex was aware of was the throbbing, the throbbing in his jaw, his temple, and his tightly bound wrists. He blinked a few times, hoping to clear his vision. But through the fogginess he could still tell he was in the war room. The fingers of his right hand started to tingle, and he winced as he shifted, trying to restore the blood flow to his arm. As his head started to clear, he could hear someone mumbling in the background, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He thought he recognized the voice, though. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Suddenly you care? Master Lex with his castle, his plant, his expensive cars. When did people ever matter to you?"  
  
Lex knew that voice. "Jeff." Everything was coming together, now. Everything was making sense. He should have known. Amy wouldn't have been strong enough to almost drown Victoria. He looked around the room, trying to find the boy. But he couldn't see him. "Where are you?" He asked as he struggled to get up, flexing abdominal muscles that hadn't been overly exercised since November. Once he was upright, he somehow managed to get his feet underneath him, all the while listening to Jeff drone on about servants, and woodwork, and his parents. The boy wasn't making any sense. Lex never treated them like servants, at least not Jeff or Amy. But he never got a chance to argue, because he was silenced by a swift kick to the knee, which sent him plummeting back to the floor.  
  
He grimaced as he rolled over, using his legs and bound hands to scoot across the floor. "What have I ever done to you?" He demanded, thankful when he felt the wall behind him.  
  
"Not to me, to Amy." Jeff said. "She loved you and you threw her out like she was nothing!"  
  
"I thought she was attacking Victoria." Lex replied. It was the truth. He never would have forced the Palmers to leave if Jeff hadn't started attacking Victoria. So, if the boy wanted to blame this mess on anyone, he had to turn to himself.  
  
"That was me. I wanted to scare her. Make her leave. I wanted everything back the way it was for Amy. But you're not interested in love." Jeff snarled.  
  
Lex could hardly believe what he was hearing. "That kind of love could get me arrested. She's a little young for me, Jeff!" He stated. His eyes widened as he watched one of his father's swords lift off the wall. He could feel the panic starting to bubble to the surface. This was not how he wanted to die, not by the hands of some psychotic teenager who was pissed that Lex didn't want to have a romantic relationship with his sister. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the sword was swung through the air, before it came flying right at him. Lex squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head, not wanting to see where it hit him.  
  
But by some miracle Jeff missed. And instead of impaling him, the sword embedded itself in the wall mere millimeters from his head. Lex turned and looked at the sword, whispering a small thanks to whoever might be listening. He tried to take a few deep breaths in order to calm himself. "Don't do this, Jeff." He said, the pleading in his voice noticeable to even his ears.  
  
"Why not, Master Lex? Won't it be better this way?" Jeff asked. "Shouldn't I just put you out of your misery?"  
  
But Lex never got a chance to answer, as Jeff grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He wasn't sure how he heard it, but somehow Clark's voice cut through Jeff's tirade. "Clark!" Lex yelled, hoping that his friend could hear him. But even as he called out, Jeff was shoving him towards the wall. And as his head connected with the stone, he once again saw black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next time Lex awoke it was to the touch of cold metal on his chest. He flinched away, wincing as pain shot through his body. He slowly peeled his eyes open and looked around, trying to gather his bearings. It was hard to hear anything through the pounding in his head, but he was vaguely aware of all the commotion going on around him. He tried to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down.  
  
"Just relax, Mr. Luthor." An unfamiliar male voice said before shining a bright light in his eyes. "Can you tell me where you are?"  
  
Lex blinked, trying to get rid of the sunspots that danced before his eyes. He looked around him again, the antiques lining the wall giving away his whereabouts. "The mansion." He answered. "Or more specifically, the war room." He let out a little laugh, though he wasn't quite sure what was funny.  
  
"Can you follow my finger with your eyes?" The man asked as he stuck one of the gloved appendages in Lex's face.  
  
Lex let out an annoyed sigh, but complied with the man. "Clark?" He called, certain that his friend was still there.  
  
"Yeah, Lex?" Clark replied, moving into his friend's line of sight.  
  
"I need you to find Gabby." Lex told him.  
  
Clark frowned down at the other man. "Lex."  
  
"Please, Clark." Lex said. "She left earlier this afternoon. I think she was going shopping or something. But I need you to call her, and tell her to come back to the mansion."  
  
"Lex?" Clark asked, his confusion and concern evident in his voice. "Can't it wait till later? They need to take you to the hospital and."  
  
Lex shook his head, immediately regretting the action as a wave of dizziness swept over him. "No. I'm not going to the hospital."  
  
"Mr. Luthor." The paramedic interrupted. "Your friend's right. We need to bring you in to the hospital, do a head CT."  
  
"No." Lex said firmly. He pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing at his body's protests and swatting away the attempts to keep him reclined. "I'm not going to the hospital." He told the paramedic before turning to look up at Clark. "Clark, my cell phone's in its charger on my desk. Would you please go get it?" He watched as Clark glanced between the paramedic and him before heaving a large sigh and exiting the room.  
  
Once Clark left the room, Lex closed his eyes and leaned back against the nearby wall. God, he hurt. The pounding in his temples was almost too much to bear, and the throbbing in his jaw wasn't exactly pleasant either. There was also a distinct burn radiating from each of his wrists. He felt hands take one of his arms and start to unbutton the cuff of his shirt. He looked down and saw that the skin around his wrist was rubbed raw and even bleeding in some places.  
  
"You really should consider going to the hospital, Mr. Luthor." The paramedic said, as he started treating the wounds. "You were unconscious for quite some time."  
  
"Just dress the wounds." Lex replied, smiling as he saw Clark reenter the room, cell phone in hand. Lex took the phone in the hand the paramedic wasn't dressing and dialed Gabby's number. It rang twice before she picked up.  
  
"Hello." Gabby called into her earpiece.  
  
"Gabby." Lex said. "Where are you?"  
  
"I just got off at the Smallville exit." She replied. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"There was an accident at the mansion." He answered. "And I need you to get here as soon as possible."  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, as she knowingly increased the speed of her vehicle.  
  
"A little banged up." Lex admitted. "But nothing too serious. I would just prefer it if you were here."  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." She promised.  
  
"Good. I'll see you then." And with that he hung up. Lex set his phone down before presenting his other wrist to the paramedic. "Thank you, Clark." He said as he gave his friend a small half smile.  
  
"It's not a problem." Clark replied.  
  
"Who's Gabby?" The paramedic asked.  
  
"My assistant." Lex replied, wincing as the man wiped his cuts with alcohol. He looked back up at Clark, who was starring at him with a worried expression. "Where's Jeff?" He asked.  
  
"Another team of paramedics already took him to the hospital." Clark said. "I kind of knocked him out."  
  
Lex chuckled. "My personal hero. What would I do without you, Clark?" He drawled.  
  
Clark smiled. "I don't know."  
  
"Excuse me," Sheriff Waid said, successfully interrupting whatever else Clark was going to say. "We need to get your statement, Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex groaned. "What do you want to know, Sheriff?" He asked.  
  
"Everything that you can remember." Waid replied.  
  
Lex sighed. "I want to make one thing very clear, Sheriff. I do not want to file any charges against the guilty parties." He said firmly. When Waid nodded his head in consent, he continued. "Jeff Palmer, my housekeeper's son, was responsible for the vandalism and the attack on Victoria Hardwick. Earlier tonight, I fired the Palmers for personal reasons. When Jeff found out, he became upset and attacked me. That's all I remember." Lex lied.  
  
"How do you know Jeff was the one who attacked Miss Hardwick and vandalized the room?" Waid asked.  
  
Lex shrugged his shoulders. "He told me."  
  
"When did he tell you?"  
  
Lex smirked. "Right before he knocked me unconscious."  
  
Waid nodded, before closing his notebook. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor. If we have anymore questions, we'll call you." And with that the man walked away.  
  
By this time the paramedic had finished dressing Lex's wrists. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Luthor, you really should let us take you into the hospital."  
  
Lex looked up to see Gabby come walking into the room, and smiled at the paramedic. "That won't be necessary."  
  
"Lex!" Gabby called as she crossed the room and kneeled beside him. "What happened?" She asked. "You look like someone mistook your head for a punching bad."  
  
"More like a battering ram." He joked, not quite sure where his good humor was coming from, because quite frankly he felt like shit.  
  
"Is it alright to move him?" Gabby asked the paramedic. "He really shouldn't be sitting on this cold floor."  
  
The man gave her a strange look, before replying. "Yes, it's alright to move him."  
  
"Good." She said before turning back to Lex. "Come on, Lex, let's get you off the floor." She held out her hand for him, and helped pull him to his feet. He swayed a little, but managed to stay upright. "Clark, can you take him to his study?" She asked. "I'll be there in just a minute."  
  
Clark nodded, before placing a hand on Lex's back and leading him out of the room, staying close in case his friend stumbled. Once the two were out of the room, Gabby turned back to the paramedic. "Don't worry," she assured him. "I'm Lex's private nurse. I'll make sure he's well taken care of."  
  
The man was slightly taken back, but he recovered quickly. "You should probably know that he was unconscious for several minutes, but once he woke up, he was coherent." He told her as he began cleaning up his equipment.  
  
Gabby nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him." She said. "Thanks for all your help."  
  
"Not a problem." He replied.  
  
Gabby gave him a small smile before heading to her 'medicine room.' She grabbed a couple cold compresses and a bottle of Tylenol then went down to Lex's study. When she entered the room, she saw Lex lying on the couch with his eyes closed and Clark sitting in the adjacent chair. She smiled at young man as she crossed the room. "Clark." She said. "Why don't you go on home? Lex will be fine." She watched uncertainty and concern flood his features, as he hesitated. "I promise you that he'll be alright." She said. "Besides, I'm sure your parents are worried about you."  
  
Clark looked at her critically. He didn't really know this woman, but Lex seemed to trust her. So he figured that he could trust her as well. "Alright." He said as he rose off the couch. "But, just, let me know if anything happens."  
  
"Of course," Gabby replied. She watched as Clark walked out of the room, before going over to the mini-fridge and retrieving a bottle of Ty Nant. She then made her way back to the couch and nudged Lex awake. "I can't let you go to sleep just yet, Lex." Gabby told him as he let out a groan. "Come on. Sit up." She instructed. "I have cold compresses and Tylenol."  
  
Lex pushed himself into a somewhat upright position then accepted the drugs. He downed them with the aforementioned Ty Nant before slouching back down into the sofa. He lay on his side as he watched Gabby activated the two cold compresses. He took one and stuffed it under his throbbing jaw and placed the other on top of his pounding temple. He closed his eyes, losing the fight with his sudden weariness. "If you're not going to let me sleep, Gabby, then talk to me."  
  
Gabby chuckled. "Alright." She replied. "I guess I could tell you about my day."  
  
"Fantastic." He mumbled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gabby wasn't sure how long she'd been talking when there was a knock at the door. She frowned, the recent events leaving her wary as to who would be visiting. She glanced quickly at Lex, who must have felt her looking at him, because he mumbled an "I'm wake." When there was another knock, Gabby let out a sigh before standing up and crossing the room to answer the door.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at the person she found on the other side. "Hello, Chloe." She greeted. Though the two really didn't know each other very well, Gabby had come to like Chloe, if simply for the amount of time she'd spent visiting Lex while he was in the hospital. The girl had a certain way about her that seemed to lighten Lex's spirits. Which made her, in a way, the best medicine around.  
  
"Hi, Gabby." Chloe replied. "I was wondering if I could talk to Lex." She noticed older woman's hesitation and added, "It'll just be for a minute."  
  
"Sure." Gabby replied. "I need to use the restroom anyway. He's lying on the couch." She said, letting the girl enter the room as she slipped out.  
  
Chloe slowly crossed the room and sat down in the chair beside the couch. She winced as she looked over the battered features of her friend. She'd been sitting there for a moment before ice blue eyes opened and locked with hers. "Hey, Lex." She said, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Miss. Sullivan." Lex replied.  
  
"I heard what happened." She explained. "So, I thought I'd come over and make sure you were alright."  
  
Lex nodded slowly. "Clark?" He asked.  
  
"Police scanner." She replied.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"Hey, when you're a budding reporter you need to be on top of things." She said, happily.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So." She drawled. "Clark Kent to the rescue again."  
  
Lex smirked then winced at the pain that shot through his jaw. "He's becoming quite the savoir isn't he?"  
  
Chloe smiled, causing her nose scrunch up. "We should start keeping a tally, see who he saves more, you or Lana."  
  
"You wound my ego, Miss Sullivan." Lex replied.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I'm sure it'll recover." She quipped.  
  
"Hmm." Lex murmured, his eyes falling closed under the weight of his lashes.  
  
Chloe frowned, unable to help but notice that he was drifting off. "Well," she said. "I really can't stay long. I didn't tell my dad where I was going." When she didn't get a response Chloe stood up, pausing to look down at the man before her. She smiled as she kissed the tips of her fingers then gently placed them on his smooth forehead. "Bye, Lex." She whispered, before leaving the study.  
  
TBC. 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun. Nor do I own any of the poems. They all belong to their respective authors and publishers or whatever.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks go out to Adri, the best Beta Reader in the whole wide world, and the one who has helped me since the get go!!! Woo-hoo! I posted within a reasonable amount of time! Go me! Sorry again about the lack of Chlex in the last chapter, but hopefully this will make up for it. This is taking place after Hug. I'm going to be using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: I just wanted to say thanks! As usual! Thanks for helping with the conversation ideas. And I hope Lex's thoughts about his comment in Clark's loft were what you expected. I tried. Thanks again!  
  
RedWitch: LOL! I hope you'll be pleased with this chapter. It doesn't have a lot of Gabby in it, but something happens that you've been waiting for. LOL! Oops. I hope I didn't give it away! Sorry again for the lack of Chlex in the last chapter. But hopefully this will make up for it! Thanks again for the review!  
  
mina: I know. I know. I'm sorry about the lack of Chlex. I really am. This chapter just got away from me. I'm glad you liked that part with Gabby though. It was one of my favorite scenes as well. Yeah, you are getting ahead with the Chloe comfort, but how far ahead, I just can't say. Thanks for the review!  
  
lil: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Oh, don't worry. I'll never leave. It just takes me a long time to write. Sorry about that. But at least this chapter was out in a reasonable amount of time. Glad you're still enjoying it though! And thanks again for the review.  
  
Erryn: Yeah, I know. Sorry about the lack of Chlex. I hope this chapter will be more enjoyable. Aw. I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease. But Lex is sick. And from what I've read his illness and treatment takes a lot out of him. So, yes, he will sleep a lot. The poor thing. Thanks again for the review.  
  
Pheonix: LOL! I know! I know! This chapter just got away from me. And once I got started I just couldn't stop. Believe me, there were scenes I wanted to leave out that I put in. But I thought that the chapter wouldn't flow as nice without them. I'm glad you like Gabby. It's always nice to know that your OCs are loved. Thanks for the review.  
  
Arekanderu: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And thanks for the review!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Lex groaned as he lifted himself out of his car. God, he was sore. Sore, bruised, and thoroughly concussed. All he really wanted to do was climb into bed and go back to sleep. But, that just wasn't possible; he had too many things currently on his plate. Victoria had left again for Metropolis to supposedly help Sir Harry draw-up the papers that would finalize their 'deal.' Though, the truth of the matter was that she and Harry were beginning to finalize things with Cadmus Labs. So, Lex had to make sure that there were absolutely no holes in his falsified information.  
  
But before he could do that, he needed to finish getting the Kents their farm back. He still couldn't believe that Jonathan had actually sold Bob Rickman his farm. And though he was pretty sure it hadn't been personal, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. But what was almost worse than the betrayal was the humiliation. He had specifically told Rickman that Jonathan Kent would never sell his farm. So when Kent did, he succeeded in making Lex look foolish, which was something Lex didn't handle very well. Then to top it all off, Clark had come to Lex for help in getting the farm back. Lex just couldn't wrap his mind around the fickleness that was the Kent family.  
  
Yet, despite his personal feelings on matter, Lex had agreed to help. And in return he was given the opportunity to house a fugitive, piss off his nurse, revisit one of the worst nights of his life, and get the shit beat out of him. Lex had expected conflicts to arise when Bob Rickman had come to Smallville. He just hadn't expected them to be of a physical nature. So, he'd been quite surprised when he'd woken up in the back of an ambulance, with a severely bruised back and a concussion. He hadn't wanted to go to the hospital, and had tried to argue. But whatever ordeal he'd been through had left him sore and disoriented; so any arguing had been futile.  
  
Now, after a long night at the hospital and an early morning with his lawyers, he found himself at Clark's; the Kent Farm deed in his hand. It wasn't necessary for him to deliver the papers himself, but he was concerned about Clark. Despite Clark's insistence that he was all right last night at the hospital, Lex had been up all night, the smell of kerosene and gunpowder heavy in the air.  
  
Lex let out a weary sigh as he climbed the front porch steps, and winced as he raised his arm to knock on the door. He turned back to look over the yard as he waited for someone to answer. It wasn't long before he heard the creak of hinges as the screen door was pushed open.  
  
"Lex?" Martha asked, as she stepped out onto the porch.  
  
Lex turned and gave her a small smile. "Good evening, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"My goodness, Lex." She said, taking in the dark bruises that colored his jaw and pale smooth head. "Clark told us you were hurt last night, but I didn't think it was this bad."  
  
Lex couldn't help but grin. "What this?" He asked as he gently ran a hand over the bumps on his head. "Don't worry. Some of this is still left over from the incident with Jeff last week." He paused for a minute, somewhat enjoying Martha's visual criticisms. "If it's any consolation, I'm seriously considering firing my security personnel."  
  
"Well, normally I would think that was being a little rash, but under the circumstances." She trailed off, not wanting to voice what had already been said. "So, Lex, what brings you by?"  
  
"I have something for you." He replied before holding out the deed to the farm.  
  
Martha gave him a wary look then took the document. Her eyes lit up as she skimmed over the first page. "Oh, Lex, thank you." She said as she gave him a warm smile. "This means a lot to us."  
  
Lex continued to grin at her. "It's nothing, Mrs. Kent, really."  
  
"Would you like to come in for a minute?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with Clark."  
  
Martha gave him an understanding smile. "Sure. He's in the barn."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kent." Lex said before turning and heading off the porch.  
  
"Not a problem." Martha said. "Oh and Lex!"  
  
He stopped his decent and turned to look at her. "Yes."  
  
"I hope you feel better."  
  
Lex gave her a half smile then continued on to the barn. He grimaced as he climbed up the rickety old steps. As he reached the top of the stairs, he looked over to see his friend sitting on an old trunk. "Clark." He called to gain the other man's attention.  
  
"Hey." Clark replied, rising as Lex approached him.  
  
"You can tell your dad I talked to my lawyers." Lex said. "Because of Rickman's untimely demise, they're not expanding. They ripped up the contract."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Clark asked. "How you feeling?"  
  
Lex looked at his friend, wondering how truthfully he should answer that question. "I still don't remember what happened." He said, opting for at least some of the truth. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" He asked. He watched Clark simply pat his chest while giving him a look as if it were a foolish question. Lex nodded before walking over to look out the loft window. "I wonder where Kyle is now." He said, trying to avoid any more awkwardness by changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know. It's still strange to think that he and Rickman were once best friends." Clark turned to look at Lex. "Think we'll ever end up like that?"  
  
Lex gave Clark a small smile. "Trust me, Clark. Our friendship is going to be the stuff of legend." He wasn't sure why he chose those words. But something told him that Clark was going to play an important role in his life, even if he died before leaving Smallville. They then turned to watch the steadily sinking sun. The two just stood there for moment, in comfortable silence until Martha's faint voice floated up to them, announcing that dinner was ready.  
  
Clark turned to Lex. "Hey, you want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Thanks, Clark. But I have to get back to the mansion." Lex replied.  
  
Clark nodded before leading the way down out of the loft. The two parted as they exited the barn. One headed to the house, the other towards the Porsche setting in the drive. "See ya, Lex." Clark called.  
  
Lex didn't reply, just simply gave Clark a nod then slipped into his car. He waited until the door had closed behind his friend before starting the engine. He then threw the car into reverse and sped down the driveway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chloe fidgeted as she sat in the dark leather chair. She definitely hadn't thought this through. But then she hadn't necessarily been thinking clearly when she left her house. She'd been upset and in desperate need to talk to somebody. She'd thought about going to Pete. But as much as she loved him, he wasn't the type of guy that you could go to and to pour your weeping heart out. And Clark was the reason she had a weeping heart to begin with. That had left Lex, her newly found friend and confidant. So, she'd jumped in her car and drove over to the mansion without even considering the fact that he might not be home. Which was why she was currently sitting in his office, waiting for him to return from wherever it was that he went. But Gabby had assured her that Lex would be back soon. So she'd stayed.  
  
"So." she said, as she looked over at the older woman. "You're Lex's personal assistant."  
  
Gabby smiled. "Well, that's the title they gave me."  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. "Really. Hmm. And would you mind telling me what exactly a personal assistant does?"  
  
Gabby paused for a minute, as if considering her answer. "Basically it means that I take care of Lex. I keep him on schedule; make sure he eats properly. Things like that."  
  
"So, you're pretty much a glorified nanny." Chloe said.  
  
Gabby pursed her lips. "I guess you could call it that." She said before letting out a small laugh. "But if I were you, I wouldn't say that around Lex."  
  
Chloe grinned. "Yeah, you're right. He might take offense."  
  
"Probably." Gabby replied before taking a drink of water. "So, Chloe, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I'm a sixteen year-old high school freshman, who runs the school paper. And that's about it."  
  
"Come on." Gabby urged. "There has to be more than that."  
  
"No, not really." Chloe replied.  
  
"You've lived in Smallville all your life?" Gabby asked.  
  
Chloe was about to reply, but she was interrupted before she had the chance.  
  
"I thought you were the reporter, Miss Sullivan." Lex said from where he was perched in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hey, Lex." Chloe greeted.  
  
"Miss Sullivan." Lex returned as he entered the room. "Gabby."  
  
"Hello, Lex." Gabby replied. She paused for a minute before rising off the couch. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Goodbye, Chloe."  
  
"Bye Gabby, It was nice speaking with you." Chloe called to the woman's retreating figure.  
  
"Gabby." Lex said as a way of goodbye as the woman passed him and went out the door. "So, Chloe." Lex said, sitting down in the spot previously occupied by his nurse. "What brings you by the mansion today?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Nothing of importance." She lied. "I just thought I'd stop by, see how you are doing."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm fine. A little bruised, but other than that I'm fine." He regarded the young woman sitting across from him then said. "Tell me, Chloe, what's on your mind?"  
  
Chloe let out a long frustrated sigh as she got up and started pacing the room. "I kissed Clark." She blurted out.  
  
It took all of Lex's will power not to groan or pinch the bridge of his nose, but he did allow a small eye roll. "And why is this a problem?" He asked, trying to keep any annoyance out of his voice.  
  
"Because I have feelings for Clark!" Chloe exclaimed. "But I only kissed him because Kyle made me kiss him! And now Clark thinks that's the only reason I kissed him!" She paused just long enough to take a deep breath. "Everything is messed up now." She said. "Because things are going to be awkward between us. And Clark's going to ask whether or not I have feelings for him. And I'll have to lie, because I'm not ready for Clark to find out how I feel about him. I mean if I was ready for him to find out, I would have told him myself."  
  
Lex sat back on the couch as he listened to Chloe rant, hoping he was concealing his annoyance. He couldn't understand why the teenagers of Smallville felt it was necessary to lay their relationship woes on him. Nor could he understand why they were so afraid to speak their feelings to the people they actually had feelings for. When he was younger, Lex had never been afraid to approach girls. If he was interested he didn't hesitate to make it known. But apparently the teens of Smallville were a lot more concerned about rejection than he'd ever been.  
  
Because here he was listening to Chloe Sullivan rant about her unreturned interests in Clark Kent. When just a few days ago he was sitting in this same room listening to Clark Kent rant about his unreturned interests in Lana Lang. Though he had to admit that he really didn't mind Clark's whining over Lana, but for some reason Chloe's pinning was bothering him. And though he was pretty certain he knew the reason, Lex didn't want to admit that he was somewhat jealous. After all, he'd only known Chloe for a short period of time. And in that time he'd come to the conclusion that she was off limits.  
  
A rather loud throat clearing drew him out of his thoughts, and Lex turned to face a very pissed Chloe Sullivan.  
  
"Did you hear a word I just said?" She demanded.  
  
"Truthfully?" He asked. "No. I pretty much tuned you out after the words, 'I have feelings for Clark,' assuming that the rest would be your average teenage angst rant."  
  
Chloe gaped at him, unable to believe that he'd actually admitted to having not been listening to her.  
  
Lex chuckled at Chloe's shocked expression. "I suggest you close your mouth, Miss Sullivan. You might catch something undesirable."  
  
Chloe snapped her jaw closed and glared at Lex. "You know, Lex, I came here thinking I could confide in you. But obviously I was wrong." With that she snatched up her bag and headed for the door.  
  
Lex jumped up off the couch, surprised by Chloe's hasty retreat. "Chloe, wait!" He called to her. He waited until she turned to look at him, her hands firmly planted on her hips.  
  
"What?" She demanded.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He told her. "And I'm flattered that you thought you could come to me." He paused for a moment then asked, "Would it be possible to blame my lack of manners on my being thoroughly concussed?"  
  
Chloe stood there in the doorway, deciding whether or not to forgive him. He had really hurt her with his indifference, yet his apology had seemed sincere. She let out a long sigh before walking back into the room, and throwing herself down onto the couch. "I just don't understand Clark." She said, glancing up to watch Lex sit down beside her. "Why chase something so far out of reach, when someone just as good is right in front of you?"  
  
"I honestly can't answer that, Chloe." Lex replied, his tone sincere. "But if you sit here, fretting over Clark's lack of interest in you, beyond that of the realm of friendship, then you are just as guilty of wanting the almost impossible as he is."  
  
"Have you ever wanted something that was unattainable?" She asked.  
  
"No." Lex replied. "But then I don't believe that anything is unattainable. It just takes more effort to acquire some things than others."  
  
"So, are you saying I shouldn't give up on Clark or I should forget about him?" Chloe asked, unsure of his stand on the matter.  
  
"I'm saying that you should leave your options open. Don't be like Clark in the regard that you limit yourself to only one fish."  
  
Chloe cocked an eyebrow at him. "Fish, Lex?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"You're right." Lex replied. "Fish is probably too kind a word to use to describe most of the boys at Smallville High."  
  
Chloe grinned at him, her nose scrunched up and her eyes hidden behind her cheeks. "Probably."  
  
There was a moment of comfortable silence that passed between them, before Lex asked, "So, Miss Sullivan, what do you propose we do to get your mind off of Clark?"  
  
Chloe was a bit shocked by the statement, not really expecting Lex to invite her to stay. But she was able to recover quickly. "I don't know." She said. "Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
Lex pursed his lips as he considered his options. He didn't feel like staying at the mansion, especially since he was supposed to start back up on his chemotherapy Monday morning. Therefore, he would most likely be stuck either at the mansion or his apartment in Metropolis all next week; depending on what happened with Victoria. But the already darkened sky and the cold February air didn't make the outdoors any less appealing. A small smile crept across his face as an idea struck him. "Grab you're coat, Chloe." He told her. "And come with me."  
  
Chloe quickly jumped off the couch, grabbing her coat and bag as she scrambled to catch up with Lex, who was currently putting on his own jacket as he walked out the door. "Lex, wait! Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see." He replied, without bothering to stop or turn around.  
  
"Lex!" Chloe said sternly after catching up with him. "I'm not sure what gave you this impression, but I do not like surprises."  
  
Lex chuckled a little. "Relax, Chloe." He said lightheartedly. "Live a little."  
  
"I do live." Chloe scoffed. "A lot. But that still doesn't mean that I don't want to know where we're going." By this time the two had made their way to and out of the front door, where Lex's Porsche was parked. Chloe stopped, poised at the top of the stairs that led to the mansion's main entrance, starring warily at Lex's car. "You know, maybe I should drive." She quipped. "After all, I would like to arrive at our destination in one piece."  
  
Lex smirked down at the young blond. "Out of all the car accidents that have occurred in this outlandish little town since my arrival, do you know how many I've played a part in?" He asked. "One. Granted, I almost killed not only myself, but Clark Kent as well. But wayward spoils of barbwire are bound to cause such things to happen. Besides," he said, after a brief pause. "You don't know where we're going." And with that, he walked down to the car, leaving her standing on the doorstep.  
  
Chloe let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine." She said as she threw her hands up in defeat. She ignored Lex's smug look as she walked around the car and opened the passenger door. "But I want you to know that I'm not happy about this." She told him, before ducking her head and getting in.  
  
"Duly noted." Lex replied, through a small chuckle as he himself climbed into the car.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex frowned as he flew down Route 8 towards downtown Smallville. He figured that Chloe was trying to exact retribution, but this was just awful. "Chloe?" He asked, his annoyance and slight confusion evident in his voice. "What the hell are we listening to?"  
  
Chloe grinned innocently over at him. "What? You don't like this song?" She asked.  
  
"No." Lex told her, completely deadpan. He paused for a minute, listening to the words. "It makes no sense."  
  
"Sure it does." Chloe retorted. "It's a story about teenage boys trying to score down by a muddy river, where they usually swim, drink, and talk about girls."  
  
"Of course." He replied sarcastically. "I suppose what threw me off was the fact that 'it gets hotter than a hoochie coochie' down by the Chattahoochie."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but laugh, her body trembling from her mirth. "What threw you off?" She asked through her giggling.  
  
Lex closed his eyes for a second then leaned forward to change the station, refusing to repeat himself simply for her amusement.  
  
"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of his hand, preventing it from touching the dials. "You're not allowed to touch the radio." She told him.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at her. "Excuse me, Miss Sullivan?" He asked. "I do believe this is my car, and therefore my stereo system."  
  
"That may be true, Lex." Chloe quipped. "But I'm the passenger, and as such, I have total and complete control over the music selection."  
  
"And just how did you arrive at that assumption?" Lex asked.  
  
"I didn't." Chloe told him with a smile. "It's just one of those rules that everyone follows."  
  
"One of those rules?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah, like the guest picks the movie or the guy pays for dinner. One of those rules." She said.  
  
"I see." Lex replied. "Please forgive me, Miss Sullivan, I would never have attempted to change the radio from this horrendous song had I known this rule." He said sarcastically.  
  
Chloe grinned at him, completely ignoring his cynicism. "Not a problem, Lex." She quipped, cheerfully.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while, the fields of Smallville starting to give away to a more urban setting. Alan Jackson's song had ended and Tim McGraw had picked up where the other man had left off, singing about green grass, corn, and rocking chairs. Lex had to admit that it wasn't too bad. He'd never really listened to country music; it had just never been too prominent in any of his circles. But as he sat here, actually listening to it, he found it somewhat pleasing. "I never would have pictured you as a country music fan." He said, as he brought the car to a stop at a stop sign.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "After hanging out with Clark and Pete, it kind of grew on me." She told him. "There're still some artists I don't care for, such as George Strait. But most of it's alright." Another moment of silence stretched between them, before she asked. "So, are going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
Lex smirked at her. "No, Chloe, I'm not." He said as he turned down Main Street. "But don't worry, the suspense is almost over." He found an empty space along the street and easily squeezed the Porsche in between the two other cars. "Come on." He said after killing the engine and making sure it was clear to open his car door.  
  
Chloe climbed out of the car and waited for Lex to join her on the sidewalk. "You know, Lex, I'm a little disappointed." Chloe commented. "I thought you were going to take me somewhere more exciting than downtown Smallville." She said as the two made their way down the street.  
  
"You know, Miss Sullivan." Lex almost snapped. "I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea. Perhaps I should just take you back to the mansion so you can get your car and go home." He said, as he turned to walk back to the Porsche.  
  
"Lex, no!" Chloe pleaded, grabbing a hold of his arm to stop his retreat. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I'll behave. I promise."  
  
Lex paused for a minute after Chloe released his arm then continued to lead her down the street. "So, Chloe." He said. "I heard you had your first horseback riding experience this week."  
  
Chloe groaned. "Don't remind me." She groused.  
  
"It was that bad was it?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"I don't know how people can do that for hours on end." She said. "I mean, we were only out there for the afternoon and my ass and thighs are still sore."  
  
Lex chuckled. "It just takes some getting used to." He assured her.  
  
"Yeah, right." She muttered. "I don't know how anyone could do that long enough to get used to it. It's like acquired tastes. Why would I force myself to eat something that tastes awful in hopes that I'll learn to love it? It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Contrary to what you may think, Miss Sullivan, there are circumstances in which it is beneficial to have obtained certain acquired tastes." Lex replied, as he directed her towards one of the entrances that lined the street.  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll be reverting back to the horse and buggy anytime soon, so I think I'll just stick to my car if that's alright with you." She quipped as she went through the door he was holding open for her. It took a minute for her to notice their surroundings, but when she did her face lit up. She turned around and smiled at Lex. "Chef Wu's!" She exclaimed. "I love Chef Wu's!"  
  
Lex smirked at her. "I thought this might be alright." Lex paused for a minute as something occurred to him. "You haven't eaten yet have you?"  
  
Chloe grinned up at him. "Nope. And Chinese sounds perfect."  
  
"Good." He replied, before gesturing towards the counter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It wasn't long before they were seated at a little booth towards the back of the small restaurant, a ton of Chinese food placed before them. The two just sat there, enjoying their food, the silence comfortable between them.  
  
"So," Lex asked after some time had passed. "Have you had a chance to try out your Christmas gift?"  
  
Chloe held up her hand until she finished crewing her egg roll. "As a matter of fact, yes, I have." She replied after swallowing. "I worked a little on the Tango."  
  
Lex nodded his head. "Excellent choice." He told her. "You'll have to come over to the mansion one evening and I'll show you a couple moves to add to your repertoire. That way you'll be better prepared for next year's party."  
  
"Ok." Chloe agreed, unable to keep the smile off her face. "You know, Lex." She said. "Now that you've brought it up, you never did tell me what you do all night in that coat closet."  
  
Lex furrowed his brow as he feigned confusion. "I'm pretty sure we covered that."  
  
"No." Chloe replied. "I brought it up and you side tracked me by mentioning Star Wars."  
  
"Ah, yes." Lex said. "I remember." He paused for a minute then added, "You know, Chloe, I don't believe I told you this that night, but you looked stunning in that black dress."  
  
"Thanks, Lex." Chloe replied. "But flattery isn't going to get you out of answering my question."  
  
Lex pursed his lips before shoveling a piece of teriyaki chicken in his mouth. "I told you, Chloe, it all depends on my mood."  
  
"So," she hedged as she waved her chopsticks in the air. "Give me an example."  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to be terribly disappointed with the normalcy of my answer."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Trust me, at this point I'll be thrilled with any answer."  
  
"Well," Lex replied. "I usually read or play solitaire."  
  
"And." She prompted.  
  
Lex shrugged his shoulders before taking another piece of chicken. "And that's it."  
  
"Wow. That's." She paused, trying to think of how to describe the piece of completely uninteresting information she just received. "That's really boring."  
  
Lex couldn't help but chuckle. "I know." He replied. "Why do you think I keep it such a secret? I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."  
  
"Well, don't worry, Lex." Chloe told him. "I don't think I'll be printing that in the Torch anytime some."  
  
"Not even the gossip column?" He asked.  
  
"Lex, that's not gossip." Chloe replied. "That's something you tell your kids to put them to sleep."  
  
Lex smiled at her, completely content in her company. His previous weariness and soreness long forgotten due to her quirkiness and charm. Silence stretched between them, only interrupted by the slight sounds of their eating. "Speaking of the Torch," Lex said. "How are things between you and Kwan?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Things are alright." She told him. "He's happy that I'm no longer writing about my meteor theories. And I'm happy that I'm not completely restricted to school related topics. So, I guess we've reached a compromise."  
  
"That's good." Lex said. "I'd hate for you to be restricted to writing about the lunch menu."  
  
Chloe laughed. "No, I save that job for Clark."  
  
Lex smirked at her. "He's that good of a writer, is he?"  
  
"No," she scoffed. "But he's too unreliable to be trusted with anything else." She said. "I figure no one will really notice if the lunch menu is missing, especially since it's posted all over the school." She paused for a moment, pushing her rice around on her plate. "But then, maybe if I get Lana to participate more she'll drag Clark along with her.'  
  
Lex frowned at the hurt expression on the girl's face. "I thought we weren't discussing, Clark." He said.  
  
"Sorry," Chloe muttered, before dropping her gaze to the table. "It's kind of hard not to."  
  
Lex hesitated for a moment before reaching across the table and laying his hand on top of hers. He watched as uncertain eyes looked up at him from the unexpected contact. "It's alright, Chloe. I understand that you're upset about getting your heart broken. I'm just sorry that I can't make things less painful for you." He told her, a gentle smile gracing his face. He released her hand as he nodded towards the almost empty plates between them. "You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe replied, missing the warmth of the contact between Lex's and her hands. She slid out of her side of the booth, and pulled on her coat. Before heading for the door, Lex following close behind her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The ride back to the mansion was filled with silence, which wasn't quite comfortable, but at the same time not awkward either. Lex sighed as he pulled the Porsche to a stop in front of the mansion. The two then climbed out of the car and made their way over to Chloe's.  
  
"You know." Chloe remarked as she opened the door to her old yet trusty car. "I think we should do an interview for the Torch."  
  
Lex looked away as he considered her question. He didn't grant interviews. Reporters had a way of twisting his words, or quoting him out of context. But Chloe was different. The two were friends. So he felt he could trust her. "Alright." He told her.  
  
"Really?" Chloe asked, fully expecting to have been turned down.  
  
Lex smirked at her. "Really." He replied. "Just give me a call sometime later this week. And we'll set something up."  
  
Chloe grinned. "Thanks, Lex." She said. "And not just for the interview but for dinner as well."  
  
Lex smiled. "Not a problem." He replied.  
  
"Well, bye." Chloe returned as she ducked into her car.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Sullivan." Lex said, before she shut her door. He wandered up the steps to the main door of the house, pausing to watch her pull out of the driveway before going inside.  
  
TBC. 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun. Nor do I own any of the poems. They all belong to their respective authors and publishers or whatever.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks go out to Adri, the best Beta Reader in the whole wide world, and the one who has helped me since the get go!!! And thanks to Sarah, another new beta who I'm testing out! First off, let me apologize for that little note I sent out! I was feeling particularly needy at that time, mostly due to circumstances in my real life. So, I apologize. Well, after much debating I've decided to post what I have written. Just so you know, this isn't all I'm going to do with Kinetic. I have a ton more planned, but if I made you guys wait until I had it all written it would be weeks before I posted. So, I'm posting these first 15 pages. This is taking place during Kinetic. As if you guys wouldn't have figured that out! I've totally cut back this section, so if you are lost just take a look at my previous author's notes. I'm going to be using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk. This story is going to be a long one. I already know that it is going to span the course of 7 years, and probably longer. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: Again, I can't thank you enough for all you do! LOL! And thanks for helping me to decide whether or not to post. Even if you gave a 'yes' simply because you didn't want to have to beta 28-30 pages in one sitting! LOL! You rule!  
  
Sarah: Wow! Thanks for agreeing to sign for this project! It's always nice to have another person's perspective! Thanks for the help!  
  
RedWitch: LOL! You are so welcome! I thought you would like that Gabby/Chloe conversation! Hehehe! I'm so thrilled you think so much of my work. It puts this hug smile on my face! I'm glad to know that you think my work is improving. Because that is one of the things I'm always looking do to. Improve my writing, and have been characterization. It is tough, but I try. Whew! It's good to know that you like the chapters without a lot of Chlex. I always worry about that. Oh, and about that note. Just let me apologize. I was feeling rather needy at the time due to circumstances in my real life. Sorry. Thanks again for the awesome review! I hope you enjoy this next segment!  
  
Merrie: Wow! Thanks so much for the praise! I can feel my head swelling! LOL! And it doesn't matter how many times you tell me how much you like the story, because I love to hear it! I'm glad you are enjoying it so much, and that I can keep you anticipating what will happen next. I can't wait for Zero either! I hope you think it will be a good one! Yeah, the Zero chapter is getting pushed back a little, because I've decided to break up Kinetic into about three parts. So, I hope you can wait! Thanks again for the review! I really appreciate it!  
  
Queen of Tact: LOL! You know how sometimes you wish you can go back in time and take back something you said? Well, that's what I'm feeling right now. Especially in regards to that little note I put up. Ugh! Please forgive me! I was just feeling very needy because of circumstances in my real life. But, thanks for coming back and reviewing! I really appreciate it! And I'm glad you still love the story! It means a lot to me! Thanks again!  
  
Gerb: LOL! Yes he does! And the sad part is that I'm not just making this stuff up! It actually happens in the episodes! Hehehe! I just add to it by giving him cancer! LOL! Sorry about the wait on this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! And thanks again for the review!  
  
Delaney: Yes! I finally delivered on the Chlex! Woo-hoo! Unfortunately, there isn't much in this chapter. I know this might be getting annoying, but please hang in there. I swear to you that they will end up being together, well before the end. Thanks again for the review!  
  
jo: Sorry it takes me so long to post. I write as quickly as I can, but it takes me awhile. Thanks for nagging; it shows how much you're enjoying the story! Thanks again for the review!  
  
Beck: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Gnome: LOL! Cool! Thanks for the link! I've heard of Naughty-Seduction, but I've never been there before. But I started posting this story there today. I already have the first five chapters up! I'm glad you like my story! And don't worry, the longer the post the better! Thanks again for the review! I hope you like what comes next!  
  
jonoso1016: LOL! I'm glad you're enjoying it! LOL! No, I don't plan on straying too much from the episodes. But I don't need to. I just plan on filling in the gaps with Chlex time. I know it doesn't seem like this now, but trust me things will start to heat up. As for your other question, yes I envision them having/sharing romantic feelings for one another while she's in high school. I don't usually like to give out spoilers. But I think a lot of people are getting anxious and I want to calm your fears. Yes, they will fall in love! And yes, it will be while Chloe is in high school. So, there you go. You have been spoiled as much as I'm willing to spoil you! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are still enjoying the story!  
  
BrightStar: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story and the direction I'm taking it! Thanks again for the review!  
  
veebee: LOL! Sorry about that! I update as quickly as I can! Thanks for the review!  
  
Stephanie: LOL! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that you find it realistic! LOL! Everyone is starting to get antsy about when these two will hook up. So, you're not alone. But don't worry the romance will come. Trust me. In fact, most of the fic will occur with them as a couple. So, that's just a small indication of how much more is to come!  
  
hotpepperlopez: Thanks for the review! Sorry, if it seemed that it was forced from you. That wasn't my intention. I was feeling particularly needy at the time, mostly because of stuff that was happening in my real life. So, I just needed some extra support. So, I'm sorry about that. You do make a lot of valid points though. I know I don't update enough. But I am busy, and I know that other authors are just as busy as me. And I salute them, but I just can't write that fast. And I know that the action is slow to come. But I have the whole story mapped out just the way I want it to go. Again, thank you so much for sharing your honest opinions. I really do appreciate it. And please, don't ever feel pressured to review. I love to read each and every one of them. But I want them to come because you want to review, not because you feel forced. Thanks again!  
  
redblaze: Wow! Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like it! And thanks for the review!  
  
Becky621: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sabby: LOL! Really! Wow! That's kind of cool! But no, I'm not from Germany. I'm from the United States. I'm just a very slow writer! LOL! I'm glad you like the story! And thanks again for the review.  
  
beanie: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, Lex is starting to feel something. But as he's said in the story, the circumstances aren't right. But that will change of course! I can't tell you if or when Chloe finds out about his illness. Sorry, but I can't. Yeah, Clark gets on my nerves too. But alas, he'll never realize how great Chloe is. *Sighs* But that's what Lex is for! Woo-hoo! Thanks again for the review.  
  
Michelle: You would have guessed correctly my friend. Yes, you will get more Chlex! Unfortunately, not in this chapter exactly, but it will be there in the next Kinetic chapter! So, hang in there! And thanks again for the review!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Chloe looked herself over in her bedroom mirror one more time, satisfied with her businesslike appearance. Tonight, after having to wait a whole week while he took care of business in Metropolis, was her interview with Lex. In a way, she was almost glad she'd had that long to think about it. It had given her more time to think of the questions she was going to ask.  
  
It had been difficult to decide what she was going to ask him. There was so much she wanted to know about what was going on at the Plant. Such as, if there were any more projects going on like Level Three. She wanted to delve into his past, and the reason he was exiled to Smallville. But Lex was her friend. And she was afraid that if she grilled him to hard, she'd lose something she'd just acquired. She'd agonized over her dilemma for an entire week. Finally deciding that Lex would understand that she had to take this interview for what it was, a great opportunity for a young and aspiring journalist. So, she'd made up her question list and coerced Clark into being her cameraman, officially prepared to take on one of the least interviewed men in the public domain.  
  
"Alright, Sullivan." She told her reflection. "Just remember, you're a journalist tonight not Lex's friend." She let out a big sigh. "Right." She whispered, before grabbing her bag and camera case and heading downstairs. "Ok, Dad, I'm heading over to the mansion now." She called into the living room were her dad was watching the five o'clock news.  
  
"Alright, Sweetheart." Gabe replied without turning from were he was sitting on the couch. "Good luck with your interview." He told her. "And don't forget not to get me fired." He added teasingly.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Bye, Dad." She said with non-committal annoyance before heading out the front door to her car. She tossed her bag and camera in the backseat then climbed in behind the wheel. She backed out of her short driveway, gave a quick honk of her horn then drove off towards Clark's house.  
  
It didn't take long before she was pulling up to the Kent's house. After killing the engine, Chloe jumped out of her car and headed up to the front door. She knocked on the door then stepped back to wait for someone to answer. She grinned as Mr. Kent pushed open the door and looked down at her. "Hi, Mr. Kent." Chloe greeted. "Is Clark ready?"  
  
Jonathan gestured for her to come in as he said, "He should be down in a minute." He waited until she had entered before closing the door. "So," he said. "I heard you two are interviewing Lex tonight."  
  
"Well, you heard correctly." Chloe replied.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Martha asked as she emerged from the kitchen. "I didn't think Lex gave interviews."  
  
Chloe shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it." She told Martha. "You know. I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything." She heard the thud of feet and looked up to see Clark trotting down the stairs. She took in his flannel shirt and worn jeans and frowned. "Geez, Clark. I thought you'd at least try to look somewhat professional." Chloe commented, her disappointment evident in her voice.  
  
Clark shrugged. "You're the one who's going to be on camera, not me." He replied. "Besides, I don't think Lex'll care."  
  
"He might not, Clark, but I do." Chloe practically snapped. She sighed both in defeat and frustration. "You know, just forget it and let's just go." With that she turned and headed out the door, calling a quick goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Kent.  
  
"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Clark told his parents before following Chloe out of the house. "What was all that about?" He asked as he jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Clark." She snapped, not stopping her retreat to her car to look at him.  
  
"Chloe." Clark pleaded as he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Chloe turned to face him. "You know, Clark. I know that you don't want to be a journalist, and that this isn't that important to you. But it's important to me. And I thought you would take this a little more seriously because of that."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "Do you want me to go and change?" He asked.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, if we waited for you to do that, we'd be late. And I'd rather have an unprofessional looking cameraman than be late." She replied. "So let's just go."  
  
Clark nodded before joining her in the car.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex was in the middle of getting dressed after a shower when there was a knock at his door. "Come in." He called as he started buttoning his gray silk shirt.  
  
"Sir." Jackson, one of Lex's bodyguards, said as he came into the room. "Miss. Sullivan and Mr. Kent are here."  
  
Lex nodded. "Show them to the library's third level. We'll have the interview there."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Jackson replied, before moving to leave. However, he caught site of something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Lex could still feel eyes on him and looked up at his bodyguard. He followed the man's gaze to where it was resting on the lumen of his catheter that were still visible from his not-completely-buttoned shirt. Lex cleared his throat, gaining Jackson's attention. "Is there anything else, Jackson?" He asked.  
  
"No, Sir." Jackson answered before slipping out the door.  
  
Lex sighed as he watched the man leave, deciding to forgive him for starring at the catheter that was once again protruding from Lex's right chest. Though his security was well aware of his illness, they weren't really affected by it. They didn't see him when he was confined to his bed. And though it didn't excuse his tactlessness, Lex wasn't going to make a fuss about Jackson being drawn to his newly replaced central line.  
  
He quickly finished getting dressed before heading upstairs to the section of the library he expected to find his guests in. He entered the room and found Chloe sitting on the couch beside the desk that was in the room and Clark setting up a camera. And as he assessed the scene he knew instantly that this wasn't going to be a friendly affair; that Chloe intended on treating this in a professional matter. He let out a barely audible sigh before making his presence known. "I wasn't aware that the Torch had a broadcast network." He commented as he made his way further into the room.  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "It doesn't." She replied, as she stood up. "But depending on how things go this evening, this interview might not be limited to only the Torch's readers."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at the young woman. "I believe it's customary to gain the interviewee's consent before doing such things, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Well, do I have your consent, Mr. Luthor?" She asked.  
  
Lex shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on how things go this evening. But yes, you may videotape the interview." He told her.  
  
"Thank you." Chloe replied.  
  
"Not a problem." He said then gestured back to the couch. "Please, sit down." He waited for Chloe to sit before circling the glass desk and sitting behind it. After he was seated, Lex glanced at the room's other occupant and had to suppress a chuckle when he saw Clark gapping at them like a fish out of water. "You ok, Clark?" He asked, barely able to keep the amusement out of his voice.  
  
"Y-yeah." Clark stuttered, before regaining his composer. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you almost ready, Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Almost." Clark replied as he went back to setting up the camera.  
  
"Is there anything I can get either of you, before we get started?" Lex asked.  
  
"No, thank you." Chloe answered.  
  
"Clark?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Clark said, as he continued to toy with the camera. "There!" He announced a few seconds later. "All set."  
  
Chloe waited as Clark sat down beside her before turning back to Lex. "Mr. Luthor." She began. "Are there any more secret construction projects going on at LuthorCorp such as Level Three?" She asked, deciding to start off with the big guns.  
  
"Wait!" Clark exclaimed as he jumped up off the couch and moved back over to the camera.  
  
Chloe sighed. Thanks a lot, Clark, she thought, mentally cursing him for giving Lex time to come up with a way to dodge her question. If he ruined this for her, she was going to be seriously upset with him. And she hoped he knew that. "Are you ready now, Clark?" She asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.  
  
"Yeah." Clark replied. "I forgot to press the record button, sorry."  
  
Lex had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. He knew this was important to Chloe, and he didn't want to join Clark in the doghouse by upsetting her. Therefore, he quickly sobered his expression before turning to face her.  
  
"So, Mr. Luthor." Chloe asked again. "Are there any more secret construction projects going on at LuthorCorp like Level Three?"  
  
"Please, call me Lex." He insisted.  
  
"Ok, Lex." Chloe replied. "Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"Chloe!" Clark admonished.  
  
"What?" She demanded. She was seriously starting to wish that she'd just come without Clark.  
  
"It's ok, Clark." Lex assured his friend. "Our critics are our friends; they show us our faults."  
  
"Benjamin Franklin." Chloe said, a warm feeling creeping into her stomach at Lex's impressed and slightly surprised look. She was just about to reiterate her question when someone cleared their throat, successfully interrupting them.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor." Jackson said as he entered the room. "Your father's on the phone."  
  
"I need to get this." Lex told Chloe before turning back to Jackson. "I'll take it in the conservatory." He said then leaned over and smiled at the young reporter. "I look forward to resuming our verbal judo." He smirked at her satisfied smile then got up and left the room.  
  
Chloe couldn't help but smile. For if she wasn't mistaken Lex Luthor had just been flirting with her, not so much in what he said but definitely in the manner in which he said it. And even though she wasn't attracted to Lex, it was still nice to flirt. Especially since the object of her affection was so terribly oblivious. She let out a sigh as she pushed herself off the couch to wonder around the room. "Do you think he's really taking a call, or just trying to avoid me?" She asked, before an idea struck her. "Wow, that's really cool." She said as he pointed out a piece of pottery on one of the many shelves. "Do you think it's real?" She asked, waiting until Clark's attention was completely focused on the dish before slipping out the door. She might not be getting her interview, but she wasn't going to leave empty handed. If Lex was going to blow her off then she was going to snoop. After all, she thought, fair's fair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex quickly made his way downstairs, all the while cursing his father's timing. Despite the fact that he didn't like the direction Chloe's line of questions was taking, he hadn't wanted to run out on the interview. But his departure surely made it seem as if he were doing just that. Of course Chloe's disappointment wasn't the only reason he was anxious.  
  
Via his father's insistence, Lex had submitted himself to several drug tests while he'd been in Metropolis last week. And the only reason he could think his father would be calling was if the results of those tests had come back. Lex knew what the tests wouldn't show. They wouldn't show the recreational drugs his father was looking for. But he didn't know if they would detect the chemotherapy drugs that were coursing through his system.  
  
He swept through his office, snatching his cordless phone before heading into the conservatory. He shut the door to the enclosed garden behind him, took a deep breath then connected himself with his father. "Dad." Lex called into the small phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He asked.  
  
"Now, Lex." Lionel replied smugly. "There's no reason to feign ignorance. We both know the reason I'm calling."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to tell me the results?" Lex asked. "Come on, Dad, don't make me wait any longer. The suspense is killing me."  
  
"I'm sure you're well aware of what the test results are." Lionel said.  
  
Lex pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Then why are we having this conversation?"  
  
"I want to run more tests." Lionel stated.  
  
Lex scoffed. "No." He replied shortly.  
  
"There is something going on with you, Lex. Now, you can either tell me what it is or I'll be forced to find out by my own means."  
  
"No." Lex reiterated. "I've already subjected myself to the drug testing, which is more than I should have done in the first place. If you're not satisfied with what your doctors found that's your problem."  
  
"What were trying to tell me back in December?" Lionel asked.  
  
Lex could have laughed. But unfortunately the situation wasn't the slightest bit funny. "Nothing." He lied.  
  
"Obviously it was something. Or you wouldn't have coerced me into meeting with you." Lionel retorted.  
  
"The situation has already been taken care of." Lex told him. "So, there's no need to trouble yourself."  
  
"Are you ill, Son?" Lionel asked, his tone containing what may have been concern.  
  
Lex froze. He let his eyes fall closed and took a deep calming breath. He wanted to say 'yes.' And if his mother was still alive or if his father was anyone else he would have. He would have told his father everything. He would have gone home and cried on his father's shoulder and let himself be consoled, because this was by far the most trying experience he'd ever gone through. But something was stopping him from doing that. For some reason, whether it was the fear of showing weakness or the possible publicity, he felt the need to hide.  
  
"Lex?" Lionel said, his voice cutting through his son's thoughts.  
  
"No." Lex lied. "You know as well as I do, Dad, that tests I had done back in November showed that everything was normal."  
  
"Hmm." Lionel grunted to show his disbelief. "I'm leaving for Monaco for a few weeks." He told Lex. "When I return we'll discuss this further."  
  
"Sure, Dad." Lex replied. "Have a nice trip." And with that he disconnected the call. He stood there for a minute before letting himself slump down onto one of the benches that were scattered through the enclosed garden. He knew it wouldn't be long now before his father discovered the truth. And if he wanted to buy himself more time, he'd have to bury his medical records and Gabby's background. He only had a few weeks, a few weeks to decide how much he was willing to let his father find out.  
  
Lex sighed as he pushed himself up off the bench. But he had no sooner stood up than a blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Panicked, Lex dropped the phone and raced back upstairs to where he'd left Chloe and Clark. Though, by the time he made up it to the third floor of the library, the room was empty. "Chloe!" He called as he made his way into the other hallway. "Clark!"  
  
A breeze flooded the hall causing a chill to creep up his spine and he turned to see the broken window at the end of the corridor. A sense of dread washed over him, as he slowly made his way over to the shattered window.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat before bracing his hands against the stone walls and peering down at the ground three stories below him. "Oh, God." He whispered as he took in the sight of Chloe's broken body. He watched as Clark appeared beside her, his trembling hand reaching out to touch her. "Clark!" He yelled to gain the boys attention. "Don't touch her! Whatever you do don't touch her!" Lex let out a small sigh of relief when he watched Clark back away from still form. "I'll be right down." He shouted. "Just don't let her move."  
  
Lex quickly backed away from the window and made his way downstairs to Gabby's suite, all the while cursing at himself for leaving the phone in the conservatory. "Gabby!" He called as he entered her living room, where he found her sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
Gabby spun at the sound of her name, concern etched into her face. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Chloe." Lex managed as he tried to catch his breath. "God, she fell out the window."  
  
"Where is she?" Gabby demanded as she jumped up off the couch, going into her study to grab her stethoscope and car keys off her desk.  
  
"She fell out of the library window on the west side of the house." Lex told her as he followed her downstairs. The two made their way down the hallway toward the front door. But Lex stopped outside his office, telling Gabby he was going to call 911.  
  
After exiting the mansion, Gabby made her way quickly around to the west side of the house where she found Clark leaning over Chloe's limp body. "Let me look at her, Clark." She said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She waited until Clark stood up and moved out of the way before kneeling down beside the girl. Gabby reached out and placed her two fingers on Chloe's wrist, checking for a pulse. She let out a small sigh of relief as she felt the strong rush of blood beneath her fingers before putting on her stethoscope and listening to the girl's breath sounds.  
  
"How is she?" Lex asked, his sudden presence causing Clark to jump.  
  
"She's got a strong pulse and good breath sounds." Gabby replied as she hung her stethoscope around her neck and retrieved her keys from her pocket. She took the small flashlight attached to her key chain and shined it in each of Chloe's eyes. "Her pupils are both fixed and dilated." She informed him.  
  
Lex relayed the Gabby's diagnosis to the operator, who was on the other end of the phone. He watched as Gabby slid her hand slightly underneath Chloe's head to check for blood, but being careful not to move her.  
  
"There's no sign of any external bleeding. Or at least none that I can see." Gabby told him. "But her left arm is most likely broken." She looked at the young girl lying crumpled on the grass before turning to Lex. "There isn't anything else I can do for her." She admitted. "Right now, she's stable. But I have no way of assessing what kind of internal injuries she has."  
  
Lex nodded in understanding. "The ambulance should be here in a few minutes." He said as he attempted to process what had just happened. He was raking his mind over why Chloe had been in that hallway and how the hell she ended up going out the window. None of the alarms went off. His security was nowhere to be seen. He just couldn't understand it. He couldn't have been on the phone that long. None of it made sense, and he wasn't sure of how useful his only source of information would be at the time. "Clark?" Lex asked, trying to grab the boy's attention.  
  
Clark reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Chloe and turned to Lex. "What happened, Lex?" Clark demanded.  
  
Lex blinked, obviously taken back by the question. "I was hoping you could tell me, Clark?"  
  
"The room was empty." Clark told him. "Empty! Then all of a sudden they just appeared out of nowhere. I mean, what kind of security to do you have anyway?"  
  
"Clark," Lex interrupted. "What are you talking about? Who appeared out of nowhere?"  
  
"These men." Clark accused. "In ski masks. They grabbed me before I knew what was happening. And I told Chloe to run." He paused, a sort of realization crossing his features. "God, it's my fault." He whispered. "I told her to run. She would have never gone out into that hallway if I hadn't told her to run."  
  
"Clark." Lex reiterated. "This isn't your fault. It's." He paused as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. He let out a sigh that was a mixture of both relief and frustration. "I'll be right back." He told them before making his way to the front of the mansion, in order to flag down the paramedics.  
  
It didn't take long before they had Chloe loaded into the back of the ambulance. "Did one of you want to ride in with us?" One of the medics asked.  
  
"You go, Clark." Lex said.  
  
"You sure?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes." Lex replied. "I'm going to call Gabe and talk to my security about getting a hold of the police. Then I'll come into the hospital."  
  
Clark nodded, before he started to climb into the back of the ambulance. "Can you call my parents?" He asked.  
  
Lex nodded his head then stepped back so the paramedics could close the door. He stood there beside Gabby and watched as the ambulance made it's way down the drive. When he could no longer see the flashing blue and red lights of the bus, he looked at Gabby. "I have some phone calls to make." He told her, before turning and going back into the house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gabe chuckled as the Soup Nazi's cashier snatched up George's bag of soup and handed him his change. He had always enjoyed watching Seinfeld reruns after the news. He thought it was nice to have something so ridiculous after something so serious, especially in today's world. He sighed as the phone rang, interrupting his down time.  
  
Gabe hoisted himself up off the couch and made his way over to the end table that sat beside the door. He frowned at the empty phone cradle and began searching the living room for the phone. He couldn't understand why it was so hard for his daughter to put the phone back on the hook when she was done. After the third ring, he grew a little frantic and began searching with more haste. He was about to sprint upstairs when the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Sullivan's. We aren't able to answer the phone at the moment, but if you leave your name, number...Geez, Dad; don't you think you could come up with something a little more original? Chloe, it's an answering machine message. I know, but that doesn't mean it has to be dull. Here, let me show you. Hey, it's the Sullivan's. Lord only knows what we're doing, but whatever it may be it's interfering with our ability to answer the phone. So leave a message, and if we feel like getting back to you we will. Of course that's only if you leave us a means of contact. Thanks! Wow, I don't know if that was long enough, Honey. Are you still holding down the button? Chloe!"  
  
Gabe couldn't help but chuckle at their message. "Only my daughter." He muttered. However, his good humor quickly died at the sound of that voice.  
  
"Gabe, it's Lex. Listen, there was an accident at the mansion." There was a pause before the recording continued. "Chloe was hurt. An ambulance is taking to her to the hospital right now. Clark's with her. I'm not sure..." Lex trailed off again, his uncertainty evident even over the phone. "I'm...just call if me if there's anything I can do. I have to go."  
  
Gabe was out the door almost before Lex finished. He ran down the few steps that led up his porch, across the lawn, and climbed into his car. He sped out of his driveway and down the street all the while cursing Lex Luthor. He knew that nothing good could have come from Chloe associating with that man. He'd known it. Yet despite his better judgment, he'd allowed it. And now look what was happening. His daughter was being carried off Luthor's property in an ambulance.  
  
"Calm down, Gabe." He told himself. "Don't go jumping to conclusions. It might not have been Lex's fault. You don't know what happened. And accidents can happen anytime to anyone." Gabe took a deep breath, as he tried to keep his concentration on the road.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the hospital. One of the benefits of living in a small town that he counted on his side. He walked quickly up to the nurses' station in the ER.  
  
"May I help you?" One of the nurses asked.  
  
"Yes, my name's Gabe Sullivan. My daughter was brought in not long ago."  
  
Nurse nodded then said, "Alright, Sir. Why don't you go have a seat in the waiting room and a doctor will be out to speak with you shortly."  
  
Gabe frowned as he looked back at the chairs. He didn't want to wait. He wanted somebody to talk to him now. Though, he knew that that wasn't going to happen. Therefore, he let out a sigh before going to find a seat.  
  
As he entered the small room, he saw Clark sitting by himself, starring down at his shoes. Gabe walked over and sat down beside the boy, causing him to look up.  
  
"Mr. Sullivan." Clark practically croaked. "I'm sorry."  
  
Gabe reached out and patted the boys back. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault Clark." He reassured him. "But can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Clark sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know." He muttered. "We were just cleaning up our stuff when these guys just appeared out of nowhere. Two of them grabbed me, and the other went after Chloe. Then the next thing I know, they're gone and Chloe's been thrown out the window."  
  
"Out the window?" Gabe asked, his fear and anger rising once again.  
  
"Yeah, on the third floor." Clark told him.  
  
"Where was Lex?" Gabe demanded.  
  
"His father called." Clark explained. "So, he wasn't there."  
  
"He wasn't even there." Gabe muttered, not sure if that fact made him even more or less angry with his boss. The man was supposed to watching over his child, not running off to talk to his father. Lex had neglected his duties as the responsible adult, and his daughter had been hurt because of it. Gabe let out a sigh. That wasn't fair, he thought. He couldn't very well blame Lex for doing something that he did himself. If he was honest, he didn't know where his daughter was or what she was doing half the time. And he was her father. So, he couldn't blame Lex for not wanting to speak with his father in front of Chloe and Clark.  
  
At that moment Lex walked into the room. He quickly spotted them sitting there in the corner and made his way over, shutting off his cell phone as he did so. "Gabe," he said as he approached them. "I didn't know if you'd received my message or not."  
  
Gabe starred at the man before him, unsure of what to say. A part of him just wanted to let Lex have it. He wanted to accuse him of letting his daughter get hurt. He wanted to yell about Luthors and how they kill everything that's good and righteous. But for some reason, all he could do was stare.  
  
Lex cleared his throat, and tried not to shift under the scrutiny of Gabe's glare. "Gabe, I'm sorry." He said as he tried to make the man understand that he hadn't meant for this to happen. He waited for a response, but when none was forth coming, he bit his lip and shook his head. Yes, Gabe, he mused. Blame me. After all, it's not as if I don't already blame myself. Or that I ever tire of being held responsible for everything I have no control over. So why not just add to it and assume that I hired a bunch of thugs to attack my two friends and toss your daughter out a window. "Have you heard anything?" He asked, not daring to voice his thoughts.  
  
Clark shook his head. "Not yet."  
  
Lex nodded before shifting his gaze to the nurses' station. "Would you like me to speak with someone?" He asked.  
  
"Just sit down, Lex." Gabe practically snapped. "You've done enough for tonight, don't you think?"  
  
"Don't blame, Lex, Mr. Sullivan." Clark said. "He wasn't even there."  
  
Lex couldn't help but wince at that. He knew that Clark was only trying to help. But his choice of words would probably do more damage than good. "Clark, it's ok." Lex assured him.  
  
"No, it's not ok!" Gabe almost shouted, as he got to his feet. "She was in your house, Lex! Your house!"  
  
"Gabe..." Lex tried to interject.  
  
"No!" Gabe continued, as he pointed an accusatory finger at his boss. "I don't care if you had nothing to do with it! You were the adult, not her! And that makes you responsible!"  
  
Lex looked down as he pursed his lips, resigning himself to the fact that he was the only guilty party in the eyes of Gabe Sullivan. "I'm not denying my part in all of this, Gabe." He said as he lifted his eyes. "But at least allow me the opportunity to try and fix it."  
  
"You can't fix this, Lex." Gabe exclaimed. "It's up to the doctors now. And before you even suggest it, I want to make it clear that I don't want your money tainted hands interfering!"  
  
Lex nodded. "Of course, Gabe." He replied.  
  
Gabe gave his boss a hard look then sat back down in his chair as he muttered, "Arrogant little bastard."   
  
"Perhaps it'd be better if I left." Lex said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and offer Chloe and her father support. But his presence seemed to be causing Gabe more distress than anything else.   
  
"Is that what you do Lex?" Gabe asked. "Run from your problems until your father makes them go away?"   
  
Lex didn't bother to reply. He simply turned and started to make his way toward the exit. Though he stopped when he heard a doctor call out for Mr. Sullivan.   
  
"I'm Mr. Sullivan." Gabe said, as he stood up to speak with the doctor.   
  
"I'm Dr. Brummel." The man said. "I was one of the doctors that treated your daughter when she came in."   
  
"Is she alright?" Clark asked.   
  
"Well, she broke the large bone in her upper arm." Brummel said. "So, we set it so we could take her upstairs to run some tests."   
  
"What kind of tests?" Gabe asked.  
  
"Mr. Sullivan," Brummel began. "Your daughter hit her head pretty hard when she fell. As of now, we can tell that she has a severe concussion. But, we're going to need to run several tests, such as a head CT and a MRI, in order to determine the full extent of the damage."  
  
"But she's going to be alright?" Clark asked again.  
  
"Right now, we can't be sure." Brummel replied. "But we'll be sure to let you know as soon as we know anything for certain."  
  
"Thank you." Gabe told the doctor.  
  
Brummel nodded before he turned and headed back into the bowels of the hospital.  
  
Gabe sighed before letting himself slump down into his chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe his little girl was hurt. And so help him, if she didn't fully recover, he was going to have Lex Luthor's head on a plate.  
  
"She'll be alright." Clark told the man sitting beside him, trying to force a belief into the statement that he didn't feel. "She's a fighter."  
  
Gabe looked up and tried to give him a smile. "I hope you're right, Clark." He whispered. "I hope you're right."  
  
Lex watched the scene play out before him from where he stood by the emergency room exit. He felt his stomach clench with a mixture of guilt and worry. He could understand Gabe's anger. Yet it still had cut him when Gabe had been so quick to accuse. Lex shook his head before heading out the door and towards his car. Gabe might not want it, but he wasn't going to just sit around and wait.  
  
As he climbed into the driver's seat of his car, Lex pulled out his cell phone. He took a deep breath then hit the speed dial. Lex hated asking him for help, but he didn't think that his influence would be enough. The phone only rang twice before his father picked up.  
  
"Lex, I'm surprised to hear from you so shortly after our last conversation." Lionel said.  
  
"Believe me, Dad." Lex replied. "If I had another choice I wouldn't have bothered you."  
  
Lionel sighed. "What have you done now, Lex?"  
  
"Nothing." Lex assured him. "But I need your help with something."  
  
Lionel chuckled. "If I recall correctly, Lex. You were very quick to inform me in our last conversation that there was nothing I had to worry about where you are concerned."  
  
"I need you to send a team of Neurologists to Smallville." Lex told his father, ignoring his previous statement.  
  
"I suppose you have adequate justification for such a request." Lionel said.  
  
"The daughter of an employee fell out of a window at the mansion." Lex replied.  
  
"Can you be held responsible in anyway?" Lionel asked.  
  
"For negligence." Lex told him, stretching the truth ever so slightly. "Due to the fact that I was the supervising adult at the time." He paused for a moment then added, "Her parents will be placated if I agree to help with the girl's medical care."  
  
There was a long stretch of silence as Lionel considered his answer. "Very well." He said. "You can have your Neurologists, Lex. However, I hope you realize that this isn't a favor. You will compensate for my help by allowing any tests I deem necessary to be run."  
  
Lex pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache building behind his eyes. He knew full well that his father wasn't referring to Chloe. And that it wouldn't do him any good to feign ignorance. "Alright, Dad." He told his father, unable to keep a hint of defeat in his voice. "However, I insist that you withhold any testing until you return from Monaco."  
  
"Of course, Lex." Lionel said with a slight chuckle. "I wouldn't want to ruin my vacation by starting a new project just before I left."  
  
"It's always nice to know my place amongst your priorities, Dad." Lex replied.  
  
"Your Neurologists will be there in a few hours, Son." Lionel told him, his voice still tinged with amusement. And with that, he hung up.  
  
Lex leaned back and sighed. He let his eyes fall shut as he sat there, taking in what he had just agreed to. The gig was officially up. He would tell his father about the cancer when he returned from his trip. He would let Lionel swoop in and take control, just like he had done when his mother got sick. He'd sacrificed his freedom to help Chloe. And no one would ever know.  
  
TBC. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A Chlex Story  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non-profitable fun. Nor do I own any of the poems. They all belong to their respective authors and publishers or whatever.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks go out to Adri, the best Beta Reader in the whole wide world, and the one who has helped me since the get go!!! Thanks to Ellidyay for beta-reading the first couple of scenes! And thanks to David and Deborah Sapiro for looking over the poetry sections for me! Wow! I bet you all thought I'd given up on this story, didn't you? But as I've promised, I will not stop! Even if it takes two months to hash out a fifteen page chapter. How pathetic. I'm so sorry about that. But I hit a serious case of writers block or writer's lack-of-motivation. But Adri kicked me in the ass and got me writing again! Man, she's a lifesaver! This is the rest of the Kinetic scenes. As if you guys wouldn't have figured that out! I've totally cut back this section, so if you are lost just take a look at my previous author's notes. I'm going to be using any and all spoilers, so read at your own risk.  
  
Summary: Lex and Chloe just seem right for each other. I don't know why, they just do.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Adri: I don't think I could ever thank you enough for all the help! I'm almost positive that if you weren't there to hold my hand I would have quit a long time ago! So, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love ya, girl! You are the best!  
  
Ellidyay: Thanks for looking over those first couple of scenes for me, while Adri was AWOL! That really meant a lot. LOL! I was tempted to nag like someone I know. (I won't name names.) But then, I do take forever and a day to beta, just like I take forever and a day to write. So, I guess I deserve it! Thanks so much. I really appreciate it!  
  
David: Thanks again for looking over my interpretations of the poems. It was good to know that I wasn't completely off my rocker, just halfway! Thanks again! I really appreciate it!  
  
Deborah: Thanks for looking over the poetry scene. You can never have too many opinions about a poems meaning. So, thanks again. I really appreciate it!  
  
RedWitch: LOL! Would it be wrong for me to say that even though your co-workers are threatening to lock you away, I want you to keep doing the happy dance? Because it makes me grin like an idiot to know that you like my fanfic that much! LOL! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, poor Lex, but Gabe was just protecting his little girl. Thanks again for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Merrie: *Blushes profusely* Wow! Thanks so much for the great review! I'm always amazed by the amount of praise I receive. Because, personally, I'm getting really frustrated with my writing lately. I'm glad you liked the dynamics of my added scenes. And I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint you, like I'm afraid it will. Thanks again for the review!  
  
mina: I know! Lionel doesn't deserve to know! That magnificent bastard! You'll have to forgive Gabe though; he was just looking out for his little girl, even if he was placing blame on the wrong person. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this next segment.  
  
doroppu: Wow! I sure hope I don't float away because my head's swelled so much. LOL! Just looking at the length of your review makes me giddy! I loved your description of Lex's good deed. It was dead on! He generally wanted to help Chloe. He didn't care if everyone else knew he brought the extra doctors in or not. Yes, Gabe knew he was wrong. But his urge to blame someone for Chloe's injuries caused him to lash out at someone he knew wasn't to blame. And as for him comforting Clark, well, there's a lot of reasons for that. One, Chloe's been friends with Clark longer. He's someone Gabe is comfortable with in that position, whereas Lex is new, and Gabe doesn't trust him. That alone makes Lex a target for Gabe's anger. I'm glad to know you're still enjoying to story. And thanks for being honest about chapter 12. I'm going to try not to follow the episodes that closely again. Thank you so very much for the awesome review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much!  
  
Max Kitten: LOL! Yes! Lex and Chloe are going to get together. But their relationship isn't the love at first sight kind, it slow in growing. So, don't expect them to be an official couple for a while yet. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this next piece!  
  
satineangelofhell: I'm writing as fast as I can! I promise! Thanks for the review! Wow! Two reviews for one chapter! I feel special! I know! I know! It's been a while. I'm sorry. I don't mean for there to be such big gaps between chapters. I really don't. Again, I apologize. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Alley Mack: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Loser: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Characterization is very important to me, so it means a lot when people compliment that! Thanks again!  
  
asharnanae: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Don't worry I will finish it! I might take me awhile, but you will get to see the end! Thanks again for the review!  
  
Eve: Welcome back! I'm glad you decided to pick it back up! LOL! As for spoilers, well, I don't like to do that. But I hope that every chapter will have significant developments. Well, at least they do in my opinion. Thanks again for coming back! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
jo: Sorry about the long wait. But as I've promised before, yes I am going to finish this. It's going to take awhile, but you will get to read the end. Sorry again for the delay. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
judapea: LOL! Don't worry; I'm not abandoning it. I just hit a dry spell. Here is the next chapter, and thanks for the review!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Gabe slowly made his way into his daughter's hospital room, keeping his eyes glued on her still form. He pulled one of the chairs up to her bed and sat down, gently taking her hand. He had to blink back tears as he looked at her, his Chloe, battered and bruised. The cast on her arm and dark bruises around her eyes made her look so small and fragile. But she wasn't small and fragile; she was strong.  
  
"Hey, Sweetheart." He said, as he pushed a stray lock of hair off her forehead. "It's Dad." He continued. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here. I know you really don't need me here, that you don't like it when I worry too much. But I'm your father, and I'm going to stay whether you want me too or not."  
  
He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping she might open her eyes at the contact. "Clark was here." He told her. "He wanted to stay, but I was able to convince him to go home. Though, I imagine he'll be back in the morning." Gabe frowned, as he thought about the other person who had been there that night. He let out a sigh before continuing. "Lex was here as well. But, uh, I came down on him a little harshly and he left. Almost as soon as he arrived."  
  
"I know. I know." He said, as if she were about to protest. "You don't have to defend him, like I know you're about to. I know that it technically wasn't his fault. But it was his house." He reminded her. "And you always have a certain amount of responsibility for your guests. No matter what their age."  
  
Gabe let out a small chuckle. "I guess you weren't the one I had to worry about getting me fired." He said. "But you won't really mind if we have to move back to Metropolis will you?" He asked. "I'm sure your new school would have a newspaper for you to work on. Now, you probably couldn't be the editor this year. But this year's almost over anyway. Just think about it." He told her. "You'd be the editor of a big city or suburban school paper. One that Met U or Kansa State will be more familiar with. Not that I'm limiting you to those two schools mind you. Those are just examples."  
  
Gabe smiled teasingly at his daughter. "I'm just kidding, Sweetheart." He assured her. "I'm sure I can make good with Lex. He seems like the type that can separate work related from non-work related issues. Or at least I hope that's the case."  
  
He sighed as he rubbed small circles on Chloe's pale hand. "But none of that matters right now." He told her. "All that matters is that you get better. The doctors said you weren't out of the woods yet. But I told them you were strong, that you'd pull through." Gabe squeezed the small hand in his, as he felt tears well up behind his eyes. "Now," he said, his voice a little shaky. "Don't you go and prove me wrong."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex sighed as he slumped onto the couch in his office, the temptation to pour himself a glass of brandy making his fingers itch. Rains and Jackson had given him a list of all the items that had been stolen from the vault. Apparently, the thieves had made off with quite a haul. Truthfully, he didn't really care what they took. It had only been a couple hundred thousand dollars worth of merchandise; he had more invested in the cars parked in his garage. But they had taken his disk, the disk that had the codes he'd used to hack into his father's computer system. And that worried him.  
  
The disk wasn't protected. Anyone who had a computer with a zip drive could obtain the information that was stored on it. In hindsight, Lex realized that that had been a serious error in judgment. He'd literally left the codes necessary to hack into one of the world's largest corporations on a simple zip disk. Anyone could open it, and if they had even the most basic of hacker skills they could use it to repeat his work. Now that disk was in the hands of a group of fucking felons, leaving Lex to hope that they didn't realize just what they had in their possession.  
  
He'd considered calling the man who was in charge of the company's online security and warning him of the possible exposure. But then, he couldn't think of a legitimate reason for him to be aware of such a threat. Therefore, his only option was to find these thugs before they discovered that they were sitting on the key to a multi-billion dollar company.  
  
The shrill ring of his cell phone snapped Lex out of his thoughts, startling him to the point that he almost jumped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small device, frowning at the unidentifiable number on his caller ID. "Lex Luthor." He said as he answered the call.  
  
"Mr. Luthor." A woman said. "This is Dr. Miller from Metropolis General. I'm calling, as instructed by your father, to notify you that my team and I have arrived in Smallville."  
  
"Good." Lex replied. "I trust you were given full instructions as to who you will be treating?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Dr. Miller answered.  
  
"Then I suggest you attend to your patient, Dr. Miller. I'll be stopping by the hospital shortly, expecting to be updated on your findings." Lex said before disconnecting the call.  
  
Lex scrubbed his face with his hands after he set his cell phone on the end table. He'd thought that some of his concerns would be alleviated when the specialists arrived. But obviously he'd been wrong. He still couldn't shake the image of Chloe's crumpled body lying on the hard cold ground. It wasn't the first time he'd seen someone broken and helpless before. His misspent youth had supplied him with plenty of similar, quite vivid scenes. But the difference was that before, he hadn't cared. They hadn't mattered, at least not in the grand scheme of things. They were replaceable. But Chloe wasn't.  
  
Chloe was different, unique. She had this energy about her, this spark that almost seemed tangible. She was feisty, quirky, and impatient. She knew what her obsessions were and wasn't afraid to indulge in them, wasn't afraid to be herself. She was intelligent and mature, yet not stiflingly so. She was a friend, and whether she knew it or not, she was a source of strength. One he didn't want to lose.  
  
Lex sighed as he got up and went over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of brandy, wanting to drown out the guilt, but not daring to consume that much alcohol. He set his glass down on the end table beside his phone before retrieving his book of poetry out of its case by the door. He took the book back to his chair and sat down, propping his feet up on his coffee table. A quick glance at his watch told him it was around 8:30. Deciding to wait until morning to go back into the hospital, Lex opened his book and sifted through the poems as he nursed his drink.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gabby titled her head back and let the warm water run through her long dark hair, rinsing away the last remains of shampoo. As she stood there under the jets, she couldn't keep her thoughts from replaying that evening's events. She hoped that the Sullivan girl would be all right. Three stories was a long ways to fall, and though she'd landed on the ground rather than a stone walk, her impact must have been hard.  
  
Gabby didn't doubt that Chloe would live; however, whether the girl would have permanent brain damage she couldn't guess. She knew that Lex would do everything in his power to get her the best care. He'd already had a team flown in from Metropolis. And if Gabby knew anything about Metropolis General's staff, she'd bet that it was Dr. Susan Miller's team being flown in on that helicopter.  
  
Gabby chuckled as she imagined the look on Susan's face at being ordered to fly out to the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. If only I could have been there, she mused, with a camera.  
  
She smiled as she shut off the water and climbed out of the shower. Though the expression didn't hold as her thoughts returned to the events of that night. Gabby couldn't help but wonder what Clark would make of what happened. She knew that his main focus of attention would be Chloe, which was understandable. But once the girl was more stable, Gabby wondered if he would start to ask questions, questions about just what her role was in Lex's house. She was supposed to be his "assistant." But she didn't know many assistants that carried around stethoscopes and could provide some of the basics of emergency medicine. True, she hadn't done anything too spectacular, just made some simple assessments. But it might be enough to raise suspicions.  
  
Gabby shrugged her shoulders as she hung up the towel she'd been using. This was Lex's game, she decided. And it was up to him to determine how to play it. That settled, she made short work of drying off and pulling on a pair of loose fitting shorts and a t-shirt before heading to her bedroom. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and frowned. It was almost 8:45, which meant she'd been in the shower for almost an hour. She shook her head in disbelief, mentally chiding herself for getting so caught up in her thoughts. She quickly ran a comb through her wet hair before heading off to find Lex.  
  
After looking in his bedroom, Gabby went downstairs to check his office. She easily spotted him by the fireplace, reading, while absently nursing a glass of amber liquid. She rolled her eyes before crossing the threshold and making her way over to him. He was so caught up in the book he was reading that he didn't notice her come in. Deciding to cut him a little slack due to tonight's events, she reined in her irritation and simply plucked the glass out of his hand. "You're not supposed to drink alcohol." She reminded him as she sat down on the adjacent couch.  
  
"I know." Lex said somewhat smugly, without looking up from his book. "But what kind of rebellious bad-boy would I be if I didn't break the rules every now and then?"  
  
"A healthier one." She replied before taking a sip of his drink, wincing at its taste. "Ugh, how can you drink this stuff?"  
  
Lex lifted his head and smirked at her. "It's an acquired taste." He told her. "Tell me, Gabby, should I be concerned that my healthcare provider is drinking? After all, I don't want you pumping poison into anything other than my veins. I'd like to keep my muscles and nerves intact."  
  
"Don't worry, Lex." Gabby assured him. "My tolerance is higher than that."  
  
"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Lex replied as he turned back to his book.  
  
Gabby laughed slightly, as she gestured towards the book in his hands. She'd recognized it immediately, having often found Lex reading from it, usually during or after more difficult times. She knew it was a source of comfort for him, but as for why, she wasn't sure. "Looking for something in particular?" She asked.  
  
"More or less." He said as a way of an answer.  
  
Gabby nodded, idly toying with the glass of brandy, unsure of the cause of the sudden uncomfortable silence. "Has Dr. Miller arrived yet?"  
  
Lex looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, she has." He replied. "Though, I'm curious as to how you knew she'd be the one coming."  
  
Gabby shrugged. "Regardless of her less than charming personality, she's the best neurologist in Metropolis."  
  
"Mm," Lex muttered. "I'm beginning to learn that that's the case with most of the experts in the medical field."  
  
"Really?" Gabby demanded lightheartedly.  
  
"Well, I suppose there are a few exceptions." Lex teased. "I find Gatemen rather tolerable."  
  
"You know, Lex," Gabby said, "If these discouraging comments continue, I'm going to have to make good on that threat of large needles."  
  
Lex gently tapped the right side of his chest, indicating his catheter. "Right now," he told her. "I believe needles are the least of my problems."  
  
Gabby frowned. She watched him study the pages in front of him, his eyes moving back and forth across the lines of poetry. She knew the reason he had that book out tonight, and she was overcome with the need to comfort him. Standing up, she reached over and took the book from his hands, marking his place with her finger "She's going to be alright, Lex." Gabby assured him.  
  
Unable to meet her eye, Lex rose out of his chair and retook his book, moving to return it to its place in the glass case by the door. "It's strange." He practically whispered. "How you can be so afraid to lose someone you barely know." He ran his fingers lightly over the cover of bound pages one more time before turning back to Gabby. "Let's get this treatment over with." He said, before heading towards the door. "I want to go into the hospital early tomorrow." And with that he left the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex knocked lightly on the open door before stepping into the dark room. He mentally braced himself for the tirade he was sure to expect from Gabe, but he was surprised when he realized the room was empty. He thought he'd find his plant manager in the vacant chair beside the hospital bed, keeping watch over the room's main occupant. Then again, it was early, and it was possible that Gabe was out getting something to eat or stretching his legs. Or perhaps the older man had gone home last night, and hadn't arrived at the hospital yet. Either way, Lex was relieved no one else was there; he'd wanted to be alone with her.  
  
Focusing his attention on Chloe, he approached the bed, never taking his eyes off her. Guilt and anger flowed through him. She looked so lifeless just lying there. It looked as if all the fire and passion, everything that seemed to define her, had been snuffed out. Now, she seemed small, young, almost fragile. And he hated that, hated that she'd been hurt and that he was partially to blame.  
  
Lex sighed as he sat down in the chair bedside her bed and silently placed his red leather book on the nearby stand. He felt as if he should talk to her. But he didn't know what to say. So, he simply reached out and carefully took her hand, holding it gently in his own. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, stroking her hand, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest, listening to the never changing beat of the heart monitor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe." He said softly, unable to stand the silence any longer. "I don't know what happened." He admitted. "But I swear to you that I'm doing everything in my power to find out." He paused for a moment, suddenly unable to look at her bruised face. "So, you just concentrate on getting well." He said eventually, his voice sounding strangled to his own ears. Then he smirked at her, "I'll take care of the rest." He told her, before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "I promise." He sat there for a little while longer, before there was a knock at the door.  
  
Lex turned to find a middle-aged woman in a lab coat standing there. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I'm Dr. Miller, the specialist your father sent from Metropolis. I was told you wanted an update on Miss Sullivan's situation." Miller said rather hotly, making it apparent that she was neither pleased with having to report to Lex nor with being in Smallville in general.  
  
"Yes, I would." He replied before turning back to Chloe. "I'll be right back." He told her then quietly left the room to speak with Dr. Miller.  
  
Lex only spoke with Miller briefly. The woman had agitated him to no end. She'd been more concerned with informing him of how she resented being sent here than with telling him about Chloe's condition. Eventually, though, he was able to discern that at the moment Chloe hadn't sustained any major brain damage. However, as with any contusion, there was some degree of swelling. Therefore, they were monitoring the amount of pressure that was building up in her skull in case it was necessary to take more aggressive action to reduce it.  
  
It was with that information that Lex returned to Chloe's room, to find Clark standing at the foot of her bed. He took one look at his friend and immediately saw the strain of stress, worry, and guilt. He wasn't surprised that Clark felt responsible. For some reason the boy seemed to believe that he was to blame for everything wrong in this little town. Lex wished he knew why, but that was just another part of the mystery that was Clark Kent. "Clark." He called as he walked into the room, his voice soft. "Don't worry." He assured his friend. "I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis."  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Clark asked, a little hope rising over the misery in his voice.  
  
Lex hesitated for a second, wanting to console Clark with a lie. But he found he couldn't do that, couldn't force the lie past the sudden lump in his throat. "The doctors aren't sure." He told his friend, pushing his own grief down, keeping his voice soft. "The fall was pretty bad. She broke her left arm and she has a concussion." He paused then added. "They want to make sure there's no brain swelling."  
  
"I should have gotten to her." Clark practically whispered.  
  
Lex let out a small sigh. "I don't mean to belay but the obvious, Clark, but this isn't your fault." He replied, his tone a little forceful as he tried to convince the younger man that he wasn't to blame for Chloe's current state.  
  
But Clark went on, almost as if he hadn't heard Lex at all. "I just don't know what happened. One minute the room was empty then they appeared out of thin air." He turned, taking his eyes off Chloe for the first time. "Do the police have any leads?" He asked.  
  
Lex shrugged. "They don't think I'm the first one that's been hit." He answered, relaying the information Rains had given him last night. "There've been over a dozen of these robberies all over the county. This gang somehow gets in and out without busting a single lock. They even tried to hit the Smallville Savings and Loan."  
  
"I didn't hear about that." Clark replied.  
  
Lex smirked. "Banks don't publicize attempted robberies, Clark." He informed the younger man. He came off as condescending, but he didn't like the direction the conversation was headed. "It's bad for their image."  
  
"If nothing was taken how do they know they were robbed?" Clark asked, disbelief and curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Well," Lex explained. "Apparently they tripped an alarm inside the vault, though no one knows how they got in there in the first place."  
  
"And the stuff they stole from you, can the police trace it?"  
  
Lex hesitated, knowing Clark was going to ask that sooner or later. Truthfully, the police probably could trace what had been stolen. And Lex would have readily allowed it, if the felons hadn't taken the disk. He couldn't afford to have the police find, or even know about the disk. Because despite the fact that his father owned the company, embezzling money, not to mention hacking, was very illegal. " I didn't report anything stolen, Clark." He told his friend before turning and heading towards the door. He suddenly couldn't stand to stay in Chloe's presence, knowing that he was hindering the efforts to find those responsible for hurting her in order to protect himself.   
  
"Why not?" Clark demanded. "I saw them walk out with two bags."  
  
"I don't care about that." Lex practically snapped, taking his frustration with himself out on Clark. "I just want to find the people who did this to Chloe. When I do I promise you they will be dealt with accordingly."  
  
"What does that mean?" Clark asked, his distrust and suspicion evident in his voice.  
  
"It means you should let me worry about it." Lex replied shortly. "Now why don't you go home and get some rest." He then turned and stormed out of the room, practically running into Gabe as he did so.  
  
"Lex." Gabe greeted coldly. After he'd gotten home last night, he'd resigned himself to apologize to his young boss. But seeing him stomping out of Chloe's room, knowing that he had been with her, alone, brought back all those feelings of hostility.  
  
"Don't worry, Gabe." Lex said, as he brushed past. "I was just leaving." With that he continued down the hall and out of the hospital.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The first thing Chloe was aware of was that she wasn't in her own bed. The mattress was too firm, the blankets too stiff, and the pillows too flat. The second thing she was aware of was the headache, the dull pain in the back of her head that reminded her of the tumble she took out of Lex's window. She grimaced as she slowly opened her eyes, but her face softened at the sight before her. "Hi, Dad." She whispered.  
  
Gabe jerked his head up from where he'd been staring idly at the smaller hand he held in his. He smiled at his daughter, fighting back the tears that sprang to his eyes. "Hey, Sweetheart." He replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was thrown out of a window." She answered wryly. She took in his somber expression and quickly sobered. "I'm tired and I have a headache." She added. "But other than that I feel alright." She paused for a moment then asked, "Was it bad?"  
  
Gabe looked away, turning his focus back to her small hand. "You've been out for two days." He told her. "The doctors weren't sure how much brain damage you'd have. But this morning, Dr. Miller said that all your tests came back normal, and that you were going to be just fine." He smiled at her. "You gave us quiet a scare there, Sweetheart."  
  
Chloe watched as a few tears slipped down her father's cheeks as a few fell from her own eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad." She choked out. "I didn't mean to make you worry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about." Gabe assured her, as he reached up and wiped away her tears. "It wasn't your fault. And you're alright, which is all that matters."  
  
Chloe nodded as she sniffed back her tears. "Are Clark and Lex ok?" She asked eventually.  
  
"Clark's fine." He told her. "He's been here almost as much as I have, watching over you."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but smile at that. She knew that it was no more than one friend showing concern for another, even though she'd like to think it was more. "And Lex?" She asked.  
  
Gabe hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'm sure he's fine." He said, which he was sure was true despite the fact that he hadn't seen his young boss since they'd passed each other in the hallway two days ago.  
  
Chloe frowned. "He hasn't been in?" She asked, unsure why the thought of Lex not being there upset her.  
  
"I'm sure he wanted to be." Gabe assured her. "But the two of us had a disagreement, and because of that he's kept his distance." He said, telling her what he assumed was the truth.  
  
"Dad!" Chloe whined, knowing full well that her father had blamed her newest friend for what had happened at the mansion. "It wasn't Lex's fault."  
  
"I know, Sweetheart." Gabe replied. "And I promise I'll straighten everything out. But right now, you need to get some rest."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that." Chloe told him, as a sudden weariness took over her.  
  
Gabe smiled. "I know you will." He said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Chloe." He whispered before slipping from the room. He knew a few people who would want to know that his daughter was awake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It wasn't until later, after Clark, Pete, and Lana had been in to visit and she'd finally convinced her father to go home and get some sleep, that Chloe noticed Lex's red leather-bound book of poetry sitting on the stand beside her bed. She couldn't help but smile as she picked up the book and set it in her lap, running her hands over it's smooth cover. Her dad had said that he'd called and told Lex she was awake. But he hadn't come in to see her, and that hurt more than she was willing to admit.  
  
Sure she'd thought it had been nice that he'd sent flowers, but then there was also a bouquet from the chess club. So, despite the fact that she knew it was wrong, that seemed to lessen the significance of the white ring of roses that was setting on a chair in the corner. All of her true friends had come to see her. Hell, even Lana had come, and Chloe considered her less of a friend than Lex. And she'd been beginning to wonder if she'd been wrong to place the older man so high up on her list of people who were important to her.  
  
But that all changed when she found his book. She knew how important it was to him, knew what it meant. She hugged the book close to her chest and smiled, reveling in the fact that he'd left it for her, trusted her with it. She knew she wasn't forgotten. Chloe rolled her eyes at her own sappiness. Since when have I started acting like a doting teenager gushing over her latest crush, she wondered? She shook her head and opened the book to one of three marked pages.  
  
I Heard an Angel  
  
By William Blake  
  
I heard an Angel singing   
  
When the day was springing,   
  
"Mercy, Pity, Peace   
  
Is the world's release."   
  
  
  
Thus he sung all day   
  
Over the new mown hay,   
  
Till the sun went down   
  
And haycocks looked brown.   
  
  
  
I heard a Devil curse   
  
Over the heath and the furze,   
  
"Mercy could be no more,   
  
If there was nobody poor,   
  
  
  
And pity no more could be,   
  
If all were as happy as we."  
  
At his curse the sun went down,   
  
  
  
And the heavens gave a frown.   
  
  
  
Down pour'd the heavy rain   
  
Over the new reap'd grain ...   
  
And Miseries' increase   
  
Is Mercy, Pity, Peace   
  
Chloe frowned at the message Lex had wanted to convey with that particular poem. He was trying to justify why this had happened to her, a girl who was pretty much a straight shooter. It seemed like that type of poem, one that argued that bad things had to happen in order to make the good things in life mean something.  
  
But that explanation, or excuse rather, didn't do anything to calm her anger toward the men who'd hurt her. It wasn't enough to say that there has to be those who are poor for there to be mercy, or that pity would not exist if everyone were happy. She didn't want to be pitied, and she definitely didn't want to show any mercy to the ones responsible for her current state. The way she saw it was that if there had to be evil in this world then they should feed off each other. Why did they have to prey upon those who were trying to live a just life?  
  
Chloe sighed, knowing that there would never be an answer to her question. So, she pulled her thoughts from that subject and turned to the next marked page, scanning over the verses written there.  
  
These Two Friends  
  
By Peter Christensen  
  
these two friends I know  
  
are on the radio  
  
speaking poems of fish and friendship  
  
their gentle voices swimming  
  
the dark shoals of Jan Lake  
  
it is as if  
  
I am with them  
  
standing by the fire Jim has built  
  
against the cold off-shore wind  
  
its warmth crackles around our ankles  
  
reaches up toward our outstretched hands  
  
and pulls us down leaning back  
  
we open our coats to   
  
the slow heat of confession  
  
I admit  
  
I am unruly and isolated  
  
too quick to argue  
  
that contradictions and compromise  
  
lead to imperfect people acting  
  
upon a perfect world  
  
I too have guarded the bitter flames  
  
of envy and refusal  
  
against the winds of forgiveness  
  
history wove traps  
  
my heart could not escape  
  
I am ashamed to have wept  
  
the thick and bloody tears of anger  
  
o soft tongued friends  
  
these confessions are of the fire  
  
and I beg you to stop my mouth  
  
with gentle rags and bind my thoughts  
  
before they become maudlin  
  
then soft as water speak your poems  
  
your lapping admonitions  
  
for only then will fish and friendship  
  
calm this shrinking vessel  
  
where I hoard your counsel  
  
Chloe furrowed her brow as she reread the poem. It took her a minute, but she finally realized why Lex had marked it. It was an acceptance of blame and his way of asking for forgiveness. The confession of the speaker was Lex's confession, one given because he felt responsible for what had happened to her. And as the speaker asked his friend to stop his confession, Lex was asking her to forgive him.  
  
But Lex didn't have to ask her for forgiveness, because she'd never blamed him in the first place. Blame could only fall on the heads of the thugs who'd robbed her friend and threw her out the window. She made a mental note to remind Lex of this then flipped to the last poem.  
  
Chloe couldn't help but smile as she took in the title. She recognized the poem from the time Lex had been in the hospital. It had been his mother's favorite. He claimed it had been his since he was a child. And it was quickly becoming Chloe's as well. A warm tingle ran through her as the words lifted the melancholy mood with which the previous verses had laden her.  
  
Daffodils  
  
By William Wordsworth  
  
I wandered lonely as a cloud  
  
That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
  
When all at once I saw a crowd,  
  
A host, of golden daffodils;  
  
Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.  
  
Continuous as the stars that shine  
  
And twinkle on the milky way,  
  
They stretched in never-ending line  
  
Along the margin of a bay:  
  
Ten thousand saw I at a glance,  
  
Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.  
  
The waves beside them danced; but they  
  
Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:  
  
A poet could not but be gay,  
  
In such a jocund company:  
  
I gazed-and gazed-but little thought  
  
What wealth the show to me had brought:  
  
For oft, when on my couch I lie  
  
In vacant or in pensive mood,  
  
They flash upon that inward eye  
  
Which is the bliss of solitude;  
  
And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
  
And dances with the daffodils.  
  
Chloe slowly closed the book and set it back on the nightstand. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. She was still upset that Lex hadn't come to see her since she'd woken up. But he'd given her the next best thing, and she'd be sure to thank him later.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was well past visiting hours when Lex slipped quietly into Chloe's room, but there were certain things that he didn't mind using the Luthor name to bypass. He pulled a chair up next to her bed, rolling his eyes at the laptop that was sitting on the nearby nightstand as he sat down. He immediately noticed how much better she looked, even in the dim light. She had been disconnected from the various machines, and the bruising and swelling around her eyes had gone down. She didn't look like the small fragile girl who'd occupied this same bed four days ago. She looked more like the Chloe he knew, lost in a peaceful sleep.  
  
He let out a long sigh, allowing himself to relax. Everything was all right. Chloe had almost made a full recovery, broken arm aside. Clark had successfully survived his third encounter with the ex-jocks without sustaining serious injury, as did the quarterback. He'd patched things up with Gabe, gaining what he hoped was acceptance as one of Chloe's friends. And LuthorCorp's systems hadn't been hacked. They had all dodged several bullets, and all made out alive and well. And that was something to be thankful for.  
  
Lex sighed once more, before leaning forward and propping his elbows on the edge of Chloe's bed. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes, as exhaustion crept over him. He practically jumped when he felt a hand lightly squeeze his arm. He lifted his head, and smiled into Chloe's open eyes.  
  
"Hey." Chloe whispered, still groggy from sleep. "I thought that position was reserved for those who still had to worry about the well-being of their loved ones?"  
  
Lex smirked. "That and the eternally exhausted." He replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired." Chloe answered. "But I think that's to be expected at...what time is it anyway?"  
  
Lex chuckled softly. "It's a little after one in the morning."  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. "You know, Lex, you could have come in at normal time. I would have protected you from my dad if necessary."  
  
"Actually, I believe your father and I are on better terms now than previously." Lex told her.  
  
Chloe smiled. "I know." A moment of silence passed between them, as neither were sure of what to say. Eventually, Chloe reached over and picked up his book. "I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow this." She said as she held it out for him.  
  
Lex took the book from her, and ran his fingers over the cover. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." He said. "It's not quite the same when you're alone."  
  
Chloe shrugged. "You can make it up to me next time." She told him.  
  
Lex smirked. "Excuse me if I hope that that won't be anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" She asked, her brow furrowed quizzically. "We've spent more time together in the hospital than anywhere else."  
  
"Well, then I suggest we change that." Lex replied.  
  
Chloe grinned. "I agree. Do you have anything specific in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking something simple." He told her. "Something basic. They're releasing you tomorrow right?" He asked, continuing at her nod. "Then how about dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" She asked, a little surprised.  
  
"If you're free that is." Lex replied.  
  
"Yep, I'm free." She assured him. "Absolutely no plans."  
  
"Good. Then I'll pick you up around five." Lex told her.  
  
"It's a date." She replied, unable to keep the grin off her face.  
  
Lex smiled. "Now that that's settled, I'll let you get back to sleep." He leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Chloe."  
  
Chloe watched as he turned and walked out the door, unable to keep the goofy grin off her face. She knew Clark had done the same thing just a few days earlier. But for some reason, this was different. She knew she had a crush on Clark, knew that sometimes she wanted nothing more than to take Lana's place where Clark's affections were concerned. But despite her feelings for Clark, Lex's gentle kiss had meant more to her. And that was something she couldn't explain.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
